


Когда мир меняется, неизменными остаются лишь даты смерти

by mzu_2



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Post-Canon, corporate gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: Текст написан в соавторстве с Kajakas.После событий "Гражданской войны" они встречаются на кладбище через четыре года, в годовщину смерти Марии и Говарда Старков. Энтони Эдварду Старку очень хочется спросить: "Стивен Роджерс, кто ты сейчас без маски?" И в этом они совпадают - Стив тоже хочет знать. Поэтому холодными от оттока крови пальцами Роджерс стягивает тонкое жидкокристаллическое волокно с лица.Ворнинг раз: авторы предпочитают исключительно реалистичную часть MCU/ DC и смотрят канон только в той части, где нет пришельцев, ведьм, камней бесконечности и говорящих енотов. Поэтому будем считать, что ещё до описанных событий Вижн ушёл в закат постигать себя, прихватив с собой Ванду, и мы планируем дописать этот текст до того, как Стражи Галактики доберутся до Башни Старка. Ворнинг два: герои матерятся. А, ну и ворнинг три: графическое описание гомосексуального секса.





	1. Часть I. Срывая маски

Нью-Йорк встретил Стива декабрьской изморозью на тротуарах. В пять часов утра людей на улицах было мало, и асфальт был покрыт тонкой белой коркой даже на выходе из аэропорта. Он сунул поддельный паспорт в сумку на плече.   
Поддельный паспорт, поддельная личность, поддельное лицо. Кристаллическая маска — наследие Щ.И.Т.а — стягивала кожу, но Стив терпел. Это было ничтожной платой за возможность приезжать в Америку. Он всё ещё числился в первой пятёрке разыскиваемых интерполом – вместе с главой русской преступной группировки и похитителем детей из Дании.

До кладбища Грин-Вуд было около двух часов. Стив понимал, что по-хорошему следовало бы поторопиться: утро — самое безопасное время, когда нет ни случайных, ни намеренных посетителей. Но ему хотелось передышки — и после одиннадцатичасового перелёта, и после миссии четыре дня назад. А ещё чертовски хотелось кофе и нормальной еды. С каждым прожитым годом Стив всё больше чувствовал себя человеком. Это его пугало — и одновременно радовало.

Центральный Парк встретил полупустыми дорожками и редкими сугробами. Стив поднял воротник пальто, застегнулся наглухо. Холодно не было, но почему-то продувало шею. Он шёл сквозь парк к знакомой забегаловке и вспоминал, как бегал тут летом. Три круга, пересекая узкие мостики, потом налево, к набережной Ист Ривер, и обратно по Бруклинскому мосту к Башне Старка.  
Старка… Старка Стив не видел уже четыре года. По крайней мере — лично. Тот много выступал на пресс-конференциях, пару раз пытался остановить команду во время европейских операций – как-то очень нарочито, неэффективно, или Стиву хотелось так думать – но лично они так больше и не встретились. Старк вообще чем дальше, тем сильнее отходил от всего, что могло ассоциироваться с их общим прошлым; в новостях последние год-полтора он появлялся исключительно как глава «Старк Индастриз».  
Стив много раз думал, стоит ли позвонить — а заодно проверить, не выкинул ли Тони телефон — но каждый раз не находилось достаточно веских причин. Стив не считал, что имеет право влезать в чужую жизнь, тем более что Старк позволил ему и его команде начать свою.   
Вот только чем дальше их разводила политика, тем сильнее Роджерс видел всю неправильность ситуации. И не мог не думать о том, насколько всё могло быть проще, насколько меньшей ценой, если бы они работали вместе. Теперь они смогли бы. По крайней мере, Стив, наверное, смог – после этих четырех лет.   
Он особенно хорошо это понимал, когда думал о прошлом. Наташа говорила когда-то, что он не создан для этой работы, хотя речь шла всего лишь о Щ.И.Т.е. Но теперь Стив был тем, кто полностью отвечал за свою команду, за её решения и политику. Он чувствовал себя правильно, на своём месте; делал то, что был должен.   
Был ли Тони так же счастлив в том, чем занимался, Стив не знал.

Кофе — да и стейк — в «Пакстере» оказались на удивление паршивыми. Всё меняется. Даже любимый мостик Стива напротив «Пакстера» перекрасили. Не меняются разве что даты смерти. 16 декабря семья Старков погибла; согласно делу №17 — была убита; по признанию Баки Барнса, когда Стив спросил — да, именно им. Стоило ли сказать Тони? Как и Наташа, он решил, что нет. Если бы на месте Баки оказался он, Стив Роджерс, потерявший память, он бы сам пришёл к Старку. Но в этом новом мире именно Роджерс нёс за Барнса ответственность. Раскрой Стив правду, вряд ли бы Тони ограничился ненавистью к нему, Роджерсу; под ударом оказался бы Баки. Стив по-прежнему считал, что принял верное решение.  
Но иногда пересматривал зернистые чёрно-белые фотографии. Потому что забыть — легко. Сложнее помнить о правде – и о своих решениях.

Грин-Вуд был местом, где Стив ощущал себя слишком старым. Он должен был бы лежать сейчас под одной из этих надгробных плит, но из-за череды случайностей в прошлом Роджерс шёл по поверхности земли в настоящем. Странное чувство; всегда было странным – и два года назад, когда Стив приезжал сюда последний раз, тоже. В тот декабрь снега было больше.  
Восточная часть кладбища была совершенно пустынной. Ни одного цветка на могиле Старков. Что ж, он опять был первым. Стив снял перчатки, расчистил от снега камень, положил на него букет лилий.  
Говарда он помнил хорошо. Марию — чуть хуже. В его время ещё совсем юный Говард Старк совершал невозможное во имя невероятного, и никого это не удивляло. Он был прекрасен в своей гениальности, трудоспособности и энтузиазме; равно как и в алкоголизме с циничностью, как позже выяснилось. Но для Стива он навсегда остался человеком, изменившим его жизнь. Раньше Роджерс был слепо благодарен ему за это, где-то даже ощущая себя в долгу. А теперь понимал, что на его, Стива, месте мог быть кто угодно, и для Говарда, которого проекты всегда интересовали больше людей, ничего бы не изменилось. Никого не волновал Стив Роджерс, но у всех хватало такта этого не показывать — кроме Старка-старшего. Теперь Стив, вспоминая прошлое, это видел. Тогда — нет. И всё же он был Говарду искренне благодарен. За будущее, щит и Энтони Старка.  
— Мы все тогда были людьми военного времени, — наноретранслятор менял голос, но Стив почти привык к его немного хриплому, чужому звучанию. Тишина кладбища давила. — А я, к тому же, был так молод, что говорить «мистер Старк» было естественно.   
Сейчас это действительно казалось смешным.   
— Война прошла. Не знаю, Говард, гордился бы ты Тони или нет, но он много делает для того, чтобы мир стал лучше; чтобы будущие поколения никогда не увидели того, через что прошли мы. Ты говорил, что мечтаешь об оружейной империи, которая даст Америке преимущество перед всем остальным миром. Но Тони был прав, перепрофилируя «Старк Индастриз». Я видел, как оружие попадает в руки террористов. Ты ведь никогда не думал, что при плохом стечении обстоятельств я тоже мог бы стать таким оружием. Нам просто повезло тогда. Баки повезло меньше.  
Стив помолчал, вдыхая морозный воздух.  
— Да ты и время террористов не застал, по большому счёту. Всё совсем изменилось. За эти два года Тони открыл ещё один благотворительный фонд. А, и ещё увеличил награду за информацию обо мне. Так что у компании, которую ты основал, всё идёт неплохо.  
Стив перевёл взгляд на камень с именем Марии. О ней он знал лишь то, что Говард иногда изменял. Не со зла, скорее, не желая нагружать любимую женщину своими проблемами. Эта информация Стива не касалась, он просто из каких-то обрывков окружающих разговоров это знал. Значит, знала и Мария. Сильная женщина. Львиная часть воспитания Тони и его личности — её заслуга. Или промах? Неважно. Никто не знал, как бы всё сложилось иначе.  
Над ухом со свистом что-то пролетело, и маленький шар завис прямо перед лицом Стива. Он помнил это устройство — точно такое же летало над Тони во время интервью в последний год. Повисев пару секунд, шар мигнул индикатором и улетел.  
Стив резко развернулся.  
Тони шёл на приличном расстоянии с огромным букетом красных и белых роз. Совершенно спокойный, он безмятежно смотрел на неизвестного гостя у могилы. Или, что хуже, известного.   
Да нет, откуда бы. Не узнал.  
Бежать было глупо, резко уходить — тоже. Стив остался стоять, перебирая в голове возможные личины.  
Как-то по-дурацки всё складывалось.  
— Не знал, что кто-то приходит сюда без толпы журналистов, — сказал Старк, протягивая руку. — Тони Старк, ну да это понятно.  
— Ричард Бэйкер, — Стив ответил на рукопожатие, странное и неловкое. — Работаю на вас в Шэньчжэне по программе обмена.  
Он знал о новой площадке «Старк Индастриз» в Китае; а ещё знал, что Старк никогда не стал бы вникать в детали, а уж тем более, узнавать имена сотрудников нового технополиса.  
— Ясно, — Тони коротко кивнул. — Из Нью-Йорка?  
— Да, сэр.  
Обращение далось трудно; да что там — трудно давалась вся эта абсурдная ситуация.   
Он видел перед собой Тони — такого знакомого, спокойного, без раздражавшего раньше налёта самоуверенности.   
Но Старк его не узнавал — физически не мог узнать — и смотрел равнодушно. Стив мог бы вежливо попрощаться и уйти; останавливала только мысль о телефоне, который никогда не зазвонит.   
Разговор под маской — заманчивая слабость. Стив четырёхлетней давности такого бы не допустил. У Стива теперешнего этических дилемм стало меньше, а желания жить не только ради спасения мира — больше.  
— Тебе-то они что сделали? — спросил Старк, кладя на могилу свои цветы.  
— Считаю вклад вашего отца в победу весомым и значимым. Кроме того, «Старк Индастриз» с её социальными проектами нужна Америке как воздух.  
Старк посмотрел очень странно, хмыкнул. Стив подумал, что перегнул палку. Он никогда не был силён в светской болтовне.  
— Во-первых, Уэйн с его «Чистой энергией» делает меня по социальным проектам уже второй год. Во-вторых, — Старк задумался на мгновение, — впрочем, у него это тоже выходит лучше. Ну, а Говарду Старку было бы плевать. К тому же — и ты должен был это заметить — выведя часть производства в Китай, мы сократили количество рабочих мест в Америке. Газеты, что ли, не читаешь? Брось, Бэйкер, ты же не на корпоративном тимбилдинге.   
Старк помолчал и спросил жёстко:  
— Так зачем пришёл?  
Стив напрягся. Он никогда не видел такого Старка; Старка, который действительно занимается делами компании. Настоящий глава «Старк Индастриз» — Тони Старк? В окружении Роджерса считали, что компания висит на Дастине Эше, новом операционном директоре. Похоже, Старку было выгодно, чтобы так считали.  
Стив, пытаясь уложить в одно целое такие разительные перемены, молчал слишком долго.  
А Старк смотрел. Очень серьёзно, без лёгкой привычной иронии.   
Стив не понимал, что происходит. Через силу ответил:  
— Считаю для себя важным, — это было хорошим компромиссом между правдой и отсутствием нормальных аргументов. — Мне говорили, что о прошлом нужно помнить, а ваш отец — важная часть прошлого.  
— Вот как. А если прошлое — полное дерьмо?  
— Так не бывает, — чуть мягче заметил Стив. Он отчётливо видел, что Тони начинал заводиться. День у него паршивый, что ли?  
— Вот представь — был у тебя друг, Бэйкер. Хороший такой, правильный.   
Тони отстранённо смотрел мимо Роджерса. И был в ярости.  
— Настолько правильный, что однажды за твоей спиной решил, какой вариант из множества других, дерьмовых или хороших вариантов, будет правильнее для тебя. И ошибся, в общем-то, похерив разом всё, что можно было решить прямым разговором. Ты бы захотел об этом помнить? Ну, там, не знаю, открытки на Рождество посылать.  
Тони.  
Стив чуть не позвал его по имени вслух. Простая правда – совершенно очевидная, но которую он умудрялся игнорировать все эти четыре года – дошла до его сознания внезапно. А ведь он действительно неправ, он действительно не дал Старку выбора. Решил — и Стив понял это только сейчас — за Старка, что тому чувствовать и как поступать. В самом деле, откуда у него была такая категорическая уверенность в том, что Тони будет мстить? Вот сейчас прошло всего четыре года, а Старка уже не узнать.   
— Молчишь? — Старк выжидательно приподнял бровь.  
— Не думаю, что я правильный человек для этого разговора, — Стив бросил взгляд в сторону выхода с кладбища, совершенно чётко понимая, что уходить на самом деле не хочет; хочет снять маску и проговорить всё.   
Четыре года? Они оба готовы.  
Вот только… Это касалось не только их двоих. Стив не мог поставить под удар себя и команду, раскрыв инкогнито. Правительственная тюрьма всё ещё была совершенно реальной угрозой.   
Но и продолжать так разговаривать становилось слишком сложно: Старк был не в себе, да и разговор скатывался в слишком личное.  
«Телефон никогда не зазвонит, Стив».  
Не зазвонит. Но Стив знал, что долго не выдержит: в какой-то момент он-таки сдёрнет маску и — как Тони сказал? — похерит всё ещё раз. Уйти — хороший вариант, вот только казалось, что маска стягивала кожу сильнее обычного. Правильное, очень верное желание её сорвать обострилось до предела.  
— Так сними её, — вдруг произнёс Тони.  
Вдали зачирикали птицы. Или уже давно чирикали, а он только сейчас заметил обострившимся слухом?  
Стив посмотрел пристально и напряжённо. Чувствовал выброс адреналина, словно предстояло сражение. Но это сердце, это мелочи. Пугало другое: Старк, совершенно точно, не мог читать мысли. Тогда как, чёрт побери?   
«Старк, в конце концов, не…»  
— Сними маску, — Тони не отводил взгляда, не менял интонации и был пугающе спокоен. — Дай мне правильного человека для этого разговора. Или проваливай нахер, Роджерс, и тогда я запомню тебя таким. Твоему эго не понравится.  
Холодными от оттока крови пальцами Стив молча стянул тонкое жидкокристаллическое волокно с лица.


	2. Срывая нервы

— Двуличный ублюдок.  
В голосе Старка не было издевки, как случалось раньше – это была тяжёлая металлическая ярость.   
Стив понял, что инстинктивно отступил назад. Успокоился. Кто-то из них должен был быть спокойным, и этим человеком явно не мог быть Тони.  
— Согласен, — Роджерс кивнул. Учитывая обстоятельства, признать правоту Тони было просто. — Можешь ударить.  
— Руку жалко.  
Шутил ли Тони, Стив не понял.   
А Старк молчал. И смотрел внимательно.  
По всему выходило, что он не удивлён.   
Роджерс поймал себя на том, что боковым зрением отслеживает возможное движение по периметру. Инстинктивно. Но было тихо. Живность, разве что, щебетала с удвоенной силой.  
Это не значило ровным счётом ничего.  
Скорее всего, Старк его ждал и пришёл не один, а потому в предельной концентрации не было никакого смысла: если кладбище оцеплено и у Тони целый арсенал игрушек, то сражаться с группой захвата будет… сложно.  
Но Старк не давал отмашки. Значит, они могли поговорить.   
«Перед тем, как начнём, хочет кто-нибудь выйти?». А ведь это уже было четыре года назад.   
Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Даже смог улыбнуться.  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Тебя вели ещё с аэропорта, — Старк пожал плечами, оттолкнулся от дерева и подошёл ближе. Роджерс не отступил. — Хочешь услышать подробности от Хилл? Так я её позову.  
Как пить дать – накручивал себя. Это же Тони.   
Порыв ветра прошёлся по земле, ударил в спину.   
— Тони, ты же не для этого сюда пришёл, — сказал Стив. – Давай просто…  
— Тебя невозможно слушать, — вдруг резко перебил Старк, достал из кармана смартфон и быстро набрал пару команд. Снова перевёл взгляд на Стива. — Говори.  
— Что знач… — Роджерс осёкся, услышав свой настоящий голос. — Понятно.  
— Электроника, — Старк кивнул. — Ты знатный цирк устроил. Я думал… — он впервые за этот разговор споткнулся на слове и замолчал, — думал, что ты раскроешься сам. Всё ждал как дурак.  
— Ты не можешь не понимать, почему.  
— Понимаю. Менее досадно от понимания не становится.  
Тони подошёл совсем близко, сжал плечо, но Стива напрягло не это; напрягло то, насколько тот сдерживался, даже взгляд не менялся.   
— Ты правда думал, что все эти годы находился вне поля нашего зрения?  
— Нашего?  
— Моего.  
Старк опустил руку, прошёл несколько шагов вперёд, снова развернулся. То, что спокойствие Тони показное, Стив понял давно. Случись такое в команде, он решил бы ситуацию тем самым прямым разговором, но это в команде. Старк, так и не сумевший до конца отпустить в себе обиду, в команде не был.  
Стив внутренне улыбнулся. Обычно с такой улыбкой он говорил ребятам, что, несмотря на дерьмовость операции, они её вытянут. И всегда был в этом уверен. И вытягивали.  
— Хорошо, Тони, выскажись.   
Но Старк молчал. Давить не хотелось, но и давать ему время накрутить себя ещё больше — тоже.   
— Я же знаю, что ты...  
— Знаешь? Ты? — спокойствие Старка дало трещину. — Твою мать, Стив, всё, что угодно, но не говори мне, что что-то там знаешь. Как тогда. Или… — мысль Тони сбилась. — Давай начистоту. За информацию я тебя простил. Если уж быть совсем честным, Романофф тоже знала про родителей. Ты был в курсе? Был, конечно. Плевать. Но вот знаешь, что меня все эти годы не отпускало?  
Старк был резок, в голос вернулись знакомые нотки. Так же напряжённо, сражаясь с собственным раздражением, Тони когда-то рассказывал про погибшего в Соковии мальчика.  
— Говори.  
— Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты лишил Мстителей моего финансирования, а своего драгоценного Барнса адекватного будущего, просто потому, что не пришёл ко мне после Сибири?  
— А ты пришёл? — Стив посчитал ответный вопрос справедливым.  
— Не говори так, — Роджерсу показалось, что в голосе Тони появилась болезненная обида, — Ты понятия не имеешь, что я делал всё это время.  
— Так расскажи.   
Играть в слова с таким Старком не имело смысла. Стив ждал, уже понимая, что тот готовился к разговору не один день. И, возможно, не только к разговору.  
Пальцы онемели на холоде. Пришлось несколько раз сжать их в кулак, чтобы ускорить кровоток. Тони хмыкнул. Обернулся. Нашёл глазами шарик — тот тут же подлетел ближе — и снова принялся работать с приложениями в телефоне. Роджерс ждал. Перчатки, оставленные на камне аккурат позади Старка, привлекали к себе внимание. Зря их снял.  
«Пытаешься переключиться. Плохой знак, завязывай с этим».  
Роджерс снова взглянул на Тони. Тот кивнул.  
— Давай посмотрим, что сделала твоя команда за эти годы.  
Шар вывел чёткую проекцию в зимний воздух. Хорошую, качественную, лица на ней было легко узнать. Люди Стива смотрели на него с иконок досье. Тони говорил коротко, но обстоятельно, прокручивал кадры с их операций. Погибшие и спасенные люди; откровенно провальные и филигранно выполненные миссии; раненые и те, кто давал интервью, плача от счастья. Старк собрал всё, и Роджерса это «всё» пугало: картинки со спутников и каналов наблюдения были настолько чёткими, что было абсолютно ясно — Тони позволял Роджерсу и его людям оставаться на свободе, лишь имитируя преследование.  
Думать, где они проколись, не получалось.   
Старк остановил проекцию.  
На осознание ситуации Стиву действительно понадобилось время: что-то легко складывалось в новую картинку, что-то — уверенность в безопасности команды, например — трещало по швам.  
Стив собрался лишь минуту спустя.   
Кулаки сжались уже не от холода. Он через силу кивнул:  
— Давай, Тони. Продолжай.  
Изображение мигнуло и сменилось. Некоторые кадры Стив узнавал, но большую часть видел впервые. Теракты. Большие, маленькие, совсем незначительные… и вновь сотни жертв. Про многие он читал. Сошедший с рельс поезд в Германии; рухнувший мост в Чехии; теракты в метро в России. Захваченная школа в Зананде и взорванный госпиталь в Индонезии. Последовательность кадров казалась бесконечной. Или, по крайней мере, в десятки раз длиннее, чем первая. Но кое-что их объединяло: всё это были кадры, которые не могли крутиться по телевизору. Разведка? Но были бы предприняты меры.  
Не сходилось.  
Но Тони ждал его реакции, и Стив качнул головой:  
— Я никогда не утверждал, что мы можем успеть везде.  
Он был командиром; он всегда это понимал.   
— Тогда в чём смысл? Бегаешь, пытаешься быть нужным для единиц и…  
— Я хотя бы пытаюсь, Старк, — раздражение, Стив не смог его сдержать. — А что с этим всем сделал ты?  
Тони устало закрыл глаза; приложил ладони к переносице, растирая лицо. Стив ждал.  
Помолчали.  
— Достань телефон, — внезапно попросил Тони.  
Стив потянулся в карман, но ничего особенного на дисплее не заметил. Вопросительно посмотрел. Старк в ответ повернул на ладони свой, отключив заставку.  
Мелькали цифры, какие-то модули, в углу увеличивались проценты выполняемого запроса — Роджерс не понимал ровным счётом ничего, но взгляд Старка был красноречив: Стив в чём-то смертельно просчитался. В чём-то важном.  
Счётчик добежал до 100%.  
«Отмена блокировки завершена».  
Секунда.  
Ничего.  
Вторая, третья.  
Четвёртая.  
На пятой телефон Роджерса разорвался сотней непринятых смс и звонков.

***

— Заблокировали ещё в аэропорту. Знаешь, никогда не доверял их сканерам, — Тони усмехнулся. Вроде бы по-доброму, но гримаса вышла болезненной. — Где этим утром была твоя команда, Роджерс?  
Стив опустил телефон — какая теперь от него была польза? — и сделал шаг вперёд. Тони вскинул пальцы, предостерегая.  
— Куда ты их послал, Стив?  
— В Риеку.  
— Чудный хорватский городок, — проектор высветил местность. — По вашим данным, террористы собирались испытать там биологическое оружие. Вам всего-то требовалось перехватить паром с контейнерами. Знаешь, что в них было на самом деле?  
Кадр сменился. Бартон на экране ворвался в трюм парома, забитый ящиками со списанным оборудованием «Старк Индастриз». Удивление на его лице хорошо контрастировало со страхом в глазах Наташи. Она поняла первой.  
— Лёгкое задание, слаженная команда, ничто не предвещало, верно? А потом всё рушится.  
Кадры Хорватии сменились пейзажами Ваканды. Спутник засёк пожар в лесу; датчики на базе Мстителей показывали предельную концентрацию дыма. Картинка сменилась пустой камерой с криокапсулой.  
«Баки».  
— Я считаю, что оружие под названием Баки Барнс не должно храниться в настолько отвратительно защищенном месте, — Старк смахнул пару слайдов; появилось изображение капсулы уже в лабораториях Нью-Йорка. Надпись на видео «прямая трансляция» говорила сама за себя. — Я забрал его за двенадцать часов. Сколько бы ты смог продержаться против настоящих террористов? А против русских?  
Пальцы Стива сжались сильнее. Не намного сильнее и совершенно непроизвольно, но хрупкому пластику в ладони этого хватило — телефон смялся, словно картон.  
Нервы сдавали.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Старк на секунду отвёл взгляд, а потом посмотрел почти как тогда, в Сибири.  
Старку было больно.  
— Проси меня позвонить и сказать, что не надо открывать контейнер с Барнсом раньше восьми часов с момента разгерметизации. Это летально даже с его регенерацией. Вот только так вышло, что мои люди услышали про четыре часа. Время идёт, Стив, у нас минут двадцать или меньше.

Это было... невозможно.  
Роджерс ошеломлённо смотрел на бывшего друга. Бывшего… друга? Тони Старка. На Тони, который никогда на памяти Стива не переступал черту.   
— Тони, всё обсуждаемо, послушай…  
— Я хочу от тебя совершенно конкретной вещи, — слова Старка резали обострившийся до предела слух.  
Сейчас Роджерс был готов поклясться, что слышит шаги синицы в километре отсюда. Суперслух суперсолдата.  
«Кретин ты, Стив Роджерс».  
— Хорошо, — он сделал ещё один небольшой шаг вперёд, стараясь быть ближе. — Хорошо, ты хочешь отомстить. Я согласен. Но не он был тем идиотом, который всё испортил. Посмотри на меня, Тони, я же здесь.  
В армии говорили: «Создайте зрительный контакт при переговорах». Стив изо всех сил пытался следовать регламенту, но Старк был мало похож на террориста. И сам смотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Конечно, не он, — у Старка был слишком спокойный голос. — Поэтому здесь стоишь ты. Когда я смотрел видео и когда… — Тони тоже непроизвольно сжал телефон, — когда он убивал родителей, я не мог ни на что повлиять; стоял, смотрел, думал, насколько это чертовски несправедливо. Долбаная беспомощность.  
— Ты же не опустишься до… такого, — Стив старался говорить размеренно. Он хотел верить, что Тони блефует; хотел верить, но не мог.  
— Проси, как просили они, — Старк полуобернулся к проектору, который выдал ещё один слайд со старой зернистой записью: дорога, авария, тормозящий мотоцикл.  
«Нет, пожалуйста, пощадите её, прошу вас…»  
«Говард!»  
«Прошу…»  
На соседнем слайде в помещение вошли люди. Посмотрели на часы, затем на капсулу; отошли к столу.   
— Тони, я прошу тебя сейчас — оставь Баки. Мы же оба понимаем, ради чего ты всё это устроил. Но он — не виноват.  
— А Мария была виновата? — одними губами спросил Тони.  
По земле вновь прошлась позёмка, лицо и шею Стива обдало холодом.  
Движение на экране. Люди в белом подошли к капсуле, что-то нажали на панелях датчиков. Сверились со временем.   
Стив понял, что сейчас крышка откроется и никакого будущего у Баки уже не будет. Он понял, что теряет время — здесь и сейчас. Совсем теряет.  
Пальцы дрожали.  
Сейчас он был готов дать Старку всё, что тот хотел, но его останавливал страх, что этого окажется мало. И что там, за этим срывом, нет настоящего, разумного Тони Старка, которого он знал.  
Время истекало.   
Он опустился на колени в смесь грязи и снега, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Энтони.  
— Если так станет понятнее.  
Глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух.  
— Я могу повторить сотню раз, как ты захочешь и где захочешь. Прошу, остановись. Баки не должен отвечать за меня, за прошлое и за себя в том прошлом, — Стив говорил медленно, раздельно, снизу вверх смотря на меняющегося в лице Старка. – Останови их, Тони. Ты же не убийца.  
Старк молчал. Так же молча поднёс к губам сжатую в кулак ладонь. Думал. Смотрел.   
— Допустим, он сейчас умрёт, что ты сделаешь? Ты, я, пустынное кладбище…  
— Уйду, — Роджерс не колебался, даже верил в то, что говорил. Снег под его ладонями давно растаял. — Но твоему эго это не понравится.  
Ответить Тони его же словами казалось правильным. А ещё что-то в Тони менялось в эти доли секунды, но Стив уже не отслеживал Старка, он неотрывно смотрел на проекцию, где вскрывали замки капсулы.  
Под ногти попала земля.

Изображение резко оборвалось.  
Тони осел на землю рядом со Стивом, прислонившись спиной к гранитному камню. Взгляд у него был совершенно опустошённым. И смотрел словно сквозь Стива.  
— Это запись.  
От нервного напряжения шумело в ушах, и Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять слова Тони.   
— Это запись, с ним всё в порядке, я половину ахинеи на ходу придумал. Лежит уже час под капельницами, приходит в себя. Ты меня разозлил, — Тони провёл рукой по волосам, закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь. — Но я, конечно, больший мудак. Правда ведь думал, что отпустило за это время. Я же совсем не так планировал…  
Стив выдохнул и тут же резко вдохнул. Осознание приходило не сразу: и про живого Баки, которого он уже похоронил в мыслях, и про Старка, и про то, что почти всё это время он, Стив, не дышал. Теперь дышать было почти больно.  
Старк выглядел пьяным от нервов и смертельно уставшим. Их взгляды встретились.


	3. Допуская ошибки

Роджерс медленно встал.  
«С.Н.И.Т.Ч» подлетел совсем близко.  
— Показатели выше допустимых пределов, рассчитываю дозу верапамила, — раздалось в динамике в ухе. — Рекомендуемая доза…  
Старк протянул руку, схватил шарик и выключил питание. Отчёт, конечно, уже успел уйти Роберту, и тот, как всегда, будет в Старке разочарован. Надо будет с ним поговорить потом.  
А вот с сердцем надо было разбираться сейчас. Он знал, что если бы не сел сам, его бы уложила аритмия или вот этот секундный перепад давления, зафиксированный «С.Н.И.Т.Ч»'ем. Не с его нынешним здоровьем скатываться в нервные срывы — Тони это знал и до похода на кладбище, но думал, что будет спокоен и уравновешен.  
Не вышло. Сорвался. Бывает.  
Вот только сердце теперь хаотично пропускало удары. Мерцательная аритмия во всей красе. Шарик холодил ладонь; Старк перевёл взгляд на спину Роджерса — тот напряжённо перебирал перчатки в некотором отдалении. Злился?  
Злился, безусловно. Переваривал. На его месте Тони был бы в ярости. Да он и был до этой минуты.  
А потом, как это бывает, отпустило.  
Шприц с изоптином лежал во внутреннем кармане. Тони сбросил пальто с одного плеча, мгновенно ощутив зимний холод, вытащил лекарство, закатал рукав рубашки и поднёс иглу к вене. Руки, как оказалось, ещё дрожали.  
Стив опустился рядом. Секунда — и стало больно вывернутой руке: Роджерс читал маркировку.  
— И много понял? — собственный голос прозвучал прерывисто, резко, хаотично бившееся сердце не давало говорить ровно.  
— Сожми кулак, — Стив не просил, он приказывал, и Тони сжал пальцы. Вены проступили отчётливее. Роджерс перехватил шприц — его руки не дрожали — и ввёл иглу. — Кладбище оцеплено?  
— Нет, конечно. Я же не думал…  
— В чём ты ещё блефовал, Тони?  
Роджерс перешёл в знакомое Старку рабочее состояние. Раньше это раздражало, а сейчас Тони с удивлением понял, что чувства Роджерса вполне разделяет.  
— Мелочи. Технические.  
— Баки?  
Тони повёл плечом: говорить всё ещё было физически неприятно, а пульс не спешил выравниваться. Но Роджерс ждал ответов — и имел на них право.  
— Моя программа реабилитации. Я заплатил лучшим, — проект действительно стоил ему миллионных вложений, но Роджерса это точно не интересовало. — Тебе понравится. Конечно, можешь видеться, когда захочешь. Потом пообщаешься с Марком, нашим нейропсихиатром, он расскажет лучше.  
Роджерс сидел совсем рядом, смотрел предельно серьёзно и… думал? Хотелось верить, что не о том, как свернуть шею ему, Тони, прямо здесь.  
«Всё шутишь». Тони кивнул собственным мыслям. Шутки отвлекали от паршивого состояния. Если Стив согласится встретиться с Марком, большая часть проблем исчезнет.  
Марк Хэйман впечатлил Старка с первого дня их совместной работы. Настолько впечатлил, что через месяц пилотного проекта Тони выкупил пакет акций «Кайзер Фоундейшэн». Через год сеть частных госпиталей была уже в полной собственности «Старк Индастриз», а её глава Роберт Эйнар возглавил медицинское направление компании.  
— Лучше?  
Вопрос Стива застал врасплох. О чём они говорили минуту назад? Про Марка?  
— Если начну рассказывать сам и сейчас, упущу детали.  
— Нет, я спрашиваю — тебе лучше?  
Тони усмехнулся. Хотелось закрыть глаза и просидеть так ещё минут десять, чтобы стало окончательно холодно и спокойно, а затем встать, уговорить Роджерса поехать вместе и извиниться. И извиниться не здесь: кладбище давило.  
«Не кладбище, Тони».  
Не оно. Старк знал, что адреналин спадёт, местность останется, и память, которую он не мог контролировать, начнёт подкидывать ему картины недавнего срыва. Одну за другой. И Стива, опускающегося на колени.  
— Сносно. Эй, Кэп…  
Но теперь уже Роджерс предостерегающе вскинул руку. Не хотел слушать извинения. Не сейчас.  
Его право.  
Тони ухватился за протянутую руку уже вставшего Стива.  
Помолчали.

— Когда ты решил?  
— Давно.  
Они медленно шли вдоль периметра кладбища, выбрав самый длинный путь. Солнце во второй половине дня светило ярче, снег на пальто почти высох.  
— Спустя года полтора после Сибири. Я же не идиот.  
Стив остановился. Сейчас, отойдя от лишних эмоций, Тони смог разглядеть его лучше. Роджерс внешне совсем не изменился, а вот само впечатление от разговора с ним — да, стало принципиально другим: сам по себе Роджерс ощущался рассудительнее. Спокойнее. Окружение Старка говорило то же самое про него; хотя сам Тони и не верил в это. Но четыре года — срок.  
Он вдруг понял, что мало кто из новых людей знает его тогдашнего, в отличие от Стива. Эра Мстителей в Башне Старка давно стала историей для «Старк Индастриз». Совершенно убыточной и вредной для маркетинга.  
Роджерс явно поймал на себе оценивающий взгляд — Тони понял это совершенно чётко — но никак не отреагировал.  
Старк хмыкнул. Стив благородно давал время прийти в себя, собраться с мыслями. Ждал более развёрнутого ответа.  
По крайней мере, Тони бы ждал. Стив, в общем-то, его заслуживал.  
— Преимущество неприлично больших сумм — архивы по Барнсу я купил. Тебе не понравится. Мне вот не понравилось. Начнём с того, что там…  
— Тони, давай так, — Стив перебил, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на пальто и взглянул в упор. — Я зря спросил — не уверен, что готов слушать сейчас. Если у тебя не было в планах группы захвата, скажи, что в них было. Я же тоже не идиот. И решим.  
Напряжение между ними почти исчезло, но вместо него на Старка навалилась усталость, легла аккурат на эмоциональную опустошённость. Сердце уже почти не болело.  
Тони благодарно кивнул. И подумал о том, что если бы не сорвался, они бы уже сидели сейчас в Башне, обсуждая «О.К.О». Короткая мысль почему-то согрела. И он заговорил. Начал рассказывать; перешёл на ближайшие планы — и увидел, как постепенно отпускает самого Стива.  
— …так что я бы предложил поехать сейчас, — закончил Тони. — Если ты не против.  
— Против.  
Ответ был совершенно неожиданным; такой категоричности Тони не ожидал.  
— Прости, резко вышло, — сказал Стив мягче, но напряжение всё ещё оставалось. «Не отпустило». — Я поеду с тобой, но поговорить с ребятами хочу сейчас, без лишних ушей.  
И добавил твёрдо:  
— Мне нужна связь.  
Тони молча достал «С.Н.И.Т.Ч», включил проекцию, синхронизированную с телефоном, и выбрал пользователя. Изображение — полная копия рабочего стола с разбитого смартфона Роджерса — зависло в пространстве.  
— Вот даже как.  
Тони неопределённо махнул рукой. Было бы глупо скрывать, что телефон Стива в аэропорту не только заблокировали, но и скопировали. Ваканда никогда не была сильна в телекоме, они должны были осознавать риски. Но Стив, конечно же, верил своим аналитикам на слово, и Старка это даже забавляло.  
Роджерс провёл рукой по воздуху, открывая список контактов. Тони наблюдал с неподдельным интересом. Шутка о Стиве Роджерсе и цифровых технологиях раньше всегда была беспроигрышной, но сейчас у Тони язык не повернулся бы пошутить: Стив ни разу не промахнулся по виртуальной разметке экрана.  
В такие моменты Тони ощущал себя особенно старым.

Перед нажатием кнопки вызова контакта «Наташа» Роджерс обернулся. Не сказал ни слова, но Тони понял, что его вежливо просят уйти.  
— Буду в машине.  
Действительно, Мстители давно перестали быть его командой; Старк до сих пор иногда об этом забывал. Особенно часто забывал, когда работал над «О.К.О»; вот и сейчас почему-то хотел остаться. Увидеть Романофф? Так ещё увидит. Извиниться? Так было не за что.  
Тони сколько угодно раз повторил бы операцию в Ваканде; до тех пор, пока агент уровня Романофф не поняла бы — они уже не решающая сила в мире, раз даже Старк с группой наёмников может их сделать.  
«Наверное, ты просто скучаешь». Мысль позабавила, но лишь на долю секунду. Потому что это было слишком близко к правде. Тони — и последнее время он понимал это всё отчётливее — всё меньше ресурса получал от работы над «О.К.О». Наблюдал за командой Роджерса, подчищал за ними инфополе, давал противоречивые интервью журналистам — и чувствовал, как эмоционально выгорает.  
Марк с релизом проекта для Барнса был манной небесной, и Тони с головой ушёл в планирование операции; представлял, как выложит перед Роджерсом все карты, и тот сможет лишь согласиться. Но когда Тони понял, что планирует банальную месть ради самоутверждения, от себя стало паршиво — он стёр файлы и не возвращался к ним пару месяцев.  
Стив подобного не заслуживал. Вдогонку к трём годам, Тони дал себе ещё немного времени — перестать быть эгоистичным мудаком.

Тони сел в машину, и голосовой интерфейс активировался.  
— Вы просили задерживать входящие звонки, сэр. Со времени включения функции у вас 23 вызова.  
Старк вывел список на дисплей, бегло просмотрев. По большей части не горело. Но тринадцать вызовов от Эша, операционного директора «Старк Индастриз»… Тони был совершенно не в форме сейчас для обсуждения чего бы то ни было. Но всё же он обещал Эшу перезванивать. Всегда.  
— Да, слушаю.  
Эш был напуган и зол:  
— Энтони, вашу мать! «О.К.О» выдаёт ваше имя как жертву. Минут десять назад статус закрепился в «красном», а у меня даже нет доступа посмотреть, что за дерьмо у вас происходит. Я вызвал патруль. Это Роджерс? Энтони?  
Адреналин жаром разнёсся по телу, пальцы с силой сжали руль. «О.К.О» не ошибалось, только не в продакшене. «Красный» определял время теракта с погрешностью в двадцать минут.  
Слух, зрение — обострилось всё, прямо как по медсправочнику. Оказалось, у обивки руля интересная текстура, датчик подогрева салона — слишком яркий, а пустая стоянка кладбища выложена плиткой.  
«Пустая. Стоянка».  
Почему она была пустой? Это же довольно людное место. Выходной. Полдень.  
— Энтони?  
— Джарвис, какие дороги перекрыты к Грин-Вуд?  
— Ремонтные работы на пятой и восемнадцатой авеню.  
— Эш, придержи патруль и пригони машину.  
— Это не…  
— Вот только не спорь, — жестко сказал Старк, перенастраивая телефон на сканирование окрестностей. Связь оборвалась.  
— Обнаружен инородный предмет с функцией детонации. Приблизительное покрытие в десять метров.  
— Дистанционное?  
— Передача сигнала блокирована системой защиты.  
Тони выдохнул. Хорошо. Не поставь он в прошлом году гашение на это незарегистрированное железо, сдох бы ещё минуту назад. Костюм остался в рабочих машинах; мысль ехать к Роджерсу без него казалась чертовски здравой сегодня утром.  
— Сканирование завершено. Ожидаю локальную детонацию.  
Старк выругался. Мог бы и не надеяться.  
— Расчётное время?  
— Девятнадцать секунд.  
— Таймер!  
— 18…  
— Безопасно открыть двери?  
— 17. Механизм повреждён. 16. Открытие дверей безопасно. 15.  
Тони с силой навалился на ручку. Никакого эффекта. Электроника никогда не подводила, значит, сигнал блокировки должен был идти от самой бомбы.  
И снимать он его будет дольше, чем осталось времени.  
«Твою мать».  
— 10.  
Старк активировал браслет на руке. Сейчас ему казалось, что броня покрывает ладонь слишком медленно, хотя он помнил, что это время — три секунды и сколько-то там чёртовых десятых.  
— 8.  
У портативного репульсора четыре заряда. Слабых, слишком слабых, чтобы с первого раза разбить укреплённое лобовое стекло.  
Сердце бешено колотилось.  
Стекло разлетелось со второго удара, но перезарядка стоила Тони бесценных двух секунд.  
— 4.  
Старк перевалился через капот, сильно ударившись коленом о землю, и побежал. Быстро, как ему казалось, очень быстро, но умом Тони понимал, что секунды быстрее. Он пытался их считать.  
«Три, два, да сколько их, мать твою? Когда. Один».  
Взрывная волна сбила с ног, рука отозвалась резкой болью, по спине прошёлся порыв раскалённого ветра. Уши заложило тишиной. Голова ощущалась настолько ватной, что самое омерзительное похмелье даже рядом не стояло.  
Тони думал, что пролежал без движения минуту. Саднила щека, совершенно не желали двигаться пальцы. Он с неимоверным усилием приподнялся на локтях. Боли почти не было, хотя левая рука оказалась рассеченной до локтя. Часть перекрученного корпуса машины валялась в метре от него; из руки беззвучно лилась кровь. Уши заложило; тишина была неестественной, ватной.  
Дежавю: Афганистан — мелькнуло и исчезло.  
«Могло быть хуже».  
Сквозь глухую тишину пробился звук работающего мотора. «Эш вовремя». Тони приподнялся на локте к останавливавшейся машине. Замер. Тонированный мерседес не был машиной Дастина.  
«Ты звонил ему минуту назад — какой Эш».  
«Действительно».  
Он видел стрелка с винтовкой на заднем сиденье совершенно отчётливо. И с той же невероятной полнотой ощущал, что такое настоящая беспомощность. Никакой просмотр черно-белого видео из прошлого с невозможностью подняться в настоящем близко не стоял. А ведь он этим столько лет жил. Дурак.  
Ствол больше не двигался. Прицелились окончательно.  
Тони не шевелился. Знал, что должен был, но не мог, поэтому просто смотрел. Мир стал ярким, контрастным и каким-то совсем уж чересчур чётким. И Тони с удивлением понял, что нашивка на рукаве стреляющего ему не мерещится — там действительно отсвечивал круг. Круги, вернее — сине-красные круги, как на щите Роджерса, такие были в моде последний год.  
— Тони!  
Винтовка дёрнулась, меняя мишень. Обернуться он не мог, но голос Стива опознал. Шаги приближались. Перейдя с бега на шаг, Роджерс пошел очень ровно. Отвлекал огонь на себя? Вот дурак.  
В то, что Стив заодно с этими охуительными ребятами в бронированном мерседесе, Тони верить не хотел. Сине-красная нашивка блестела на солнце.  
А потом прозвучал выстрел.


	4. Платя за них в настоящем

Стив не хотел спорить. Особенно после того, как с минуту убеждал её, что не является голограммой. Наташа, вымотанная бессонными сутками, говорила много, с несвойственной ей эмоциональностью и путала хронологию. В какой-то момент Стиву пришлось её остановить.  
— Не накручивай себя больше, чем есть, — он говорил спокойно, смотрел в глаза и нездоровый блеск во взгляде Наташи исчезал. — Я в порядке, и если ты говоришь, что все живы — и я уверен, что жив Баки — то всё действительно в порядке. Базу восстановим. Мы же сейчас о важном, верно?  
— Ты поверил Старку на слово?  
— Да, — легко признал он и понял, что это действительно правда.  
— И одобряешь всё это?  
— Нет, конечно. Наташа, — усталость давила. Стив прикрыл на секунду глаза. Операции так не выматывали. «Операции так эмоционально и не вовлекали, Стив». — Я хочу его выслушать. Ты же не будешь врать, что какое-то время не справишься без меня?  
— Это был мой запасной план.  
Стив улыбнулся, но Наташа не улыбнулась в ответ.  
— На чём остановимся?  
— Буду выходить на связь, — он не верил, что Старк эту возможность не предоставит. — Ребят придержи, хорошо?  
— Я тебе говорю, Стив, дерьмовый план.  
— Это не просьба.  
Он умел проводить тонкую грань между дружбой и субординацией — и знал, что она тоже. Наташа имела право знать, что происходит, имела право высказывать свои соображения, но решения принимал он.  
И Наташе так было удобно: не забывать навыки, быть частью команды и изредка спать с ним. Как-то после такого секса она призналась, что альтернативы ей нравятся меньше. Стив не питал иллюзий, мысленно добавляя к реплике «пока» — пока нравятся меньше. Но всё было честно: Наташа пообещала, что если — и когда — захочет уйти, сообщит об этом прямо.   
Но время шло, она не уходила; Стив как-то после особо тяжёлой миссии спросил, почему. «Я дома», — коротко ответила она. Стив помнил, как он сам точно также ответил Старку про базу Мстителей.   
Больше они к этому не возвращались.  
— Хорошо, — Наташа задумчиво посмотрела поверх камеры, кого-то заметив. — Я пойду. Дураком не будь, — она помолчала. — Звони.  
Стив кивнул.  
Связь прервалась, проекция снова отразила список абонентов. Наверное, следовало эту штуку выключить и… Роджер понял, что в интерфейсе это сделать у него это не получается. Физически же шарик, явно корректируя расстояние динамически, дотянуться до себя не давал. Стиву почти стало смешно от абсурдности ситуации.  
А секундой позже прогремел взрыв.  
Стив бежал, дьявольски быстро бежал. Пальто сковывало движения, не сильно, но ему казалось, что сейчас даже эти доли секунды жизненно важны. Холодный зимний ветер бил в лицо. Шарик с погасшей в мгновение взрыва проекцией рывками летел сбоку.

Стив выбежал на стоянку, когда взорвались остатки топлива. Обдало жаром, и он отшатнулся, попытался осмотреть окрестности — угол обзора был отвратительным. И увидел.  
Машина. Направленная из окна винтовка. Старк на земле.  
От Тони Стива отделяли горящие обломки машины, до него было метров двадцать; тридцать — до открытого тонированного окна. Второй раз за день накатило ощущение, что он безбожно теряет время.  
— Тони! — собственный голос показался чужим.  
Он позвал максимально громко, но обращался не к Старку. Стив очень надеялся, что так привлечёт к себе внимание. Перешёл на шаг. Сработало — ствол дернулся в его сторону.  
Солнце и гарь били в глаза, Роджерс не видел сидевших в машине, только руку в ветровке. Чёрной, плотной, с нелепым красно-синим светоотражателем на предплечье.  
Удивляться уже не получалось. Он шёл медленно, прекрасно понимая, что может получить пулю. Но у него были шансы выжить после выстрела в упор, у Старка — не было.  
Чёртов шар завис у самого плеча, а потом один из датчиков мигнул.  
Выстрел попал ровно в глазок камеры: шар отлетел в сторону. Стив тут же кинулся вперёд, закрывая собой Старка, но всё произошло слишком быстро даже для него — машина резко сорвалась с места, и Стив бросился следом.  
А потом мысль о Старке отрезвила, и через пару метров он замедлил шаг, остановился: машина с явно фальшивыми номерами уезжала слишком быстро. На повороте взвизгнули шины.

Тони даже не пытался подняться, только перевернулся на спину. Дышал неглубоко, часто, неровно. Кажется, пробовал двигать пальцами.  
— У тебя болевой шок, — Стив опустился рядом.  
Рваная рана на руке Тони выглядела паршиво: крови было слишком много. Стив первым делом снял своё пальто, разорвав ткань по шву.  
Он испытывал странное чувство, словно этих четырех лет не было.  
— Догадываюсь, — Старк говорил вполголоса, но спокойный тон обнадёживал. — Тебя задели?  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Он прекрасно понимал, что захотели бы — выстрел пришёлся бы на метр правее, в сердце. Но они стреляли в камеру. И подобная точность не оставляла сомнений. «Профессионалы с дешёвыми светоотражателями». Наверное, стоило об этом подумать. Но только потом.  
Стив пережал артерию импровизированным жгутом и зафиксировал руку в максимально неподвижном положении.  
Тони морщился от каждого движения. Шок отходил, возвращалась боль. Стив помог приподняться и поддержал Старка за спину, когда тот сел.  
Взгляд Тони — и это не могло не радовать — был осмысленным. Старк осматривался: сначала посмотрел прямо на Стива — Роджерс вытирал перепачканные руки об остатки пальто, потом — по сторонам.  
Стив хотел спросить, осталась ли у них связь, но Тони поморщился:  
— Левой ногой пошевелить не могу, — сказал он и продолжил почти без паузы: — Слушай, я без понятия, кто приедет первым. Маска одноразовая, да? Одноразовая, — Тони, казалось, разговаривал сам с собой. — Давай, Стив, иди. Всё в порядке. Сам свяжусь.  
Роджерс не успел ответить — они оба вскинули голову к небу, ориентируясь на шум вертолёта с эмблемой «Старк Индастриз» на борту.

* * *

Дастина Эша Стив узнал.  
Тот выпрыгнул из вертолёта и тут же заметно побледнел. Выругался — Стив со своим слухом расслышал это даже сквозь шум винта — и, не доходя нескольких шагов, остановился.   
Нормальная реакция. Люди в мирное время и не должны быть готовы к подобным вещам, да и всё это выглядело довольно неоднозначно. Стив начал было вставать, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, но Старк коротко спросил:  
— Где Хилл?  
— Будут. Скоро. Дороги ещё перекрыты, — Эш отвечал Старку, но смотрел исключительно на Роджерса. Стив его чертовски понимал.  
— Тут надо прибраться, — Тони ещё раз окинул взглядом место взрыва и здоровой рукой вцепился в плечо Роджерса. Стив понял без слов, обхватил Старка и помог встать. Тони выматерился, прикусил губу. На выдохе пояснил:  
— Чёртова нога. Всё-таки чувствую, — и криво улыбнулся уже Эшу:  
— Подкинешь на 78-ую по Рузвельту?  
Тот шутки точно не оценил, но и на Стива больше с холодной настороженностью не смотрел.  
Старка нужно было срочно в госпиталь.

Из начавшегося в кабине разговора Стив не понимал практически ничего. Адреналин медленно спадал, но ясности в голове не прибавлялось. «А ты совсем устал».  
И с этим нужно было что-то делать тоже. Потом.  
Вертолет вздрогнул и взлетел. Стив видел в окно, как на кладбище стекалась полиция. Если верить Эшу, Мария Хилл во главе службы безопасности и люди из юридического отдела уже ждали их там.  
«Мария». Роджерс не видел её смертельно давно — она была одной из тех немногих, кто до конца остался со Старком.  
Эш наконец отключил связь с Хилл и развернулся к ним.  
Он был раздражен, или напуган, или в ярости, или всё вместе. И при этом Стив никогда не видел, чтобы на Тони так смотрели люди не из команды Мстителей. А в команде иногда так смотрела Наташа, когда решала, что гуманнее: вырубить или воззвать к разумности.  
— Эмоциональный паттерн был самой дурацкой, нерациональной и убогой идеей, на которую я, такой же кретин, как и вы, Энтони, согласился.  
— Снимем, — не стал спорить Старк. — Успокойся, хорошо? Не здесь.  
— Снимем.  
В наушниках шум вертолета был почти неслышен, но они оба говорили на повышенных тонах. Дастина всё ещё подстёгивала злость, и это было заметно:  
— Час назад нужно было снимать.  
«Действительно, как Наташа». Эшу было не всё равно.  
Стив молчал и слушал.  
— …и Роберт говорит «Энтони не отвечает, я посмотрел календарь — он с вами? Сердечный приступ, никакой связи». И статус прямо на глазах переходит в «красный». И нет никакой системной возможности…  
— Эш, остановись, — снова сказал Старк — тот, каким его Стив помнил, сейчас оборвал бы Эша окончательно. Но Тони просил, легко и искренне, и это тоже был новый, непривычный Старк. — Здесь должна быть аптечка. Если ты хочешь в подробностях услышать от меня, какой я мудак, найди там обезболивающее.  
Дастин огляделся, увидел трафаретную надпись, вытащил аптечку и передал Стиву, сидевшему ближе. Белая маркировка на шприце означала опиоидный анальгетик, но название Роджерс видел впервые. Не то что бы опиоиды хорошо сочетались с будущим наркозом, но Тони был бледен и боль испытывал прямо сейчас.  
— Почему они промахнулись? — спросил он, когда Стив вводил иглу. Второй раз за час. «Длинный день».  
— Они стреляли в твой шар, не в меня. Мы потеряли данные?  
Тони посмотрел удивлённо, даже как-то… растерянно. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал — утомленно откинулся на спинку. Лекарство подействовало: Тони закрыл глаза, пережидая первую волну тошноты. Стив сам не пользовался обезболивающими, но реакцию ребят знал отлично.  
— Может, и потеряли, — Тони заговорил, не открывая глаз. — Если видео не успело синхронизироваться с сервером. Памяти у «С.Н.И.Т.Ч»'а до смешного мало. Они точно считают, что данные мы потеряли. Но ты же понимаешь, что они тебя узнали? Да, Кэп?  
— Да, — тогда, на стоянке, они держали его на прицеле секунд десять. Любой дурак за это время выстрелил бы. Или добил бы Старка. — Скорее всего.  
Он заметил, что теперь уже Дастин слушал с интересом. Но если Тони считал возможным обсуждать это при нём, значит, было можно.  
— Так скажи мне, Роджерс, как мы оба продолбали наших общих друзей из Щ.И.Т.а?  
Стив с самого начала отгонял эту мысль, но Тони выразился вполне конкретно.  
И, скорее всего, был прав.  
— Если предположить, что твои люди связались с этими тёмными рыцарями Нью-Йорка, то становится понятно: Старк перешёл к активным действиям, напал на Ваканду, украл оружие — прости, Барнса — и лучше бы его ликвидировать по старой памяти. Кладбище — отличное место, в годовщину-то. Радовались они, что так совпало. Идиоты, — Тони бросил это без злобы, скорее констатируя факт. — Найдём.  
Звучало логично. Стив заметил, что слишком сильно сжимает ремень безопасности.  
— Я узнаю, кто это был с моей стороны.  
Тони отмахнулся — Стив не понял.  
— Мы найдём быстрее, — пояснил Эш и обернулся уже к Тони: — Мне заняться?  
— Да, — Старк приоткрыл глаза, провёл ладонью по лицу. Видимо, помогло мало. — Совсем паршиво. Чёрт.  
Тони ещё больше сполз по креслу, насколько позволяли ремни. Через силу посмотрел на Дастина:  
— Эш, это полностью мой промах. Хорошо? Случайности. Я их в связке не предусмотрел. Ну, хочешь, назови мудаком вслух.  
— Называл уже сегодня пару раз.  
Стив совершенно не понимал, шутил ли тот. Эш включил что-то в телефоне.  
— Джарвис, объедини календари. Имена: Эш, Дастин и Старк, Энтони. Оптимизируй.  
— Жду подтверждения от Старка, Энтони.  
— Подтверждаю, — Тони смотрел на него с плохо скрываемой благодарностью. Стив почти удивился. — Спасибо.  
Теперь отмахнулся уже Эш. Стив понял, что тот только что взял задачи Старка на себя. Напомнило, как он сам сказал «Ты же справишься там без меня» Наташе меньше получаса назад.  
Накатила очередная волна усталости. Слишком много информации и событий, — хотя казалось бы, пора бы привыкнуть… Не привыкалось. Усталость не могла быть физической — только не у него; но от нервных перегрузок сыворотка не помогала. Ремень под пальцами снова натянулся до предела.  
— Если тут никто не возражает, я отключусь, — сказал Тони неразборчиво. — Эш, сведи Стива с Марком. Ну, или что он там захочет. Разберётесь.  
— Подлетаем, — подал голос пилот.  
— Чудно, — Тони закрыл глаза. Спустя секунду его лицо расслабилось.  
При такой потере крови и дозе анальгетика он ещё долго продержался.  
Стив посмотрел вниз. Взлётная площадка на крыше госпиталя действительно была совсем близко. Эш говорил по телефону — видимо, с врачом.  
Роджерс перевёл взгляд на Старка. «Мы же могли просто поговорить, Тони». Мысль показалась нелепой. Смешной. Единственной в мутной от усталости голове.  
Вертолёт мягко сел на крышу, пилот заглушил двигатель. Стив отстегнул ремни.  
На секунду показалось, что из двери лифта вот-вот выбежит группа захвата.  
«Смертельно длинный день».


	5. Узнавая друг друга заново

— Биометрическая проверка, сэр.  
Стив приложил руку к сканеру, секундой позже дверной замок щёлкнул. Дверь отъехала в сторону.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Роджерс.  
Стив обернулся на панель Джарвиса с внутренней стороны апартаментов. «Домой». Звучало забыто. Не неприятно. Скорее, просто никак.  
Он повесил выданную в клинике куртку на вешалку; переданную с кладбища сумку, в рамках операции «прибраться тут», бросил на пол в холле. С учётом того, что он собирался в Нью-Йорк на один день, вещей в ней было совсем мало.

Днём Мария лично прилетела в клинику, чтобы встретиться с ним и передать сумку. Говорили много, долго, Стив успел отвыкнуть так много разговаривать. Это была причудливая смесь допроса и дружеского разговора за чашкой кофе. Стив быстро понял, что Хилл говорит куда меньше, чем знает. Обоснованно, он не спорил, но долгие годы работы с Наташей научили его тому же — он улыбался, дозировал информацию и не выдал разговора в вертолёте. Он мог ошибаться; стоило при возможности спросить у Старка. Или Эша. У Тони, кажется, наконец-то появился человек, которому тот доверял. Но этим человеком всё же не была Мария, и такое Стив тоже научился распознавать.  
Если с Хилл Стив больше разговаривал сам, то с Марком оставалось только слушать. Это был долгий двухчасовой монолог. Марк Хэйман напомнил Стиву Говарда с его маниакальной любовью к своей работе — и к самому себе. Именно в таком порядке. Это было… знакомо. Стив помнил, как с ним разговаривали до и после эксперимента с сывороткой, сыпали терминами, обещали результат. Обезличивание объекта эксперимента, чистая наука. Марк был из таких людей. Это настораживало, и первый час Стива не отпускало ощущение совершаемой ошибки. Но затем Хэйман удивил — честно и чётко проговорил все возможные варианты, даже самые маловероятные; описал в подробностях, что будет в таких случаях предпринято; очень доступно объяснил методологию, вкратце рассказал, почему отсеял остальные возможности. «Я люблю нейробиологию, мистер Роджерс, но ещё больше я люблю хорошие результаты. Если метод не может мне их гарантировать, то он не созрел. У нас, как бы это помягче сказать, вторые и третьи попытки, конечно, есть, но работать придётся совсем с другим случаем. Динамика, ошибки меняют динамику. А я хочу работать именно с мистером Барнсом, для меня это важно, это были плодотворные три года». Стиву менее тревожно не стало, но чётко проговоренная мотивация вносила ясность. А ещё Марк был открыт для диалога, слушал внимательно, не уходил от прямых ответов. Под конец второго часа Стиву стало спокойнее. Хэйман согласился отвести его к Баки, но заметил, что стоило бы переодеться, так как в его практике пациенты с сильным стрессом плохо реагировали на вид окровавленных друзей. Стив тогда даже улыбнулся хорошей шутке, но внутренних сил оставалось критически мало.  
Короткий душ, чистая одежда из сумки — и он сидел на кровати Баки. Пока его выводили из глубокого сна, Марк рассказывал, что в лучшем случае полная реабилитация займёт более шести месяцев. Ещё что-то говорил, несомненно, важное, а Стив смотрел на Баки, слушал звуки датчиков и пытался понять, что же он упускает.  
Благодарность. Кажется, он упускал благодарность.   
Старк говорил, что купил лучших; теперь Стив видел, что это было правдой. Условия идеальные, видеосвязь со Стивом в любой момент, открытые для него архивы. Старк не играл с ним, не играл на публику, не требовал платы.   
«Пока не требовал».   
Пока, но Стиву казалось, что и не потребует.   
Впрочем, вполне мог. И Стив плохо себе представлял, как скажет «нет», даже если Тони потребует невозможного. Потому что Баки имел реальный шанс. Сейчас Стив это видел, осознавал и не мог отделаться от мысли, что должен Старку.  
Впрочем, это чувство никак нельзя было назвать благодарностью.

Он сжимал плечо Баки и говорил, снова много говорил — тот пока не мог ему отвечать — и успокаивал: тоном, взглядом, поглаживаниями по плечу. Баки успокаивался, и вместе с ним успокаивался сам Стив. В какой-то момент Марк тихо заметил, что тридцати минут для первого раза хватит, нужно вернуть Баки в сон, иначе могут быть физические последствия. Стив кивнул, продолжая рассказывать — кажется, это уже была байка с миссии — и видел, как глаза друга закрываются, веки тяжелеют, но на его лице больше нет панического испуга. Последняя капля скатилась по трубке в вену — Стив слышал её так же чётко, как голос Хэймана — и Баки уснул.  
Стив встал. Шатнуло, на секунду помутнело в глазах, но Стив собрался, и нервное напряжение отпустило. Марк вёл по коридорам, показывал исследовательские отделы, а Стив видел перед глазами уставшее лицо Баки, напряжённое — Наташи, бледное от кровопотери — Старка.   
День уже не казался длинным, он просто не воспринимался как один день.

И он закончился, наконец. В Башне Старка, которую он когда-то назвал «этим уродливым небоскрёбом посереди Нью-Йорка». Они приехали вместе с Эшем — под жилыми апартаментами самого Старка в небоскребе теперь тридцать этажей занимали апартаменты директоров и штаб-квартира «Старк Индастриз».  
Эш молчал — и Стив был ему за это благодарен. Провёл через систему охраны, дал доступ к Джарвису. Дастин был вымотан не только эмоционально, как сам Стив, но и физически — Стив это понимал и лишних вопросов не задавал. Только спросил, будет ли нужен завтра. Врачи, как они уже оба знали, отказывались выпускать Старка раньше вторника.  
Эш, уже развернувший рабочий ноутбук, посмотрел поверх монитора:  
— Конечно, было бы идеально показать вам «О.К.О» в официальный выходной, но Энтони не одобрит. Он хотел лично, в этом есть резон. Отдыхайте, Стивен.  
— Насчёт связи с…  
— Протоколы Джарвиса зашифрованы, — перебил Эш. — Пользуйтесь ими. Безопасность телефонных будок не гарантирую.  
Стив был слишком вымотан разговорами, чтобы пробиваться через раздражение Дастина, поэтому просто кивнул.  
— Простите. Сложный день, — внезапно произнёс Эш. — Не принимайте на свой счёт.  
— Понимаю.  
Он понимал. Судя по всему, Эш собирался ещё работать.  
За окнами стояла ночь.

Стив в полной тишине перешагнул через сумку и прошёл в центр холла. Электрическое освещение странно сочеталось с городскими огнями за панорамными окнами. Непривычно. И ещё что-то изменилось в интерьере — Стив не мог отследить, что именно — но это ощущение не покидало. Кроме того, апартаменты были убраны, вычищены до блеска — Стив был уверен, что в спальне его ждёт свежее постельное белье, а в душе — набор средств гигиены. Его ждали. Когда Стив открыл шкаф, то понял, насколько ждали: одежда — вся его размера — была рассортирована по фасону и цвету. Как сказал Старк утром — «Я же всё не так планировал»?  
«Как же ты тогда планировал, Тони?»  
Стив закрыл стеклянную дверцу шкафа. Собственное отражение не понравилось.

Он уже минут десять стоял под душем просто так. Не давал воли эмоциям, приводил в порядок мысли, и это работало: становилось легче, мышцы расслаблялись, появлялась уверенность, что сон починит всё остальное. Прежде всего — критическое мышление. Усталость — плохой советчик. Завтра следовало съездить к Старку. У Стива было много, очень много вопросов.  
Спальня встретила темнотой и комфортной прохладой. Стив включил свет — выключатель оказался на привычном месте — и понял, что ждали его здесь не обезличено, его ждал лично Старк: к ножке кровати был приставлен щит.  
Металл приятно холодил руку, тяжесть была совершенно привычной. Уникальной. «Не копия». Копии у Стива ломались за две-три миссии. Все эти четыре года.  
Стив покрутил щит в руках, осмотрел. Никакой записки, ничего совершенно. Старк просто оставил его здесь. Настолько был уверен, что он, Стив, согласится с так и не озвученным днём предложением? «Каким, Тони?».  
Стив отставил щит к стене, сбросил халат, лёг. Он надеялся, что преувеличивает из-за усталости, но картинка, складывавшаяся из сегодняшнего дня, ему критически не нравилась. Лучше бы они поговорили сегодня.  
Точнее, лучше бы они поговорили вместо сегодняшнего дня.  
Но думать об этом уже не хотелось.  
— Джарвис, будильник на семь утра.  
— Да, сэр.  
Стив сам не ожидал, что обращение к программе Старка дастся так легко. И хотя в последнее время команда часто работала с голосовыми интерфейсами, всё же Стив никогда не думал, что ему в жизни доведётся произнести «Джарвис». Произнёс. Ничего не почувствовал.  
«Слишком много для одного дня».  
Закрывая глаза, Стив видел панораму ночного Нью-Йорка.  
В противоположном окне спальни отчётливо отражался щит.

* * *

Старк отошёл от наркоза где-то около пяти утра — не обратил внимания на время. Медсестра предложила обезболивающее и снотворное; от второго Тони отказался. Рука болела, голова кружилась, но по сравнению со вчерашней болью сегодняшняя казалась досадной мелочью.  
Тони не выспался совершенно, но адреналин подстёгивал, и усталость почти никак не ощущалась. Она придёт позже — Тони это прекрасно знал. Не сейчас. У него были в запасе сутки, может быть, больше. Потом следовало отоспаться.  
Тони потребовал планшет и телефон. Обычно работа отвлекала, но сейчас письма в рабочей почте только раздражали — пусть даже Эш разобрал то, что мог. Работал большую часть ночи, не иначе. Они вообще слишком часто в последнее время жили на работе.  
Принесли таблетки. Тони выпил, спросил, какие на него планы у врачей. Ответ про вторник не впечатлил, напротив, повысил градус тревожного раздражения. Тони поймал себя на том, что высказывает его вслух девочке, которая, по большому счёту, просто принесла лекарства. Заткнулся, откинулся на подушки.  
Он злился. Не на постельный режим, конечно. На себя. Чёртов срыв на кладбище — почему он его себе позволил? — не выходил из головы. Он этого боялся ещё вчера: отоспится, придёт в себя, осознает. И будет мучительно больно от своего идиотизма. Так и происходило. Тони думал, где просчитался — оправдывать себя не хотелось. И понимал, что сорвался в тот момент, когда ему показалось, что Роджерс не изменился: плёл про важность своей миссии, не признавал очевидного. Сейчас Старк видел, что всё было не так, что его личное восприятие было искажено. Реальности, однако, это не меняло, и Тони злился.  
К шести утра он понял, что не протянет и дня в больнице. Тони ненавидел неопределённость; ненавидел, когда чего-то не может. Например, пойти к Роджерсу и всё рассказать; показать «О.К.О»; поговорить по-человечески. Всё вышло глупо, бездарно, и совершенно не сочеталось с его исходными планами. А память раз за разом прокручивала кладбище и Стива, который вёл себя на порядок адекватнее самого Старка.  
Тони вывел из вен катетеры капельниц, встал. Голова всё ещё кружилась, но больше не тошнило. Это радовало. Перебинтованная рука фиксировалась повязкой через плечо, и это можно было потерпеть, а вот нога отозвалась резкой болью в колене. Но это тоже было терпимо, тем более по сравнению с перспективами «лежать до вторника». Стоило просто поставить временный экзопротез, добраться бы только до мастерской.  
Направляясь на поиски дежурного врача, Тони знал, что силой его никто в собственной клинике держать не посмеет. Но сообщить о своих планах стоило.

Через полчаса он пил вторую чашку кофе и ставил металлические платы протеза. Привычная, рутинная работа успокаивала, но не сильно. Во многом ещё и потому, чёрт побери, что это приходилось делать одной рукой.  
Тони знал, что Стив был здесь, в Башне, и проснулся час назад. Начало разговора в голове никак не продумывалось — от вчерашнего спокойствия, когда он увидел Роджерса в маске и решил подыграть, не осталось и следа. Тони нервничал. Нет, не так. Тони был в тихой панике, и никак не мог понять, какого чёрта. «Ты просто боишься всё испортить». Боялся. Но неопределённость давила больше.  
Тони допил кофе одним глотком и направился к служебному лифту. Нога почти не болела.  
Звонить было глупо, стоять и сомневаться под дверью — ещё глупее. Тони точно знал, что Стив не спит. Он постучал, приложил свою ладонь к сканеру и, подождав секунду, вошёл.  
Роджерс, сидевший с ноутбуком и кофе на диване, удивлённо вскинул голову. Отставил кружку, напрягся. Тони тут же окинул взглядом комнату, и взгляд цеплялся за детали: тёмный город на фоне, грязная посуда в раковине — успел позавтракать? — часть щита у стены спальни, приоткрытый шкаф. Стив Роджерс. Молчание затягивалось.  
— Я смотрю, ты освоился. Мне обещали, что приведут комнату в порядок. Как оно?   
Глупый вопрос, он понимал, но ничего умнее на языке не вертелось. Стив хлопнул крышкой ноутбука.  
— Неплохо. Освоился, — он посмотрел внимательно, почти спокойно. — Почему ты не в больнице, Тони?  
— Потому что там невозможно, — Тони подумал, как сформулировать поточнее, но выходила ерунда, и он сказал, как есть: — Невозможно раздражает всё. Я хочу поговорить с тобой. И хочу нормально работать, и Эшу там своей работы хватает. Мне к понедельнику нужно быть в форме. Много встреч по бюджетам, и ещё презентация Вашингтоне. Не уверен, что успею, но бездарно продалбывать тоже не…  
— Тони, — Стив прервал, и он замолчал.  
Действительно. Он нёс чушь. Правильную, и, что самое ироничное, правдивую, но чушь. Он же не за этим сюда пришёл.  
Но выйти на диалог так и не получалось. Старк прошёлся по комнате, остановился у окна, бросил взгляд на бар. Если бы тот был пуст, проблема отпала бы сама собой, но в баре нашёлся коньяк, и было трудно удержаться от четверти стакана. Стив ждал. Тони наконец сел напротив.  
— Перед тем, как я начну, у тебя есть вопросы?  
— Да, — Стив взял свою кружку, посмотрел в упор. — Как ты?  
— Сносно, — Тони неопределённо повёл плечом. Этот ответ становился самым популярным за последние сутки. — И про вред алкоголя после сердечного приступа слушать не собираюсь.  
Но Стив молчал, и Тони понял, что если не перейдёт к делу сейчас, то не перейдёт никогда.  
А ведь он планировал обставить это красиво — в операционном зале, во всей красе проекта, чтобы Роджерс восхитился проделанной работой, масштабом, перспективами. Вместо этого Тони вертел в руке коньяк на утро после попытки своего убийства и понимал, что Стив вполне обоснованно может его послать. Фокуса не получилось, кролик, на самом деле, сдох задолго до выступления.  
— Ты ушёл тогда, и знаешь — это смешно сейчас вспоминать — но я сидел в нашем общем холле, смотрел на пустые кресла и понимал, что я упустил куда более важное, — Тони сделал глоток.  
Помолчал, отставил стакан и потер лицо руками.  
— Нет, на самом деле, история длиннее. После вашего ухода… В общем, прошло месяца три. Или четыре.  
Слова не подбирались. Он отчетливо помнил это ощущение пустоты, которое испытывал тогда. Пеппер ушла полугодом ранее, Роджерс, Романофф и Бартон ушли теперь. Он не мог сказать, что у него не осталось ничего — у него оставалась компания; но у него не осталось никого.  
Вот только объяснить это Роджерсу словами оказалось очень сложно.  
— Однажды… В общем, там были документы на столе, с кофейными следами от чашек. Я взял один, перечитал два раза и ни черта не понял. А это был отчёт Эша о свёртывании проекта. И на нём стояла моя подпись, Стив, а я не знал ровным счётом ничего.  
Тони смотрел на Роджерса и рассказывал — теперь это оказалось проще, чем он себе представлял.  
Ему нужно было заполнить пустоту, оставшуюся на месте того, что ещё недавно было его жизнью. А единственным доступным исходником у него была компания.  
Тони тогда обнаружил, что «Старк Индастриз» опасно балансирует на близкой к нулю прибыли, количество проектов на минимуме последних лет, но это было не самым худшим. Худшим было то, что половина элиты его корпорации, люди из исследовательской разработки, уволилась ещё пару лет назад, а те, кто остался, были совершенно безынициативны — только такие, оказывается, могли его терпеть. Эша он выцепил случайно — тот был одним из тех немногих, кто работал вопреки Старку и, как потом открыто сказал, считал его помехой для будущего компании. Неделю спустя Тони предложил ему должность операционного директора. Эш согласился. С условиями. Одно из них было весьма лаконичным — не быть мудаком. У Тони до сих пор не выходило соответствовать до конца.  
Стив слушал, не перебивая. Тони поймал себя на том, что вот так, целиком, он не рассказывал это всё никому. А Роджерсу оказалось легко. Он понял, что рассказывает, как выбивал бюджеты госзаказов, но натыкался на твердолобых кретинов-чиновников. Хотя казалось бы, где Роджерс и где бюджеты… Но тот слушал, слушал внимательно, и Тони продолжал говорить.  
В какой-то момент ему намекнули, что Стив Роджерс последнее время слишком активен, а Тони всё ещё не обозначил свою позицию достаточно чётко для того, чтобы передавать ему государственные заказы. Это звучало мерзко, особенно под взглядом Роджерса — оно, впрочем, и было мерзко, но Старк пережил это ещё тогда, ценой похмелья и двухнедельной головной боли, но пережил.  
— Я знал, что хуже вам от моих пиар-акций не станет, а эти заказы мне действительно были нужны. Это сейчас я могу диктовать им условия и выкатывать миллиардные проекты, но тогда мы балансировали на грани, и я… — Тони задумался. — Нет, не оправдываюсь. Объясняю. Но важно не это.  
Важным было то, что он действительно втянулся. Не в пиар — в операции Роджерса. Следил, изучал и в какой-то момент понял, что всё это не имеет смысла. Десять спасённых против тысячи убитых по всему миру, и проблема была не в команде Стива. В ресурсах. И спустя ещё почти год Тони понял, что видит решение. Чисто инженерное. Изящное и смертельно опасное в чужих руках. Архивы Щ.И.Т.а подтвердили, что проект можно реализовать.  
Тони назвал его «О.К.О».  
— Это лучшее из того, что я создал. Мы создали. Знаешь, ещё один смешной момент — работать в команде оказалось не так паршиво, как мне казалось раньше. Ты помнишь меня ещё совсем конченым эгоистом, верно? — Тони хмыкнул. Себя он таким точно помнил. — Мне говорят, я стал лучше. Не знаю. Поработаем — посмотришь. Я всё же надеюсь, что поработаем.  
Тони собрался с мыслями. В рассказе про «О.К.О» нельзя было допускать ошибок.  
— Мы создали систему, которая обрабатывает, хранит и анализирует терабайты данных в секунду. Самая лучшая разработка Щ.И.Т.а позволяла только собирать эти данные, худшая — находить конкретных людей по кодовым словам. Очень примитивно. Пещерный век, если честно — они настроили фильтр на слово «гидра». Я не шучу. Проект «Озарение», ты помнишь, — Стив медленно кивнул. — Наш проект может несоизмеримо больше. «О.К.О» — нейросеть, способная собирать потоковые данные со всей электроники на планете, искать связи и выдавать вполне конкретный результат. Если без технических подробностей, Стив — «О.К.О» в теперешнем варианте может предвидеть теракты до их проведения, прогнозировать количество жертв, делать приоритизацию. Осечек в релизе не было.  
Тони залпом допил коньяк и замолчал. Посмотрел на Роджерса. Понял, что как-то морально выдохся. В его прекрасном, выверенном до финальной речи плане не было ничего из того, что сейчас было сказано. Потому что сейчас Тони говорил правду, а она без шлифовки всегда звучала нескладно и тяжело.  
— Я помню «Озарение», — Стив подался вперёд, поставил пустую кружку на стол. Помолчал секунду, тяжело добавил: — И Альтрона.  
Тони ожидал чего-то подобного. Сыпать техническими терминами не хотелось. На столе лежал оставленный Роджерсу планшет, которым тот, конечно, не воспользовался. Тони взял его в руки, открыл нужный файл.  
— Нейросеть не имеет личности, это просто программный код. Я восстановил Джарвиса, да, но он не интегрирован с «О.К.О». За проектом стоят люди. Смотри, — Тони спроецировал слайд с планшета. — Это алгоритм приоритизации и его сбои на протяжении двух лет. Но мы видим эти сбои. «О.К.О» не принимает решения, оно лишь отображает информацию, конечное решение — наше. Это просто очень большое информационное табло.  
— Чем оно принципиально отличается от Альтрона? Или с Альтроном случился сбой?  
Стив не понимал. Тони покрутил в руках стакан, снова потёр ладонями лицо. Это было чертовски трудно объяснить человеку без технической базы, а он, оказывается, совершенно отвык это делать.  
— Я хотел, чтобы Альтрон сам принимал решения. Масштабная плохо формализованная задача, огромные массивы данных, необходимо учитывать множество изменяющихся переменных и реагировать на них… Ну, знаешь, — Тони не знал, как подобрать слова, — искусственный интеллект, это казалось очевидным решением. И очень заманчивым. Придётся сказать прямо, да? — Старку было смешно от себя прошлого и больно от собственных ошибок. Наступать на горло эго, признавать ошибки — всегда больно. — В Альтроне не было сбоя. Он был так написан.  
Стив напряжённо молчал, думал, смотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Почему «О.К.О» однажды не начнёт принимать решения?  
— Стив, — внутреннее напряжение не отпускало. — Оно не сможет. Технически — никак. Тостер не может принимать решения, а по сравнению с Альтроном «О.К.О.» реализовано на уровне тостера. Намеренно. Данные на вход — данные на выход. Ничего больше. Тебе придётся мне поверить. Или я запру тебя в этой комнате с теорией машинного обучения и исходниками «О.К.О», — Тони выпустил пар, хмыкнул, прикрыл глаза на секунду, тихо добавил: — А потом ты втянешься, найму консультантом, забавная выйдет история.  
Роджерс встал, подошёл к окну. До рассвета было несколько часов, и комната отражалась в панорамных окнах. Стив стоял спиной, но Старк видел отражение его лица. «А ведь ты устал, Кэп».  
Ему позвонили. Это был Роберт, Тони отвлёкся на мгновение, чтобы написать вежливое сообщение с извинениями.  
— Ты хочешь моего участия в проекте? — наконец спросил Роджерс, оборачиваясь.  
— Если вкратце, то да.  
— Нет, — Стив покачал головой.  
Секунда молчания была для Тони очень долгой.  
— Никаких вкратце. Расскажешь всё.  
Тони кивнул. Стив ощущался очень рабочим, и это было лучшее, на что Тони мог рассчитывать.   
Да, в его прекрасном, замечательном и утопичном плане Роджерс уже благодарно кивал и связывался с командой. Но в реальности было утро после паршивой ночи, дико болела рука, тошнило, и Стив — совершенно освоившийся в реалиях нового мира Стив — не спешил принимать решение.  
— Хорошо. Пойдём, — Тони встал, колено отозвалось болью. — На живых примерах получится лучше.  
Стив молча оттолкнулся от окна, и Тони понял, чего ему так критически не хватало — диалога. Любого. Стив больше не спорил, не бросался громкими обвинениями, не декларировал бойскаутские ценности. Роджерс слушал и задавал наводящие вопросы в паузах, не делая никаких — в особенности, поспешных — выводов. Это оказалось таким сильным контрастом с прошлым опытом, что Тони удивился.  
И ни на йоту не успокоился. Потому что такого Стива он не знал. И возможные варианты будущего, основанные на ставшем совершенно бесполезном плане, рухнули окончательно.  
Тони вышел в коридор, зная, что Стив последует за ним.  
Молча. Пока — молча.


	6. Знакомясь с новым

Дастин проснулся рано, несмотря на выходной. Снилась дрянь — снотворное, как это у него бывало в рабочем адреналиновом режиме, не сработало в полной мере. Эш проснулся с трезвой головой и списком дел. До понедельника оставались сутки, и за них следовало успеть чертовски много. Собственное спокойствие радовало: Эш больше не злился, а тревога за Старка отпустила ещё вчера.  
В разговоре он умолчал о том, что уже бежал к вертолёту, когда Старк перезвонил с кладбища; не сказал и сотой доли того, что мог. А мог… мог многое. Даже имел право. Но Эш промолчал, потому что эмоции остались там, на секунде перехода статуса объекта «Старк, Энтони» с жёлтого в красный. Стандартное оповещение «О.К.О», такие приходили постоянно, отправлялись в статистику, и…  
Дастина внутренне трясло ещё несколько часов после ухода из госпиталя.  
А тогда… Старк не брал трубку, и Эш запрещал себе думать о том, что Энтони уже мёртв. Пятнадцать минут как мёртв.

Но сейчас было утро, в чашку лился кофе, и это действовало умиротворяюще. Джарвис высвечивал план на сегодня, всё возвращалось в привычную колею 18-часового рабочего дня в воскресенье, и Эш был этому искренне рад: одного стресса ему хватило.  
Даже думать о вчерашнем не хотелось, прокручивать в памяти — тем более. Вот логи «О.К.О» стоило проверить. Теперь возможность была, да и Тони он обещал этим заняться.  
Эш ещё только надел рубашку, когда пришёл входящий видеозвонок. От Старка. «Ну, естественно». Дастин не удивился, только пуговицы застегнул до того, как ответить.  
— Привет, Эш. Джарвис сказал, ты не спишь.  
Старк шёл по знакомому коридору жилых помещений Башни. И вот это удивило. Даже больше, чем шедший следом Стивен Роджерс.  
— А вы, собственно… — Эш хотел было продолжить «не должны ли лежать в больнице, если вам окончательно не отбило мозг, Энтони?», но в последний момент остановился. Случилась секундная заминка, и Тони, находившийся в состоянии, которое Эш про себя называл «адреналиновый приход» — Старк был взвинчен и совершенно не спокоен — перебил:  
— Да, это именно то, о чём ты подумал — у нас с Роджерсом была бессонная ночь. Я, в общем-то, звоню узнать, как твоя.  
Старк сейчас язвил не со зла. По схожему поводу Дастин поставил его на место лишь однажды, когда шутка про ориентацию Эша была предельно неуместной. Старк тогда извинился — пусть и на следующий день. Но сейчас — нет, сейчас Тони просто был не в себе.  
— И мои планы?  
— И твои планы, — кивнул Тони.  
— Я так понимаю, последовательность будет такая, — Дастин подошёл к кофеварке, взял наполнившуюся кружку, прислонился к столешнице. — Я выпью свой кофе, просмотрю сводки, вы покажете Стивену — доброе утро, Стив, — обратился он поверх плеча Старка, — операционный зал «О.К.О». А потом вы позвоните мне снова, потому что не сможете войти в систему в вашем состоянии.  
Тони сбился с шага.  
— Потому что — если это не очевидно — у меня вчера не было возможности разбираться с эмоциональным паттерном.  
— Я не подумал, — признался Энтони; Эш кивнул. — На самом деле, я хотел позвать тебя сейчас, если ты в порядке.  
— Я в порядке. Кофе только выпью.  
— С собой бери. И мне нужен «С.Н.И.Т.Ч».  
Эш усмехнулся: они оба возвращались в свой привычный рабочий режим. Он свернул проекцию.  
Всё время работы над проектом у Эша было приятное чувство работы над хобби, за которое ещё и платят, причём щедро.   
Конечно, время работы над «О.К.О» не логировалось напрямую. Более того, даже команды разработки, получая свои куски задач, не знали, над чем работают глобально. Эш, соединяя кусочки головоломки в одно целое, знал архитектуру проекта. Тони эту архитектуру разрабатывал. Это было их общее и совершенно противозаконное хобби в серой этической зоне.  
Вот только Дастин дураком не был и прекрасно видел, что для Старка это куда более личное, чем просто очередной проект; но спрашивать глубже не хотел. Для самого Эша получаемый опыт и фан перекрывали всё, даже безнадёжно ненормированный рабочий день: Энтони мог позвонить ночью и сказать, что Эш нужен ему прямо сейчас, пока есть идея — и Эш приходил в мастерскую.  
Сейчас было восемь утра воскресенья, и Тони звал на демонстрацию их «О.К.О».   
Но кофе Дастин всё же допил — одним большим глотком.

Эш встретил их в холле возле лифтов этажей разработки. Его приход прервал разговор; оба замолчали одновременно. В руках Старка был стакан кофе из автомата, а Роджерс… Стив Роджерс выглядел как типичный представитель министерства обороны в гражданском, каких Эш постоянно видел на экскурсиях по «Старк Индастриз».  
Эш кивнул обоим. Достал из кармана свой личный проекционный шар — идея назвать круглое устройство, летающее на нано-репульсорах, «С.Н.И.Т.Ч»'ем принадлежала Тони — включил и подбросил в воздух. Под взглядом Тони шар подлетел к нему. Эш приложил ладонь к сенсору на двери корпуса.  
— Как это работает? — внезапно спросил Роджерс, когда они проходили офисы аналитического отдела. — Этот шар. Мне интересно.  
— Это ты чтобы обстановку разрядить? — уточнил Тони.  
— Нет, — Роджерс чуть улыбнулся. — Я понял на кладбище, что расстояние определяется динамически. Логичный вопрос — как ты его останавливаешь.  
— Да я лучший ловец от команды разработки, месяцы на тренировки угробил.  
По лицу Стива Эш понял, что отсылки к «Поттеру» тот не уловил. Энтони тоже это понял и начал уже серьезно рассказывать о чипе в височной доле, который преобразовывал потенциалы действия нервных клеток мозга при простейших командах вроде «стой», «налево», «рядом» в понятный компьютеру код.  
Дастин слушал отвлечённо, и вся ситуация была донельзя странной. Пустые офисы, он, Старк и Капитан Америка.  
Тот самый Стив Роджерс, который красной нитью проходил в учебниках истории двадцатого века. Он был легендой, о которой задавали писать эссе. Дастин сам писал такие и в колледже, и в Массачусетском Технологическом. А потом Капитан вернулся, и Эш ходил на памятную выставку в его честь. И всё.  
С этого момента Дастин — на тот момент заместитель главы внешней разработки — потерял любой контакт с Энтони Старком. Запросы, отчёты, результаты, сотни рабочих писем — всё уходило в никуда. Зато можно было включить телевизор и увидеть Мстителей в новостях; и Старку было глубоко наплевать на то, у него рушились проекты, терялись заказы и над будущим «Старк Индастриз» разверзлась не меньшая дыра, чем над Нью-Йорком в один памятный день.  
И это невозможно было терпеть. Эш, в то время лично видевший Тони Старка от силы раз десять в год, пришёл к нему без приглашения, с пачкой распечаток, и в тот день впервые увидел Стива Роджерса вживую. Видимо, его присутствие и не позволило Старку нахамить сразу.  
Они вышли тогда в соседний конференц-зал, и Старк в тот раз высказал Дастину очень много всего в достаточно оскорбительных выражениях; вот только Эш жил в ярости последний месяц и в долгу не остался. Дастин тогда из принципа не подал заявление об уходе, а Старк почему-то его не уволил. Впрочем, Эш иллюзий не питал — скорее всего, забыл о разговоре через час.  
И вспомнил только через два года, когда, неузнаваемо уставший и рабочий, пришёл предлагать должность операционного директора. Эш тогда высказал всё, что у него накопилось за пятнадцать лет работы, а Тони молча слушал, пил кофе и изредка правил паркером распечатанный офер.  
Старк обещал много заманчивого: совместную работу, техническую экспертизу, доведенные до конца проекты, бюджеты на производство… Дастин в ответ выкатил длинный список условий, ожидая, что на этом Старк — тот Старк, которого он знал — пошлёт его к черту. Вместо этого Энтони прислал новую версию офера на следующее утро.  
И с тех пор, все эти четыре года, Дастину дышалось легко, работалось с удовольствием, и ни один Тони Старк не мешал проектам «Старк Индастриз» жить. А потом был проект «О.К.О», который Энтони не побоялся ему предложить. И Эш стал забывать, что когда-то видел Старка только по телевизору и только в броне.  
А потом случился вторник напряжённой рабочей недели, и Тони попросил создать в системе «О.К.О» профиль пользователя «Роджерс, Стивен». Эш сказал прямо, что Тони это вполне может сделать сам, а, значит, он просто хочет поговорить. Они тогда проговорили весь вечер.  
Сейчас это всё предстояло услышать самому Стивену, и — Эш честно себе признавался — ему было крайне интересно знать, что тот ответит.

***

Тони и Стив сидели друг напротив друга за овальным рабочим столом посреди зала «О.К.О». Эш занял место за рабочей панелью, слушал и наблюдал.  
— … ещё раз говорю, Стив — да, кровь можно законсервировать, но анализатор знает все известные науке консерванты. Это раз. Два — даже если появится неизвестный, анализ проводится и по фракциям кровяных тел. Кровь должна быть свежей.  
Эш внимательно слушал. Тони излишне эмоционально пытался объяснить их систему защиты входа по ДНК, Стивен пытался найти слабые места и сомневался.   
Экраны за спиной загорелись — анализ прошёл успешно, система идентифицировала Эша как администратора. Для простого просмотра файлов этого бы хватило, но они пришли не за этим.  
— Энтони, если позволите, — он решил взять инициативу в свои руки, и Тони остановился, сделал приглашающий жест. Эш перевёл взгляд на Роджерса. — Стивен, подойдите, я покажу, как это работает.  
Эш всё ещё чувствовал себя странно. Он разговаривал с Капитаном Америка, более того, он делал это на уровне рабочего взаимодействия и при этом, по сути, не знал о Роджерсе как о человеке ничего. А тот встал, подошёл и посмотрел очень внимательно. Сначала на Дастина, затем — на панель управления. Кивнул.  
— Хорошо, я хочу понять. Убедите меня, что это безопасно.  
Эш улыбнулся. Убеждать он умел. Набрал в командной строке  
 _Профиль «Роджерс, Стивен». Редактировать._  
Панель с данными развернулась на основном экране. Эш сам её не так давно заполнял. Сейчас он просто создал новое поле — вбил простое «Любимый цвет». Курсор ожидающе замигал.  
— Заполните, — он отошел от клавиатуры и посмотрел на Капитана. — И вы поймёте.  
Роджерс недоверчиво коснулся клавиатуры. Дастин воспользовался моментом и обернулся, коротко сверяясь с Тони; тот улыбнулся в ответ. Благодарил. Они оба знали, что часть с нетехническими объяснениями получается у Эша лучше.  
Дастин обернулся к Роджерсу:  
— Не реагирует на ваши прикосновения, верно? — риторический вопрос.  
Эш быстро ввёл первый попавшийся цвет, жёлтый; удалил всё поле.  
— Но реагирует на мои. Каждая клавиша — маленький, очень быстрый и очень эффективный биометрический датчик. Кроме того, некоторые из них считывают ДНК в процессе работы, по каплям пота. У «О.К.О» нет голосового интерфейса. Мы решили, так будет лучше.  
— Это надежно?  
— Это сверхнадёжно. Как видите, с системой можем работать только мы. Но тут возник вопрос, можем ли мы себе доверять. Поэтому биометрия открывает лишь возможности просмотра статусов объектов, но никаких исходных данных, никакого изменения системы.  
— Доверять? — Роджерсу было интересно.  
Эш посмотрел в упор.  
— Вам доводилось принимать решения на эмоциях?  
Стивен заметно напрягся. Дастин не знал, что именно Капитан вспомнил из своего прошлого, но вопрос явно попал в точку.  
— Это нормально, — Эш постарался произнести фразу предельно спокойно. — Все не в восторге от подобного опыта. И мы хотели…  
— Я, Эш. Я хотел, — перебил Старк. — Не прикрывай.  
— …Энтони хотел обезопасить систему от необдуманных решений, — Эш легко согласился с поправкой. — Поэтому я сейчас войду, покажу, как это должно работать, и продолжу.  
Дастин активировал режим эмоционального сканирования и встал на разметку напольного датчика. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Закрыл глаза. С височного чипа сейчас считывалась активность мозга, и центры, отвечающие за сильные эмоции, не должны были быть активны. Эш был спокоен, уравновешен, с погрешностью пульса не более трёх процентов от своей нормы. Должен был быть, по крайней мере. Всё же было хорошо. Всё. Хорошо. Не как вчера. «Не думать о вчера».  
— Прокатило, — услышал он голос Энтони.  
Дастин открыл глаза. Обернулся, встретил взгляд Старка. Высветившийся на экране параметр эмоционального состояния сменился с зелёного на жёлтый. Эш сейчас слишком остро помнил себя меньше суток назад, с бессильными попытками войти в систему и понять, жив ли Энтони и что происходит. Вот только стоит индикатору стать красным — и администрирование будет заблокировано снова.  
Старк встал:  
— Удалим прямо сейчас. Я же обещал.  
И он действительно подошёл, развернул код на соседнем мониторе. Дастин не хотел смотреть, этот чёртов статус считывался с него, и надо было быть спокойным. Надо было вернуться к разговору; впрочем, это было легко, потому что Роджерс оказался на удивление хорошим слушателем.  
— Из-за этого стоял фильтр по эмоциональному паттерну на вход. Но, как показала практика, идея была дурацкой. Я подумаю, чем можно заменить. Но, кроме этого, у системы есть коды экстренного уничтожения. И сама нейросеть, и все данные перестанут существовать. Конечно, теоретически восстановить будет можно, но, если объективно смотреть на вещи, ни у кого в мире подобных технологий нет.  
— На кодах настоял Уэйн. Его тоже не выгораживай, — легко сказал Энтони.  
— Уэйн? — прищурившись, уточнил Стивен, и Старк оторвался от кода:  
— Брюс Уэйн из «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», ты и не должен его знать. Щ.И.Т.у в свое время правительство давало трафик именно его спутников. Но программу прикрыли, как мы помним. И, если ты не рассматриваешь вариант передачи «О.К.О» правительству, — Тони вопросительно посмотрел, Роджерс ответил не вполне понятным для Эша взглядом, — чудно, не рассматриваешь, то можешь понять, почему я обратился напрямую к Уэйну. Без этих спутников «О.К.О» не может нормально функционировать, Стив, а Уэйн тот ещё параноидальный мудак с обострённым чувством социальной ответственности. Нужно вас будет познакомить, найдёте много общих тем, — Тони вернулся к коду. — Но из хороших новостей — трафик он дал. В обмен на возможность уничтожения, на случай, если я продолбаю безопасность. Или, как он заметил, решу умереть. Наверное, я его понимаю. Но он всё равно упёртый до невозможности мудак…  
— Энтони, — негромко сказал Эш.  
Дастин прекрасно помнил, каким взвинченным Старк возвращался из Готэма и какими усилиями ему давались эти переговоры. Но Уэйн был прав, Эш с ним переписывался и в этом вопросе не мог не поддерживать. «О.К.О» не должно было попасть в чужие руки. Ни в правительственные, ни в чьи бы то ни было.  
Старк усмехнулся и сказал уже спокойнее:  
— Функция уничтожения — это единственное, к чему у него есть доступ. Я ему доверяю, Стив. Таким, как Уэйн, в вопросах безопасности я доверяю даже больше, чем себе. Он сам, в общем-то, эту часть и написал. Тебе не о чём волноваться.  
— Хорошо, — Роджерс помолчал, посмотрел на Эша. — В безопасность я поверил. Из программного и трудно объяснимого, я должен знать что-то ещё?  
Вопрос удивил. Дастин снял очки, протёр о рукав рубашки, дал себе время обдумать ответ.  
— Нет, в общем-то. Алгоритмы поиска вам не важны. Выдача, приоритизация — с ними вы быстро освоитесь, когда начнёте работать с интерфейсом. Но, если я верно понял вопрос, вы хотите поговорить с Энтони. И не о технических деталях.  
Старк, уже запустивший тесты после изменения кода, выпрямился. Стивен кивнул.  
— Понял. Буду у себя.  
— Спасибо, — это сказал Тони. Дастин обернулся у выхода, кивнул в ответ.  
Уходя, Эш видел, как Роджерс садится обратно за стол, а Энтони, который, похоже, так и не успокоился до конца, остаётся на месте. Этические вопросы самого Дастина волновали в меньшей степени, но он знал, как болезненно к ним относился Тони в последние годы. Ещё знал, что о результатах переговоров он узнает первым, а рабочий день никто не отменял. Неплохой, в общем-то, день. Старк, по меньшей мере, был жив.


	7. Мы меняемся, и мир меняется вместе с нами

Стив крутил в руках ручку. Смотрел пристально, формулировал вопрос — Тони это понимал. Пусть. Сам Тони почти успокоился — Эш дал ему на это время. И теперь Старк чувствовал, что готов отвечать. Тогда, на выходе из комнаты Роджерса, этой спокойной уверенности не было.  
— Хорошо, допустим, — Стив посмотрел на ручку, отложил в сторону. Снова посмотрел на Старка. — Могу поверить, что система «О.К.О» достаточно хорошо защищена. Даже могу поверить, что у тебя нет намерений передавать её правительству. Тогда что ты собираешься делать?  
Тони оторвался от панели, подошёл к столу, выдвинул стул спинкой вперёд, сел напротив Роджерса. Тот всё ещё ощущался донельзя рабочим, а Тони хотел большего. Тони хотел поговорить с тем, кого он когда-то считал другом.  
— Наконец дать ей работать не в холостую. Это очевидно, — Тони сложил руки на спинке стула.  
— Моя команда?  
— Ты. Твоя команда.  
Роджерс задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. Тони помнил эту характерную черту — так Стив подбирал слова, чтобы сильно не задеть. Раньше эта щепетильность Капитана раздражала, теперь нет.  
— Почему? — Стив снова смотрел прямо. — Ты знаешь, как нас мало. И, учитывая внимание интерпола, я не понимаю твоего выбора.  
— Как ты мог заметить по Барнсу, я предпочитаю покупать лучших.  
— Покупать?  
Стив скопировал его нарочито небрежную интонацию, и Тони осознал, что умышленно выбрал провоцирующую формулировку, чтобы задеть, вывести на эмоциональный разговор. Роджерс не повёлся. И от себя стало немного противно.  
— Просить, Стив, — Тони кивнул, признавая неправоту. — Прости.  
И вспомнилось другое, так и не высказанное «прости».  
Оно было намного тяжелее. Стив опускался на колени, смотрел невыносимо собранно и обречённо, и говорил. А сердце уже билось, как ему вздумается, и Тони терял контроль совершенно над всем.  
— За кладбище.  
Старк сам не понял, как произнёс это вслух. Смотрел на Стива, а тот — и это было совершенно внезапным для Тони — усмехнулся, улыбнулся?  
— Ты сейчас за Баки извиняешься или за то, что вообще устроил встречу так?  
Себе Тони не врал уже давно, так что ответил честно:  
— За цирк с Барнсом.  
Стив кивнул, закрыл глаза на пару секунду, медленно выдохнул и заговорил — Старк не слышал этих интонаций долгих четыре года:  
— Почему ты просто не пришёл ко мне с этим всем, Тони?  
Ответ на этот вопрос Тони знал тоже — проговаривал его про себя долгое время. Множество вариантов, с разной долей правды, красивых и не очень. Но стоило быть честным. С Роджерсом, в свете планов долгосрочного сотрудничества — стоило.  
И Тони рассказал всё от и до: сбор данных, планирование, инструктажи. «С.Н.И.Т.Ч» высвечивал фотографии, видео и документы, а Тони продолжал говорить. В первую очередь о брешах в безопасности команды Роджерса; во-вторых, и это было особенно важно, о способах их выявления, если у тебя есть лишняя пара миллионов долларов. Стив должен был это увидеть наглядно, Старк всегда любил наглядность. И, в-третьих, Барнс действительно охранялся плохо. Роджерс безоговорочно верил своим людям, и Тони хотел показать, насколько специалисты Ваканды некомпетентны совершенно во всём — телефон, к слову, заблокировал в том числе и поэтому.  
— …я хотел, чтобы ты видел и понимал, что можно сделать, имея мои нынешние возможности. Я планировал это красивой презентацией того, что могу тебе предложить, — Тони не думал, что признание выйдет у него настолько органичным: — Я бы сделал это ещё раз. А потом точно также показал бы «О.К.О» и сказал, что хочу тебя в этот проект.  
— Меня, — медленно повторил Стив. — Хорошо. Ты вообще рассматривал вариант, что я откажусь?  
Старк молчал непозволительно долго — секунды три. Кажется, Стиву хватило, чтобы понять.  
— Спрошу иначе — что ты будешь делать с «О.К.О», если я откажусь? План Б?  
Никакого «плана Б» у Тони не было. Эш однажды пришёл к нему с тем же вопросом, Старк тогда сильно удивился, попытался объяснить, что от таких предложений не отказываются. Эш тогда сдержанно выслушал, а через пару дней прислал письмо с вариантами использования нейросети «О.К.О» в остальных проектах «Старк Индастриз». Тони не открывал вложение, но просто знал, что варианты есть. И всё же думать о его перепрофилировании он не мог; «О.К.О» никогда не был просто очередным проектом.  
— Уломать тебя на план А, — честно признался Тони и с раздражением снял мешавшую повязку с плеча. — Но если ты о безопасности, то Эш хотел разобрать наш тостер на множество ещё более примитивных и раздать их приютам вдов и сирот.  
— Почему «О.К.О» так важно для тебя?  
Стив задавал чертовски правильные вопросы и смотрел ровно, а корпус ручки у него в руках шёл трещинами.   
И Тони заговорил.  
Начал издалека — с социальных программ, которые развернул в последние годы. По большей части — финансирование технического образования. И госпитали — вторая большая программа. Старку это приносило внутренний ресурс. Вливать операционную прибыль в медицину и образование оказалось мало того, что правильнее, так ещё и выгоднее, чем в уникальные технические прототипы. «С.Н.И.Т.Ч.»'и после первой же демонстрации стали сенсацией, акции компании подскочили — но «С.Н.И.Т.Ч.»'и так и остались двумя впечатляющими игрушками у него и Эша; передавать технологию репульсоров в чужие руки всё ещё означало неприемлемый риск. А вот первые участники программы реабилитации детей с повреждениями позвоночника сейчас пошли в старшие школы, в обычные старшие школы с обычными программами физической подготовки. После этого адаптировать проект для реабилитации ветеранов и заставить министерство обороны раскошелиться оказалось достаточно просто.  
«О.К.О» не появилось в пустоте; оно было логическим продолжением и развитием того, каким Старк видел нужный портфель проектов компании. Нужный — для мира, каким Тони хотел его видеть. Частью которого была глобальная безопасность, и опыт таких решений у них обоих был.  
— …когда командой руководишь ты. С моими ресурсами, — закончил Тони. — У меня не то что бы много времени, Кэп. Это хорошее вложение в будущее, одно из вложений, — поправил себя Старк, — но именно поэтому один я «О.К.О» не потяну. А тебе его я мог бы доверить. В общем-то, тебе я уже доверился. Решай.  
Он видел, что Стив стал спокойнее — на корпусе ручки перестали появляться новые трещины — и смотрел на рабочую панель за плечом Старка.  
— Безотносительного моего ответа, я хочу знать, что будет с Баки.  
Тони по-доброму усмехнулся. На это ему ответить было легко.  
— Ты всё ещё в это не умеешь, — Тони не хотел оскорбить, просто констатировал факт. — Ты согласен. Но я отвечу: Барнс бы остался в «Кайзере». Доступ я бы тебе оставил, но прервать реабилитацию не позволил. Я за кофе, Стив, — Тони встал и выпрямил руку, стерпев короткий приступ боли. — На тебя делать?  
И осёкся, наткнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд Роджерса. Медленно сел обратно, лихорадочно просчитывая, где ошибся.  
Роджерс ничего не решил. Роджерс спрашивал, сопоставлял — но всё ещё не принял окончательного решения, и вопрос о Баки не был тем незначительным уточнением деталей, каким его с лёгкостью счёл сам Тони.  
«Конечно. И не мог им быть».  
Роджерс во многом изменился — но и во многом остался прежним.  
Стив поднялся и подошёл.  
— Эта программа может следить за каждым человеком на планете. Мы переступаем грань. Мне нужно объяснить, в чём она состоит?  
Тони откинулся на спинку стула.  
Роджерс… Капитан Америка. С несгибаемыми моральными ценностями.  
Но сейчас он подавил секундную вспышку раздражения. Отчасти, потому что Роджерс говорил правду, как бы Тони ни хотелось закрывать на это глаза. А отчасти потому, что только Роджерсу он мог доверить «О.К.О» — не в последнюю очередь потому, что тот задавал такие вопросы.  
— За окном двадцать первый век. Через лет десять-двадцать нейросети, построенные по схожему принципу, будут в открытой продаже, и, поверь, государство первым закажет себе разработку «О.К.О». Другое дело, с какими целями, как и кто им это реализует, — Тони вспомнил смешные попытки военных повторить его костюмы. — Так почему не мы и не сейчас? Тебе наплевать на то, что «О.К.О» уже сегодня может спасать живых людей?  
— Нет, — резко сказал Стив. — Но меня пугает, что на этическую сторону наплевать тебе.  
Слова Стива неожиданно задели.  
Потому что то, что для Роджерса было абстрактными этическими понятиями, для самого Старка оборачивалось воспоминаниями. Он старался успокоиться, не давать волю эмоциям — было нельзя.  
Но обидно — было.  
Тони развернулся, подошёл к панели. Клавиатура слушалась — тесты завершились, эмоциональный паттерн был отключён — и он вывел на большой экран карту мира со вспыхивающими точками терактов: место, дата, время; величина точки — количество жертв. Добавил цвет: от красного, там, где время предвидения «О.К.О» составляло меньше двадцати минут, и до почти чёрного фиолетового — нескольких недель. Тони помнил, что сейчас средний показатель, если выбросить экстремальные значения, находившиеся в прямой зависимости от спонтанности теракта, составлял две недели.  
Он запустил динамику. Карта расцвела красными точками первых релизов два года назад. Дни отщёлкивались за днями, бегунок проходил год за несколько минут — и постепенно точки набирали синеву, а потом всё темнели и темнели.  
— Этическая сторона, — Тони проговаривал почти по слогам, успокаивая себя. — Давай о ней. Видишь всё это? — он надеялся, что Стив смотрит, потому что оборачиваться не хотелось. — А я видел это в реальном времени.  
Он зацепился взглядом за вспыхнувшую в Азии точку:  
— Вот, небоскрёб в Сингапуре, 264 погибших. «О.К.О» сообщило за четыре дня. Я разослал информацию по всем доступным мне анонимным каналам. Много подобного было. Знаешь, что происходило?  
— Они не реагировали должным образом?  
— Они начинали искать источник, — Тони вспоминал эти попытки с болью — оказывается, воспоминания были свежи. — В тот конкретный раз — грубо, бездарно, выдав себя с головой. И ребята из дружной японской мафии сменили объект. Изначально небоскрёба в их плане не было, было здание конкурентов поменьше, «О.К.О» выдавало сорок-пятьдесят жертв. Такие же дружные, но тупые ребята из местного ФБР навели шума и поарестовывали членов банды в случайном порядке. В итоге у нас 264 жертвы. Послушай, Стив, — Тони не хотел звучать грубо, и вышло нейтрально, даже как-то устало, Старк от себя не ожидал. Думал, будет в ярости. — Я получал эти уведомления сотнями и никак не мог действовать в международном правовом поле, не раскрывая источника. А без этого выходила ерунда. И не смей говорить, что мне было всё равно, — горло перехватило, и Тони смог продолжить с усилием только через секунду.  
— Эшу было легче. Не всё равно, но легче. Я говорю это заранее, ты и без меня рано или поздно поймешь. Не осуждай. Он сделал для «О.К.О» чертовски много, не требуй от него большего. Это моя личная просьба. С меня, если хочешь, требуй, — Тони наконец нашёл в себе силы развернуться. Стив, оказывается, стоял совсем рядом. — Но принципиально ничего нового не скажу. И только потому, что ты считаешь слежение теоретически неэтичным, «О.К.О» не сверну. Я больше не хочу, чтобы эти цифры становились статистикой. Два года чёртовой статистики. Хочешь, чтобы свернул — так скажи это прямо, без ссылки на мифическую этику, Роджерс. Скажи словами, что осознаёшь цену, и я уничтожу систему при тебе прямо сейчас.  
Тони хотел выговориться, он был готов сказать больше. Это были тяжёлые два года: на осознание цели, к которой он шёл, потребовались месяцы и очень много снотворного — поначалу засыпать с этим было сложно. Он думал, что со временем станет легче, но легче не стало.  
Старк поймал себя на том, что не солгал сейчас ни в чём — сказанное на эмоциях было правдой. Он был готов уничтожить «О.К.О», если Роджерс откажется, потому что сил работать со случайными наёмниками у Тони не было, и видеть изо дня в день новые точки на карте он тоже больше не мог.  
Но Роджерс удивил: сжал здоровое плечо — Старку стало почти больно.  
Потом отпустил, отошёл к столу, сел. Тони последовал за ним, сел напротив, и Стив спросил:  
— Хорошо, у тебя есть моя команда, и ты видишь два равных по масштабу теракта. Успеть мы можем лишь на один. Как ты будешь выбирать, Тони?  
— Кину монетку, — не выдержав наконец, огрызнулся Старк. Вышло грубо.  
А потом до него дошло, что для Стива в этом вопросе важным было «ты», а не «как». И ещё дошло, что то, что он знал по умолчанию, мог не понимать Роджерс.  
— Кэп, неужели ты решил, что мне нужны ты и твои семь человек только потому, что вы готовы работать в розыске? И в твоей картинке мира я буду требовать от вас подчинения?  
Роджерс склонил голову, посмотрел внимательно, помолчал. Спросил ровно:  
— А это не так?  
Вот тут ощущение дежавю было особенно острым. Как будто он и Роджерс говорили на двух в принципе разных английских. Или даже на английском и китайском. Или даже…  
Тони выругался, посидел молча пару секунд. Хотелось выругаться ещё раз, но вспомнил «Не выражайся» Роджерса когда-то на миссиях. А теперь Роджерс сидел напротив и молчал.  
Тони выпрямился и устало сказал:  
— Нет. Это не так. Я добьюсь вашего оправдания. Это, собственно, план-минимум на ближайшие полгода, год с учётом бюрократии. С Барнсом будет сложнее, ещё дольше, наверное, но это реально. Дам вам необходимую инфраструктуру и ресурсы. И больше людей — ничего нового, просто отстроим Щ.И.Т с нуля. Потому что сколько ты ещё продержишься один, Стив? Это слишком нерациональное использование нас всех.  
И вот теперь у него получилось Роджерса удивить.  
И даже, кажется, удивить по-хорошему. Потому что сейчас вместо вежливой сдержанности у того на лице читалось ошеломление.  
— Это будут твои люди. И в ситуации с двумя одновременными терактами монетку придётся подбрасывать тебе. Или не подбрасывать, если к тому времени у нас будет нужное количество ресурсов.  
И, поняв, что у него совершенно не осталось сил, спросил:  
— Так как, Роджерс?

* * *

За окнами снова было темно.  
Стив сидел в тишине и вот уже час не мог прервать её звонком Наташе. Пора было признать, что звонить он сегодня не будет. Стив потянулся за выданным телефоном и набрал Романофф нейтральное смс, второе за день: «Всё в порядке. Свяжусь завтра по общему каналу. В идеале хочу видеть всех».  
Позже она придёт в нему в конфиденциальный канал, Стив знал. Он расскажет больше, но — не всё. Они обговорили это с Тони, и Стив сказал, что так будет надёжнее — четырёх человек, знающих про «О.К.О», вполне достаточно.  
Многое обговорили. Стиву было трудно поверить, что он действительно обсуждал со Старком будущее своей команды, пути легализации, социальный пакет. Старк так и сказал утром — «социальный пакет».  
Стив помнил, как позавчера покупал лилии в «Рикетс» на Коламбус-авеню, прямо у Центрального Парка. Сегодня он гуглял там больше часа, сидел на скамейке, смотрел на Ист-Ривер.  
«Ты говорил про оставшееся время. Если это что-то серьёзное, я должен знать».— «Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но никакого рака мозга. У меня шалит сердце, Роберт говорит, что оно ещё хорошо сохранилось. Но не обольщайся, Кэп, оно рано или поздно остановится. Я смертен, мне сорок пять, это нормально».  
Корабли и катера, изменившиеся до неузнаваемости с сороковых, проплывали в сторону Бруклина, а Стив прокручивал разговор раз за разом.  
«Ты их знаешь?» — «О.К.О» выдавало профили организаторов нападения на Тони. Все — бывшие оперативники Щ.И.Т.а. — «Некоторых. С Моррисоном работали на одном задании. Отличный снайпер. Думаю, стрелял он. Что ты предпримешь?» — «Ничего, естественно. Их бы энтузиазм да в нужное русло. Свяжемся с этими горе-террористами, когда поднимем проект. Они от тебя без ума, может, и не откажутся».  
Солнце играло на поверхности воды, Стив не помнил, когда так в последний раз сидел и просто смотрел на Нью-Йорк. День был солнечным, морозным, стаканчик с кофе грел руки.  
«Почему ты так уверен, что получится?» — «Потому что это важно и потому что у них петлёй на шее мои госпрограммы. Слушания будут закрытыми, они помнят, как я делал их на открытых. Это вопрос времени и денег — вас оправдают. Будешь умиляться со слезливых статей в СМИ — эти от денежно-сенсационных кормушек не отказываются никогда. А потом ты в прямом эфире спасёшь котёнка в ЮАР, и в Америке тебя встретят со слезами на глазах, размахивая флажками. Возможно, оптовый заказ на них лучше сделать уже сейчас, сэкономлю пару тысяч».  
Воскресный парк был оживлённым, детские голоса доносились даже до набережной. Чирикали птицы, по мосту непрерывным потоком ездили машины, гуляли люди — город жил своей жизнью, своими звуками, Стив слышал каждый, но не вслушивался ни в один.  
«Ты сказал, что твоя технология станет доступна всем в ближайшем десятилетии. Я бы хотел знать, что, по твоим прогнозам, изменится ещё». — «Неожиданно. Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя это заинтересует, Кэп. Я расскажу. Но не сегодня, хорошо? Просто напомни однажды».  
Он заметил его боковым зрением. Подросток лет шестнадцати стоял в паре метрах и смотрел в упор. Восхищённо, с опаской, боясь приблизиться. Стив кивнул — отрицать очевидное было бессмысленно — и улыбнулся.  
— Вы… Капитан Америка? — он так и остался стоять на месте. — Вы ведь правда Стив Роджерс?  
Стив тогда ощутил себя донельзя странно. Когда мы молоды, мы всегда замечаем лишь то, что нам важно. До этого Стив видел пару патрулей в парке, мимо которых спокойно прошёл — нет ничего безопаснее толпы. Но мальчик заметил. Он, Стив, был таким же когда-то — восторженным, искренним, влюблённым в свою мечту. И кивнул ещё раз:  
— Если ты так говоришь.  
Подросток поспешно скинул на асфальт рюкзак, вытащил старый, совершенно потрёпанный блокнот с изображением Стива — такие были запрещены уже четыре года — и протянул; спохватился, протянул следом ручку.  
Стив не делал ничего подобного смертельно давно — автограф и ни к чему не обязывающие слова на оборотной стороне дались с трудом, но Стив поймал себя на том, что листает тетрадь по истории искусств, и взгляд цепляется за рисунки на полях. Он начал листать медленнее, смотреть пристальнее — Стив не рисовал целую вечность. А мальчик — его звали Майком — боялся даже заговорить. Стив это понимал и пользоваться этим не хотел — закрыл блокнот через десяток секунд, протянул прямо в руки. Майкл уходил очень быстро, почти убегал, а Стив смотрел вслед, и ощущение счастья — чужого, странного, слишком искреннего и детского — коснулось его на секунду, и город на несколько мгновений перестал казаться ему чужим.  
«Стив, я сейчас скажу чертовски циничную вещь, но я устал, а мне бы хотелось поработать до того, как станет паршиво. В Вашингтон я всё-таки слетаю. Ты задержишься до среды?»  
Завтра Стив хотел погулять по Бруклину, а сегодня выбрал Центральный Парк. Он, оказывается, скучал по Нью-Йорку. Сейчас признавать это было легко, и мысль совсем не нарушила внутреннее спокойствие. Привязанность — это нормально; жизнь без страха за безопасность команды — тоже нормально. Желать этого… он не мог себе позволить думать о подобном долгие годы. Сейчас — мог. И это тоже ощущалось нормальным.  
Стив встал и направился в противоположную сторону, вскинул голову на секунду — увидел камеру на уличном фонаре — и снова посмотрел на очертание города по ту сторону реки.  
«В той ситуации с двумя терактами — как бы ты поступил?» — «Тебе правду?» — «Конечно». — «Не представляю. Что важнее — самолёт с детьми или учёными? Школа или институт? Офисное здание или музей? Любой выбор будет поганым. Я просто научился с этим спать. Никоим образом не горжусь, но… скажем так, я бы взял на себя ответственность за выбор. Это всё. Ты и сам понимаешь».  
Стив надеялся, что монетку никогда не придётся подбрасывать.

Он вернулся в Башню за полночь. На столе стояла бутылка «Будвайзера» — Стив когда-то обронил при Старке, что ему нравится его вкус и Тони, видимо, запомнил. Отказываться от подарка Стив не собирался.  
Он сидел напротив панорамных окон, пил хорошее пиво и не сразу понял, что больше не думает будущем как о неопределённости — Тони был слишком убедителен в том, что говорил. Где-то к четырём дня, когда они проговорили всё, что смогло прийти ему на ум, и Тони ушёл работать, Стив почувствовал себя каким-то… свободным? Правильная лёгкость в мыслях — она появилась, когда Стив понял, что команда наконец получит нормальную жизнь. Да, предстояло решить гору проблем, потратить неимоверно много ресурсов — Старка и своих — но два дня назад у него не было и этого. Сейчас всё менялось — быстро, стремительно, Стив едва успевал всё осознать.  
Когда бутылка кончилась, и Стив поднёс к губам последний стакан, понял — он больше не думал о команде, впервые за день. Он вспоминал слова Тони про будущие решения и его людей, про восстановление Щ.И.Т.а — Тони ведь не скрывал, что видит Стива в его главе. Утром это казалось неважным на фоне остального. Сейчас… он понял, что готов. Возможно, пару лет назад это бы его тревожило, сейчас — нет. Это не было подарком со стороны Тони, это была ответственность, которую он хотел со Стивом разделить. И понимание этого по-хорошему удивляло, заставляло вспоминать прошлое, вспоминать ошибки их совместной работы, чтобы их больше не допустить.  
Потому что пора было признаться самому себе, что попробовать поработать с таким Старком он хотел. Тони стал… спокойнее, сдержаннее, логичнее едва ли не до расчётливости. Так казалось на первый взгляд. А на второй — Стив видел перед собой всё того же Старка, жертвовавшего собой ради миллионного Манхэттена.  
Разговор с Тони словно сломал тот монотонный ритм из операций и переездов, в котором он и его команда жили эти четыре года. Перед ним снова, как когда-то, в самом начале работы в Щ.И.Т.е, открывался огромный мир, полный невероятных технологий. Вот только на этот раз всё должно было быть хорошо.  
Старку он действительно верил.


	8. Часть 0. Что вы хотите от меня услышать, Энтони?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И тут внезапно корпоративный флешбэк на два года до событий первой части, NC-17, character study. Но для них это важно. Для понимания личностной динамики в таймскипе четырёх лет — тоже.

Эш закрыл рабочий ноутбук и переложил его с коленей на стол.   
Иногда — чаще всего это случалось по пятницам — остро чувствовался момент, когда стоит прекратить делать вид, что работаешь. У Старка этот момент наступил минут десять назад, и он пообещал вернуться с хорошим вином. Эш не имел ничего против. Они день провели в Министерстве обороны, вернулись с переговоров где-то около пяти, убили на обсуждение ещё часа два, а оставшееся время объясняли главам трех департаментов, что их ждёт с понедельника.  
Это выматывало их обоих, но по-разному — Старка нервировали диктуемые условия и сами переговоры, Эша — необходимость вписывать в и так затянувшийся проект дополнительные человекочасы и отрывать команды от других задач. Но делить эту нагрузку с Тони ему было легко — Дастин помнил время, когда занимался всем один, подчас не имея на то официальных полномочий. И сам процесс не то что бы сильно давал ресурс, Эша радовал лишь результат, а до него… Но Эш помнил, как порой на протяжении нескольких месяцев спал по пять часов.

Как раз в один из таких периодов Старк пришёл в его кабинет года два назад. Эш помнил тот день очень чётко, потому что раздражение к заявившемуся в конце рабочего дня Старку было живо в памяти до сих пор.   
Шумиха в прессе с Соковийским Договором и закрытием проекта «Мстители» более-менее спала — Дастин особо и не следил — но никаких изменений он, не последний человек во внешней разработке, не заметил: рабочие письма всё ещё не получали ответа. Эш давно направлял документы Старку формально, исключительно ради автоматических подтверждений полученной подписи. Иногда ждать приходилось по месяцу, но рано или поздно они всё же приходили. Пару раз он порывался отправить так договор о продаже души Энтони Эдварда Старка и проверить свою теорию о том, что Тони присланное не читал. Впрочем, в доказательствах она не нуждалась, а что потом делать с душой Старка, Дастин не знал. Тревор, его заместитель, предлагал повесить договор у входа в их опен-спейс. «Чтобы боялись», — пояснил он тогда. Но шутка вышла не смешной — по крайней мере, для них обоих. Тревор тоже жил на работе.  
И вот тогда вечером живой Энтони Старк пришёл к нему сам. Выглядел странно, говорил поспешно, не мог последовательно сформулировать мысль, перескакивая вопросами от одного проекта к другому. Дастин отвечал односложно, потому что устал тогда совершенно, а в искренний интерес Старка не верил — всё ждал, когда тот перейдёт к настоящей цели визита. И тот наконец остановился у самого стола, оперся на него и спросил в лоб: «Слушай, я почитал документы компании. Человеческим языком написаны только отчеты твоего направления. Кто писал?». Хотелось тогда ответить про литературных негров, но тратить на Старка даже такие крохи сил было жаль, и Эш бросил короткое «Я». «Идеально. Мне нужно то же самое, но по всем департаментам. Сколько мне доплатить, чтобы ты этим занялся?»  
Эш в тот день собирался работать до двух-трёх ночи, чтобы с двухнедельным опозданием, но его ребята смогли завтра выкатить демо проекта заказчику. А Старк смотрел искренне и не понимал, почему Дастин так долго молчит. Может быть, думал, что подсчитывает сумму. Идиот. Тогда Старк казался ему непроходимым идиотом. Он почти сказал это вслух, но сдержался, поэтому итоговый ответ вышел сравнительно мягким. Эш коротко описал то дерьмо, из которого пытался найти выход последний месяц, и закончил лаконичным «Если я не ошибаюсь, Энтони, мониторинг разработки входит в ваши прямые обязанности. Перечитайте их. Они где-то в корпоративной вики. На первой странице».  
Эш хамил. Более того, он чувствовал себя вправе, а Тони молчал и смотрел неотрывно, даже не моргая. А затем, к большому удивлению Дастина, ответил: «Действительно. Верное замечание. Я подумаю, что можно с этим сделать».  
Старк тогда ушёл, оставив Эша в полном недоумении. Как потом признался сам Энтони, он вспомнил разговор с Роджерсом про колючую проволоку. Иногда нет смысла самому ложиться на неё, чтобы прошёл друг — иногда есть более лёгкие и изящные способы решения проблемы. Инженерные.  
«Вики оказалась клёвой штукой. Я выяснил, что операционный директор — тоже отличная должность. К тому же, с обязанностями мониторинга. Даже офер тебе распечатал. Взглянешь?». Это уже было неделю спустя. Эш поначалу не мог отделаться от мысли, что Тони шутит. С такой небрежностью должность вице-президента не предлагают, но Старк был рабочим, заметно уставшим, и под цифрами зарплаты действительно стояла его подпись. Но Эш не верил. В первую очередь, тому, что сможет работать со Старком, а во вторую — что сам Старк понимает, что вообще значит «работать». Дастин мог вытаскивать свои команды ради них самих и результата, но вытаскивать компанию Старка вместо него самого Эш не собирался. Тот свой почти часовой монолог он помнил смутно, но Тони потом признался, что многое понял и это ему помогло. И теперь, спустя два года, Эш в это верил.  
Сейчас Дастину работалось настолько спокойно, если сравнивать с прошлым, что это самое прошлое стало забываться. Он был счастлив, насколько работа могла приносить счастье. Спать, опять же, стал больше, хотя официальная нагрузка только увеличилась. Со Старком оказалось удивительно легко выкатывать инженерные решения, а переговоры и презентации этих решений для заказчиков Эш старался брать на себя. Старк мог прийти и устроить на переговорах впечатляющую, зрелищную демонстрацию возможностей холдинга; развернуть перед собеседниками большую картину с перспективами на следующие пару десятков лет; и порой всем этим практически испугать контрагентов. Старк думал слишком масштабно. Дастин же умел говорить с людьми бизнеса и государственного сектора на понятном им языке, успокаивая и получая при этом большие бюджеты. Быстро оценив ситуацию, Тони с легкостью отдал ему эту часть работы.  
А потом у Эша был день рождения, о котором он совершенно забыл, и Старк принёс в мастерскую шампанское и завернутую в подарочную бумагу папку с документами. Кажется, Старка удивлённый до глубины души Дастин по-хорошему забавлял. А удивляться было чему: Энтони подарил юридически безукоризненно составленный договор купли-продажи своей души в пользу Дастина Эша. С подписью Тони, нотариальными печатями, в двух экземплярах.  
«И как вы узнали?», — спросил тогда Эш. Он и не пытался скрыть свою реакцию, которая была смесью благодарности за признание всего того, что Дастин делал пятнадцать лет с чем-то совсем личным. «У нас многотысячный офис, — Энтони тогда небрежно пожал плечами. — Да они знают, с кем я спал в прошлые выходные, когда даже я этого не помню. Забавно, но когда мне рассказывали про ту твою шутку, думали, я разозлюсь». Как раз в это Эш верил — настоящего Старка даже сейчас мало кто знал.  
Один экземпляр Дастин оставил себе, не представляя, что с ним ещё можно сделать. На втором зачеркнул своё имя и вписал название департамента, в котором последние семь лет проработал на «этого ублюдка Старка». Отдал Тревору, тот удивился не меньше самого Эша — видимо, именно так это выглядело со стороны — но договор взял. Недавно, заглянув в бывший офис, Эш заметил, что договор так и висит на фронтовой доске опен-спейса. Ребята это заслужили. Старк, скорее всего, знавший о судьбе второго экземпляра, ни разу слова не сказал.

А сейчас у них был вечер пятницы, и они плавно закончили эту рабочую неделю в апартаментах Эша. И его, и старковская квартиры мало чем отличались от рабочих кабинетов, и если нужно было что-то довести до конца, но не горело по срокам — почему нет. Эшу нравилось пару часов в неделю обсуждать с Энтони что-то, напрямую не касавшееся текущей работы. В конце концов, за неделю у обоих накапливались несрочные новости, ими было приятно и полезно обмениваться. Пятницы были подходящими для этого днями.  
Эш, сняв очки, потёр глаза ладонями и понял, что на самом-то деле совсем устал. Не настолько критично, чтобы мозг отключался, но заметно. Возможно, сегодня стоило просто лечь спать, но дверь уже открылась и Дастин вскинул голову на звук.  
— Всё в порядке?  
Тони прошёл в комнату с бутылкой вина, поставил на столик.  
— Да, — Эш заодно протёр очки до того, как надеть. — Глаза устали.  
— Зато представь, насколько устал мозг Саммерса.  
Дастин усмехнулся. Ричард Саммерс не желал выходить у Тони из головы.  
Эш с Тони сегодня часа два пытались доказать, что пожелания прекрасного министерства обороны никак не вписываются в их не настолько прекрасный бюджет на разработку. Потом, по дороге обратно, Старк спросил, как Дастину удаётся не желать им мучительной смерти вслух. «Опыт» — «Всегда было интересно, где ты такого опыта набрался?» — «Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы я желал вам смерти вслух? А это были долгие пятнадцать лет, Энтони».   
Старк успокоился только в офисе, да и то, как оказалось, не до конца.  
— Тони, вы слишком много о нём думаете. Забудьте, в следующий раз добьём их, никуда не денутся.  
— Так ведь в следующий раз снова выебет нам мозг, — Старк разлил вино по бокалам и посмотрел с надеждой и лёгкой иронией — Эш давно научился её видеть. — Может, ты с ним просто до следующей встречи переспишь, а? Успокоится, будет искренне рад тебя видеть.  
— Хочу заметить, что не я говорю и думаю о нём весь день, — легко ответил Эш, возвращая шутку.

То, что Эш — гей, в компании стало известно очень быстро. В первые годы это было… сложно. Дастину было двадцать два, он пришёл в «Старк Индастриз» после стажировки в ней же, и не знал совершенно ничего о том, как выстраивать собственную жизнь. Ошибочный секс с коллегой и полупринудительный каминг-аут — сейчас вспоминать об этом было смешно, но тогда Дастин не понимал, как с этим работать. Вернее, как можно работать по десять часов в сутки и пытаться строить личную жизнь вне этой работы. Отношения не складывались, с коллегой действительно произошла ошибка, мир казался ему чертовски странной штукой. А потом с ним стали знакомиться люди, которые всё знали о нём, но которых совершенно не знал он; ему, выросшему в маленьком городке на Среднем Западе, тогда и в голову не приходило, что внутри корпорации есть активное ЛГБТ-коммьюнити. Эш был молод и наивно пытался строить отношения, совершенно не умея это делать.  
И где-то к тридцати Дастин мысленно сказал «всё, хватит», потому что, критическим взглядом оценив происходящее, понял простую вещь: работа даёт ему больше ресурса, чем любая личная жизнь. Он трезво осознавал, что, скорее всего, бывают правильные, хорошие, ресурсные отношения, но пока он будет их искать, потеряет несоизмеримо больше: рабочую экспертизу, кайф от выполненных проектов и стремительную карьеру.   
И Эш научился с этим жить, разделяя работу и хороший секс со случайными партнёрами. Это сделало его жизнь проще; Дастин даже мог бы сказать — счастливее, потому что полученный на работе ресурс больше не тратился зря. Он два-три раза в месяц по выходным шёл в неплохой клуб, известный в узких кругах, выбирал того, кто нравился больше, и не скрывал ровным счётом ничего: хороший секс на одну ночь, уважение к личным предпочтениям, ничего за рамками этого на утро. Иногда всё шло правильно, иногда… иногда Дастин говорил партнёру на следующий день: «Это нормально, что во время секса возникает некоторая эмоциональная привязанность. Ничего, это быстро отпустит, и нет, мы не поужинаем вместе». Ресурс, конечно, больше не тратился, но годы шли и Дастин не мог отрицать очевидного — он, ресурс, от такой физической нагрузки и не прибавлялся. Иногда он пытался понять, почему у него самого не возникает желания продолжить; может быть, переспать хотя бы ещё раз; может, самому пригласить на ужин; может быть… Но желания не возникало. Дастин любил секс, но эмоционально не вкладывался. Случаи, когда вкладывался хоть немного, помнил до сих пор — и их было ничтожно мало.  
А весь ресурс уходил в работу. Может, поэтому его так и любили в департаменте. С Эшем хотели работать — он отсеивал по два десятка резюме каждый месяц. Все знали, что Дастин Эш не проваливает проекты, а текучка в его командах минимальна. Хороший показатель — это говорили вслух, открыто, и Эш не отрицал. В конце концов, он действительно любил своих людей и когда-то стоял между ними и Старком, не давая тому похерить всю разработку окончательно. И от этой отдачи со стороны своих ребят он тоже добирал ресурс. Однажды в коридоре он услышал: «У вас, наверное, за факапы имеют без смазки не только фигурально? — А что, завидно?». Спрашивавшему ответил Стивен, один из лучших архитекторов департамента — да и компании в целом. Эш тогда притормозил за углом переговорки, дослушал диалог до конца. И улыбался. Потому что, чёрт побери, лояльность команды нельзя было купить, а она у Эша была. И такие моменты из жизни — он давно себе в этом признался — радовали выбросом эндорфинов даже больше, чем хороший оргазм.  
Но иногда были неудачные месяцы, совершенно неудачные недели и абсолютно никакие вечера пятницы, субботы и воскресенья, в которые не хотелось ничего. С этим Эш тоже научился жить. Ничего хорошего в этом не было, но — научился.

А сейчас Энтони смотрел почти укоризненно, и Эш повёл плечом.  
— Технически, у нас с вами вполне равные исходные данные. Я бы даже сказал, что ваша должность выше, что суммарно должно дать Саммерсу большую степень спокойствия. Если вы почему-то думаете, что однополый секс его успокоит.  
Вышло странно. Даже грубо, совсем не шутливо. Тони перестал улыбаться. Сделал глоток вина и довольно резко спросил:  
— Что не так? — Тони посмотрел на бокал, выпил ещё. — Если это я задел, то прости. Если это что-то личное… не знаю, Эш, можешь и рассказать.  
Старк не задел. Обычная, на самом-то деле, была шутка. Эш просто устал, но от чего конкретно, не смог бы ответить даже себе. Стоило бы просто сменить тему — у него был отложен целый список для обсуждения — но Старк смотрел слишком внимательно.   
А Эш внезапно понял, что узнает происходящее: он сам приглашал инженеров по одному на ланч, если видел, что их работоспособность падает по каким-то не известным ему, не связанным с рабочей нагрузкой причинам — это было важно знать, от этого зависели проекты. И сразу стало легче, понятнее: Эш точно знал, что не нуждался в таких разговорах сам.  
— Давайте представим, что уже рассказал, — Дастин потянулся за своим бокалом. — И вернёмся к личной жизни Саммерса. Ну, или у меня есть длинный список того, что я хочу обсудить из технического.  
Но Тони теперь полулежал в кресле, смотрел с интересом, и Эш понял, что ему не дадут перевести разговор в другое русло так просто.  
— Энтони, оно вам не надо.  
— Это ты лихо за меня решил.  
Тони говорил доброжелательно, ровно и с нескрываемым интересом.   
Дастин выпил половину бокала за раз. Объяснять Старку, почему обсуждать свою личную жизнь с ним — плохая идея, не входило в планы Эша на пятницу. Совсем не входило, но Тони всем своим видом показывал, что входило в его. И это внезапно добавило азарта.  
— Хорошо, Энтони. А если я спрошу то же самое у вас, чем будете отбиваться? Сделайте работу за меня, а то аргументы не придумываются — слишком устал.  
Старк молчал, крутил в руках бокал, больше не улыбался.  
— А ты спроси.  
Легкость во фразе была наигранной — и Тони, похоже, тоже слишком устал, чтобы это скрыть.   
И Эш понял, что разговор становится тяжёлым, такие хорошим не заканчиваются, и вот сейчас он ещё мог это остановить. Но Старк смотрел прямо и чертовски серьёзно, и Дастин понял, что тот не шутит.  
Почему, собственно, он решил, что Старку есть, с кем о подобном говорить? Порой выходило, что он суммарно за сутки видел Тони больше, чем кто бы то ни был. Не было у Старка никого для таких разговоров. «Приглашать Энтони на ланч — плохая идея». А не приглашать…  
Дастин долил себе вина.  
— Я скажу, как я это вижу со своей стороны. Ещё раз — со своей стороны, — на этот раз глоток был коротким, и вкус вина Эш почти не ощутил. — Вы ушли в работу. Лично я считаю это нормальным. Я не читал газеты, старался фильтровать слухи, и, в целом, это не моё дело. Но, насколько могу судить, вы до конца не поняли, хватает ли вам работы для счастья. Я помню, как мы однажды работали до полтретьего ночи, а на следующий день Сэт упомянул девочек с кутежа в «Сохо», — Эш смотрел на Старка и до конца не осознавал, что говорит это вслух. — Поэтому мой вопрос: зачем вам это, Энтони? Вот это поддержание образа? Вы же понимаете, что одноразовые связи, они… — Дастин понял, что говорит уже не только о Старке, — могут в какой-то момент перестать давать силы. И это нормально. Может, вам просто страшно это осознать до конца и нужно услышать от кого-то. Не знаю, Тони. Я никогда по-хорошему не умел в такие разговоры.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Старк почти улыбался, хотя Эш бы на его месте послал к чёрту. Характер этой полуулыбки Дастин не понимал, и это сбивало.  
— Да я про своих девочек ещё после ухода Пеппер всё понял. Ты мне лучше скажи, Эш, что у тебя-то не клеится? Тоже кажется, что если красивое тело на одну ночь заменить… не знаю, высокотехнологичным протезом с обшивкой из натуральной кожи, ничего не изменится?  
Старк высказался прямо до грубости, и его сравнение Эша нехорошо дёрнуло, а потом он понял, что Энтони прав. Не изменится. Про своих партнёров Дастин тоже всё понимал, и теперь смотрел на Старка, а тот больше не притронулся к вину, даже бокал отставил.  
— А если это тело на одну ночь заменить на Тони Старка, будет иначе? Почувствуешь разницу?  
Секунда на осознание сказанного была сложной. Пальцам стало холодно и липко, сердце забилось чаще не от алкоголя. Эш бы никогда не хотел слышать подобное. Никогда. Эш за эти два года работы ни разу не позволил себе думать о Старке в этом ключе. Ни одного. Чёртова. Раза. Потому что более болезненных мыслей ещё надо было поискать, а Эш мазохистом не был.  
— Как вам этот вопрос вообще в голову пришёл?  
Дастин был немного зол, и на себя, и на слишком спокойного Старка, который, при этом, совершенно не отводил взгляд. Тони словно не понимал, что нарушил границу; смотрел, считывал реакцию — скрывать её Эшу было как-то поздно — и не понимал.  
— Ты про ход решения? Ну, смотри, у нас не так много вариантов. Со случайными мальчиками у тебя такая же ерунда, как у меня со случайными девочками, отметаем. Я краем уха слышал, что та новая блондиночка из пресс-отдела, менеджер по связям, как её…  
— Стейси, — на автомате подсказал Эш.  
— Да, Стейси, была серьёзно на тебя настроена. Больше не слышал ничего, видимо, тебя перспектива не вдохновила. Исков за сексуальные домогательства в твоем гетеросексуальном департаменте нет, из чего я делаю вывод, что с инженерами ты тоже не спишь. Комбинаторика, мы же просто перебираем варианты, верно? — Тони был дьявольски спокоен. — Весь наш топ-менеджмент женат или, что хуже — замужем. В выборке на основании твоих критериев остался только я.  
Дастина внутри трясло. Старк не понимал; Старк шутил, пусть и на грани, и провоцировал — а у Эша не было, теперь совершенно не было сил этой провокации противостоять. Алкоголь и усталость рушили стену спокойствия.  
— Каких, к чёрту, критериев?  
— Добрать ресурса в хорошем сексе на одну ночь. Скажешь, что не заинтересован? — Тони по-доброму усмехнулся. — Ну, скажи. Никогда не видел, что бы ты врал мне, так хоть посмотрю.  
Эш потянулся за бутылкой, но остановился. Пальцы немного дрожали. «Это усталость и алкоголь». Нет, не они. И всё же он долил себе вина, снова выпил много одним глотком, почти почувствовал вкус. Откинуться в кресло было хорошей идеей, снять очки, закрыть глаза, не смотреть на Энтони. Немного успокоиться.  
А перед глазами, как назло, были картинки возможного — красивые, правильные, по-хорошему возбуждающие. Он не любил Старка, даже не был влюблён, да и вряд ли когда-либо будет. Но Тони, а точнее, работа с Тони давала ему чертовски много ресурса, и Эш был почти зависим от этого — что, в принципе, плохим не считал. Но рассматривать Старка как… партнёра на ночь Эш себе не позволял никогда. Это могло бы быть слишком хорошо, чтобы потом довольствоваться меньшим; или слишком плохо, и тогда он терял несоизмеримо большее — рабочее взаимодействие.  
Эш это понимал, и понимание успокаивало.  
— А не пойти бы вам к чёрту со своей благотворительностью, Энтони?  
— С чего ты решил, что с ней, — голос Тони звучал странно, и Эш открыл глаза. Теперь Старк был серьёзен. — Думаешь, я устал от этого цирка меньше твоего? Я подумал сейчас, и эта идея больше не кажется мне чисто теоретической. Странной тоже не кажется. Я тебе даже вроде нравлюсь в рамках обсуждаемой концепции, идея секса на одну ночь тебе близка. Так что не так, Эш? Рабочие взаимоотношения боишься сломать?  
Старк подался вперёд, и прервать зрительный контакт Эш никак не мог. Тони не врал, в его взгляде отчётливо отражалась усталость — застарелая, с которой тот умел работать, но сейчас не счёл нужным скрывать. На людях Тони Старк был совсем другим.  
И Эш перестал понимать, почему занял оборонительную позицию, если сам Старк хотел быть настолько откровенным.  
— Нет, наверное, не боюсь. Но это плохая идея, она ничего не исправит.  
— А что исправит?  
Искренность вопроса Старка даже забавляла, и Эш ответил в тон:  
— Любовь до гроба и регистрация брака в мэрии Нью-Йорка. Что вы хотели услышать?  
— Что-то в этом духе, а то ты совсем ушёл в себя, — и это тоже было сказано совершенно искренне. — Слушай, в долгосрочной перспективе это не решаемо, но смени горизонт на полмесяца-месяц. Тебе ночь со мной на такой период даст ресурс? Потому что мне, скорее всего, даст. Не помню, когда последний раз спал с тем, кому действительно бы доверял.  
Эш поставил бокал на стол очень неуклюже, пальцы ощущались деревянными. Больше никакого вина. Старк был здесь, рядом, предельно серьёзным. Открытым. Он больше никогда не предложит, он вообще не должен был предлагать. Глупая болезненная идея. Старк не понимал последствий — но и он, Эш, не понимал, как может отказаться сейчас. «Не помню, когда последний раз спал». Да Дастин вообще никогда не спал ни с кем с таким уровнем доверия. Кажется, это будет именно тот вариант, после которого меньшего не захочется. Эш это понял совершенно отчётливо и представил последствия для себя. А потом представил, как сейчас он скажет это Старку и тот отступит, потому что — Дастин это знал — эмоциональное состояние операционного директора компании для него важнее какой-то одной ночи. И больше никогда не предложит, и Эш никогда в своей чёртовой жизни не узнает, как бы оно могло быть. Это было… невыносимо.  
— Запоздалый вопрос, — собственный голос казался почти пьяным. — Я думал, вы только по женщинам. Или?  
— Да всякое было в МИТ, — Тони задумался. — И немного после. Но если мы про последние лет десять, то да. Это критично?  
— Вам не кажется, что это я у вас должен был спросить?  
Напряжение медленно отступало, и Эш понял, насколько быстро опьянел с, по большому счёту, одного полного бокала — так обычно происходило от совсем критической усталости. А Энтони почти улыбался в ответ.  
— Ну, прости.  
И он встал, подошёл к креслу, Эш поднялся ему навстречу. Энтони стоял близко, совсем близко, но расслабиться не получалось. Установка «Тони Старк — не сексуальный объект» крепко въелась в подсознание за два года, а в следующую секунду Тони просто поцеловал, совсем легко, почти ласково. И Эш почти смог ответить.

Это уже было не опьянение. Адреналин всегда перекрывал опьянение, эндорфины — адреналин, а всё это — желание, которое с таким трудом удавалось сдерживать. Эш расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке Старка как-то слишком медленно, а Тони не торопил. Эш собирался с мыслями, под пальцами ощущалось тепло чужого тела.  
Хочет Тони хорошую ночь — получит Тони хорошую ночь. Дастин это умел. Но он ничего о Старке не знал, как и обо всех своих партнёрах. В таких случаях он всегда спрашивал — так было проще и эффективнее.  
— Наверное, всё же спрошу, — Эш скинул рубашку с плеч Тони, и тот бросил её на кресло. — Особые предпочтения, физические травмы, что-то ещё, что мне стоит учесть?  
Но Энтони удивил: усмехнулся по-доброму, отвёл взгляд, и через мгновение посмотрел изучающе снова.  
— Я на удивление не хочу задеть, Эш, но подобные вопросы мне задавали самые дорогие девочки из тех, кого я покупал. Если это сейчас… — Старк явно подбирал слова, — если этот формат секса для тебя в данный момент приемлемее остальных, давай на этом закончим.  
Дорогим эскортом Дастина ещё никто не называл. Впрочем, Старк и не назвал, а в сказанном был прав. Но больно от слов было. Очень больно. В первую секунду Эшу показалось, что он протрезвел, и отчасти опьянение действительно ушло.   
Он задал обычные вопросы, зная ответы на которые, на партнёра можно было не тратить эмоциональный ресурс. Сработала привычная схема, от которой ему было очень сложно отойти. Но им обоим было нужно другое, и Старк сейчас имел полное право сравнивать, да и, в общем-то, сравнение напрашивалось.  
Эш расстегнул свою рубашку.  
— Да нет, не задели. Вы же сказали «самые дорогие».  
Но Старк понял невысказанное извинение — притянув ладонью за шею, поцеловал ещё раз. Дастин не думал, что ответить, искренне ответить будет настолько легко, и следующий поцелуй начал уже сам.

Тони отзывался на всё — и на лёгкие касания к плечам, и на более сильные к пояснице. Эш проводил ладонями по всему телу Тони, сначала изучающе, потом в полную силу — и Энтони расслаблялся, а Дастин не мог поверить, что да, он это может и делает. И Старк не против. Энтони Старк, которому он был безмерно благодарен за лучшие два года своей жизни. Охуительно прекрасный Энтони Старк.  
Об этом было невозможно не думать. Особенно когда некоторое время спустя Тони лежал под ним, смотрел расслабленно, с лёгкой улыбкой. Эш понял, что дышит, как попало, словно ему снова шестнадцать, а вместо крови тестостерон. Но ему было тридцать пять, а Энтони… лет на семь больше. Это не имело никакого значения, когда Эш потянулся за поцелуем, долгим, глубоким — он понятия не имел, нравятся ли такие Старку, но тот отвечал, а Дастин не помнил, когда сам хотел подобного в последний раз. Хотел сейчас. Наутро пожалеет, сейчас — хотел.  
Тони притянул за поясницу, Эш не возражал — более того, ему это чертовски нравилось. Вот это ощущение сильных ладоней на пояснице — нравилось всегда, и Старк, словно отследив, сжал сильнее, провёл рукой до лопатки. Эш благодарно выдохнул в поцелуй. Скрывать реакцию не хотелось; да и было не нужно, и осознание этого обостряло ощущения ещё сильнее. Он поймал взгляд Тони — тот тоже не был до конца осмысленным — и попытался сформулировать ощущения:  
— Я, кажется, хочу…  
— Быть сверху? — Тони спас его от неловкой паузы. — Определённо хочешь. Не то чтобы я возражал. Расслабься, Эш. Если что-то будет не так, я скажу.  
Ощущения. Ему было… непривычно. Он ходил в клуб, точно зная, чего хочет; выбирал партнёра по предпочтениям, собственным, по большому счёту. Для Эша так было всегда. С Тони он не мог понять до конца, как видит их секс. Но Тони всё так же искренне отзывался, когда Эш проводил рукой по груди и ключицам, лёгкими движениями захватывая плечевые мышцы.  
Всё это было важным. Дастин понял это, когда вместо ладоней коснулся кожи губами. Это были лёгкие поцелуи, он, лично он себе не мог пока позволить других, а Тони лёг так, чтобы Эшу было удобнее. И приобнял за чёртову поясницу.  
И Старку было хорошо. Старку было очень хорошо, потому что когда Эш на секунду отвлёкся от ключицы, посмотрел на Тони, тот откровенно был мыслями не здесь, но взгляд отследил. И внезапно резко притянул за шею, заставил смотреть в глаза. Мутный взгляд. Тони хотел его не меньше.  
— Ты ведь не через силу?  
— Вы идиот.  
— Да. Большую часть времени. Отвык.  
Вместо ответа Эш решил попробовать то, что всегда заводило его самого с пол-оборота — коснулся поцелуем шеи. Но Тони напрягся, впервые за всё время; Эш не был эгоистом и легко отстранился, едва заметно кивнув. Предпочтения в сексе не всегда должны совпадать, это нормально. Впрочем, Дастин хотел дать Энтони больше, чем просто секс. Сейчас он был готов отслеживать всё в Старке — и это по-хорошему удивляло его самого. А ещё накрывало возбуждением практически от всего — от поцелуев, лёгких касаний, того, как Тони, Энтони Старк, касался его бёдер, и даже чёртовы джинсы не мешали всё чувствовать.   
У Эша случалось, что случайный секс длился меньше, чем время, на протяжении которого он сейчас целовал каждый сантиметр тела Тони, а тот благодарно подставлялся, силой прикосновений к плечам выражая одобрение. Оказывается, Эш всё это умел, просто забыл.  
И в этот момент Энтони вплёл ладони в его волосы, самую малость потянул, притягивая к себе, и Эш бы откровенно простонал в этот поцелуй от избытка эмоций, если бы был моложе. А сейчас это просто накрыло всем и сразу — ощущением Старка под собой, горячими поцелуями, которые Тони поддерживал с не меньшим желанием, собственным возбуждением.  
Эш рывком приподнял Тони на постели, уже смутно понимая, что делает. Он сидел на бёдрах Старка и просто разглядывал, а тот опирался руками о постель и был охуительно прекрасен.  
— Вашу мать, Энтони.  
Эш бросил это на эмоциях и рвано — дыхание сбивалось — а Старк просто закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. И Эш не удержался, провёл ладонью по открытой шее Тони, а тот лишь усмехнулся и подставился сильнее. Дыхание перехватило окончательно. Эш не был железным, у него были свои триггеры в сексе, он мог сдерживаться до определённого момента, но не вот так, не когда накрывало всем сразу.  
Он впечатал Старка в постель, не убрав руку с шеи. «Я скажу, если что-то будет не так». Но Тони молчал, его дыхание было таким же неровным, и Эш в какой-то момент поверил, что тот действительно скажет, и перестал отслеживать Старка с излишней щепетильностью. Он целовал — властно, сильно — сжимал шею, плечи, вплетал ладони в волосы — пряди скользили сквозь пальцы, а Эш продолжал целовать и ощущал всем телом, насколько Тони возбуждён.  
И чёртов ремень. Чёртов ремень на джинсах Старка не желал сниматься одной рукой, и Эш провёл по члену так, сквозь ткань, и всё это было реальным: тёплая поверхность ткани, явная эрекция, Тони Старк. Поцелуя не вышло — Эш просто выдохнул горячий воздух в шею Энтони, выпрямился, грубо и резко вытащил мешавший ремень, откинул в сторону. Тони привстал на локтях. Дастин было подумал, что перегнул с этим, но Энтони просто помог стянуть с себя одежду, и Эш окончательно понял, что хочет его, и что это было нормальным, правильным, единственно возможным сейчас вариантом. Потом он будет видеть Старка в мастерской, рабочего, уставшего или полного энтузиазма; он будет видеть его на презентациях. Но сейчас Энтони не боялся выглядеть перед ним просто чертовски сексуальным мужчиной, и этот контраст больше самой физиологии отключал мозг — Эш перестал думать, и уже Тони раздевал его, спрашивал какие-то элементарные вещи про смазку и презервативы, а Дастин гладил всё, до чего мог дотянуться — бёдра, шрам на груди, плечи — вовлекал в поцелуи, касался члена, ловил горячее дыхание самого Старка, и тот замолчал.  
А Эш, оказывается, отучился долго терпеть возбуждение. В случайном сексе оно не растягивалось во времени настолько, он не успевал прочувствовать эту мутную эйфорию до конца. Забыл, а Старк напомнил.  
— Дастин.  
Эш понял, что уже несколько секунд нависает над Энтони, бездумно смотрит, пытается успокоиться, чтобы не кончить, как мальчишка, от одного прикосновения к своему члену. А, Старк, как назло, коснулся — провёл мягко, по всей длине, и повторил снова, и ещё раз, движения становились всё чаще и сильнее, и это было невыносимо совершенно. Эш, чётко понимая, что нужно включить мозг, ничего не мог с собой поделать — прижимался сильнее, выдыхал в голос, шептал какие-то глупости.   
Он себя таким не помнил, но стыдно не было, Тони сам ловил его губы, нервно прикусывал и тянулся вновь.  
Эш отстранился так же резко, как поддался минутной слабости. Он хотел хоть немного сбавить темп; и смотреть на Старка не было никаких сил.

Дастин вернулся со смазкой и презервативами. Эмоционально стало легче, но физически он всё ещё чувствовал себя пьяным от эндорфинов — жалкий бокал вина давно не играл никакой роли — и почти уставшим от желания. Старк сидел на постели и, с большой вероятностью, чувствовал себя так же — Эш поймал его взгляд. Это ощущалось. Он сел напротив, снова провёл ладонью по шее, и Тони закрыл глаза, откинувшись на неё. Дастин сжал пальцы, захватил пряди волос, до которых смог дотянуться. Ему очень давно не было так хорошо под сексуальным возбуждением. Немой диалог с Тони вышел на совсем запредельный уровень доверия — Эша снова внутренне трясло — и он потянул Старка за собой на кровать.  
Боль Тони тоже не скрывал, но смазка была с лидокаином, и Эш знал, что надо подождать, дать привыкнуть — и он просто временно не позволял Энтони менять позу или резко двигаться, сильно придерживая за бёдра. И сам на какое-то время стал сгустком нервов, медленно двигаясь внутри Тони.   
Страх, что Старку, в общем-то, может не понравиться и без боли, отрезвлял. И Эш старался не давать ему уйти в чистые ощущения, накрывал губы поцелуями, заставлял себе отвечать, и когда Тони почти до боли сжал его поясницу, тихо выругавшись на грани стона, Дастина снова отпустило.  
— Это нормально, — он не знал, кого успокаивал больше: себя, чтобы не сорваться в привычный для опытных партнёров темп, или Старка, который, в общем-то, постепенно заметно расслаблялся.   
Дастину уже было слишком хорошо, жарко, почти душно, Тони ответил что-то в тон, но Эш не услышал, и понял, что почти вбивает Энтони в постель, а тот подаётся навстречу, чтобы Эшу было удобнее, и… как же он его хотел; и хотел, чтобы Тони тоже ощутил всё это, всё самое хорошее, что можно получить от секса.  
Эш сменил позу совсем немного, потеряв в интенсивности своих ощущений, но давая Тони почувствовать проникновение иначе, под другим углом. И тому это понравилось: он с улыбкой закусил губу, закрыл глаза, откинулся на подушку, и Эш понял, что угадал. Пришлось отстраниться, почти сесть, и двигаться принципиально иначе, медленнее, вывереннее. Эш старался проводить ладонью по члену Старка так, как бы хотел для себя, да и в целом знал, как его движения должны совпадать с ощущениями Тони внутри. Контроль отвлекал, и накатывавший было оргазм отступил, но это было глотком свежего воздуха и совершенно не разочаровало. Ему не нужно было чувствовать, он и без того знал, как именно сейчас должно быть Старку, и Тони стонал — тихо, искренне; сжимал простынь, проводил по волосам, выгибался, заметно пытался подстроиться — Дастина от этого зрелища совсем бросило в жар — и улыбался. Энтони Старк улыбался. Такой красивый, открытый, талантливый и охуительно умный Тони Старк позволил себе расслабиться в постели с ним, не побоялся это показать и отдавал слишком много. Отдавался слишком явно.  
А потом сперма текла между пальцев, Энтони с силой притягивал к себе для поцелуя, и стонал уже сам Дастин, потому что это было круче оргазма — он не понимал до конца, что с ним происходит — хотелось плакать, смеяться, а ему было тридцать пять, и он даже не получил физической разрядки, которая, на самом-то деле, нахрен ему не сдалась.  
Трясло, теперь не только внутренне. Эш чувствовал слишком много разом, ему было дурно. Настолько хорошо, что физически дурно. Что с этим делать, он не знал. Сжимал простынь, прислонялся лбом к ней, пытался отдышаться. «Какая-то дешёвая истерика». Тони молчал, просто с силой проводил по спине, почти болезненно, вдоль позвоночника. Наконец Дастин выпрямился на локтях, посмотрел на Старка — взгляд фокусировался с трудом — а тот смотрел серьёзно, насколько это позволял только что полученный оргазм.  
— Я в порядке, — Эш попытался произнести это максимально спокойно. — Ерунда, я в порядке, Тони. Я как-то…  
— Эмоции?  
Старк, как всегда, был чертовски верен в формулировках. Эш тихо рассмеялся, и стало легче.  
— Эмоции, — трудно было не согласиться. — Отвык. Сейчас отдышусь.  
Тони сжал плечо, почти по-дружески, и его ладонь скользнула до поясницы. Эш выдохнул полной грудью, сердце успокаивалось, дышать постепенно становилось легче.

* * *

Старк не видел такого раньше. Видел похожее. Его любовницы могли плакать от оргазма, впадать в эйфорию; но что происходило с Эшем, Тони до конца не понимал. Потому что Дастин не кончил, но эмоции — чистые и яркие — были. И это было что-то кардинально новое в Эше, Тони никогда бы не думал, что увидит его таким.  
Ладонь на пояснице Эша была влажной, Тони провёл по его спине ещё раз, и тот снова лёг, закрыв глаза. Старк расслабился и лёг рядом. Тело приятно отзывалось на каждое движение — полученный оргазм был хорошим, ярким, Тони на его пике чувствовал себя где-то не здесь, что бывало редко.   
Когда у него случался секс с профессионалками, он старался не думать ни о чём, и это ощущалось правильным. Эгоистичным, редко удававшимся, но правильным. Любовницы на одну ночь требовали внимания и, несмотря на то, что Тони никогда не был против такого расклада, для себя с ними добирал меньше. А сейчас он лежал и осознавал, что Эш постепенно доводил его до потери контроля, когда в итоге оргазм ощущается не просто физической разрядкой.  
Когда он этот контроль потерял, Старк помнил нечётко. Просто в какую-то секунду дискомфорт исчез, а потом стало слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, почему. Случается. Если бы это в сексе случалось чаще, Тони был бы счастливее. И вспомнился прошлый опыт, почти забытый, скорее ощущения прошлого опыта с мужчинами — хаотичные, несвязные, с каким-то негативным оттенком. Впрочем, он всегда понимал, что это вопрос правильно выбранного партнёра, а ему, скорее всего, просто не везло. С женщинами везло чаще. Просто статистика.  
Эш из неё выбивался. Дастин Эш, его операционный директор, только что дал Тони больше, чем все любовницы за последний год, и это удивляло. Когда Тони предлагал секс, он не думал, что будет так. Невозможно было предугадать. Совсем не тот типаж — Тони так думал, но ошибся, и из-за этой приятной ошибки последние полчаса не думал вообще.  
А теперь Эш, видимо, решил, что Старк позволит ему вот так просто прийти в себя, уйти в душ и уснуть. По крайней мере, Эш попытался привстать, и Тони вернул его на постель, нависая сверху.  
Дастин был красив. Это было легко признать, Тони мысленно согласился с этим ещё час назад. Выгодно быть честным с собой, иначе довериться чужому желанию почти невозможно. Может, проблема прошлого опыта была именно в отсутствии доверия — к себе и партнёру. Со случайными любовницами этот параметр вообще не был нужен — но этого иногда смертельно не хватало.  
И позволить Эшу взять и уснуть Тони не мог. Мелькнувшая следом мысль почти рассмешила — Старк, оказывается, подсознательно рассматривал вариант, что не сможет соответствовать. Это было смешно, конечно, но смешно по-плохому — Тони тоже отвык. Он говорил это Эшу вслух и не врал себе. Отвык вкладываться в нечто большее, чем физиологическая разрядка.  
— Энтони, мне же не шестнадцать.  
К Эшу возвращалась ирония и закономерно спадала эрекция. Он смотрел почти трезво — и почти счастливо. Вот только Старк знал, что стоит за таким «почти». И совершенно не понимал, что делать с таким Эшем, который всем видом показывал, что на этом можно закончить. Это был странный барьер, и Тони перестал понимать, что происходит. Он попытался поцеловать, но Эш толком не ответил, хотя и не оттолкнул. Тогда Тони поцеловал сильнее, глубже, провёл ладонью по бедру и коснулся члена, легко сжав, но Дастин неожиданно отстранился.  
— Не стоит. В плане, — Эш откинулся на подушки, — просто не те ощущения сейчас. Всё в порядке, Энтони. Это не критично. Я бы не стал благородно врать.  
Тони кивнул. Не критично и не стал бы. Но от ощущения себя — себя вот сейчас — стало тошно. Стандартные приёмы не работали на Эше. И не должны были работать. А ведь он всерьёз посчитал вопросы Эша о предпочтениях лишними. Да, любовницы спрашивали у него, но он сам никогда не спрашивал у них — для него такое было самоочевидным. Эш всё ещё закономерно выбивался из его статистики, а Тони хотел, чтобы он отвечал сейчас так же искренне, как час назад; Тони хотел ещё, ему было мало, и в большей степени он хотел вернуть Дастину долг. Это было большим, чем сексуальное влечение, но заводило не меньше, при этом всё ещё позволяя рационально мыслить.  
Тони закрыл глаза, по-прежнему нависая над Эшем. Он вспоминал всё, каждую деталь, которую мог выцепить из их секса. Это было важным, Эш не был случайным телом в его постели.  
От сердца прокатилась волна жара, но он вспоминал, сдерживая заново накатывающее возбуждение. Дастин мог заметить — пусть. И картинка сложилась: из горячего дыхания у своей шеи, из поцелуя на ней же — Старк старался не позволять этого любовницам в сексе, ему не нравилось — из сильных, почти болезненных касаний на бёдрах, из таких важных мелочей.  
Тони открыл глаза и почти прилёг на Эша, уже не пытаясь скрыть своей эрекции. Не шестнадцать, но Дастина он хотел не только из благодарности.  
Ошибочно думать, что партнёру по умолчанию нравится или не нравится то, что тебе — Тони успел об этом забыть и, если бы не Эш, не вспомнил бы. И когда Тони коснулся его шеи поцелуем, он был в этом искренен, совершенно чётко понимая, что иначе Эш это отследит. Целовать так любовниц самому Старку нравилось, просто переносить это на Эша казалось плохой идеей — раньше, не сейчас. Сейчас Тони целовал искренне, несильно прикусывал кожу у самого основания шеи, прижимался всем телом. И Дастин прерывисто выдохнул — Старк не понял, насколько это хорошо или плохо — и подставился сильнее. Значит, хорошо.  
Тони не оставлял следов, в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что он излишне нежен — женщинам это всегда нравилось, но он не мог понять, насколько это правильно с Эшем. Но Дастин молчал, прижимал к себе сильнее, и Тони тоже позволил себе расслабиться — поцелуи стали хаотичнее, быстрее, прикосновения к бедрам перестали быть бережными.  
И Эш наконец сам притянул для поцелуя — он снова дышал резко, поверхностно — и был жаден до невозможного. Тони окончательно понял, что хочет его ещё раз, на этот раз сам, но совершенно такого же — открытого, красивого, возбуждённого до предела. Барьера больше не было.  
Тони гладил его тело, притягивал к себе, целовал. Каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что именно в таких поцелуях Эш сейчас хочет мягкости, и ему это давал. Оказалось, давать всё это было легко: Тони чувствовал искренность, сам был искренен в ответ — двадцать минут назад Дастин вернул ему силы и возможность это видеть, понимать, а Старк чуть это всё не похерил к чертям.   
Но сейчас Эш подставлялся под прикосновения, говорил, как ощущается лучше, и Тони подстраивался, пока не увидел в глазах Эша совсем уже мутное желание. Своё оказалось сдерживать не то что бы приятно, но мысли о большем заставляли дышать ровнее, и это тоже было успевшим забыться опытом.  
Тони отстранился, потянулся за смазкой. Эш приподнялся на локтях, отследил взгляд. Старк напрягся — он ведь, в общем-то, не спрашивал, в отличие от Эша. Но Дастин почти улыбнулся, откинулся на подушки и сам дотянулся до презервативов. Бросил Тони.  
— Как я хочу, — Старк всё же уточнил. — Но ты остановишь, если что.  
Эш повёл плечом, закрыл глаза, чуть шевельнулся приглашающе. Тони понял: тот всё ещё не верил, что Тони мог дать больше. Это было немного больно, но Старк понимал, что этот вывод был, по большому счету, логичен. Поэтому просто притянул Эша к себе, заставил смотреть в глаза, не давая отстраниться:  
— Эш, не доверяешь по любой причине — останови. Тебе сейчас до чистого оргазма минуты две, а за минет — меньше одной. Хочешь?  
Дастин смотрел устало и мутно, и вроде бы в его взгляде читалось чёртово «да», но Старк ждал. И Эш удивил, потянувшись за поцелуем — долгим, глубоким, почти таким, как в начале вечера. Он не хотел. Оргазм никогда ничего не решал; понятный, хороший выбор. Старк отвечал, придерживал за плечи и понимал, что если ошибётся сейчас, Эш на утро будет совершенно мёртвым, выжатым до предела, не просто таким, как сейчас — а в разы хуже. И теперь уже Тони потянул его обратно на постель спиной к себе — он чувствовал в себе силы всё исправить.  
Эшу стоило выкинуть из головы мысли. Тони вплёл ладони в его волосы, несильно сжал — как делал сам Дастин с ним — и отпустил, спускаясь по шее и лопаткам к пояснице. Тони сидел на бёдрах, выглаживал спину Эша, изредка прихватывая мышцы у шеи — в такие моменты Дастин сжимал подушку, и Тони хотелось накрыть его ладонь своей, сказать, что всё в порядке. Но это было бы всего лишь словами, а надо было на деле показать, что всё действительно хорошо, и Тони гладил тщательнее, задевая бёдра, сильно сжимал поясницу — Эш чуть ли не выгибался, чтобы можно было сжать сильнее, выдыхал в подушку.  
— Так хорошо?  
— Да.  
Эш ответил сразу и легко, Тони не ожидал. Дастина всё ещё что-то не отпускало, но теперь он ощущался менее уставшим. И Старк решил, что может этим воспользоваться — лёг сверху, несильно прикусил кожу на шее — Дастин вздрогнул, резко выдохнув.  
— Можно, я спрошу банальность, Тони?  
Старк услышал какую-то болезненную иронию в его интонации. Это ему не понравилось, но что было, то было.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Вы же не через силу?  
Эш повторил его собственный вопрос, повторил слово в слово явно намеренно. Теперь Тони понял: Дастин всё ещё не мог расслабиться и поверить; «а не пойти ли вам к чёрту со своей благотворительностью, Энтони». Сам Тони не сомневался, но Эша, кажется, не отпускало. И это было иррациональным, это не решалось словами — Тони это прекрасно понимал. Но если Эш спрашивал вслух, то был сейчас максимально открыт. Стоило этим воспользоваться.  
Тони выпрямился; теперь он стоял на коленях. Коснулся шеи Эша ещё раз, прошёлся поцелуями по лопаткам, приобнял за талию и притянул его к себе, тоже заставив выпрямиться. Оказалось, что полностью прижимать Эша к себе было чертовски возбуждающе. Тони гладил его медленно, по всему телу, легко касался члена, снова возвращался к груди, и вновь к бёдрам, и прижимал, максимально близко прижимал к себе. Снова становилось жарко от собственного возбуждения, но Тони не хотел давить или торопить, и он просто гладил, покрывал шею поцелуями и говорил, как можно убедительнее, что это дурацкий вопрос, что Эш не может не понимать, насколько. И Дастин сдался наконец — откинулся на плечо, горячо выдохнул в ответ на лёгкие касания к члену, и сказал, что верит. А у Тони, уже совсем расслабившегося и отпустившего себя, окончательно пересохло в горле.  
Старку не хотелось ничего менять, а Эш явно не был в том состоянии, чтобы возражать — Тони так и входил в него, медленно, плавно, прижимая к себе, сидя на кровати. Прикосновения, лёгкие поцелуи на шее — всё казалось очень правильным, важным, собственное возбуждение ощущалось ярче, когда Эш откидывался на плечо, выдыхая про охуенность происходящего. Это заводило, прибавляло азарта, сдерживаться становилось сложнее.  
Старк закрыл глаза, ускорил темп, сильно притягивая за бёдра, и Эш немного отстранился, давая возможность входить глубже. Сильнее. Резче. Как Тони этого хотел, как они оба этого хотели — Эш дышал прерывисто, двигался в такт толчкам, а в какой-то момент просто лёг на кровать, и Тони лег сверху, уловив желание Эша — максимальная близость, ничем не скованные движения, чистые эмоции. Тони по-прежнему прижимал его к себе, но лишняя нежность исчезла из поверхностных поцелуев и было как-то совсем до одури хорошо. Потому что Дастин отзывался на всё: прогибался под касаниями, подставлялся под ритм очень грамотно — у Тони от такого сбивалось дыхание и совсем выключался мозг — и тихо стонал, когда Тони удавалось прихватить кожу на шее не только губами. Старк не отследил, в какой момент забылся и сделал это излишне сильно — всё ощущалось слишком охуительно правильным — и Эш выгнулся, резко привстал, откровенно подставляясь. Тони не смог удержаться — входил глубоко, резко и целовал почти грубо, страстно, со всей силой своего желания — хотя внутренний голос и шептал, что это эгоизм, что останутся следы. Но Эш был уже на той грани, где даже от такого можно кончить, и Тони ему просто немного помог, проведя ладонью по члену.   
Дастин обессилено упал на постель, Тони чуть придержал его за плечо. Но он знал, что нужно остановиться. Старк лёг рядом с потерявшемся в ярком оргазме Дастином; ему остро хотелось добрать свой. Слишком больно, жарко, на грани — такое не терпят.  
Тони стянул презерватив, провёл по члену рукой и наткнулся на взгляд Эша. Если бы они только что час не занимались сексом, Старк бы сказал, что Дастин зачем-то напился после лёгкой травки.   
Тони думал, что эмоциональный приход Эша — это самое удивительное, что он увидит за эту ночь. Но то, как Дастин смотрел сейчас, удивляло больше. Тони не понимал; не мог классифицировать взгляд. Случайные любовницы смотрели с восторгом, Пеппер — с лёгкой благодарностью, а за бездумностью во взгляде Эша скрывалось что-то тяжёлое, многолетнее, наложившееся на эндорфиновый приход. Разумности в этом было мало, но чистые, точно такие же чистые эмоции, как в прошлый раз, отражались чётко.  
Дастин отстранил его руку — Тони замер, откровенно боясь помешать — и опустился к члену, взял в рот. Совсем, полностью, с первого раза. Тони чувствовал, как его ласкают языком, как головка касается горла, и не мог произнести ни звука — во рту пересохло настолько, что было больно. И он закусил ладонь, и это было лучшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы хоть как-то вытерпеть эти секунды до оргазма — Эш делал что-то охуительное, а в уголках глаз от напряжения выступали слёзы — а потом его накрыло в десятки раз сильнее первого раза, и жар в паху не проходил, и Эш, кажется, проглатывал сперму.  
Тони открыл глаза, когда голова перестала идти кругом, и мир выстраивался в чёткую картинку. Дышать было больно от сухости, Эша рядом не было. Тони вскинул голову, резко приподнял на постели.  
Эш, конечно, вполне себе был — возвращался со стаканом воды. Сел рядом, отпил сам, протянул половину. Старк выпил залпом, посмотрел с благодарностью:  
— Как ты? — голос всё равно звучал хрипло, сорванно, Старк себя не узнавал.  
— Лучший секс за двадцать лет. Не знаю, Энтони.  
А вот Эш говорил почти ровно и совершенно искренне, даже с привычной иронией. Добавил через секунду:  
— Я сейчас усну.  
— Я тоже, — Старк понял, что если закроет глаза, действительно уснёт от хорошей посторгазменной усталости за несколько мгновений. — За двадцать лет?  
Эш неопределённо повёл плечом, сонно, как-то вымотанно посмотрел и — Тони это не могло померещиться — улыбнулся на секунду. «Всё в порядке. А про двадцать лет льстит».  
Эш лёг рядом, Тони закрыл глаза — веки казались тяжёлыми, тело лёгким, мыслей по-хорошему не было вовсе. Идеальный секс после рабочей недели. И, конечно, он был прав, как всегда — сон пришёл за мгновения.

* * *

Тони проснулся от звука бегущей воды и запаха кофе. Тело ощущалось ватным, мозг проснулся не до конца. Старк сел на кровати — тело отозвалось приятной волной лёгкости — и осмотрелся.  
Воспоминания пришли быстро, все события вчерашнего дня и особенно ночи ярко встали перед глазами. И было хорошо, спокойно, Тони хотелось снова вытянуться на постели и доспать, но… во-первых, он был не у себя, а во-вторых, если Эш уже встал, время для этого было адекватным.  
Старк ошибся: время оказалось каким-то совсем неадекватным. Табло Джарвиса в спальне показывало половину двенадцатого. Для Тони, привыкшего в последние годы вставать в семь-восемь без будильника даже на выходных, это оказалось интересной новостью о степени своей усталости.   
«Когда-то же нужно отдыхать». Мысль была здравой, вот только он усмехнулся: если единственным способом так качественно отдохнуть — морально, прежде всего, но и физически не в последнюю очередь — был секс с Эшем, то у Тони были проблемы. А переносить свои проблемы на кого-то, кто на это в долгосрочной перспективе не подписывался — дурная идея. Это всегда заканчивалось паршиво — взять хотя бы Пеппер.  
Но думать об этом утром в субботу не хотелось. Тони посмотрел на стопку одежды — значит, Эш предусмотрительно принёс её в спальню — и решил, что душ всё-таки примет у себя. Из холла всё ещё отчётливо доносился запах свежего кофе.  
Тони никогда не видел, чтобы Дастин носил что-то менее формальное, чем деловые костюмы; если работа затягивалась до ночи, тот позволял себе разве что снять пиджак. И даже сейчас, в приватной домашней обстановке, тот сидел с кружкой кофе в джинсах и белой рубашке. И на фоне белизны воротника особенно чётко выделялись красные следы на шее. Тони вспомнил, и по телу прошла приятная дрожь. И всё же в этом он перегнул палку, перед Эшем было немного стыдно.  
— Кофе, Энтони?  
Дастин говорил спокойно. Старк решил, что вернётся к этому после, и рассеянно кивнул — кофе он хотел.  
— В кофеварке. Оставил для вас на подогреве.  
Это было приятной мелочью, но с утра такие мелочи грели особенно. И кружка с логотипом «Старк Индастриз» и напечатанными подписями — видимо, инженеров старой команды Эша — не удивила. Но ощущение, что он вторгается во что-то личное, не покидало. Впрочем, его из этого личного не выгоняли, а Тони было слишком хорошо, чтобы уходить первым.  
Он сел напротив с кружкой кофе. Недопитая бутылка вина так и стояла на столе.   
За окнами было светло, в голове была приятная лёгкость, и почти ничего не напоминало о тяжёлом разговоре прошлым вечером.  
— Слушай, насчёт шеи. Есть мазь… — начал было Тони, но нарвался на колкий взгляд Эша. Мгновение спустя тот уже смотрел мягче, ироничнее, но от той первой секунды у Старка по спине прошёл холодок.  
— Серьёзно, Тони?  
Несмотря на отличное состояние, разговоры у Старка сейчас совсем не клеились. И предложение было дурацким. Но как адекватно и корректно извиниться за то, что зарвался ночью, Тони не знал. С другой стороны, Эш не остановил, напротив, хотел этого, если Старк правильно понял, так что… в конце концов, они оба были совершеннолетними.  
— Я где-то часа в четыре планирую погонять алгоритмы «О.К.О». Ты со мной?  
Эш задумался, отпил кофе, посмотрел в планшет.  
— Не сегодня. Я уже вторые выходные отказываю одним хорошим людям в помощи. Судя по графику, придётся отказывать ещё месяц. А у них скоро соревнования.  
Старк подумал, что ослышался. Эш очень будничным тоном говорил о чём-то странном, непонятном, и чувство, что Тони увязает в личном, только обострилось. Но это было слишком заманчивым, и Старк спросил:  
— Подробности?  
А Эш, на удивление, ответил.  
Это были сложные пять минут в жизни Энтони Старка. Он пытался уложить в голове тот факт, что его операционный директор, человек, получавший вторую по величине зарплату в «Старк Индастриз», раз в месяц выкраивает время для клуба любителей авиамоделирования где-то на окраине Нью-Йорка.  
— Ты можешь купить им радиоуправляемый Боинг в натуральную величину. Или даже ты можешь им его собрать. Какие ещё соревнования?  
А Эш пил кофе и объяснял, что все эти люди работают по одиннадцать часов на низкооплачиваемых работах, и единственный источник счастья в их жизни — собранная ими модель самолёта в небе. Эш приходил к ним, когда была возможность, исправлял всё, что у них накапливалось, и ребята были рады.  
— И они ни разу не попросили ничего больше? — Тони действительно не понимал.  
— Например?  
— Денег, современной мастерской, да чего угодно. Ты чёртов вице-президент «Старк Индастриз».  
Дастин смотрел спокойно и серьёзно. А потом ответил:  
— Они не знают.  
И Тони только после этого понял. Потому что не знать Дастина Эша в их отрасли было невозможно. Да и за её пределами, если уж на то пошло… Люди, которые могли его не знать, должны были быть настолько далеки от мира Старка, что ему сложно было их представить. Они не включали финансовые новости, не интересовались новейшими технологиями — не интересовались ничем, кроме своего мирка моделей разной степени сложности и достоверности.  
Наверное, Старк не смог бы терпеть дилетантов с их забавным хобби. А Эш мог. Он сказал: «Когда я помогаю их моделям взлетать, мне самому становится лучше. Это выгодно. Помогать — это выгодно». Тони не спорил. В этом он его понимал даже слишком хорошо.  
Когда Тони выходил из апартаментов Эша, он ощущал себя совсем выбитым из рутинной колеи. Приятное чувство. Эш дал ему больше, чем секс, и Старку хотелось весь этот ресурс конвертировать в разработку прямо сейчас. Тони забыл, каким охуительно прекрасным может быть утро. День, если быть точным. Целые выходные.  
Он планировал проработать на этом целые выходные.

А потом был рабочий понедельник, и Тони перестал понимать, что происходит. Эш его не избегал, но со стороны казался смертельно уставшим. Был собранным, донельзя рабочим и отвечал строго по делу. Тони попытался вытащить его на кофе в «Старбакс» в двух кварталах от Башни, но Эш отказался.  
А затем их графики разошлись, и Старк ушёл на весь день в переговоры. Вечером Эша в офисе не было, хотя Тони скинул на почту просьбу задержаться. Но Дастин ушёл, и Тони окончательно перестал понимать, что между ними происходит. Смотрел на пустой кабинет и не понимал. Может, Старк себя накручивал и всё это было чередой совпадений, но Тони никогда особо не верил в совпадения. Он смотрел на вид из окна офиса операционного директора своей компании и понимал, что потерять Эша из-за ерунды он себе позволить не может.   
Возможно, пару лет назад Тони бы даже не заметил, что что-то пошло не так, но сейчас он видел это настолько чётко, что было страшно. «Всё же было хорошо». Для Тони — да. Но он не спросил Эша словами ни разу, и это нужно было исправлять быстро, по горячим следам; и он всё ещё не понимал, как одна ночь хорошего — отличного! — дружеского секса могла сломать их рабочее взаимодействие. Тем более если это Эш сказал — не сломает. Тони понял, что завтра он спросит. Иначе это всё грозило вылиться в рабочую — не только рабочую — катастрофу.  
Во вторник встреч и конференц-коллов было ещё больше, но Старк нашёл более-менее приемлемое время в их с Эшем расписании, и около часа дня пришёл в опенс-спейс сразу нескольких команд разработки — у Дастина заканчивалась планёрка по одному из их ключевых проектов.  
Эш смотрел в развернутые мониторы, а вокруг столпилась чуть ли не вся команда — в пространстве стоял обычный рабочий шум. Дастин заметил его одним из первых, кивнул. Старк поморщился от иронии — на Эше была водолазка с высоким воротом, но сейчас это ни черта не радовало.  
— Эш, на пару слов. Саммерс звонил.  
— Хорошо, — Дастин кивнул. — Куда подойти?  
— «Океан». Минут через пятнадцать.  
— Буду.  
«Океан» — хорошая, маленькая переговорка на смежном этаже. Довольно старая, там на дверных стёклах ещё сохранились жалюзи, что Тони и было нужно.  
Он знал, что на рабочий вызов Эш придёт; договорит со своими инженерами до логической точки и придёт. Так и произошло. Минут через двадцать Эш закрыл за собой дверь, посмотрел на Старка, ощущался донельзя рабочим.  
— Что случилось?  
Дастин не хотел терять время, даже не садился.  
— Ты случился. Присядь.  
Эш, на удивление, не выразил никакого протеста, да вообще никаких эмоций не выразил. Сел напротив, снял очки, отложил на стол. Посмотрел на Тони уже менее напряжённо и бросил устало:  
— Знал, что всё закончится ланчем. Хорошо, поговорим.  
Фразу Старк до конца не понял, но общий смысл уловил. Спросил в лоб:  
— Что происходит, Эш?  
— Всё нормально...  
— Я даже слышать не хочу про то, что ты в порядке, — было трудно сдержать справедливое раздражение, хотя Тони честно старался. — Ты ни черта не в порядке.  
А Эш коротко улыбнулся, и это совсем сбило с толку.  
— Я не говорил, что в порядке. Я сказал, что моё состояние нормально. Тони… — Дастин придвинулся, посмотрел открыто, искренне и устало; он и не собирался уходить от ответов. — Энтони, я же не врал про лучший секс за двадцать лет. И это очень паршиво, на самом-то деле. И я эмоционально вовлёкся, я сам идиот. Бойтесь своих желаний, — Эш откинулся на спинку стула, — как говорится. Всегда хотел лучше понимать, что же происходит в голове у людей наутро, что они хотят со мной и вечер, и день, и пару лет. А ты сидишь на постели, говоришь очень правильные слова про эндорфины, что это отпустит на следующий день, что это гормональная привязанность, она пройдёт. И это действительно так. А они смотрели обиженно, очень, — Дастин замолчал на пару секунд. — Вы знали, что эндорфины — это даже на химическом уровне просто наркотик?  
У Тони холодело внутри. И от спокойного тона Эша, и от всего, что тот говорил. Потому что Старк не мог не сопоставлять тон и слова сейчас с воспоминаниями ночи в одну большую картинку, и по всему выходило, что это был очень болезненный пласт жизни Эша.  
— Допустим.  
— Наркотик, — Эш кивнул. — Вырабатывается от счастья. Понятное дело, у каждого от своего: хороший секс, хорошая работа, что там ещё бывает. И чем чаще он есть, тем слабее работает. Это привыкание. А если его нет годами, а потом за раз получить близкую к смертельной дозу — в МИТ у вас всякое бывало? — что произойдёт?  
Тони молчал. Он уже понял. Эш практически прямым текстом говорил «Я ощутил счастье впервые за двадцать лет, и мне сейчас от этого чертовски плохо. Что вы хотите от меня услышать, Энтони?».   
«Хотите услышать». А ведь это он и сказал тем вечером дословно — Эш всё знал ещё тогда; знал, что секс с Тони сделает только хуже, и не сказал.  
— Ты знал, — осознание было болезненным. — Заранее знал. Я тебя спрашивал, а ты солгал.  
Эш снова улыбнулся, и Тони прикусил внутреннюю сторону губы. Идиот. Эш не солгал, Эш вообще ничего не ответил на вопрос про последствия и ресурс, он просто перевёл разговор на ориентацию Старка. Тони тогда решил, что это утвердительный ответ, потому что да, экстраполировал. И от себя стало совсем тошно.  
— Прости.  
— Вы-то за что извиняетесь?  
Эш действительно спрашивал с интересом, а Старк не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот просто издевается. Но Дастин был серьёзен; действительно хотел знать.  
— Не отследил. Был эгоистом.  
Слова дались с трудом, а Эш смотрел удивлённо и искренне.  
— Боже, Энтони, не драматизируйте.  
Тони не ожидал такой реакции.   
Эш встал:  
— Я не сказал, потому что не посчитал критичным. Это была отличная ночь, я знал все последствия. И получил больше, чем ожидал. Я сказал, что на рабочем взаимодействии это не отразится — оно и не отразится, просто дайте мне время до конца недели. Мне сложно сейчас вкладываться во что-либо, — Эш помолчал, посмотрел прямо, закончил фразу: — эмоционально. Пройдёт. Очень быстро пройдёт. Но я бы сейчас вернулся к работе. Я вас достаточно успокоил, Тони?  
Тони встал следом. Эш на глазах становился рабочим, такому ему он безоговорочно доверял любые переговоры. Тони не успокоился; но сейчас он просто поверил, и стало немного легче.  
— Хорошо, — Дастин понял ответ. Задумался на секунду, спросил: — Саммерс не звонил? На всякий случай спрашиваю.  
— Нет.  
Эш приходил в себя, и Тони был бы последним эгоистом, продолжи он говорить о личном.  
— Хорошо, потому что мы не успеваем к демо Скотфилда завтра. Я вернусь к ребятам. Но, по-хорошему, там нужны и вы. Я, правда, не смотрел ваше расписание.  
— Если до вечера, то выберусь.  
Эш кивнул и вышел, не сказав больше ни слова.  
Старк всё ещё чувствовал себя паршиво, но теперь хотя бы понимал, почему. Впрочем, нет, не понимал. Эш — большой мальчик, он, Тони, тоже, а ощущение было таким, словно… словно Старк хотел взять на себя ответственность. Чувство было новым, странным и неуместным особенно сейчас, когда эта ответственность была общей.  
Он понял, что пора завязывать с переносом личных проблем на близких людей. Признать, что Эш — такой человек, оказалось легко. Он значил для Тони слишком много, и портить это сексом — даже охуительно хорошим — Старк себе больше не позволит. А вот узнать Дастина за пределами работы захотелось получше.   
И чёртов клуб авиамоделирования, кто бы мог подумать.  
Они делают для Саммерса вертолёты нового поколения, а Эш раз в месяц правит чертежи игрушечных. А мог бы построить модельку на нанорепульсорах. Не обязательно вертолётика, но чего-нибудь… летающего. Вот Старк бы построил. Об этом, кстати, стоило подумать.  
Тони вышел из переговорки. День обещал быть долгим.


	9. Часть II. Мы сами порождаем своих демонов

Многоуровневый координационный зал Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а: люди, тонны техники последнего поколения, рабочий шум. Эш когда-то в шутку бросил самое верное определение Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а — «улей». И как-то оно между ними с тех пор прижилось. А само название… Тони однажды обронил в интервью «Мы позволим миру дышать свободнее, чувствовать себя в центре событий», рассказывая о концепции аналитического центра нового поколения. Никакого рабочего названия тогда не было, и маркетологи зацепились за ёмкое Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. Старк не возражал.  
Сейчас Тони стоял на смотровой площадке, пил кофе. Пятую кружку за утро. Улей жил своей жизнью. Экраны — от небольших рабочих до панорамных во всю стену — отображали операцию Роджерса в реальном времени; координировала Хилл. Впрочем, не одна — она сама подобрала себе команду, это было её условием, и Тони ни разу не пожалел, что дал эту возможность: работали ребята слаженно.  
Со встречи с Роджерсом на кладбище прошло два года. Целых два года. Сложных, изнурительных — однажды Тони заснул прямо в своём кабинете около четырёх дня, вернувшись со слушаний, а проснулся глубокой ночью от мерцательной аритмии. Но уже тогда он надеялся, знал, что будет в итоге вот так стоять на мостике и смотреть на идеальную реализацию потенциала «О.К.О», а это заставляло стиснуть зубы и пускать в ход всё, что у него было: огромные деньги, старые связи, собственное упорство. И собственное здоровье, во многом, но об этом Тони предпочитал не распространяться. Роберт знал, Эш замечал — Стив пока верил на слово, когда Тони говорил «всё нормально». Наташа однажды сказала, что Старк идиот. Тони тогда ничего не ответил — опаздывал на совещание. Но она повторила это чуть позже, уже в личном разговоре, и Тони пришлось провести их новую личную границу; больше Наташа эту тему не поднимала.  
Он купил лучших. Стив мог сколько угодно говорить, что это не самое удачное слово, но реальность была именно такой: Тони купил. Лучших аналитиков, лучших программистов, лучших оперативников: на первых этапах бюджет уходил в такой минус, что если бы кредитные рейтинги «Старк Индастриз» были хоть немного хуже, ничего бы не вышло. Но уже пять лет подряд Старк исправно приносил банкам прибыль, и деньги он получил. А через год — к удивлению всех — проект вышел на окупаемость. Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р., позиционировавший себя на рынке как информационно-аналитический банк, начал эту самую информационную аналитику продавать, и покупателей оказалось очень много. Очень.  
Кружка опустела, но легче не стало. Тони пошёл к кофейному автомату за ещё одной порцией.  
Команду Роджерса оправдали. Вместо котёнка в ЮАР был предотвращённый чуть ли не в прямом эфире теракт в Лондоне. Но кроме эфира, было ещё много всего; и по большей части — на слушаниях в десятке сенатских комиссий. Но Тони снова купил лучших. Оказалось, хороших политтехнологов и юристов не так уж мало — скорее, мало тех, кто мог их себе позволить. Старк мог.  
Он помнил, как Стив пришёл к нему в офис прямо из аэропорта — в тот день впервые за много лет он прилетел в Америку по своим настоящим документам. Он был вымотан не меньше Тони, но искренне счастлив. А в конце того невыносимо длинного дня они пошли с командой в бар. Бартон отпускал колкие шуточки, Наташа была слишком уставшей, чтобы участвовать в беседе, но в остальном всем было хорошо и свободно, и Тони отвечал в тон, поддерживал атмосферу. Поддерживал; и в какой-то момент ему вспомнился Эш, спрашивавший про необходимость играть на публику. Но так было нужно, это было важным, Тони хотел, чтобы Роджерс почувствовал себя дома, в комфортной обстановке, а комфорт Стива во многом определялся комфортом его команды. И Старк играл. Хотел бы быть в тот момент искренне счастливым и расслабленным, но последний год он спал по пять часов в сутки, иногда меньше; жил в постоянном стрессе — оно всё… сказывалось. Тони знал, что будет тяжело; но он не представлял, насколько.  
— Эй, Кэп, осторожнее, — бросил Тони иронично, наблюдая за финалом драки на экране. Роджерс как раз уже надевал наручники на наркоторговца, и посмотрел в камеру почти удивлённо.  
— Я сколько раз просил не ломать «С.Н.И.Т.Ч» о международных преступников?  
Стив хмыкнул, улыбнулся:  
— А ты покажи мастер-класс, Тони.  
— В следующий раз. Я только свежий кофе налил. Пью лишь горячий.  
Их оборвала Хилл. И правильно сделала, в общем-то. Старк замолк, продолжая наблюдать за экранами.   
Однажды Тони лично пришёл к Стиву с весьма деликатным моментом — вопросом командной формы нового Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Прошлая — времён Щ.И.Т.а — была практичной, нравилась агентам, и они бы предпочли её вернуть. Оставалось лишь объяснить Стиву, почему ребята хотят видеть его в такой же. Но Роджерс, на удивление, понял очень быстро.   
Мир меняется. И Стив тогда сказал, Капитаном — именно Капитаном Америка — он не чувствовал себя уже лет пять; и держаться за старую сине-белую форму было бы глупо. Но щит решили не перекрашивать. Смотрелось органично. Как и сейчас на экране.  
А ещё полгода назад оправдали Барнса. И это оказалось легче, чем Тони думал. Джессика, его лучший специалист по всему этому бюрократическому аду, сказала, что в этом нет ничего удивительного — все просто устали. Как-то при ней один из сенаторов буркнул, что, если Старк наконец отвяжется, всем станет лучше.   
Вот только вкус победы оказался каким-то невыразительным. Тони пытался исправить это дорогим коньяком, и вроде бы даже за несколько дней преуспел, но Роберт, посмотрев тогда кардиограммы, буквально наорал на него — таким Эйнара Старк ещё не видел. Но если на тебя орёт твой кардиолог — стоит задуматься; спать Тони больше не стал, но алкоголь убрал до лучших времён.  
А Роджерс возвращался с миссий живым и выглядел по-настоящему счастливым. Впрочем, и управление Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.ом ему тоже нравилось. Он очень быстро втянулся — сформировал основные команды, разделил обязанности; постепенно формировал нужные инфраструктурные отделы. Его люди, от оперативников до техников и врачей, Роджерса обожали.   
Внешней же частью, той, за которой пристально наблюдала общественность — занимался Тони и его люди, и для внешнего мира Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.у удавалось выглядеть полноценным информационным агентством. Как он сказал тогда Стиву про «О.К.О»? «Большое информационное табло». Данные той точности и полноты, которые им давало «О.К.О», были золотой жилой. Но этика; даже Старку этика позволяла использовать его возможности лишь на уровне окупаемости и небольшой прибыли.

Тони посмотрел вниз, на Уэйна, сидевшего поодаль от координаторов.   
Уэйн связался с ним пару дней назад, сказал, что есть разговор, и намекнул, что не прочь увидеть Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. вживую. Старк согласился. В конце концов, трафик спутников — по-прежнему бесплатный, что удивительно — всё ещё шёл через «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».   
А сейчас Уэйн сидел в наушниках, уткнувшись в планшет. Это удивляло, и Тони через камеру в телефоне приблизил его экран. Нет, ну действительно, что могло быть интереснее операции Роджерса в реальном времени?  
Оказалось, он сам. Уэйн смотрел интервью, которое Тони с полтора месяца назад давал CNN. Красивое, по-хорошему скандальное, Старк его помнил.  
«Как вы можете прокомментировать действия группы мистера Роджерса в международном правовом поле?»  
«Сбор данных. Понимаете, мы же собираем статистику. Она, кстати, в открытом доступе на сайте, вы же её открывали? Не говорите, что нет, иначе я перестану считать, что мы оба профессионалы, решу, что это у нас непринуждённая частная беседа и приглашу на ужин. Так вот, вы знали, что в порту Кальяо в Перу в 38% времени используется труд несовершеннолетних? И если мистер Роджерс считает, что ему нужно лично проверить этот процент, что ж, я доверяю Стиву Роджерсу. А то, что в том порту он случайно наткнулся на наркоторговцев — что ж, жизнь состоит из случайностей. Не проходить же мимо. Или вы бы прошли?»  
Тони тогда отвечал с каким-то болезненным азартом, за которым, на самом деле, почти не было внутреннего ресурса. Но он улыбался на камеру, шутил и был чертовски убедителен.  
«Вы пролоббировали отмену Соковийского Договора. Вы сможете гарантировать, что гражданских катастроф не повторится?»  
«Я полагал, что гражданские катастрофы — это к международным террористам. Вы уже выслали им список вопросов? Потому что на моё письмо они не ответили, а я всего лишь просил их график, чтобы не было пересечений с нашим, ммм, сбором статистики. Поэтому натыкаемся случайно и каждый раз сильно удивляемся. Но я что-то не припомню случайных жертв за последний год, зато помню тысячи неслучайных до нашей благотворительной миссии. Так что вопрос дурацкий, уж простите. Никто абстрактные понятия гарантировать не может и не будет. Вот что-то более определённое, зависящее лишь от говорящего — можно. К примеру, гарантируйте мне больше не использовать этот оранжевый лак. Он вам совершенно не идёт».  
К Синди Хоуп у Старка были давние счёты за расследования, граничившие с клеветой, которые она публиковала в худшие времена Мстителей, и они оба это знали. С каждой минутой она улыбалась ему всё обворожительнее.   
«И всё же — откуда такая резкая перемена? Четыре года вы за командой Роджерса гонялись, а тут решили приютить?»  
Тони постарался тогда улыбнуться в ответ не менее приветливо:  
«Нефть».  
«Простите?»  
«Цены на нефть. Адекватного экспорта у Ваканды нет и не было, а тут международный кризис, ещё и цены на нефть взлетели — видели эти красивые графики? — и я представил, как им там невероятно холодно быть международными преступниками. Тут уж не до политических разногласий».  
«Это тропическая страна, мистер Старк».  
«Да, и это было моей главной ошибкой — но я всегда был слаб в географии. Посмотрел на карту уже после того, как предложил отапливаемые апартаменты класса люкс. И у меня как раз завалялся миллиардный благотворительный проект международной статистики. Идеально всё совпало. Может, попробуете бирюзовый?»  
«Простите?»  
«Я сейчас подумал, что вам бы подошёл бирюзовый лак, Синди. Но давайте продолжим».  
Хорошее было интервью, прибыльное — акции «Старк Индастриз» поднялись на 2%.   
А вечером, когда морально вымотанный Тони вернулся в Башню, в коридорах его отловил Стив и предложил поговорить. Конечно, не об интервью, а просто… и Старку стало немного легче. Стив был слишком искренним, много говорил сам, и Тони, у которого по-хорошему совсем не было сил, был ему за это благодарен. И такие вечера с Роджерсом стали случаться иногда. Каждый в них делился своим, и на пару часов рабочий гул уходил из мыслей Старка.   
А потом наступали семь утра следующего рабочего дня, и они с Эшем с головой уходили в остальные проекты «Старк Индастриз».   
Тогда, очень давно, когда Тони пришёл к Дастину с просьбой сделать профиль Стива, тот, выслушав до конца, спросил «Значит ли это, что вы снова хотите занять прайм-тайм в усовершенствованных костюмах?». Тони тогда усмехнулся и уточнил, действительно ли Эш этого боится. А тот смотрел долго, серьёзно и ответил тяжёлое «Да». Но Тони не хотел; проекты компании уже были слишком важным лично для него, и он решил, что сможет успеть всё. Ошибался.  
А теперь смотрел на Уэйна, который уже отложил планшет и наушники в сумку.  
— Энтони? — услышал он Эша по внутреннему каналу. — Что по времени?  
— Минут через пятнадцать. Дай только свободную переговорку на ближайший час. Ну или что ему понравится? «Галактика»?  
«Галактика» была самым современным конференц-залом в Башне, с шикарным видом на город и мощными проекторами, при необходимости превращающими помещение во что угодно.   
— Полагаю, Брюсу это не критично. Но у меня там через два часа презентация, это даже удобно. Ставлю бронь.  
В улье заплодировали: миссия успешно подошла к концу. Стив улыбался, разговаривал с командой и Марией. А в следующую секунду нашёл взглядом Тони, улыбнулся персонально ему. И Старк понял, что очень трудно улыбнуться в ответ, хотя всё, на самом-то деле, было чертовски хорошо. И портить это «хорошо» для Стива не хотелось, поэтому через силу, но он улыбнулся. Получилось почти искренне.

С Уэйном не было необходимости улыбаться. И вообще — Тони это как-то резко осознал, пока они шли по Башне — теперь разговаривать с Уэйном было на порядок проще. Единственным значимым фактором в их общении всегда был и оставался результат, а в таком режиме Брюс Уэйн был великолепен.  
Они с Эшем сели спиной к окну, предоставив Уэйну панорамный вид на Нью-Йорк. И Брюс задумчиво смотрел мимо них, разглядывал город. Тони не хотел торопить. Он и сам как-то… выдохся и чувствовал себя не лучшим образом.  
— У меня проблема, — начал наконец Уэйн и посмотрел прямо и жёстко. — Я пытался решить её своими силами, но не смог. Сразу скажу, что готового решения у меня нет. Моя лучшая рабочая идея на данный момент — использовать нейросеть «О.К.О». Поэтому давайте так: я расскажу всё, что знаю, и мы подумаем.  
Тони кивнул. На любое другое предложение подумать он бы сейчас ответил просьбой скинуть всё на почту и обещанием ответить по мере возможности, но Уэйну он был должен.  
И Брюс начал рассказывать.  
То, что услышал Старк, звучало невероятно дико в двадцать первом веке в сверхсовременном конференц-зале с панорамным видом на небоскрёбы Нью-Йорка. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что ничего из рассказанного не просочилось в прессу в полной мере — инцидент замяли очень быстро. По крайней мере, Тони не слышал ничего. Судя по ремаркам Эша, тот слышал лишь малую часть, хотя за новостями следил пристально.  
В готэмском порту нашли брошенный грузовой контейнер. Внутри были мёртвые люди — нелегальные мигранты из Азии: дети и взрослые, пятьдесят два человека.  
— Я без фотографий, — тяжело сказал Уэйн. — Но картину… сами можете себе представить.  
Тони пытался уложить в голове услышанное. Получалось плохо.  
— В этом оказался замешан один из субподрядчиков «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес». Как ты понимаешь, — болезненно улыбнулся Уэйн, — я должен был понять, что произошло, в деталях. Но на определённом этапе зашёл в тупик.  
Тони встал, подошёл к кулеру с водой, выпил стакан залпом. Пожалел, что не устанавливают кулеры с виски.  
— Почему ничего не было в СМИ?  
— Кому-то заплатили, кто-то боится. Важно другое, хотя оно и следует из твоего вопроса, — Уэйн поймал взгляд Старка. — Это гигантская отлаженная сеть. Работорговля намного более распространена, чем мы себе представляем. Их схемы не получается отследить, там субподряды на субподряды — и теряются концы. О том, что это наш субподрядчик… Я узнал только спустя несколько дней. Даже я.  
Тони знал, что могло стоять за этим «даже я». В некоторых вещах Уэйн был этичен до зубного скрежета, но этот же человек был когда-то Тёмным Рыцарем Готэма — и вряд ли здесь его могла остановить этика.  
Уэйна задело за живое — пожалуй, настолько напряженным до нервозности Старк его не видел до сих пор ни разу. И Уэйн пришёл просить помощи. Значит, дело было поганым донельзя.  
Тони снова сел, посмотрел прямо, смял пустой пластиковый стаканчик.  
— Хорошо, в целом картина понятна. Теперь давай ещё раз детальнее. Человеческий трафик стал проходить через Готэм, и ты хочешь вычислить всю цепочку продавцов. Хорошо, но почему «О.К.О.», почему не сразу же ФБР?  
— Потому что ты совершаешь ту же ошибку, что и я в начале, — ответил Уэйн. — Он не стал проходить, Тони, он всегда проходил. Через Готэм, Нью-Йорк, все большие порты страны. Ты пойми одну вещь…  
Брюс рассказывал, и ощущение мерзости, тяжелой свинцовой мерзости наваливалось на Старка всё сильнее. И вроде бы вся эта информация всегда была известна, сейчас он мог вспомнить какие-то отдельные журналистские расследования, но пока это лично не касалось его самого… А Уэйн говорил о ничтожных процентах начатых и реально раскрытых дел; приводил статистику, которую удалось найти — по ФБР в целом и готэмской полиции в частности. Был предельно серьёзен; сказал невзначай, что только в одной Калифорнии зарегистрировано около миллиона случаев незаконной торговли людьми, и это один из самых проблемных штатов.  
Это выбило Тони из колеи окончательно. Он, проживший в Малибу лучшую половину жизни, ни черта об этом не слышал. А Эш кивнул, сказал, что когда интересовался вопросом, на первом месте стояла Флорида. Уэйн подтвердил.   
И от своей полной безграмотности Тони стало совсем тошно.  
— Что я из этого вынес, — Уэйн подводил итог, и Тони попытался собраться с мыслями. — Хорошим результатом ФБР считает арест максимального количества членов картеля. Но на их место приходят новые пешки. Суды не дают ничего — я читал отчёты, и я видел на собственном опыте, — Брюс смотрел очень жёстко, и Тони ему верил, — как они прикрывают друг друга за деньги. Поэтому возвращаясь к твоему вопросу — мне мало увидеть всю эту цепочку, я её с корнем выдрать хочу.  
Эш рядом очень напрягся, Тони не мог не заметить.  
— Цепочку тоже можно отстроить заново, Брюс.  
Уэйн перевёл на Эша взгляд, от которого даже Тони стало не по себе.  
— Со сломанными позвоночниками, Дастин, цепочки не отстраивают.  
Пауза была короткой, но смертельно напряжённой. Стаканчик в руках Тони смялся окончательно. Пластиковые грани врезались в ладонь.  
— Сломанные без суда и в индивидуальном порядке позвоночники глав картелей не… — Тони видел, как побелели костяшки Эша, — не то что бы наш нынешний метод решения проблем. Не метод Стива Роджерса.  
— Экономически, — сказал Уэйн мягче, но смотрел по-прежнему тяжело. — Я-то предлагал ломать экономически. Но твой вариант рассматриваю как запасной.  
— Ясно.  
Эш разжал сжатый кулак, Старк тоже выпустил из рук чёртов стаканчик, спросил:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы перенастроили «О.К.О» на денежные потоки?  
Это был самый очевидный способ добраться до финансирования картелей. Реализация, правда, попадала под целый список уголовных статей, но Тони чувствовал, что Уэйна это сейчас не особо останавливает.  
— Давай рассмотрим этот вариант.  
— Нет, — Старк выдохнул. — Брюс, я понимаю, ты взвинчен. Мёртвые дети в контейнерах, твой субподрядчик. Я понимаю. Но подумай трезво, что ты предлагаешь. Ты приходишь и говоришь «Старк, я хочу систему, которая будет следить за всеми финансами на планете, потому что потерял кошелёк и хотел бы найти». Даже если мы напишем такой код, — Тони старался не отводить взгляда, — мы, лично мы, потому что делегировать подобное — безумие… Это будет означать доступ «О.К.О.» к внутренним сетям банков всех стран мира. Не только банков — всей финансовой системы. Которая оказывается не просто в наших руках — а в руках Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Я никогда не думал, что это скажу, но это неоправданно чудовищный риск.  
Уэйн смотрел всё так же немигающе, и Тони, не выдержав, назвал очевидное:  
— Ты готов открыть коммерческие тайны «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» по нажатию одной кнопки?  
Брюс помолчал.  
— На самом деле, я планировал предложить свою компанию в качестве пилотного проекта.  
Эш, тоже набравший себе стакан воды и подходивший было к столу, до места так и не дошёл — прислонился к стене. Старк устало потёр переносицу. Как спорить с человеком, который ради навязчивой идеи был готов — на самом деле был готов, это было очевидно — слить конкурентам всё самое тщательно охраняемое, Тони не знал.  
— Не считай меня одержимым идиотом, — негромко сказал Уэйн. — Посмотри на это как на аудит. Полноценный аудит, а не тот, который делается к собраниям акционеров. И это было бы полезно для компании. Я понимаю, что дам доступ к этой информации тебе и Эшу, но считаю этот риск приемлемым.  
Помолчал и добавил:  
— Но твой аргумент о безопасности всей финансовой системы валиден тоже. Я же говорил, что готового решения у меня нет. Хорошего решения. И человеческих ресурсов, но они есть у вас. У меня есть только проблема. И деньги.  
Тони передернуло, потому что Уэйн улыбнулся.  
— Я же понимаю, что это станет дополнительной нагрузкой на Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. Вложусь на столько миллионов, на сколько ты посчитаешь нужным. Но чтобы этой дряни в Готэме больше не было.  
— В Готэме, не в Америке? — уточнил Эш. — И вы понимаете, что окупить это вы не сможете… никак?  
— В Готэме, — теперь Уэйн посмотрел на Дастина куда спокойнее. — По крайней мере, пока. И будем считать это венчурным проектом.  
— Венчурным, — Дастин наконец сел за стол снова. Закрыл глаза, сдавил переносицу. — На столько миллионов, на сколько посчитаем нужным.   
Брюс кивнул.  
— Вы с Энтони ненормальны.  
Тони хмыкнул. Новостью это не было.

Они проговорили ещё минут двадцать. Тони выходил из переговорки менее уставшим, чем полчаса назад в неё входил — хотя и понимал, что это всего лишь временный выброс адреналина. А ещё он думал о том, как всё это придётся объяснять Стиву.  
«Вернёмся к первой версии с тщательным допросом рядовых членов картеля. Это возможно?»  
«Романофф будет в восторге…»  
«Но у вас есть возможность?»  
«…а Роджерс категорически откажется, стоит ему это услышать. Но стоит попробовать».  
«Почему бы вам в таком случае просто не привлечь агента Романофф?»  
«Нет, Уэйн, за спиной Стива в Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.е ничего происходить не будет. Не согласится — мне жаль. Но я с ним поговорю. И тебе советую».  
Уэйн понял. И, кажется, немного успокоился. Они ещё немного поговорили у лифтов, Тони предложил гостевые апартаменты в Башне, раз Брюс оставался в городе до возвращения Роджерса, но тот отказался. Забытая фраза про упёртого мудака вспомнилась сама собой, вот только сейчас Старк бы её никогда не произнёс.   
И Тони весьма слабо представлял себе, как будет объяснять Стиву, почему пытки — это единственно возможный вариант в сложившейся ситуации. Пытки. Стиву Роджерсу. Он не должен был в этом участвовать, просто дать добро на участие команды Наташи. И всё равно это было паршиво, Тони это понимал, а в свете того, что Стив всегда брал ответственность за любую операцию Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а на себя, Старк не сможет убедить его в том, что на этот раз она, эта ответственность, будет максимально разделённой.   
Было тошно, но решение ощущалось правильным. Как он однажды Стиву сказал: «Я бы взял на себя ответственность за выбор; я научился с этим спать, но никоим образом не горжусь». Но и Уэйн был прав — пятьдесят два, а на самом деле, намного больше, мёртвых человека в порту, и сотни тысяч ещё живых людей в фактическом рабстве были достаточной причиной, чтобы засунуть некоторые нормы этики себе в задницу.  
Задумавшись, Тони почти налетел на Эша, выходившего из переговорки — тот даже придержал за плечо. И усталость вернулась. Усталость, на самом-то деле, никуда и не уходила.  
— Скажешь когда-нибудь, что со мной плохо работать, и я запущу программу обмена операционными директорами. Будет у тебя месяц в Готэме и прямое подчинение Уэйну. Как тебе идея?  
Они шли по коридору, Эш ещё до этого сказал, что у него остаётся двадцать минут до встречи и это хорошая возможность урвать ланч. Дастин посмотрел очень устало. Не останавливаясь, начал загибать пальцы:  
— Нормированный рабочий день — раз. Восьмичасовой сон — два. Три — совершенно законные проекты, — Тони дернулся: в голосе Эша совсем не было эмоций. Как будто он говорил серьёзно. — Вы правы, Энтони, нечеловеческие условия. Но я как-нибудь выживу в Готэме. А вот как вы будете объяснять Стефану моё расписание и сколько вы — ну, или он — продержитесь, вопрос открытый.  
Тони остановился сам и остановил Дастина:  
— Устал?  
Тот повёл плечом, но ответ, в общем-то, был очевиден. Тони многого себе позволить не мог, но вот дать это Эшу — мог и должен был:  
— Может, ты после Сингапура отпуск возьмёшь?  
Ночью Эш улетал на переговоры. Не самый лучший вариант с шестнадцатичасовым перелётом. И упёртые кретины, то есть стратегические азиатские партнёры.   
Эш смотрел иронично:  
— Отпуск, Тони? — медленно повторил он.  
— Отправим тебя на Сейшелы, заблокируем корпоративный аккаунт, что там ещё.  
Эш молчал, но это было не напряженное молчание, а какое-то… вымотанное.  
— Ну, вдруг.  
Эш даже не счёл нужным отвечать — нервно махнул рукой, направился в сторону лифтов — и Старк понял, что критическая усталость за два года накопилась не у него одного. Но и отказать Уэйну они не могли: не должны были, не имели права.   
Наркоторговля, человеческий трафик, теракты. Биржевые сводки. Совещание в два. Снотворное. Командировки. Седьмая кружка кофе.  
К завтрашнему возвращению Стива, если он хотел положительного ответа, стоило стать более жизнеспособной моделью Тони Старка. Или хотя бы казаться ею.   
Разницы он не чувствовал уже давно.


	10. Смотрим им прямо в глаза

Перелёт в этот раз был долгим. Принесли еду. Баки посмотрел на содержимое тарелки скептически, но от иллюминатора всё же оторвался. Придвинул тарелку к себе.  
— Что-то не так?  
Стив посчитал нужным уточнить. Представители «Кайзера» были непреклонны в своих рекомендациях, которые даже Стивом воспринимались как приказы, и настаивали на строгой восьмиразовой диете для Джеймса. Некоторые приёмы пищи и вовсе заменялись протеиновыми коктейлями сомнительного вкуса, но обычно Баки не выказывал такой явной досады.  
— Да нет, ерунда, — Джеймс улыбнулся, задумчиво разделяя вилкой гарнир и какое-то мясо. — Знаешь, я на прошлой неделе попробовал зверски забавную вещь. Суши, кажется. Может, я не так произношу.  
— Суши, — Стив кивнул и понял, что не ослышался. — Я так понимаю, Дональд не в курсе?  
Дональд Фейрс был личным диетологом Баки. И любил при каждом удобном случае спокойным тоном перечислять все последствия несоблюдения его рекомендаций. В конце часто звучало слово «смерть», но Марк посоветовал относиться к этой части списка с долей здравого скептицизма.  
— Боже упаси. Нет, — Баки задумчиво нарезал мясо. — Думаю, это был Старк.  
— Тони?  
Стиву становилось всё интереснее. Джеймс кивнул.  
— Я нашёл их у себя на кухне с напечатанной запиской «Съешь меня». Джарвис подтвердил, что это съедобно. Ну и я подумал, собственно, какого чёрта. И это было очень вкусно. Особенно после протеиновой дряни.  
У Стива вертелась на языке фраза «Я поговорю с Тони, этого больше не повторится», но он промолчал. Баки был прав — какого, собственно, чёрта. В нормальное, близкое к теперешнему, состояние тот пришёл ещё год назад.  
Первым делом вернули руку — этим Тони занимался лично. Отголоски конфликта с биоинженерами «Кайзера» долетали до Стива обрывками, но он тогда решил не вмешиваться; вспомнил фразу Старка из глубокого прошлого «Напомни, кто из нас в лаборатории одет в костюм с побрякушками и вряд ли здесь нужен?». Но Тони потом пришёл к нему сам и вкратце изложил варианты — либо экспериментировать с искусственными мышцами, новой разработкой «Кайзера», либо использовать старую добрую нейромеханику, к которой склонялся Тони. В конечном итоге решили, что подопытным образцом Баки не будет, но вот синтетическую кожу поверх металла наложили. В тот момент Джеймс посчитал это излишеством, но недавно признался, что так гораздо легче ощущать себя человеком.  
Вот и сейчас его пальцы, державшие вилку, выглядели совершенно живыми, настоящими, сам Стив иногда забывал, что рука у Баки металлическая. Во многом, потому, что сам Джеймс относился к своему прямому участию в миссиях настороженно, и с момента своего оправдания лишь прикрывал команду Роджерса как снайпер. И психиатры, и сам Баки говорили, что контактный бой — не лучшая идея на данный момент. Даже на полигоне, в дружеских спаррингах, на него порой накатывали флэшбэки. Не смертельно, но Джеймс мог потерять контроль над силой удара; случались приступы панического страха или гнева; да многое случалось в первые месяцы, но Баки научился доверять Марку Хэйману, пост-терапевтические сеансы стали длиннее, и сейчас, спустя год, всё было почти хорошо.  
А полгода назад Тони сказал, что нужно идти на финальное слушание — предварительные ему удалось провести без личного участия Баки. Стив ответил, что идёт с ними. Тони тогда посмотрел очень удивлённо, бросив «Кэп, оно и предполагалось».   
В тот день они встретились в Сенате, и всю дорогу до него Стив толком не мог успокоить Баки — тот был собран и отстранён, отвечал односложно, не мог даже сформулировать, что именно тревожит его больше всего. И уже в коридоре Сената состояние Баки заметил Тони, бросил короткое «Отойдём на минуту», и действительно куда-то увёл Джеймса. Не на минуту, а на полчаса. Вернулись они к самому заседанию, и прошло оно на удивление легко — Джеймс был почти расслаблен и даже шутил перед членами комиссии. Стив потом не удержался, спросил, о чём они с Тони разговаривали — и такого ответа не ожидал. Баки сказал: «Ты знаешь, это было смешно. Старк рассказывал о каждом члене комиссии какую-то историю, большинство из них было мерзкими, но мне было скорее странно их слушать, это не успокаивало. А он сказал, что это и не должно успокаивать. Но я должен понять, что они люди, большинству из которых стоит пересесть на моё место. И так уж устроена система, что эти ублюдки, ставшие ублюдками в здравом рассудке, будут спрашивать, как я стал им под пытками. Поэтому если они хотят расширить свои знания в данном вопросе, следует отвечать им честно, открыто, а если мне захочется пошутить в тему — это важно и нужно, ничто так не показывает адекватность. И я подумал, что нет, действительно, если я не боялся говорить Марку, чем отличаются они. Марк тоже что-то такое говорил, я был даже уверен, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Может, не был готов именно в тот момент. Кстати, как благодарить Старка? Я не понял до конца, он каждый раз отмахивается».   
Что Тони отмахивался, Стив знал. Даже он не понимал, как донести до Старка, что тот делает очень много важного. В лучшем случае Тони рассеянно кивал. А в тот день расслабленно сидел в зале заседаний, готовый вмешаться в любой момент. Напрягся только, когда проводили эксперимент с кодом. Стив тоже напрягся, хотя они оба знали, что код Зимнего Солдата больше не работает. А Баки шутил, спрашивая, усовершенствовали ли они капсулу, в которую сейчас просят лечь, потому что в прошлый раз ему не понравилось — уж слишком легко прогнулась дверь, никакого азарта. А Стив сидел рядом с Тони и вспоминал самый первый такой полноценный эксперимент.

Он тогда опоздал в «Кайзер» к началу, но его ждали. Освободили хранилище особо опасных реактивов, которое вполне подходило под условия безопасности эксперимента — толстые стены, герметичные двери и замки. Мебель, на всякий случай, тоже убрали, на этом настоял сам Баки.   
Он сидел на полу у стены и не смотрел туда, где были установлены камеры. Выглядело это… паршиво, но Стив понимал, что иначе нельзя. Баки настаивал на том, чтобы его намертво привязали хоть к чему-нибудь, но Марк отказал; он вообще слишком верил в положительный исход, потому что все промежуточные эксперименты проходили хорошо. А потом он отвлекся от камер, обернулся и спросил: «Вы мне верите, Стив?». И Стив кивнул, хотя не был уверен, что действительно верит — всё это было слишком сложным. Но Марк продолжил: «Хорошо. Потому что мне не нравится то, что мистер Барнс там сейчас один. Это очень негативный опыт, его, по-хорошему, нельзя переживать одному. И если вы мне верите и не слишком боитесь физических последствий в случае, если я всё же ошибся, я бы рекомендовал побыть с ним. Что думаете?». Стив не думал, он просто согласился в ту же секунду.   
И Баки удивлённо, с примесью страха смотрел, как за Стивом закрывается дверь; встал навстречу, спрашивал, какого чёрта он делает, накручивал себя, как мог. Но Стив просто крепко сжал за плечи, когда слова кода зазвучали в динамиках, и Джеймс было дёрнулся, чтобы отстраниться. Но Стив держал действительно крепко, напряжённо, он сам не понимал, где реакция Баки на его присутствие и страх за него же, а где возможная реакция на код. После слов «Грузовой вагон» повисла мёртвая тишина, и Стив понял, что Баки перестал говорить ерунду где-то на середине кода, а после только бездумно смотрел, не шевелясь. И молчал. Стив окликнул по имени — ничего; и на мгновение показалось, что код сработал, что сейчас он услышит ожидаемое «Солдат слушает приказ», но вместо этого Баки изощрённо выругался в адрес Стива и всего происходящего, отстранился — Стив, удивившись, отпустил — и только после этого Баки посмотрел осмысленно. Улыбнулся как-то нервно, посмотрел в сторону, а Стив увидел, что Джеймс просто сражается с подступающими от нервного напряжения слезами. И что было лучше — позволить или не допустить, он не знал. Мелькнула мысль, что сейчас был бы нужен Хэйман с его «я знаю, что лучше для мистера Барнса», но Марк и его люди не спешили вмешиваться. Значит, были причины.   
И Стив подошёл, приобнял за здоровое плечо, заставил смотреть в глаза и говорил очень много правильных вещей, что теперь всё окончательно позади, и дальше будет только лучше, но даже если бы не вышло, он, Баки, не перестал бы быть его другом. «Ты несёшь чудовищно штампованную ерунду, — ответил тогда Баки пару минут спустя, и Стив даже улыбнулся. — Марк предупреждал, что ты потом будешь всё это говорить. Теперь я проспорил ему десятку. А у меня даже денег нет».   
А потом их обоих отпустило, Джеймс почти успокоился, команда Марка засела за отчёты, а сам Хэйман задумчиво смотрел в свой планшет. Он не был удивлён, или обрадован, или… словно ничего особенного не произошло. Подобной полностью осмысленной уверенности в себе и своей работе Стив даже у Старка в последние годы не видел.

Старк, к слову, был на линии. Стив уже доел и немного жалел Баки с его овощным пюре, оставшемся на тарелке, когда вызов по внутреннему каналу вывел Стива из задумчивости.  
— Тони? Что-то случилось?  
— Не на уровне «вы меняете курс и летите в Сибирь», — у Старка даже голос был уставшим, — но ты мне будешь нужен сразу по прилёту. Это реально?  
— Ты же знаешь, что да.  
— Тогда завтра в одиннадцать в Башне, тебя встретят в аэропорту. Это не срочно для нас, но третью сторону я в Нью-Йорке задерживать не хотел бы.  
— Третью сторону?  
Стив напрягся. Впрочем, вопрос был лишним — если Тони не назвал имя сразу, не назовёт и сейчас.  
— Ерунда, Кэп. Разберёмся с этим по ходу. Просто позвонил предупредить, чтобы ты выспался. Ну, и перенёс оргию, если что.  
— Конечно, Тони, — Стив ответил в тон. — Ценю твою заботу.  
Старк пожелал хорошего дня уже искренне и отключился. Баки посмотрел внимательно и почти напряжённо.  
— Без понятия, Джеймс, — Стив задумчиво смял салфетку. — Без малейшего понятия.

***

С Уэйном они никогда не встречались лично. Да что там, Стив и в новостях его толком не видел, а Тони со времён того памятного разговора в зале «О.К.О.» больше о нём не упоминал.   
Так что Стив сам узнал всё, что считал нужным. И так как имя «Брюс Уэйн» неразрывно было связано со словом «Готэм», о его городе Стив тоже в своё время читал. Забавно, что город действительно оказался уйэновским: «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» значила для него намного больше американского правительства. Особенно после Долгой Зимы, после которой Готэм затребовал ещё большей автономии; Стив, перечитав всё, что нашёл по теме, считал их претензии к федеральным властям более чем обоснованными.   
А потом Уэйн снова вернулся — Стив сбился со счёта, сколько раз того считали мёртвым — и Готэм окончательно ожил: о местных проектах «Зелёных улиц» и «Чистой энергии» он слышал даже в Ваканде.   
В целом, доверие Уэйн внушал, и в какой-то момент Стив перестал беспокоиться о четвёртом лице, знающем про «О.К.О.».  
А сейчас его выдернули из аэропорта в личные апартаменты Тони, и меньше всего он ожидал увидеть там Брюса Уэйна. Тони развернул над столом графическое табло и пытался выглядеть бодрым, но сейчас у него это получалось особенно плохо. Как и весь прошлый месяц — но Стив пока делал вид, что верит словам, а не зрению. И с этим нужно было что-то делать тоже.  
— У нас тут будет не очень радужно, Стив.  
Ровно мерцала проекция рабочего стола.  
— Ты с дороги. Может, сначала кофе?  
Кофе он не хотел; сел в кресло напротив Уэйна — тот сидел спиной к табло и Старку, что было странным — оценил обстановку. Атмосфера была крайне напряжённой, эти двое медлили, и Стив начал сам.  
— Про нерадужно — понял. Кто введёт в курс дела?  
— Конструктивно, — Уэйн одобрительно кивнул. — Представляться нет смысла, верно?  
Он обернулся, мельком взглянул на проекцию, развернулся обратно. Это не было нервозностью; скорее, напряжением, может быть даже, злостью. Происходящее с каждой минутой нравилось Роджерсу всё меньше и меньше.  
— Фотографии, конечно, сделают мой рассказ… — он улыбнулся резко, странно, Стив напрягся ещё больше, — живее, но я бы предпочёл их не видеть. Так вот. Человеческий трафик.  
Уэйн говорил, а Тони выводил на табло статистику, очень наглядную. И с чертовыми фотографиями. Говорил о мире в целом, потом перешёл на Америку, коснулся Калифорнии, Нью-Йорка и остановился на Готэме. На экране застыли фотографии пятидесяти двух жертв; а потом проекция разделилась, и справа появились все новостные сводки, которые хоть как-то освещали вопрос. Самая информативная из них была в «Готэм Таймс» и звучала так: «В порту были найдены тела нескольких людей, предположительно бездомных, погибших в результате несчастного случая».  
— Во-первых, даже с содержанием конкретно этой трудно поспорить, — холодно заметил Уэйн, когда Стив спросил, почему статьи не опровергают и не расследуют, если есть столько доказательств. — Во-вторых, журналисты, как и рядовые полицейские, хотят жить. Некоторые — жить хорошо. Тони, дай сводку по журналистам.  
Старк кивнул, вывел на экран статистику несчастных случаев и смертей журналистов за последние пять лет — тех, кто напрямую или косвенно был связан с расследованиями торговли людьми. Список не был большим, но он был, и Стив ухватил главное:  
— Это глобальнее наркоторговли?  
— Примерно на одном уровне. Но я бы сказал, что этот бизнес намного сильнее интегрирован в коррупционные механизмы. Спрятать одного незаконного мигранта труднее, чем килограмм героина.Но это намного менее рискованно. И приносит больше, — сказал Уэйн. Стив давно смотрел на него, а не на фотографии. — Стабильный доход все те десятилетия, которые человек находится в рабстве. Продраться через всё это легальными путями мы не можем. Поэтому сейчас я буду говорить очень неприятные вещи. Но постарайтесь меня понять, Стивен.  
Уэйн говорил, а Стив чувствовал, как немеют руки. Тони в какой-то момент сел рядом — Стив не отследил — понял это только тогда, когда Старк коснулся предплечья.  
Наконец Уэйн замолчал. Пауза затягивалась. Было трудно, очень, но Стив всё же уточнил:  
— Я правильно понял, что это ваше совместное решение?  
— Да, — это ответил Тони, но Стив продолжал смотреть только на Уэйна, и тот ответил тоже:  
— Мы со Старком обдумывали разные варианты. Вы можете предложить свой, — и добавил после паузы резко:  
— Мне не нравится наш. Совершенно не нравится. Но лучшего работающего способа у нас нет, и я не думаю, что он вообще существует.  
Стив не мог отогнать чувство, что решение было принято за его спиной.   
«Принято, но не реализовано».   
Вспомнилась операция Фьюри когда-то давно с параллельной миссией для Наташи.   
«Ты и не должен всё знать, Стив».   
Забытое чувство, Старк два года доказывал, что он не был Ником Фьюри. И сейчас тоже давал выбор.   
«Ставил перед фактом».  
Секунды сомнения были слишком долгими; Тони всё ещё касался его предплечья. Стив встретился с ним взглядом, спросил напрямую:  
— Рассказать мне — твоя инициатива? В проблемы с Наташей я не верю. Напутственная речь от меня ей тоже вряд ли нужна. Скажи сейчас честно, Тони, ты действительно даёшь мне право решать? Просто давай определимся, чтобы не терять время.  
Тони не отвёл взгляда, но руку с предплечья убрал.  
— Я думал, мы проговорили это ещё в том декабре, в самом начале. Повторить?  
— Нет.  
Стив закрыл глаза на пару секунд, надавил на переносицу. Как-то всё по-дурацки выходило. Он разозлился, а на что конкретно, понять не мог. Может, на категоричность, с которой они называли пытки единственным вариантом. Может, на тон, которым это было сказано. Но Стив приказал себе успокоиться, и постепенно думать становилось легче.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он Уэйну. — Иногда мы ловим наркоторговцев, передаём в суд доказательства, ведём статистику. Никто за это время не был оправдан, а многие сдавали всю банду. В чём разница?  
— Ни в чём.  
Брюс был серьёзен, слишком. Но это не было признанием правоты Стива, и ощущение собственной ошибки обострилось. И снова, как тогда, с заблокированным телефоном на кладбище, он не понимал, в чём просчитался.  
— Сходите в любую государственную школу Готэма, Стив. Купите там наркотики на первой же перемене, принесите в свой штаб и спросите у аналитиков, в чём смысл вашего отлова отдельных наркокурьеров в течение этих двух лет, если неделю назад шестнадцатилетний мальчишка умер от передозировки прямо в школьном дворе.  
«Мы не можем спасти всех». Стив говорил это команде, Старку, себе. Всегда выходило убедительно, всегда звучало правильно. Уэйну он этого сказать не смог.   
Брюс заинтересованно наклонил голову набок, ожидая ответа, а Стив молчал. Просто не мог, слова не давались. Потому что у Брюса Уэйна был чёткий план за гранью морали и этики, который позволил бы спасти если не всех, то больше людей, чем его собственные, совершенно этичные и законные, действия.  
— Я могу вливать сколько угодно денег в «Зелёные улицы»; Готэм стал безопаснее на порядок, это факт. Но мы дошли до того максимума, который могут дать финансовые инвестиции.  
Уэйн становился спокойнее. Рассудительнее. В его следующем вопросе звучало едва ли не любопытство:  
— Что вас останавливает, Роджерс?  
И вопрос отрезвил. Стив выпрямился, откинулся на спинку кресла. И понял.  
Запоздалое понимание ему критически не нравилось, но факты сложились.  
— Уэйн, это ведь вы финансировали Тёмного Рыцаря, — Стив не спрашивал, говорил спокойно, отслеживал реакцию. — Решали эти же самые проблемы руками наёмника, в обход закона.  
Уэйн подпёр рукой подбородок, сел удобнее. Наверное, приготовился выслушивать обвинения, но Стив совершенно не хотел обвинять. Он просто хотел, чтобы Уэйн понял:  
— Может, в вашем Готэме это работало, но Мстители — не Тёмный Рыцарь.  
Всё складывалось плохо. Было паршиво от всего: от себя, роли своей команды, ситуации. Стив очень не любил, когда их пытались купить — чем угодно и в каких угодно целях.  
А ещё он чётко понял, что что-то в его словах задело Уэйна за живое.  
— Жаль, — Брюс холодно улыбнулся. — Потому что в случае с Бэтменом это действительно работало.  
— Акт Харви Дента… — начал было Стив, но Уэйн его резко прервал:  
— Начался с того, как Бэтмен совершенно незаконно притащил из Китая главного бухгалтера картелей Готэма, а тот слил все источники финансирования. Могу привести ещё примеры, — Уэйн помедлил секунду. — И выслушать упрёки в свой адрес тоже. Если это поможет вам узнать что-то новое из удивительного мира коррупции.  
Уэйн встал, смахнул на ходу проекцию с фотографиями, подошёл к бару. Вернулся со стаканом воды.   
Тони замер рядом, Стив редко видел его таким, словно Старк слышал в словах Уэйна что-то своё. Впрочем, Стив мог в этом ошибаться, в таких деталях он силён не был. Но собственное восприятие Уэйна изменилось.   
Стив успокоился, неприятие ушло, осталась только свинцовая тяжесть.  
— Он пришёл к ним с довольно простым предложением, — Уэйн сел и после паузы заговорил снова. — Будем звать его, как и журналисты, Джокером. И предложил смерть Бэтмена в обмен на очень большие деньги. Главы мафии согласились довольно быстро, потому что пока мы рвали их цепочки финансирования, спокойно им в Готэме не дышалось. Они были напуганы, Стив. Боялись, что следующая партия наркотиков будет перехвачена в порту. Да много чего боялись. А тут приходит Джокер и говорит, что за их деньги сможет уничтожить Бэтмена. На самом-то деле, схема распространённая, Роджерс, — Уэйн сделал глоток. — У кого-то есть идеи, у кого-то ресурсы. Старк, например, на этом же принципе отстроил Щ.И.Т.  
Тони промолчал.  
— Но Джокер им лгал. В действительности Джокер хотел доказать Готэму и всему миру, что даже очень хорошие, этичные, светлые во всех смыслах люди внутри — то ещё дерьмо. Он провоцировал, и провокации удавались. Харви Дент — самая яркая из них. Мы с Гордоном зря это скрыли. На самом-то деле, смысл скрывать, что люди, в зависимости от ситуации, ведут себя… — Брюс задумался и сделал ещё глоток. — Как люди? Любая идеализация кого бы то ни было всегда потом оборачивается против тебя. Нам это в Долгую Зиму припомнили. Поэтому давай так, Стив, — Уэйн подался вперёд, отставил стакан. — Если хочешь, я тебе скину всю информацию, что у меня есть, и показанные Старком фотографии там не самое худшее. Но если проблема в твоей внутренней этике, тут я помочь не смогу, потому что все разумные доводы «за» — я выложил. Быть Джокером и проверять, где у того самого Капитана Америка граница той самой этики тоже не собираюсь. Я всё ещё убежден, что мы, все мы — просто люди. В общем-то, я с тобой сейчас разговариваю прежде всего как с человеком. С тобой, с Тони. Потому что хотел бы купить наёмников… как ты правильно говоришь, опыт у меня есть.  
Стив думал слишком о многом и ни о чём конкретном; слова Уэйна мешали подбирать контраргументы. Может, контраргументов и не было — Уэйн слишком хорошо прошёлся по всему, о чём Стив спрашивал или мог бы спросить. Из мыслей, из самой ситуации ушло чувство неправильности. Возможно, эмоции были навязаны Уэйном, он понимал, как это работает в переговорах. А с другой стороны, с рациональной точки зрения Брюс был во всём прав; но одновременно Стив кристально чётко видел возможные последствия любых незаконных действий. Как Тони тогда сказал — «эти тёмные рыцари Нью-Йорка»?  
— Так что, Роджерс?  
И это Тони тоже уже спрашивал. Но сейчас тон Уэйна был иным.  
«А ведь Тони мог погибнуть тогда, на кладбище, просто потому что Моррисон посчитал своё решение верным. В обход закона».  
«Он не владел полной картиной, Стив».  
«И Тони был бы мёртв. Не владел».  
«Тебе её дают».  
Уэйн ждал. Их взгляды встретились.


	11. Теряем контроль над ситуацией

Тони уехал в Шэньчжэнь в эту среду. Или во вторник. Последние десять дней были настолько напряжёнными, с настолько плотным графиком, что Стив сходу не мог вспомнить точно. У него так и не вышло отловить Старка на выходных. После инцидента в пятницу и разговора после Тони не хотел его видеть; это было фактом, и Стив даже понимал, почему.  
Сейчас Роджерс сидел у себя, смотрел на ночную панораму города и думал. В тёмных окнах отражалось табло Джарвиса с приватным каналом Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Ребята работали, операцией руководил Моррисон. В ту пятницу операцией руководил сам Стив, а за два дня до этого был Уэйн и соглашение по Готэму. 

Это сейчас эмоции уже выровнялись, а тогда принятое решение всё ещё раздирало изнутри, вот только Тони не был в состоянии продолжать обсуждение после ухода Уэйна. Стив это видел, спросил вслух и Тони подтвердил — у него срывался рабочий график, сказывалась бессонная ночь, и он попросил отсрочки хотя бы до вечера. Тогда Стив вытащил Баки на полигон, почти ничего не объясняя.   
И Джеймс, к счастью, не стал спрашивать, просто дал то, что Стиву было необходимо — спарринг без лишней сдержанности; чуть больше, чем тренировку. Скорее всего, со стороны это выглядело реальным боем, но лишних глаз не было, Стив об этом позаботился. И его отпустило минут через двадцать, когда лёгкая физическая усталость и адреналин успокоили нервы — Стив остановил кулак сидящего на нём Джеймса почти у самого своего лица, выдохнул «Всё». И пальцы Баки тут же расслабились, он встал сам и помог встать Стиву.   
«Стало лучше?».   
Джеймс тоже испытывал физическую нагрузку, дышал неровно, и Стив заметил, что оставил на нём пару ссадин. Для них это было ерундой, конечно, но… впрочем, действительно стало лучше; он чувствовал, что мог вернуться в Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р., мыслить трезво, разобрать накопившиеся вопросы и задачи. В раздевалке он молча смывал кровь с лица и видел, как Баки задумчиво смотрит на него в отражении; ждал вопроса, что это, чёрт побери, сейчас было. Вопрос был бы справедливым, и Стив бы даже нашёл, что ответить, не сильно отклоняясь от правды. Но Джеймс так и не спросил, и Стив ему был за это благодарен.  
Утром пятницы всё было почти хорошо — думалось спокойно, ребята завалили отчётами, и кофе, который Стив обычно пил преимущественно из-за вкуса, так и остыл в кружке. А потом на телефон пришло уведомление «О.К.О.».

* * *

Приоретизированных оповещений «О.К.О.» с «жёлтым» статусом не было уже месяца три. Расчётное время теракта — до часа. От двадцати до тридцати жертв. Стив дал себе три секунды, затем встал, вышел из офиса. Сразу же открылся вид на первый этаж Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а, но оперативники ещё ничего не знали. И не могли знать. И он, Стив, ни одной чёртовой подробности тоже пока не знал.  
Эш его опередил. По внутреннему каналу связи, который они никогда не закрывали, раздался его голос:  
— Я спускаюсь в «О.К.О.».   
— Начни со страны.  
Дежурил сегодня Карл Фрост, но Стив не мог себе позволить переложить на кого-то «жёлтый» статус; такие миссии он всегда брал на себя. Фрост передал место координатора, спросил, с чем они имеют дело. Стив не знал.  
— Эш?  
— Работаю, Стив. Я бы не стал молчать.  
— Хорошо.  
Нервозностью это было назвать нельзя, но ощущение уходящего времени тревожило Стива всегда. Не так, как в прежние годы, теперь без излишнего фанатизма, но градус напряжения невольно повышался.  
— Чехия, Прага, — наконец сказал Дастин. — Остальное будет на экране через минуту.  
Стив включил громкую связь, к этому времени всё внимание аналитического центра уже было приковано к нему.  
— Так, ребята. Случай экстренный. Мне нужно знать, кто у нас сейчас есть в Праге, где именно, и связь с каждым. И поднимите контакты с местными правоохранительными органами. На это у нас максимум десять минут. Работаем.  
Эш прислал данные. На выжимку не было времени, Стив должен был просмотреть всё; время уходило. Но его прервал вызов по громкой связи:  
— Стив? Это Хилл. Я в Праге.  
Недавно он предложил Марии короткий отпуск. Она не отказалась; что-то говорила про Европу, но он не обратил тогда внимание. Сейчас её голос звучал жёстко, до боли знакомо, но в первые секунды Стив не мог поверить в… совпадение? Удачу? Даже думать об этом было паршиво, но у него не было выбора.  
— А что с резервом?  
— Трое.  
— За сколько успеете до Бланка?  
— Минут двадцать.  
До «красного» было ещё восемь минут, и получалось, что те же восемь-десять минут будут у Хилл в тоннеле до взрывов. Неоправданный риск.  
«О.К.О.» сообщало о взрывах в новом подземном комплексе Бланка. Огромная дорожная развязка в шесть километров, и фургоны со взрывчаткой были уже в пути. И человеческие жертвы будут минимальны, для отвода глаз. Стив уже привык к тому, что за терактами чаще всего стоят деньги в том или ином виде — здесь был госзаказ на реновацию тоннеля и что-то ещё, что строительный концерн хотел отхватить. Неважно. Важны были восемь минут, двадцать случайных жертв и жизнь Хилл.  
Нужно было принять решение.  
— Хорошо, — Стив встал, склонился над панелью управления. — Я введу в курс дела, но скажу отступать — это будет приказом.  
— Говори. Я уже еду.  
Он рассказывал, что знал, но в этот раз данные «О.К.О.» были скудными. У них не было номеров фургонов, не было возможности их отследить. Эш сказал, что работает над этим, но Стив понятия не имел, стоит ли ждать результатов. Зато была информация по взрывчатке, и аналитики дали оценку количества и размера фургонов.  
Полиция тоже была в пути. Они считали это ложным вызовом — пусть. Лишь бы перекрыли тоннель. Меньше жертв.  
— Хилл, только без геройства, — Стив взглянул на расклад ещё раз. — Без приказа в тоннель не входишь. Не получим точных данных по фургонам — нам там делать нечего. Лучше войди в контакт с полицией, поможешь им с оцеплением.  
— И взрывы накроют уже тех, кто успеет въехать.  
— Неизбежно.  
Статус теракта стал «красным». Двадцать минут.   
Лучшего варианта не было. Действовать вслепую на шести километрах в паутине дорожных развилок они не могли тоже. Стив с силой ударил по столешнице. Выдохнул. Боль отрезвила, стало легче.  
— Эш, варианты? Почему у нас так мало данных?  
— Я бы скорее спрашивал, почему так поздно. Планировался он явно давно. Было бы больше данных, предсказали бы его раньше. Не понимаю, Стив. Перенастраиваю алгоритм на детальный поиск. Не то что бы это было просто.  
Хилл подала голос:  
— Мы на месте.  
Работать без камер было неудобно и непривычно — Стив не видел картины целиком. Мария, словно прочитав его мысли, включила камеру на телефоне.  
— Я на северном заезде, остальные у развилок. Слышу полицию. Есть новости?  
Табло показывало пятнадцать минут до взрывов. Новостей не было. И пять-десять минут погрешности. Стив сжимал собственное запястье, пытаясь оставаться спокойным, и молчал непозволительно долго.  
— Роджерс?  
— Не вмешивайтесь, — он больше не сомневался. Разжал пальцы. — Помоги полиции. И собери потом улики, нам их не хватает. Под мою ответственность.  
Спящие до того экраны ожили одновременно. Стив вскинул голову. Из десятка видеорегистраторов и дорожных камер сложилась большая реальная картина происходящего в Бланка.  
— Остановись, Эш, есть вариант быстрее, — это был Старк. — Дай доступ, я исправлю.  
Стив резко обернулся. Тони сидел в конце зала с ноутбуком, но его голос звучал по внутренней связи:  
— Но камеры попробуй держать в таком состоянии.  
— У них меньше пятнадцати минут.  
— Вижу. Я с ними. Сейчас будут номера фургонов, Стив.  
И они действительно начали появляться, прямо на центральных экранах.  
— Эш, поиск по камерам.  
— Уже.  
Стив слышал их диалог фоном, он напряжённо следил за тем, как дрожат картинки — алгоритм поиска сравнивал номера с множеством машин, проезжавших сейчас тоннель и ближайшие районы. Старк вмешался, у них был шанс. Стив перестал контролировать пульс, адреналин в секунду обострил все чувства до предела. Взгляд метался между десятками автомобильных номеров.  
Программа была быстрее: изображение с одной из камер увеличилось, появилось на отдельном экране. Стив отреагировал мгновенно:  
— Хилл, красный форд, два километра до восточного съезда.  
— Поняла.  
Эш вывел на отдельный экран ещё одну камеру с бежевой шкодой. Стив продиктовал номера. Форду к этой секунде уже прострелили колёса. Через минуту вывели из строя вторую машину. Напряжение не спадало — по прогнозам аналитиков, оставалась третья. Спустя секунд десять появился её номер, но минуты шли, а в поле зрения камер она не попадала. «Будет слишком поздно». До расчётного времени оставалось семь минут. Но это был хороший результат, граничивший с чудом. На этом стоило остановиться.  
Стив выдохнул. И вздрогнул от неожиданности — голос Старка на этот раз раздался по громкой связи:  
— Синий пежо, Хилл. Пролетел мимо тебя сейчас.  
И Мария нажала на газ.  
Стив не успел остановить. На соседних камерах полиция арестовывала водителя форда. Водитель шкоды был мёртв.  
Хилл гнала по подземной трассе за синим фургоном. Семь минут были без учёта погони — и Стив понял, что не отдал бы этого приказа; увидел бы картинку с третьей камеры и промолчал бы. Большинство съездов уже были перекрыты, разрушения самого объекта не имели значения. Максимум одна случайная машина не стоила, не могла стоить жизни Хилл, лучшего координатора Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Да, Стив на её месте точно также постарался бы догнать, поэтому он сам как координатор миссии должен быть отдать ей приказ бездействовать.  
Но Старк сказал вслух.  
Мария уже прицелилась из окна, когда дверь фургона открылась. Водитель выскочил на встречную полосу, Хилл резко дала по тормозам. В зале выкрикнули её имя.  
Слишком поздно — пару секунд спустя камера с её авторегистратора расплавилась от взрыва. На центральном экране погас всего один четырёхугольник из сотни.  
В зале повисла мёртвая тишина.  
Стив медленно обернулся.   
Старк сидел совершенно неподвижно и был смертельно бледен.

* * *

Тогда Роджерс должен был оставаться на связи; отдавать распоряжения, координировать действия. Он делал это на автомате, просто потому что должен был. Скорая, пожарная, связь с полицией на главном экране.  
И только спустя несколько часов Стив наконец смог посмотреть, что происходило в это время в самом оперативном зале Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Он смотрел, пересматривал, ставил запись на паузу и думал. То, что тогда казалось ему вечностью, на самом деле длилось четыре минуты десять секунд — именно через столько времени пришло оповещение о состоянии Марии Хилл. Жива. Мария была жива — ей удалось отбежать от удалявшегося фургона на достаточное расстояние. Её нашли без сознания, со множественными переломами, но она была жива.  
Стив помнил свою предельную концентрацию в ту секунду, и нет, облегчения он тогда ещё не испытал. И большей половины того, что творилось в зале, он не видел — продолжал вести миссию. Видео при пересмотре дало куда больше.  
Собственно, ради этого он его и смотрел. Ради Старка.  
Когда Тони встал, в зал уже вбежал Эш — ничего из этого Стив не отследил тогда, конечно — Эш вбежал, нашёл Тони, вырубил их канал связи. Стив часто видел, как они работали вместе, но никогда не видел ничего настолько личного: Эш схватил Тони за плечи, чуть ли не встряхнул, что-то очень быстро говорил и не давал отстраниться. А Тони не реагировал, почти никак. Разве что особого сопротивления не оказывал, если это можно было назвать реакцией. И спустя полминуты Дастин его отпустил, мягко отстранил, сел за его ноутбук — продолжив необходимое Роджерсу как воздух дело: синхронизацию «О.К.О.» с миссией. Работали тогда молча. Тони вышел из зала, как только пришло подтверждение, что Мария выжила.  
Всё закончилось ещё через час; Стив снял наушник и осел в кресле. Прогнозы врачей на состояние Марии были хорошими: травмы были операбельными, сотрясение мозга — не критичным. Эш тогда свернул наконец камеры с большого экрана и тоже поднялся. Оказалось, он довольно долго смотрел на Стива перед тем, как уйти. Видимо, решал, не стоит ли подойти. Может, и стоило бы, по большому счёту. Стив не был бы против.  
Ещё позже он спросил у Джарвиса, где находился Старк. Оказалось, на совещании — на том, что изначально стояло в расписании Эша. Стив дождался, пока выйдут остальные, остановил Тони на выходе, заставил вернуться в конференц-зал. Тони смотрел тогда прямо, совсем без эмоций; никак. И Стиву, несмотря на собственное состояние, стало не по себе. Но они должны были поговорить.   
Видимо, в тот момент Тони тоже это понимал.

* * *

Стив не мог злиться, только не на Старка. Уже пару лет, как не мог. Но произошедшее два часа назад чуть не закончилось катастрофой — потому, что критически уставший Тони не подумал о последствиях. Эш мгновенно выводил фургоны на главный экран и вывел бы третий. Возможно, на несколько секунд позже. Стив понимал, почему Тони решил не терять эти секунды, но факт оставался фактом — Тони не подумал. Не смог просчитать последствия своего вмешательства. Обвинять в этом не имело никакого смысла, да Стив и не за этим пришёл. Не за обвинениями.  
— Джарвис, тут можно затемнить стёкла?  
— Должен отметить, что это «Галактика», сэр. Вы можете выбрать любой интерьер.  
Стив отмахнулся, и Джарвис послушно затемнил стеклянные стены до черноты. Тони молчал; сел, выглядел смертельно уставшим. Стив выдвинул стул, сел напротив, попытался поймать взгляд, но Старк смотрел поверх него, куда-то в сторону.  
— Я должен знать: что с тобой происходит, Тони?  
И в эту секунду Старк посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Ничего хорошего в этом не взгляде не было, но и откладывать разговор было плохой идеей. Для Стива миссия ещё не закончилась, не с таким Тони, и конструктивно мыслить в таком режиме было легко.  
— Послушай, не держи меня совсем за дурака.  
Тони хмыкнул, но Стив продолжил:  
— Тебе плохо уже несколько месяцев. Я не вмешивался, потому что ты говорил, что в порядке. Я считал, что это значит «я справлюсь, Стив».  
На столе были разбросаны ручки. Стив по привычке потянулся к одной из них — монотонные движения повышали концентрацию. Тони непривычно молчал. Они всегда разговаривали, это всегда было той или иной формой диалога, даже когда Тони был смертельно уставшим, а большую часть времени говорил Роджерс. Тони реагировал, если не словами, то хотя бы взглядом. Сейчас Старк молчал, смотрел мимо, кажется, даже не мигал, и это пугало больше, чем ошибка на миссии. Но Стив продолжил, стараясь говорить спокойно:  
— Давай примем как факт, что ты не справляешься, Тони. И это больше не может оставаться только твоей личной проблемой. Не из-за сегодня, но во многом и поэтому.  
Стиву было сложно говорить, но другого выхода он не видел. Старк был ему лично дорог и важен — а ещё он был частью его команды, и если наступал критический момент, Стив считал себя вправе вмешиваться, насколько бы личным его вмешательство не становилось.  
Тони неуклюже ослабил галстук, а затем и вовсе снял; смял, бросил на стол. Посмотрел — взгляд был открытым и вымотанным. А Стив только сейчас заметил, что Старк был в официальном деловом костюме. «Откуда он ушёл ради помощи с миссией?»  
Он не задумывался над этим до сих пор. И следом понял ещё одну, более важную вещь: Тони выглядел, и, скорее всего, действительно был счастливым два года назад. И за это время в его жизни не изменилось ничего, кроме появления Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а.  
Ручка в руках Стива разлетелась на две части.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — наконец спросил Тони.  
Прозвучало паршиво. Стив отчётливо услышал «Прикажи, я подчинюсь, если тебе станет легче, только оставь в покое». Но так проблемы никогда не решались. На памяти Стива, от такого подхода они только множились.  
— Давай просто поговорим об этом, — сказал он очень спокойно. — Выберем день, сядем с «Будвайзером» и не будем делать вид, что всё хорошо. Я не говорил бы всего этого, если бы не был уверен, что ты мне доверяешь.  
Тони встал; посмотрел странно, не холодно, нет, скорее предельно отстранённо — Стив не ожидал. Он верил в то, что говорил; знал, что Тони ему доверяет, иначе бы этих двух лет не было, но сейчас он наткнулся на стену, словно… словно говорил не со Старком. Не с тем, которого знал ещё вчера. И вспомнился отлёт Уэйна, и весь тот день, в котором Тони был почти таким, как сейчас, но тогда он ещё нашёл в себе силы сказать словами «Я устал, поговорим об этом вечером». Они тогда толком не поговорили, но Тони старался. «Если убрать эти усилия, что останется, Стив?».  
Он смотрел на Старка снизу вверх. И ответ был очевиден.  
Тони обошел стол, пошёл было к выходу; проходя мимо, положил ему руку на плечо, несильно хлопнув.  
— Не заморачивайся, Кэп. Но я тебя услышал.  
Он бросил взгляд на черновые записи, оставшиеся на столе с совещания.  
Стив ждал, и Старк, обернувшись, добавил:  
— И чуть не угробил Хилл. Я скажу ей, что я кретин, когда вернусь из Китая.  
— Я не буду делать вид, что мы закрыли тему.  
Стиву удавалось контролировать голос чудом. Стержень от ручки согнулся и сломался; чернила испачкали ладонь.  
Тони равнодушно повёл плечом.  
— Как знаешь. Сил спорить у меня нет. Закончим на этом.  
Стив встал. Тони свернул лист, на который смотрел, и вышел бы, если бы Стив позволил. Но позволить этого он не мог — ухватил за локоть, развернул к себе.  
— Ты вообще спишь? И сколько ты спишь, Старк?  
Раздражение всё-таки не удалось скрыть, но Тони никак не отреагировал. Раньше такое Старка бы разозлило — и Стив понял, что почти надеется на это сейчас.  
Но Тони молчал, смотрел подавленно, а потом едва заметно шевельнул плечом, сбрасывая его руку. Пальцы разжались сами — Стив был слишком не в себе от осознания масштаба проблемы — и Тони вышел из зала.  
От досады Стив ударил по столу. Обломки корпуса ручки откатились к стене.

***

Прошло ровно семь дней. Снова была пятница, часы показывали за полночь, Моррисон заканчивал стандартную операцию. Стив отслеживал канал, но не вмешивался. Стоял у гигантских панорамных окон и думал о другом.  
Нью-Йорк переливался рекламными баннерами и огнями небоскрёбов; внизу, под Башней, город жил своей жизнью. Личные апартаменты давно не казались чужими, напротив, Стив остро чувствовал, что наконец может сказать «Я дома» не про тренировочный полигон. Разве что приветствие Джарвиса он давно перенастроил на сводку новостей.  
Полтора года назад Тони предложил ещё одну бесполезную вещь — биокамин, но вот он как раз пришёлся Стиву по душе. «Это нормально, Кэп, не всё должно быть функциональным. Буду подводить тебя к этой мысли постепенно».   
А ведь усталость Тони уже тогда была очевидна; но он, Стив, решил не вмешиваться — думал, Старк не станет молчать, если она перерастёт во что-то серьёзное.   
«Вот и дождался, Стив». С момента случившегося более чем серьёзного инцидента прошла неделя, а Тони молчал. И уходил в себя, отдалялся прямо на глазах.  
Стив посмотрел на работающий камин. Раньше на его месте стоял стол.   
Однажды вечером они пришли сюда с Эшем, Тони и шампанским — Старк сказал, что раз не может перерезать ленточку на «О.К.О.», то открыть парочку коллекционных «Cristal Brut» просто обязан. Что такого особенного было в этом брюте, Стив не понял, да и алкоголь на него не действовал. Но ему в тот вечер было легко, спокойно, он совершенно расслабился, Дастин и Тони по-дружески подтрунивали друг над другом. С того вечера осталось почти забытое было ощущение личного счастья, и воспоминание до сих пор было очень ярким.  
Когда всё это сломалось? Стив не мог определить этот момент. Пытался вспомнить, прокручивал разговоры с Тони, взаимодействие на миссиях — но вычислить момент не мог. И чувствовал себя крайне паршиво: потерял время, допустил нынешнее состояние Тони и при этом до сих пор не мог даже понять суть проблемы.  
Вид Нью-Йорка и анализ ситуации не помогали. Решения не было, а мёртвый от усталости Тони — был. Стив встал, подошёл к панели Джарвиса, закрыл канал Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а.   
У него был запасной план, но время близилось к часу ночи, была пятница, и вряд ли у вице-президента «Старк Индастриз» было слишком много свободного личного времени. Стиву всё это не нравилось, сильно, но других вариантов у него не было. Ни одного приемлемого.  
— Эш, Дастин. Джарвис, он у себя?  
— Нет, сэр. В секторе AF-7.  
— Перепроверь.  
— Подтверждено, сектор AF-7.  
Что-то критически неправильное было в том, что Эш находился сейчас в операционном зале «О.К.О.». Последнее место, где ему следовало бы быть в пятницу ночью. Стив знал, что Дастин поздно ложится, поэтому и надеялся застать, но… Эш работал. И это было чертовски плохим знаком.  
И всё же Стив помнил, как Эш заменил Старка в зале Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. И, что было не менее важным — с ним Тони разговаривал даже в эту неделю. Как и все прошлые годы, в общем-то.  
Стоило попробовать. Эш мог его послать, безусловно, но попробовать — стоило. Нет, точнее — он был обязан.  
Стив вышел из апартаментов, спустился на скоростном лифте в нужный сектор и приложил ладонь к датчику на двери корпуса.


	12. И начинаем прислушиваться к их голосам внутри

Эш, сидевший за одним из терминалов «О.К.О.», нервно обернулся на звук шагов, посмотрел удивлённо, но потом всё же кивнул. Стив кивнул в ответ и бросил взгляд на экран — ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы опознать Готэм на снимках. Их он увидеть не ожидал; получалось, что Эш работал над проектом Уэйна — хотя был очевидно усталым и вымотанным.   
Дастин снял наушники, в которых работал, поднял взгляд от экрана:  
— Вы могли позвонить, Стив.  
— Ты бы сказал, что слишком занят.  
Эш усмехнулся:  
— Да. Скорее всего.  
Стив подошёл к центральному столу, сделал приглашающий жест. Эш поколебался; но потом пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре — вспыхнули какие-то только ему и Старку понятные диаграммы — и подошёл тоже. На столе были разложены распечатки: Дастин пытался собрать цепочки по готэмскому делу.  
Стив заметил полупустую кружку с кофе. Остывшим, судя по всему, что не помешало Дастину сделать из неё глоток и поморщиться.  
Он ещё не видел Эша таким неспокойным, а ведь они очень много работали вместе. В первые месяцы — каждый день. Эш вводил в курс дела, учил работать с «О.К.О.», и тогда Стиву с ним было комфортно. Он помнил просьбу Тони, не поднимал вопрос об этической стороне происходящего, и к моменту реогранизации Щ.И.Т.а под стандарты Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а Эш окончательно расслабился — общаться с ним стало совсем легко. А потом был долгий период становления Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а, в котором Дастин играл не последнюю роль, и Стив понял, что уже давно относится к нему как к части команды. Эш тогда отшучивался отсутствием бронированного костюма-тройки.   
В последнее время Дастин шутил на порядок меньше — если подумать, Стив вообще не смог вспомнить, когда тот шутил последний раз.  
— Слушаю, — Эш не стал садиться, просто опёрся руками о край стола.  
Стив поймал его сосредоточенный взгляд и понял, что Дастин ждал рабочих вопросов. Так о личном заговаривать было нельзя. Тем более, о чужом личном.  
— Свежий кофе? — наугад предложил Стив, а Эш внезапно усмехнулся:  
— Я сбился со счёта на тринадцатой кружке.  
В такие моменты Стив особенно чётко понимал, что так и не научился вести непринуждённые разговоры ни о чём. Он поймал на себе оценивающий, почти задумчивый взгляд Дастина.  
— Сколько вы можете обходиться без сна, Стив?  
— До первых критических признаков усталости одиннадцать дней, — ответил он честно. — Прости, дурная идея с кофе.  
— Однозначно.  
Эш ответил на выдохе. Сел наконец, снял очки; приложил ладони к глазам, с силой растёр лицо. Стив напрягся, а Дастин продолжил:  
— Обычная, на самом-то деле, ошибка — мерить проект по себе. Теряем на этом миллионы и будем терять, — Эш убрал руки от лица, посмотрел устало и без привычной иронии; откинулся в кресле. — Говорите, Стивен. У вас есть где-то час. Потом у меня закончатся вычисления, и я буду работать до четырёх. Так что случилось?  
Наткнуться на ещё одну стену, теперь со стороны Эша, Стив не ожидал. Он сейчас видел в нём Тони, когда у того ещё были силы разговаривать, и страх снова всё испортить вернулся.  
«Дурные дни».   
На языке вертелось «Сколько ты сам спишь, Дастин?», но он помнил реакцию Тони и представлял ответ.  
«Буду работать до четырёх».  
— Зачем?  
Вопрос был очевидным, и он вырвался у Стива, а теперь Дастин смотрел удивлённо и ждал продолжения. Стив подошёл, сел рядом, собрался с мыслями. Посмотрел в глаза — Эш, впрочем, и не пытался отводить взгляд — и постарался максимально смягчить вопрос:  
— Тони не в порядке. Ты не в порядке. Зачем вы себя до этого доводите?  
Эш молчал; покрутил на столе кружку, провёл большим пальцем по ручке, а потом вновь усмехнулся — на этот раз зло, по-плохому, Стив не ожидал.  
— Вот как. Хорошо. Дослушаю из чистого любопытства. Давайте весь список претензий.  
— Эш, я же не за этим.  
Повисла тяжёлая свинцовая пауза — Стив такие ненавидел. Ошибка в начале разговора была фатальной: уставшего Дастина он задел за живое. И продолжать разговаривать не стоило, но и встать и уйти Стив уже не мог.  
И он начал говорить. О Тони; о том, что видит, что думает по этому поводу, о разговоре после миссии; в целом о последних месяцах. Было трудно, особенно под взглядом Эша, но Стив говорил. Тони не был ему безразличен, он хотел помочь, но понятия не имел, с чего начать; что будет правильным именно для Старка; и что было тем критичным фактором, из-за которого Тони становилось всё хуже и хуже. Стив рассказывал, всё более сосредоточенно, собранно, и страх почти ушёл. Эш слушал, не перебивая. Когда-то сам Стив так же слушал его в этом зале — тогда Эш был полон здорового энтузиазма. Время меняет многое.  
— Я просто хочу разобраться с этим всем, — закончил Стив. — И с твоими «до четырёх утра» в том числе, если мы говорим откровенно.  
— А мы говорим? — глухо спросил Дастин, и Стив внезапно понял, что тот сдерживается, но здорово зол. — Хорошо. Тогда позволь мне подытожить.  
И это тоже было неожиданностью: Стив представить себе не мог, что тот может отказаться от своего привычного интонационного «вы», но Дастин говорил резко и жёстко.  
— Ты говоришь: «Я сейчас заметил, что Тони устал. Что делать, Эш?». Сейчас, Стивен. Не два года назад, и даже не год, ты пришёл ко мне с этим сейчас. Я-то думал, что ты видишь, понимаешь причины, но считаешь это нормальным, потому что состояние Энтони — не твой приоритет. И это было бы вполне понятной позицией, поверь. Но сейчас я тебя услышал, и я тебя не понимаю.  
Эш резко замолк — Стив видел, как часто бьётся вена на его шее — и продолжил уже спокойнее:  
— Ещё одна проблема наших проектов — очевидное мне может быть не очевидно команде, и я всегда делаю на это поправку. Но сейчас, прости, не могу. Все проекты, вся работа, да вся жизнь Тони целиком — это вопрос одного клика по календарю, и доступ у тебя к нему есть. Допускаю, что ты мог не понимать, что такое проектная нагрузка. Допускаю, — Эш остановился, выдохнул с силой. Он явно пытался успокоиться, но получалось плохо. — Но ты не мог не видеть её последствий. И тогда я не понимаю, что значит твоё «Тони мне дорог». Потому что…  
Дастин замолчал. Стив ошеломлённо молчал, не решаясь заговорить. Эш продолжил сам через десяток секунд:  
— Потому что он дорог мне тоже. И я пытаюсь распределить нашу нагрузку так, чтобы оставалось хотя бы по пять часов сна — возвращаясь к твоему вопросу о Тони. А ещё есть личные проекты, или те, за которые он чувствует личную ответственность. Да, их можно делегировать, но если их провалят — а надо быть Тони Старком, чтобы их вытянуть — этот провал отберёт у него больше сил, чем недосып, кофеин и чем он там ещё себя травит. Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р., если что, тому яркий пример. Вы, Стив Роджерс, ещё более яркий. Я действительно думал, что вы понимаете.  
Эш постепенно успокаивался, у него возвращались привычные интонации, а Стив смог выдохнуть. И понять, что не ослышался. Уложить в голове остальное пока было трудно.  
— В каком смысле я — пример?  
Эш, смотревший было в сторону, развернулся к нему снова:  
— Вы серьёзно сейчас это спрашиваете? Это для вас не очевидно?  
Так спрашивают «Земля круглая — вы правда не знали?», но Стив ждал ответа; кивнул.  
Эш прикрыл глаза, посидел ещё несколько мгновений. И ровно начал перечислять. Как Старк сделал «О.К.О.» под Роджерса, не наоборот; как создавал условия для команды, хотя толком с ними не общался, но это было важно для Стива; как добивался оправдания Баки; и давал неограниченное финансирование всего, что именно Стив считал важным и что, по большому счёту, приносило внутреннее удовлетворение только Стиву, не Тони; напрямую — не приносило, Эш спрашивал. И на ту пятничную миссию Тони сорвался с важного совещания, потому что слышал в динамике, что Эш не справляется; Тони всегда приходил, и никогда не отказывал ни в деньгах, ни в личном участии, ни во времени — если это было важным для Роджерса.  
— И вы всерьёз думали, что можно скинуть на одного человека экстренные вмешательства в операции, львиную долю внешней политики Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а, общее руководство «Старк Индастриз» и вдобавок отдельно — блок технических инноваций, и это никак на нём не отразится? Вы идиот, в таком случае, — почти спокойно закончил Эш.  
Вновь повисло молчание. Стив почти не дышал, слушая Эша, и видел, теперь отчётливо видел свои ошибки. Не отследил, не увидел картину в целом. Вернее, смотрел на всё сразу и не отследил одного-единственного человека, которого стоило отслеживать.  
— У Энтони есть некоторый круг людей, которых он считал или считает близкими, — Дастин вновь заговорил, но теперь был уже почти спокоен, по крайней мере, внешне. — Не уверен, есть ли там сейчас кто-то, кроме меня и вас, Тони в последние годы сторонится новых людей. Но для этого круга он пытается сделать всё самое лучшее, что может. И его нужно в этом вовремя останавливать. Боже, Стив, я рассказываю какие-то прописные истины, — Эш закрыл глаза, выдохнул, откинулся на подголовник на десяток секунд.  
— Мне важно.  
Свой голос Стив узнал с трудом; и с трудом разжал пальцы, впившиеся в край стола.  
— Да нечего рассказывать, — Дастин посмотрел устало, усмехнулся. — Вы не останавливали. Теперь я знаю, почему. Что с этим делать — решайте сами. Но вы ведь совсем ничего не понимаете, Стив. Вот как думаете, почему Тони отказался с вами разговаривать?  
Теперь сказать «Моё мнение для него не важно», как он считал до этой минуты, Стив не мог. Но он действительно не понимал. Мысли путались, думалось отвратно — Стиву было дурно от навалившейся правды.  
— Потому что у Энтони нет сил объяснять, что с ним не так. Это отнимет у него много сил, а разговор их ему не вернёт. Вы же не подумали об этом, когда просили.  
Эш встал, взял кружку, допил холодный кофе залпом. Стив так и смотрел в пустое кресло.  
— Со мной Тони проще не из-за какого-то большего уровня доверия — вы ведь именно так полагали и поэтому пришли ко мне? — не из-за него. Всё банальнее.  
Дастин посмотрел задумчиво в кружку, бросил взгляд на экраны, снова посмотрел на Стива — он отследил это боковым зрением, и вскинул голову, глядя Эшу в глаза.  
— Я не спрашиваю, а Энтони не то что бы рассказывает, но… это просто не нужно. Я живу в таком же дерьме эти два года. В чуть меньшем — последние лет десять. И знаю всё на собственной шкуре. Поэтому, — Дастин очень аккуратно поставил кружку на стол, — ему не надо тратить силы, чтобы мне про это рассказывать отдельно. Я доходчиво объяснил, Стивен?  
Доходчивее некуда.   
Трудно было с этим спорить.   
Стив встал. Эш кивнул, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и вернулся к рабочей панели. Экран запестрел графиками и столбцами данных.  
Стив смотрел в спину Эша — напряжение в нём чувствовалось даже с такого расстояния — и успокаивался сам. Молчание больше не давило, напротив, помогало укладывать в голове сказанное. Не всё, но многое, и во многом, если не во всём, Дастин был прав. Учитывая обстоятельства, высказался он ещё мягко. Стив умел признавать ошибки и уже реагировал на них не так остро, как ещё лет пять назад; ошибки неизбежны. Но если Эш считал, что после всего сказанного Стив позволит себе совершить ещё одну, точно такую же, то был неправ.  
Дастин сидел, не оборачиваясь. Он был отстранён, и внутренне зол, и отчасти даже в своём праве, но для Стива Эш был прежде всего частью команды.  
— Хорошо, Дастин. Ошибку я понял. Проблема есть. Но давай её решать, иначе с мёртвой точки не сдвинемся.  
Эш так и не надел наушники, и Стив знал, что он его слышит, даже если не отрывается от клавиатуры; закончил мысль:  
— Нужно с чего-то начинать.  
— Гениальная идея от Капитана Америка в два ночи. Удивите меня чем-нибудь конструктивным.  
Эш ответил мгновенно, хотя Стив думал, что вернуть его к разговору будет сложнее.  
— Я предлагаю начать с тебя. Сворачивай всё это и иди спать.  
На этот раз Дастин отвлёкся, развернулся в кресле и посмотрел совсем вымотанно:  
— А не пойти бы вам туда же первым?  
— Эш, это не совсем дружеское предложение.  
Стив подошёл, Дастин поднялся навстречу — и был теперь не разозлённым, скорее, ошеломлённым. Возможно, Стив произнёс последнюю фразу действительно слишком резко, хотя и не хотел этого.  
— Это мой проект с Готэмом, под личной ответственностью. Технически я могу приказать тебе, но я прошу, Дастин — сворачивай и иди спать.  
— Наташа уже неделю ждёт конкретики и…  
— Подождёт ещё. Поверь, ей есть, чем себя занять.  
Стив был уже спокоен, железно уверен в правильности решения, а усталость Эша играла с тем дурную шутку — Стив предвидел все его аргументы.  
— Роджерс, не сделаю за выходные я, вернётся Тони, — Дастин бросил взгляд на табло, снова взглянул на Стива, — и точно так же сядет за алгоритмы. Лучше я, чем он. До четырёх утра — неизбежно в любом случае.  
— Не сядет. Будете оба заниматься этим не в ущерб сну.  
— Уэйн хотел…  
— Мне плевать, чего хотел Уэйн, — на этот раз Стиву удалось сказать мягче. — Переадресовывай на меня. Его проблема существует уже десятилетия, а вы её за выходные пытаетесь решить. Подождёт.  
Возникшая пауза не была давящей, впервые за весь разговор. И Стив рискнул высказать вертевшуюся на языке мысль:  
— Ты говорил о приоритетах — и говорил совершенно правильные вещи. Но как только дело касается тех самых личных проектов, вы с Тони словно резко перестаёте адекватно мыслить. Он вернётся, я ему это тоже скажу. Но сейчас о тебе.  
Он рискнул коснуться плеча, потому что Эшу на глазах становилось физически хуже. Стив знал, что так случается после эмоциональных перегрузок на фоне и без того паршивого состояния. И сейчас это было ещё хорошим знаком, просто Стив хотел, чтобы Эш дослушал.  
— Дастин, ты вообще с кем-то об этом говоришь? То, что Тони нагружать не хочешь, я уже понял, это у вас взаимное. У тебя есть такой человек?  
Ответ Стив понял мгновенно — Эш уже не мог контролировать эмоции, но и словами он тоже подтвердил:  
— Не лезьте в это, Роджерс. Вам не понравится, а мне уже давно без надобности.  
— Решишь завтра.  
Стив отпустил, Эш тут же осел в кресло, опёрся руками о панель, спрятал лицо в ладони на несколько секунд. А затем вскинул голову, вернулся к клавиатуре: исчезали графики, сворачивались папки. Экран погас, система ушла в режим сна. Дастин встал.  
Стив проводил его до апартаментов, проследил, чтобы тот отменил завтрашний ранний подъём. Эш больше не сопротивлялся, не спорил, отвечал спокойно, но ощутимо через силу, через физическую усталость. Но это было намного лучше, чем их разговор в операционном зале.  
И Стив уточнил, может ли он завтра позвонить и не получить ответ про важные дела. Дастин задумчиво посмотрел на ночной Нью-Йорк, снова на Стива, молча кивнул. Этого было достаточно.   
Стив вышел — часы показывали без десяти два — и направился к себе.

В камине всё ещё горел огонь. Засыпать время от времени при таком освещении было уже привычно. Конечно, можно было бы не ложиться, но моральная усталость была, и проверять, во что она выльется после ночной работы над документами Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а, Стив не хотел — выключил свет в спальне, лёг.  
Полностью расслабиться не получалось, но он закрыл глаза. И поймал себя на очевидной мысли: даже два года назад, в первую ночь после встречи на кладбище, засыпалось легче. Хотя бы потому, что тогда в мыслях не крутилась фраза Эша «Вы, Стив Роджерс, ещё более яркий тому пример».   
Он не сделал для Тони ровным счётом ничего за эти годы, Дастин был прав. Стив пытался, Тони отмахивался, называл идиотом. «Его нужно вовремя в этом останавливать». Нужно было.  
Стив сделал глубокий вздох, пульс успокоился, мысли утихли. Совершенно осознанно, понимая все причинно-следственные связи, таким кретином он не чувствовал себя очень давно. Но силы это исправить — теперь были.  
Стив провалился в сон быстро, как умел, когда в этом была необходимость.

* * *

Эш проснулся ближе к двум дня. Голова болела нещадно, потолок казался слишком низким и чуть заметно двигался. Дастин приподнялся на постели, сильно надавил ладонями на глаза, посмотрел вперёд — полегчало, мир вокруг больше не плыл слишком сильно. Немного тошнило, сказывалось всё и сразу: убойная доза сна, усталость, физический голод. Он заказал еду на панели Джарвиса по пути в душ, пробыл там минут двадцать, но вопреки ожиданиям легче не стало. И это было странным: при подъёме в семь он довольно быстро приходил в себя и к восьми был почти человеком.  
Вкус еды едва ощущался, вкус кофе вызывал рефлекторную тошноту после вчерашнего. «Вчерашнего». Как-то он очень резко сдал в конце разговора со Стивом. И этот привкус разочарования, он был до сих пор, хотя в этом Эш был необъективен. Роджерс, оказывается, не видел элементарных вещей.   
Правда, вместе с тем он видел другое, наверное, не менее элементарное; и даже Эш, продавливавший людей на переговорах, не смог ему возразить. И проспал двенадцать часов.  
И теперь нужно было прилагать почти физические усилия, чтобы думать о работе. О Готэме — ничего, кроме этого, у Эша на сегодня в планах не было. «Его проблема существует уже десятилетия, а вы её за выходные пытаетесь решить».   
Думать дальше не получалось.   
«Всё потом».  
Дастин встал, подошёл к окну, посмотрел на город внизу и понял, что хочет этого больше. Воздуха, улицы, чего-нибудь, отличного от Башни. Жить в ней, безусловно, было удобно, но не месяцами напролёт, чередуя это только с одиннадцатичасовыми перелётами.

Стив связался с ним ближе к четырём, и даже не вызовом по джарвисовскому каналу, а просто так, позвонил по телефону. Эш удивился, но трубку взял.  
— Не отвлекаю? — голос Стива звучал спокойно и очень доброжелательно.  
Эш по-доброму усмехнулся:  
— Я на Хай-Лайн. От созерцания чаек над Гудзоном трудно отвлечь.  
Ему всегда нравилась идея с переделанной в парк железной дорогой; и всегда нравился вид отсюда на залив, пусть и бывал он здесь чуть ли не раз в полгода.  
— Как ты?  
Дастин закрыл глаза — ветер с моря был тёплым и свежим — и подумал над ответом.  
— Это была плохая идея с двенадцатичасовым сном. Я теперь не могу заставить себя вернуться в рабочий режим. То есть для вас ответ — «в порядке».  
— Моё предложение встретиться вечером в силе. Оно для тебя актуально?  
— Вечером — это в Башне и глубокой ночью?  
Стив молчал. Эш смотрел на залив и понимал, что не хочет обратно в Башню. Не сегодня.  
— Я, в общем-то… — Роджерс был заметно сбит с толку. — Есть варианты?  
— На горизонте я вижу Центр Линкольна, а недалеко от него есть небольшой отель «Гудзон». Терраса там на крыше дивная. Я её нам забронирую, скажем… — Эш сверился со временем, — через час. Как такой вариант?  
— Неожиданно, — признался Стив и добавил секунды через три: — Хорошо.  
— Отлично. Вас встретят в холле, Стив.  
Эш опустил трубку. Толком не думалось. Надо было ещё позвонить Эдмунду, хозяину «Гудзона», но это успеется, да и Хирс ему не откажет.   
Он согласился на личную беседу с Роджерсом, что должно было тревожить; но даже этого усталость толком не позволяла. Плохой знак. С другой стороны, он уже мало что терял.  
Дастин посидел ещё какое-то время, а затем встал, бросил последний взгляд на переливавшиеся солнцем волны и набрал номер Хирса.  
Вот с Эдмундом, как и всегда, проблем не было — тот был искренне рад его слышать, и терраса была свободна, да и если бы не была… Эш знал, что быстро бы освободилась. Эдмунд был немного влюблён в него, но ровно настолько, что это не перетекало в привязанность и не доставляло им обоим дискомфорта. Так, неплохой секс раз в полгода. Может быть, и сегодня — Дастин бы не отказался.   
Последний раз глупая попытка с кем-то переспать у него случилась месяца три назад и закончилась плохо. А сейчас всё могло идти к чёрту, день окончательно выбился из рабочей колеи, и можно было позволить себе немного пожить.

Эш выбрал небольшой стол в тени живых деревьев, заказал закуски. Панорамный вид на небоскрёбы и Гудзон вдали — всё это действовало умиротворяюще, но главным, конечно, был свежий воздух. Дастин понял, что никаких закрытых помещений сейчас вынести не сможет; дышалось легко, а вот думалось сложнее. А ещё он выключил рабочий телефон, чего не делал никогда, и ощущал себя донельзя странно. Мысль «Отпуск» промелькнула и исчезла. Тони ведь десять дней назад предлагал Сейшелы. Глупая идея, но вот такой один день — почему нет.  
Роджерса место сильно удивило — он даже не попытался это скрыть; сел напротив, оглядывался по сторонам. Эш улыбнулся:  
— Ждали чего-то мишленовского? — Дастин пододвинул к Стиву тарелку устриц. — Меня, если честно, от белых скатертей сейчас тошнит. А тут спокойно. Хорошо.  
— Нет, скорее… рад тебя таким видеть.  
Эш пожал плечами.   
Принесли меню для Стива. И Дастину вдруг стало очень интересно — даже странно, что вопрос не приходил в голову раньше:  
— Со сном понятно. А голод? Чисто физиологически он есть?  
Роджерс отложил меню, посмотрел внимательно.  
— Могу фильтровать вопросы, — легко согласился Эш. — Но, если честно, это потребует усилий, я бы не хотел.  
Но Стив усмехнулся и начал отвечать. Они проговорили о какой-то ерунде минут сорок. Несмотря на приближавшийся вечер, солнце было ярким, но от жары спасала тень. Стив улыбался шуткам, а Эш понял, что снова может шутить. Сам он пил вино, Роджерс выбрал что-то из светлого пива, и в какой-то момент они оба расслабились достаточно, чтобы перейти к более серьёзным темам. Эш понял это, когда поймал на себе совсем иной взгляд откинувшегося в плетёное кресло Стива.  
— Расскажи о себе, Эш.  
Дастин не был против, только уточнил:  
— Конкретизируйте.  
— У Тони была фора в шесть лет. Я хотел бы наверстать за вечер.  
— Амбициозно, — одобрил Дастин, задумчиво посмотрев на Стива. — Я так понимаю, вариант «Мне тридцать девять, я предпочитаю мужчин, с которыми сплю раз в месяц, а в свободное время руковожу разработкой «Старк Индастриз» как операционный директор» всё же слишком короткий?  
Стив коротко улыбнулся и качнул головой.   
То, что Эш — гей, Роджерс узнал случайно. Они тогда работали в Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.е, миссия закончилась, атмосфера была расслабленной, и кто-то из ребят в шутку сказал, что Дастин слишком напряжён, а Росс бросил что-то про неплохие клубы, где это напряжение снимают, с женщинами ли или с мужчинами, неважно, и, кстати, можно всей командой сходить — он знает один приличный с хорошей кухней. Команда задумалась над вариантами куда-то сходить, а Стив, не знавший ничего, принял не очень точную фразу за оскорбление. И вступился. Это было смешно. Росс побледнел и отвечал Роджерсу с официальным «сэр» в конце каждого предложения, а потом ребята вступились уже за Росса, сказавшего наконец испуганно и возмущённо «Я же не гомофоб какой-то. Ну хотите, Стив, пойдемте с нами. Сэр». Дастин помнил, как встретился взглядом со Стивом на несколько мгновений — тот не верил, не мог уложить это в голове, а Эш едва заметно кивнул. Наверное, для Стива, выросшего в тридцатые, это было не слишком приемлемым. Дастин точно не знал — они об этом никогда не говорили; но отношение Стива к нему с того дня не изменилось.  
— Если это важно для тебя.  
Ответ Стива удивил. Эш задумался.  
— Важно — это вы о личной жизни?  
— Да.  
Лёгкость из разговора не исчезла, но Стив спрашивал о том, что могло свести её на нет, и Дастин посчитал нужным уточнить:  
— Стив, вы уверены, что хотите слушать? Потому что если это из вежливости, то я могу найти множество других тем.  
— Мне кажется, важна для тебя именно эта.  
Эш усмехнулся, налил себе ещё вина.   
Солнце начинало садиться, пахло цветами, а Капитан Америка спрашивал, нормально ли ему спать со случайными партнёрами.   
А ещё, кажется, Стив искренне не понимал одной очень важной вещи.  
— Не совсем так. Но вижу компромисс для разговора, — Эш отпил вино и потянулся к сыру. — Тони рассказывал, как мы с ним впервые встретились?  
— Только про то, как предложил тебе должность. И про то, каким идиотом он был до этого.  
Стив был заинтересован, это чувствовалось, а ещё Эш проследил его взгляд — Роджерс с сомнением поглядывал на устрицы.  
— Они свежие.  
— Вот так просто брать и есть?  
Эш кивнул с не меньшим интересом. В итоге Стиву не понравилось, но это тоже был результат.   
— Так вот, первая встреча была задолго до этого. Мне было двадцать два…  
Эш пытался рассказывать на понятном Стиву языке.  
Он прошёл стажировку в «Старк Индастриз», получил диплом и вернулся на прежнюю позицию младшего инженера в старой команде уже официально. Команда была не из худших, но объективно проекты они выкатывали плохо, долгосрочное планирование почти полностью отсутствовало. А ещё не было никакой координации с другими департаментами; и вот это уже было проблемой не отдельно взятой команды, а всей компании в целом. Конечно, если тогда Эш это и чувствовал, то с такой ясностью, как сейчас, сформулировать бы не смог.   
Зато он отчётливо помнил тот день, когда Тони Старк — тогда тому было около тридцати — снизошёл до этажей разработки, куда он, по слухам, наведывался лишь в конце отчётных кварталов, и Эш застал его на пороге именно их опенспейса. Тони отчитывал Джексона, лида их команды, в довольно грубых выражениях. Отчитывал за дело, как ни странно, но Дастин всё равно предпочёл бы тогда стать предметом интерьера.  
— У меня рядом со столом стояла такая забавная пальма, и я размышлял, смогу ли мимикрировать.  
Впрочем, Тони не замечал никого, кроме себя. А в конце речи бросил неподтверждённую документацию по проекту на стол с комментарием «Идиоты» и замолчал. Секунд двадцать молчал, а затем выдал в адрес Джексона «Конкретно этого идиота я увольняю. Это же нужно было выкатить такое дерьмо из моего прототипа. Да любой студент справится лучше. Есть тут студенты?».  
— И они все невольно посмотрели в мою сторону. Мне было страшно. Очень, — Эш улыбнулся, вспоминать это сейчас действительно было смешно. Стив улыбнулся в ответ. — А Тони переложил папку с документами на мой стол и сказал, что с этого дня я возглавляю команду. И попросил не рушить его прекрасную теорию о студентах. В общем-то, — Эш усмехнулся, — он мне тогда своей выходкой лет пять карьерной лестницы сэкономил. И забыл, конечно же. Я ему это сам напомнил, когда он назначил меня вице-президентом — Энтони сильно удивился.  
— И ты был ему за это… — Стив явно пытался подобрать слово, — благодарен?  
Дастин рассмеялся, тихо и искренне, а затем посмотрел уже серьёзно и постарался сформулировать очень точно то, что чувствовал тогда.  
— Я его ненавидел. Вы не понимаете, Стив, и во многом я рассказываю это для того, чтобы вы поняли. Тогда на меня, вчерашнего студента, свалились запредельные по любым меркам нагрузка и ответственность. Я мало что умел, мне приходилось учиться всему на ходу; я жил на работе. В прямом смысле этого слова — у нас уже тогда был неплохой опенспейс, иногда не было смысла ехать домой после трёх ночи. Потом… Я просто привык.  
Стив медленно перестал улыбаться.  
— И первое, что я вскоре понял — при такой работе нет места адекватной личной жизни. А потом, к тридцати, неадекватная мне приелась. Поэтому нет, я не могу сказать, что она для меня так уж важна. Не знаю, как бы оно сложилось без вмешательства Энтони, но сейчас я не жалею.  
— А второе?  
Стив был собран, внимателен. Грех было не ответить.  
— Второе, — Эш кивнул, думая, как лучше объяснить. — Ещё в тот день он сказал, что его прототип должен выйти в промышленную эксплуатацию именно в изначальной гениальной задумке Тони Старка; и чтобы я лично принёс ему готовое решение в конце квартала. Он был очень… — Дастин попытался вспомнить свои ощущения в тот момент, — убедителен. А я его до этого только по телевизору видел, откуда я мог знать, что…  
Эш усмехнулся, посмотрел на Стива. Дальше надо было долго объяснять всю нелепость тех требований Старка, но Эш понимал, что не сможет передать масштаб абсурда. Сравнение напросилось само.  
— Представь, что снова сороковые. И вот ты, тот самый Капитан Америка, свет и надежда для каждого солдата — заметь, среднестатистический рядовой мог видеть тебя дай бог в первый год твоих агитационных кампаний, а затем, в пик славы, и вовсе только в сводках новостей — приходишь в совершенно случайную казарму, в которой совершенно случайные новобранцы учатся собирать автомат. И говоришь, допустим, что их сержант — идиот, поэтому вот ты, да, ты, парень у стенки, возглавишь важную миссию. Новобранцы теряют дар речи — это же сам Капитан Америка — и готовятся слушать. А ты небрежно сообщаешь, что им десятерым нужно… ну, допустим, выкрасть секретные документы Третьего Рейха и принести тебе лично через два месяца. Добавишь что-нибудь в духе «Не подведите, ребята». И уйдёшь.  
Дастин долил себе вина, задумчиво посмотрел поверх плеча Стива на Гудзон и продолжил:  
— И ребята, совершенно охренев в хорошем смысле, ради тебя и высокой цели проделывают путь до Берлина, роют подкоп в бункер Гитлера алюминиевыми ложками, по пути научившись-таки собирать автомат, и через четыре с половиной месяца, не очень вменяемые и не все, потому что многие в команде за это время уволились, приносят тебе документы. Вернее, тот парень у стены приносит.  
— И что сделал Тони?  
Эш отреагировал на голос, вновь поймал взгляд. Стив был предельно серьёзен. Но для Дастина это было прошлым, и ему удалось улыбнуться.  
— Сказал, что не знает меня. А если бы и помнил, то всё равно Рейх уже стал мейнстримом за это время, для Тони больше не актуален, и это настолько очевидно, что я сам должен был догадаться. Поэтому теперь могу засунуть этот проект себе в задницу. Да, это цитата.  
Дастин с бокалом откинулся в плетёное кресло, которое удобно прогнулось под спиной.  
— И это было вторым очевидным выводом того периода — не сотвори себе Тони Старка. Зато у этого аморального ублюдка из названия компании были бюджеты и задачи, а у меня всё ещё оставался кое-кто из людей. Лучшим, что я смог придумать, было их совместить: я вкладывался в команду, выбивал для нас проекты, научился играть в большой корпоративный покер. И больше не давал Старку напрямую давить хотя бы на своих инженеров. Впрочем, он вскоре потерял интерес ко всей разработке целиком, и это отдельная история. Но тогда — да, тогда я его ненавидел.  
Стив пил пиво, разглядывал очень пристально и наконец сказал:  
— А сейчас ты готов не спать сутками на проекте Уэйна, потому что это важно для Тони.  
— Да.  
Признать это было легко. И от своих слов вчера Дастин отказываться не собирался. Роджерс чего-то ждал, и Эш шестым чувством понял, чего. Может быть, ошибался, но было бы глупо думать, что Стиву настолько интересен лишь он, Эш.  
Дастин подался вперёд.  
— Стив, у него больше ничего нет. Совсем ничего. То, что я могу выживать при нашем расписании на экспертизе от проектов, никак не относится к Тони. Он делает то, что должен, и то, что считает правильным с точки зрения компании и её будущего, но технически всё это его не цепляет. Это уже не забавные костюмы в мастерской. Да даже если бы он нашёл для них время, они бы уже не играли никакой роли. А ещё...  
Дастин остановился, понимая, что увязает в личном. Бросил взгляд в сторону: на террасу ложились причудливые тени, вдали слышался шум машин, а чайка, севшая на поручень, смотрела с интересом. Эш улыбнулся — вышло не так жизнеутверждающе, как хотелось бы — но продолжить стоило, если это могло помочь Стиву понять ситуацию. Тот искренне хотел, одно это заслуживало уважения.  
— А ещё у меня есть Тони.  
Эти слова дались уже не так легко, но Эш понимал, что проговорить это вслух для Роджерса — важно.  
— И даже если проект катастрофически провальный, но я могу работать над ним с Энтони, это перекрывает многое. Он мне действительно дорог, — Дастин всё же смог искренне улыбнуться. — И да, если я могу за счёт своего сна снять с него хоть сколько-то нагрузки, я буду это делать. Потому что он будет более живым потом, и это даст мне сил. А у Энтони, Стив, этого нет. И я думаю, что это ответ на ваш вчерашний вопрос, почему Тони становится всё хуже и хуже. Впрочем, — Эш допил бокал залпом, — я говорил ему это ещё четыре года назад. Тогда это были лишь мои подозрения. Я сказал, что не уверен, что в его случае уход в работу и отказ от личной жизни — верный выбор.  
Атмосфера перестала быть лёгкой. Стив отставил пиво, сложил ладони у переносицы. Думал? Было над чем, Эш понимал.  
— Что на это ответил Тони? — наконец спросил Роджерс, поднимая голову.  
«Переспал со мной». Эш бы рассмеялся, вот только смешно не было ни капли.   
Дастин иногда задумывался над этим; видел, насколько критично Старк не добирает для себя личного, но ничего, кроме проектов, дать ему не мог. При всём желании, появись оно у Дастина, личного он бы Тони не дал, это было очевидным — Эш не был нужен Старку в таком ключе. А в остальном их отношения стали только лучше, доверительнее, секс бы их только портил, не привнося ничего нового. Случается.   
А ещё Дастин иногда смотрел на второго человека в кругу близких для Тони людей, и где-то на уровне подкорки чувствовал, что Стив, наверное, мог бы Старка из этого вытащить. Отношение к нему у Тони было другим, и по опыту Эша оно был тем самым, почти правильным, почти на грани, за которой вырастает крепкая близкая дружба. Или нечто большее, не будь вторым человеком Стив Роджерс. Но эти мысли исчезали так же быстро, как появлялись, а ещё Эш прекрасно понимал, что субъективен.   
— Дастин?  
Эш понял, что молчал слишком долго; поставил бокал на стол.  
— Косвенно подтвердил.  
— Мне бы такое в голову не пришло.  
Роджерс сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, подпирал подбородок рукой, выглядел очень задумчивым, но с по-хорошему живым взглядом. Эш его редко таким видел. Решил уточнить всё же:  
— Спросить подобное у Энтони?  
— Нет. Дойти до этой мысли о Тони. В целом. Но ты сказал, и, скорее всего, ты прав.  
— Я не хочу слишком сильно лезть в личное, Стив, но… — Эш попытался смягчить хотя бы тон, раз уж собирался сказать давно вертевшееся в мыслях, — мы всегда видим то, что нам ближе и понятнее. Тони был счастлив со случайными девочками до тех пор, пока не попробовал серьёзные отношения с мисс Потс. И думаю, довольствоваться меньшим он после этого не смог. У вас не было подобного опыта, — Эш отвёл взгляд от цветочной клумбы и поймал взгляд Стива, но тот и без того смотрел неотрывно. — Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется — не было. Вас в двадцать так же поставили на передовую без особой психологической подготовки, вы ушли с головой в военные действия, а потом оказались здесь, в двадцать первом веке, продолжая делать то, что умели лучше всего. И в этом всём просто нет места адекватным отношениям. А, да, это я уже говорил… где-то в начале, в другом контексте, кажется, о себе.  
Дастин понял, что пьян. Понял запоздало. Посмотрел на бокал и на почти пустую бутылку. Нервы и многолетняя усталость сыграли с ним злую шутку, и Дастин не отследил свою норму алкоголя. Но это не имело значения. Важным было то, что Стив напряжённо молчал. И Эш договорил:  
— При таких исходных условиях мысль о важности отношений и не может прийти в голову. Это нормально, Стив. Но если вы спросите, что сейчас действительно может помочь Тони, я бы сказал…  
«Он тебя почти любит, Роджерс, как я это иногда вижу».  
— … я бы посоветовал перестать быть идиотом и стать для него тем другом, которого он заслуживает.  
Потом они молчали долго, очень. Эш откинулся было в кресле, его сильно вело от опьянения и немного от нервов, но о сказанном он не жалел. Чайка спрыгнула с перил и теперь ходила по террасе, поглядывая на устрицы на столе.  
И спустя пару минут, Роджерс встал, честно сказав, что ему нужно побыть одному. Дастин его понимал, да и в тоне Стива не было ничего плохого. Нормальная, объяснимая реакция.  
Роджерс ушёл. Эш взял устрицу, подкинул в воздух — чайка поймала на лету. Забавные птицы, всё же.  
— Дастин! — Хирс, воодушевлённый до невозможности, сел напротив. — Он дал мне автограф.  
Эдмунд показал стодолларовую банкноту с подписью Роджерса. Эш устало усмехнулся:  
— Ну, хоть какая-то польза от нашей документации. Послушай, у меня просьба.  
Часы показывал восемь вечера, усталость накатила резко, и Дастин понял, что сил возвращаться сейчас в Башню нет никаких.  
— У тебя спа ещё работает?  
— Что тебя интересует?  
— Массаж минут на сорок. И тогда я весь твой, — Эш подумал и добавил: — Если не усну.  
— Мне всегда импонировала твоя честность.  
Хирс, сколько Эш его помнил, был позитивным и лёгким в общении. Может, поэтому он и был единственным, с кем Дастин поддерживал хоть какое-то общение вне клуба. Но как же это всё выматывало.  
— Пойдём, — уже спокойнее сказал Эдмунд. — Организую, будет тебе массаж. И номер на сутки. Отоспись.  
Тяжёлый в сумме вышел вечер. Эш помнил, как Хирс чуть ли не за руку вёл его по коридорам, а потом не помнил совсем ничего — так и уснул на массажном столе.  
И вечер тут был при чём. Просто смертельно тяжёлые два года.


	13. Вспоминаем давно забытое

Тони стоял у края крыши и смотрел вниз, на город.   
Фонари зажглись уже давно, и когда Стив остановился рядом с ним, как раз начиналась иллюминация самой Башни Старка: вспыхнули буквы названия и фронтальные огни, и на один светящийся небоскрёб в Нью-Йорке стало больше. Это было привычно: в последние несколько месяцев Стив видел Старка преимущественно ночами.  
Осень выдалась тёплой, Тони стоял в накинутой поверх футболки кожаной куртке. Выглядел задумчивым. Обернулся на звук шагов, устало кивнул. Стив прислонился к перилам совсем рядом: разглядывал город и Тони, давая тому возможность начать разговор первым. И наконец тот заговорил:  
— Наташа звонила. Ты из-за этого пришёл?  
Стив не стал отвечать. О том, что вторая из миссий по готэмскому проекту выполнена успешно, стало известно полчаса назад. Тони тогда вышел из зала «О.К.О.», сославшись на перерыв. Вот только он никогда не делал перерывов.  
Тони, подумав пару секунд, устало спросил:  
— Почему не сказал первым?  
— Ждал, — виноватым себя Стив не чувствовал ни на гран. – Не хотел прерывать вашу с Эшем работу. А надо было?  
Тони усмехнулся, покачал головой. Не надо, конечно же. Старк, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё очень болезненно относился к этической стороне вопроса. Стив не ожидал; думал, что успешные миссии его обрадуют. Ошибся.  
А Тони задумчиво смотрел на город; после паузы, произнёс:  
— Да нет, я в норме.  
— Я бы не был в этом так уверен.  
— В норме, — Тони уверенно кивнул. – Меня когда-то Эш сильно приложил разницей между «в норме» и «в порядке». Я тоже думал, что понятия тождественны. Кстати, он ещё не ушёл?  
— Нет, но сказал, что ты можешь не возвращаться.  
Старк посмотрел на часы – Стив знал, что уже половина первого – и вроде бы согласился. Вот только Стив знал, что отпускать Тони в таком состоянии спать — плохая идея. Поэтому уточнил:  
— Я могу…  
— Да, — Тони не стал дослушивать, сразу же кивнул. – Я бы хотел.  
Стив успокоился. Если Старк не отказывался от разговора, то всё действительно было в порядке. Впрочем, Стив бы настоял, а Тони бы не смог отказаться. Теперь – не смог бы.  
Последние месяцы они разговаривали больше, чем последние два года, хотя технически времени стало гораздо меньше – час в день, иногда случавшийся от силы раза два в неделю. Но это был полноценный час, иногда больше, и в какой-то момент Стив заметил, что Тони сам этих разговоров ждёт. Если раньше это было добровольно-принудительным «Ты устал, Старк, на сегодня хватит, и да, я понимаю, что ещё нет часа ночи, но с тебя — хватит» — то теперь тот начал заканчивать работу раньше сам. Не часто, но случалось: Тони говорил, что устал и хочет просто поговорить.   
И они поднимались в апартаменты Тони и позволяли себе час разговоров. Порой лёгких, почти весёлых, ни о чём; порой – критически личных для Тони: его жизнь, его проекты, его усталость. Стив больше не задавал идиотских вопросов, и Старк постепенно всё больше расслаблялся.   
За последние два года Стив привык к спокойному и рациональному Старку; то, что эти спокойствие и рациональность складывались, во многом, из многолетней тяжелой усталости, оказалось для Стива новостью.   
Готэмский проект расползался, они выясняли всё новые и новые детали; даже выверенный график не спасал. И в ночь после первой миссии Тони, как он это потом сам назвал, сорвался.   
Хотя дело было даже не в миссии. Рано или поздно Тони и так бы не выдержал, но миссия стала спусковым крючком. Тони тогда говорил, перескакивая от одной темы к другой, вытаскивал в разговор какие-то отдельные куски своей жизни, а в уголках глаз появлялись слёзы, он их смахивал, запивал виски и рассказывал дальше. И они оба понимали, что это нервное переутомление, что это нужно пережить и проговорить. Но в разгар разговора Тони спросил, почему Стив слушает; почему Роджерс вообще здесь. Словно только тогда обнаружил, что находится в комнате не один.   
Стив чуть было не ответил что-то правильное — про важность дружеской поддержки и что-то в этом роде; но понял, что не может, что это будет ложью. Когда-то Тони бросил: «Ты хоть в глаза смотри, Кэп, я пойму» — и сейчас Стив смотрел; и молчал. Тони услышал в его молчании что-то своё. Что именно, уточнять не стал, но слово «дружба» и его производные Стив не произносил уже два месяца – с того момента, как понял окончательно правоту Эша: друг из него для Старка – да и для Баки, по большому счёту – выходил паршивый.   
«Но делать с этим что-то стоило».

— Насколько было бы проще, бери тебя алкоголь.  
Старк бросил это небрежно, входя в комнату. Скинул кожаную куртку и, не включая основного света, попросил Джарвиса сменить панораму Нью-Йорка на ночную набережную Малибу. Стив немного удивился, входя следом.   
Тони, возможно, и был в норме, но спокоен не был. И понять, была ли фраза шуткой, Стив в таком его состоянии тоже не смог. Спросил нейтрально:  
— И что изменилось бы?  
Старк молча наливал себе коньяк. Стив подождал пару секунд и опустился в кресло, которое считал уже почти своим. Тони пожал плечами.  
— Ты нёс бы всякую чушь, страдал бы от этого наутро, — он полуобернулся, стоя у барной стойки. – Я бы чувствовал себя не таким одиноким в нашем клубе, оформил бы тебе членскую карточку с доступом в рабочие часы.   
Тони вроде бы шутил, но фраза казалась слишком тяжелой, не шутливой совершенно. Стив напрягся – ошибки с уставшим Старком по-прежнему стоили очень дорого.  
— Моё присутствие тебе сейчас неприятно?  
Тони повернулся, посмотрел удивлённо. «Нет». Но что тогда со Старком творилось сейчас, Стив не понимал.   
Тони сел на пол у окна, прислонившись к стеклу. Их отделяло метров пять, это было непривычным, и то, что вместо четверти стакана Тони налил себе целый – тоже.  
— Дурацкий вопрос, — сказал он, а затем, подумав, добавил: — Был бы своевременным два месяца назад, когда ты тогда ночью ввалился в О.К.О. Я бы сказал «Да, безусловно, я всё ещё считаю это дерьмовой идеей, и всем стало бы лучше, если бы ты свалил, Роджерс».  
— Я бы не ушёл, — сказал спокойно Стив.  
— И был бы прав.  
Тони кивнул, сделал большой глоток, поморщился. Устало посмотрел на проекцию моря на дальней стене и попросил рассказать подробности сегодняшней операции Наташи. Просьба была понятной, несложной, скорее Тони просто хотел отвлечься, и Стив начал говорить.   
Но сам мыслями тоже был не здесь.

* * *

«Но делать с этим что-то стоило».  
Он нашёл Эша за день до возвращения Старка из Китая. Это была среда, с момента разговора в «Гудзоне» прошло два с половиной дня, и Дастин выглядел чуть более отдохнувшим, что не могло не радовать.  
Они тогда сидели в кафетерии Башни, в самый разгар обеденного перерыва – фоновый шум мог посоперничать с рабочим гулом Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а, но это было единственное место, где он мог перехватить Эша – и Стив выкладывал свою идею. Дастин слушал молча, пил кофе и ощущался спокойным, чуть ли не расслабленным.   
Стив договорил, повисла пауза, а через секунду Эша и вовсе отвлекли коллеги. Стив тогда заметно нервничал, потому что вторгался в чужую область, в которой ничего не понимал. А тот быстро переговорил с подошедшими, потом подумал ещё немного, посмотрел невозмутимо и сказал наконец, что согласен; что Стив прав – с чего-то нужно начинать, но привести Старка – его, Роджерса, задача, потому что Эша тот слушать не будет. И добавил: «И в целом, взгляд на проекты у нас с ним идентичен. Вам придётся постараться, Стив».   
Это как раз новостью не было. Ради Тони он был готов, как выразился Дастин, постараться. С того самого воскресенья и разговора в «Гудзоне», Стив разгребал дела Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а и читал; чертовски много читал про текущие проекты Старка и всей «Старк Индастриз», пролистывал календарь Тони за последние месяцы и снова читал. Он мог не спать сутками, и это давало дополнительные часы для того, чтобы разобраться хоть в чём-то; и всё равно он не понимал девяноста процентов прочитанного.   
Но к вечеру того дня хоть какое-то зыбкое понимание происходящего всё же сформировалось, и тут удивил Эш – пришёл к нему в полночь, сказал, что просмотрел логи его запросов к системе. Дастин даже не спросил тогда, можно ли войти, просто пришёл, сел в гостиной и сказал: «Спрашивай, Стив. Всё, что не понял – спрашивай сейчас. Не завтра и не у Энтони – у меня и сейчас». Это было крайне негуманно – тогда Дастин был уже снова заметно вымотан рабочим днём и донельзя напряжён – но они оба понимали, каким вернётся из Шэньчжэня Старк.  
У Стива был длинный список вопросов. До половины они дошли только к двум ночи.

Тони сам пришёл в Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. ближе к вечеру. Стив с верхнего этажа наблюдал за тем, как тот осматривает зал и спрашивает что-то у Моррисона. Подошёл Бартон, тоже что-то спросил; Тони кивнул. Выглядел паршиво даже на картинке камер.   
И Стив вышел на смотровую галерею, поймал взгляд Старка, кивком позвал подняться в офис. Тони – как это ощутил в ту секунду Стив – просто подчинился.  
Когда Старк наконец сел напротив, Стив начал без предисловий:  
— Нам стоит подумать над твоим расписанием. И приоритизацией проектов. Тебе, мне и Эшу.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — в голосе Тони совсем не было эмоций. – Что случилось?  
— Тони, — Стив подошёл максимально близко, опёрся о стол. – Я пропущу споры и дискуссии. Давай так: «О.К.О.» важно, и ещё десяток проектов важны для тебя, но ещё месяца три в таком режиме, и ты окажешься не в состоянии над ними работать. Это факт. Я не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. Мы этого тоже не хотим, и у нас есть возможное решение. Сегодня в одиннадцать, у Эша. Ты придёшь. И мы решим.  
Стив не спрашивал, а Старк не спорил; дослушал, встал, посмотрел прямо и устало.  
— Аргумент. Хорошо. Я полагаю, вы нашли способ добить сутки до тридцати шести часов. Похвально. Я послушаю. В одиннадцать у Эша, я запомнил.  
Тони ушёл, а Стив набрал Дастина и сказал, что всё в силе. 

Тони пришёл на удивление рабочим и готовым слушать. «Не ожидал, что вы двое так задорно проведёте без меня уикэнд», так он сказал потом. И ещё чуть позже, уже лично Стиву, признался, что если один важный для него человек говорит, что Тони – идиот, это ещё можно пережить. Но не оба и не в унисон.  
Тогда Старк действительно пришёл к ним разговаривать. Тони с Эшем пересматривали портфолио проектов, правили расписание, а Стив большую часть времени просто слушал. Вмешивался лишь в критические моменты.  
— Нет, Скотфилда мы задвинуть не можем, — Старк вернул смещённый было проект обратно. – Эш, ну десять лет сотрудничества, о чём ты.  
— Ну а с другой стороны… — начал было Дастин, но Старк прервал:  
— Нет другой стороны. Провалим – это четыреста миллионов.  
— Зачем он вам? Я имею в виду, что он даст? – вмешался Стив.  
— Мы планируем модернизацию производства, это дополнительные затраты, — отозвался Эш.  
— Зачем?  
— Увеличение операционной прибыли. В долгосрочной перспективе, — спокойно уточнил Эш.  
— Критическое увеличение?  
Эш задумался, явно что-то просчитывая в голове:  
— Нет. И есть более прибыльные и менее ресурсоёмкие проекты.  
— Хорошо, — Стив обернулся к Тони. – Зачем тебе именно Скотфилд?  
— Давний стратегический партнёр, — Тони был спокоен. Пока — спокоен; он тоже анализировал и сейчас думал вслух. – Потерять его будет обидно. А ещё затратно и опасно. Он наш резерв в кризисных ситуациях.  
— И уйдёт от вас после провала одного проекта? – уточнил Стив. — Поправь меня, но если вы работаете десять лет, то и для него затратно менять вас на кого бы то ни было.  
— Тендер никто не отменял, — осторожно сказал Старк.  
— Этот проект мы получили не сильно по тендеру, если честно, — тихо заметил Эш. — И если поставим на него Джефферсона… Он вытащит.  
Тони замолчал; растёр лицо, ещё раз посмотрел на расписание, кивнул.   
Большую часть того вечера Стив молчал; но знал, что эти двое, как бы хорошо они друг друга ни понимали, рано или поздно споткнутся о личные проекты. Так и произошло чуть позже, когда они не могли решить судьбу какой-то биоинженерии уже минут пятнадцать. Стив вмешался:  
— Тони, почему это так важно для тебя?  
Теперь Старк посмотрел устало и как-то зло.  
— Да потому что я сдохну без него, Роджерс.  
Стив кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Значит, оставляйте.  
— Что, даже не спросишь «Почему сдохнешь, Тони?».  
— Нет.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, а Стив понимал, что Старк уже совсем устал, и раздражён, и зол — но несмотря на это, всё ещё отвечает. Тони всё смотрел, и Стив не отводил взгляда. Он очень хотел, чтобы Тони осознал, что Стив понимает важность личных проектов, но не до фанатизма, не так, как сейчас. «Нужно идти на компромисс». Он надеялся, что Тони это поймёт.  
К четырём утра оставалось только «О.К.О.». В новом графике с одиннадцати вечера у них обоих высвечивалось свободное время. Эш почти засыпал, Тони смотрел измученно, и Стив произнёс:   
— До часу. Максимум до часу ночи. Ставь там «О.К.О.», Эш.  
Дастин послушался на автомате, а Тони протёр глаза, снова посмотрел на расписание и покачал головой:  
— Этого критически мало, Стив.  
Мнение Тони, безусловно, было важным. Но разговор сегодня ночью с Дастином многое прояснил именно по части «О.К.О.», и Стив чувствовал себя почти уверенно, почти на равных со Старком для решения здесь и сейчас; спокойно уточнил:  
— Для чего именно? Какие у тебя сейчас приоритеты в «О.К.О»?  
— Готэм, — сразу ответил Тони. Потом помолчал, подумал и добавил: — И алгоритм дал сбой. Прага. Нужно понять, почему.  
Стив кивнул, не услышав ничего нового со вчера. И повторил то, что они уже обсуждали с Эшем: и про завышенную срочность готэмского проекта, и про нерациональное использование времени. Тони вздрогнул, услышав от Стива: «Вам на это нужно непонятное количество ваших — лично ваших с Эшем — человекочасов, я верно понял?». Стив объяснял, что да, понимает суть проблемы; что «жёлтые» миссии, возможно, станут появляться чаще, но он лично готов взять эту ответственность на себя. Потому что Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. в целом и он в частности с этим справятся.  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Стив наконец, и Тони подчинился мгновенно, оторвавшись от разглядывания стола.  
Хотя Тони смотрел более-менее сосредоточенно, Стив видел, что он мыслями откровенно не здесь. Учитывая состояние Старка, это было ожидаемо. Но всё же Тони слушал и, кажется, был готов согласиться, если он, Стив, докажет свою правоту. Или даже не согласиться — а просто положиться на решение Стива.  
— Варианта всего два. Либо вы с Эшем ищите причину сбоев в ущерб себе и остальным проектам, и это закончится тем, что ты сляжешь через несколько месяцев. Либо ты доверишь мне «жёлтые» миссии, в том числе их возможные провалы.  
Старк болезненно улыбнулся, заметно через силу, на доли секунды, а Стив совершенно не понял, почему. Он не шутил, не говорил ничего смешного, был предельно серьёзен — а Старка это чем-то сильно задело.  
— Мы не можем спасти всех? – наконец произнес тот.  
— Да, — Стив откинулся в кресле. – Ресурсов не хватает. Ты предупреждал, что так может случиться. Кто тогда должен был подкидывать монетку?  
Тони устало выдохнул, встал. Стив ждал ответа, но вместо этого Старк отвернулся к Эшу:  
— Ты знал, что Роджерс может не спать десять дней?  
— Одиннадцать, — Дастин тоже встал, бросил последний взгляд на календарь. – Не проверял, впрочем.   
— Пусть одиннадцать. Нужно же мне будет как-то объяснять, почему я завтра буду спать на совещании Сандерса.  
— И это будет фраза «Стив Роджерс не спал одиннадцать суток, и поэтому я чертовски не выспался»?  
Дастин спрашивал слишком спокойно, и Стив перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— А это не так? – Тони зло усмехнулся.   
И это совершенно точно не было шуткой. Стив чувствовал, что упускает нить диалога, но её чётко видит Эш. И почему Тони вымещал раздражение на Дастине, Стив не понимал тоже.  
— Нет, — Дастин наклонился, захлопнул ноутбук. – Три-четыре. С воскресенья. И нет, Энтони, я бы не…  
Эш вскинул голову, а Тони был откровенно зол и подавлен, и Стиву стоило это всё прервать, потому что смертельная усталость никогда не была хорошим советчиком, но Дастин уже продолжил:  
— Я бы не стал втягивать Стива в нашу корпоративную возню, если бы инициатива не шла с его стороны. Поэтому нет, вины не ощущаю. Спать да, спать хочу. Если нет возражений. Тони.  
Эш был полностью вымотан, и Стив видел, насколько Старк неправ по отношению к нему — и об этом тоже следовало поговорить. Потом. Потому что взывать к разумности Тони сейчас не имело смысла, да и в целом продолжать разговор было отвратительной идеей; им всем стоило лечь спать.  
Тони выдохнул, постоял пару секунд с закрытыми глазами и сказал, что наутро ему с большой вероятностью будет стыдно. Вышел, не добавив больше ничего; Стив хотел было подойти к Эшу, но тот остановил его взглядом.  
— Тони не в себе. Но он прав, отойдёт к утру. Надеюсь.  
Эш помолчал пару секунд, отпил воды, сказал, что у него чертовски раскалывается голова. Встал, открыл ящик стола; Стив смотрел, как тот вытряхивает на ладонь таблетки, а Дастин продолжил:  
— Вы были слишком резки, когда говорили про «О.К.О.». Это очень личное. Я не говорю, что вы были неправы, — Эш, запив лекарство, опёрся руками о столешницу спиной к Стиву. – Просто объясняю.   
Он помолчал.  
— В любом случае, расписание у нас есть. Но я бы действительно лёг хотя бы на оставшиеся четыре часа.  
Всё изменилось слишком быстро; Стив ощутил себя бесполезным — и это был разительный контраст со всем прошлым диалогом. Он не был вымотан – ни физически, ни эмоционально – и при этом совершенно ничего больше не мог сделать для этих двоих. В особенности для Эша прямо сейчас, потому что банальное «Тони был неправ» ничего не решало.   
А ведь Дастин ещё вчера сказал, что Старк не будет в восторге от степени вовлечённости Роджерса – Тони не зря эти два года пытался уберечь Стива от всего, что непосредственно не было связано с боевой частью Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Стив не придал этому значения, не мог представить, что Тони отреагирует так болезненно. Что он, Стив, так много значит для Старка. И об этом Дастин тоже говорил – и в зале «О.К.О.», и на крыше «Гудзона». Теперь Стив увидел это своими глазами; увиденное ему совершенно не нравилось.  
Он шёл к себе по коридорам Башни, а радости от выправленного календаря этих двоих не было. Стив понял, что всё ещё слишком многого не знает, не понимает о Тони. И это было не менее важным, чем расписание – Эш был прав; прав во всём, как оказалось.

* * *

Стив рассказывал и видел, как успокаивается Тони, и дело было не в алкоголе; и уж точно не в подробностях афганистанской миссии, и даже не в голограмме моря. В первые такие вечера Тони попытался сформулировать причину, но не смог, сказав лишь, что «чего-то такого» ему не хватало. Заставлять Старка уточнять Стив тогда не стал.   
Сколько уже прошло с тех пор? Месяца три? Чуть больше, скорее всего, а Тони, оказывается, так ярко помнил его первый ночной приход в зал «О.К.О.».  
Это случилось на третий день после того, как они договорились о новом расписании, потому что Стив решил, что не станет ждать, пока всё снова сломается. Он понимал уже тогда: эти двое найдут очень веские и объективно важные причины, чтобы сорваться в привычный режим с пятичасовым сном, и произойдет это скорее рано, чем поздно. Непреднамеренно, конечно, но сорвутся – Стив это понимал совершенно чётко.  
И пришёл к ним с ноутбуком ближе к половине первого, сказав, что мешать не будет, у него своей работы хватает, но после часа ночи вступится за здравый смысл. Эш принял новость спокойно – он большую часть времени работал в наушниках – а Тони тогда с лёгким раздражением спросил «Правда будешь делать вид, что работаешь?». Стив не ответил и действительно открыл файлы Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Хотя Тони был прав тогда – не работалось, да и не хотелось, по большому счёту. Стив смотрел, наблюдал и анализировал, с каждым разом всё больше понимая, что в действительности стоит за миссиями его команд. Теория, рассказанная Эшем, теперь превращалась в реальные часы чужих жизней и переставала быть абстрактной.  
А ещё, приходя каждую ночь, он видел Старка. Не такого, как днём, и не такого, как в личных разговорах раньше. Тони был разным – уставшим в том числе – но вымотанной сдержанности постепенно становилось меньше. И они говорили: Тони подходил к столу, спрашивал о ерунде, чтобы отвлечься, Стив отвечал.   
А потом, как признался сам Тони, он решил спросить не только о ерунде; предложил подняться с ним, смотрел искренне и открыто. И Стив подумал, что час, выбившийся из графика, погоды не сделает. В тот раз Тони спросил, почему Стив в это всё ввязался, и пришлось ответить предельно честно — хотя что ему было от Старка скрывать.   
И это подействовало на того странно: Тони был искренне удивлён, но при этом ощущался каким-то подавленным – Стив списал это тогда на усталость – и долго молчал. Переспросил «Важен для тебя?», и Стив бы легко подтвердил, но не успел, потому что Старк добавил: «Как жизнеспособная модель Тони Старка?». В первую секунду хотелось ответить в тон: «Конечно, Тони, мне же от тебя только «О.К.О.» и нужно», но мысль неожиданно оказалась довольно болезненной – по всему выходило, что два года дела обстояли именно так. Стив помнил свой ответ – он был честным, и реакция Тони на него была не менее искренней. «Нет, Тони. Уже – нет, — Стив тогда посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Сильно оно ощущалось эти годы?». А Тони улыбнулся на долю секунды. И стало легче.  
И хотя вина за свою слепоту Стива не отпускала до сих пор, общение действительно стало другим. И Стиву – это стало ещё одной новостью для него самого – оказалось очень легко так много и откровенно разговаривать с Тони, хотя для него такая открытость оказалась в новинку. Это был совершенно новый опыт, но опыт положительный.   
И пришлось признаться самому себе: ему, Стиву, в этих ночных разговорах с Тони было комфортно, он их ждал, хотя скажи ему кто-то подобное лет пять назад, в Ваканде, после интервью Старка об увеличении гонорара за информацию о Стиве Роджерсе… хотел бы он на это посмотреть.   
А сейчас в комнате шумело море, и Стив почти забыл, что это экранированные окна в апартаментах Тони. Он закончил рассказывать о миссии несколько минут назад, а Тони молчал, и пауза затягивалась. Стив понял, что о Наташе и операции Старк на самом-то деле говорить не хочет; хочет опьянеть так, чтобы уснуть сразу, как только ляжет. Алкоголь или таблетки – выбор был небольшим. Ещё был третий вариант, не всегда удававшийся – отвлечь Тони настолько, чтобы он отставил стакан. У Эша со спецификациями очередного проекта это получалось лучше, но проблема была в том, что от них Тони уставал ещё сильнее.  
Вместо окон всё ещё переливались волны, и Стив негромко позвал:  
— Тони.  
Старк вышел из лёгкой задумчивости, кивнул. Он уже был достаточно спокоен, нервозности во взгляде не было, и Стив решил перевести тему на что-то более нейтральное:  
— Красивый вид. Настоящий?  
— Настоящий, — Тони сделал глоток, задумчиво посмотрев на Стива. – Сделал когда-то, чтобы ставить в особо солнечные вечера, если не хотел оставлять девочку на ночь. Им нравилось, ходили под впечатлением, — Тони щёлкнул пальцами и сменил интонацию – таким его Стив видел на презентациях. – Великий Тони Старк может менять время суток щелчком пальцев.  
Он помолчал секунду, а затем спокойно добавил:  
— Вспоминать смешно.  
Об этой части его жизни Стив знал мало. В досье Щ.И.Т.а этого не было, а жёлтую прессу Стив не читал. И у самого Тони не спрашивал ни разу. Наверное, стоило. Но не сейчас.  
— Роджерс, я вот не могу понять – тебе действительно не хотелось всё это хотя бы раз попробовать или ты просто об этом не думал?  
Стив вернулся мыслями в разговор; решил, что ослышался, но нет, Тони был серьёзен, спрашивал искренне; продолжил:  
— Хорошие умные девочки. Много, одна? Да даже неважно. Яхта, пятидневный круиз. Много солнца, свежего воздуха и секса – и никаких мыслей о Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.е, у нас много хороших координаторов и команд. Хочешь, Стив? Потому что это, в общем-то, вопрос на один щелчок пальцев.  
Слышать это было странно. Спроси это не Тони, Стив бы вежливо прекратил разговор и попросил бы впредь к нему не возвращаться; но перед ним сидел Старк и почему-то хотел об этом поговорить. Ощущение было почти неприятным; или, скорее, непривычным – Тони никогда всерьёз не спрашивал что-то настолько личное у самого Стива, даже если о себе иногда рассказывал.  
— Может, не сейчас, — Тони повёл плечом, посмотрел на стакан и отпил ещё немного. – Но хотя бы подумай об этом. Что ты теряешь? Не понравится, так пошлёшь всех к чёрту, а понравится… — он посмотрел тяжело, Стив напрягся ещё больше. – Ты молод, это будет нормальным. А то мне иногда кажется, что мы тебя из той льдины вытащили, но так и не выпустили пожить в двадцать первом веке: то Щ.И.Т., то Щ.И.Т.-2. Мальчишник в Ваканде не считается.  
Стив молчал.  
Как говорил Эш — «вы продолжили заниматься тем, что умели лучше всего». Вот только плохим это Стив не считал, а сейчас Тони говорил с ним едва ли не как с подростком, которому нужно рассказать про большую взрослую жизнь. Это задевало, сильно, но, с другой стороны, эти вопросы Старка не появились из неоткуда. И вот это уже имело значение.   
Стив спокойно посмотрел на Тони и сказал:  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
И Старк отставил стакан. Знак был бы хорошим, если бы не контекст разговора. И не странный взгляд Тони.  
Их всё ещё разделяли несколько метров, но Стив этого расстояния больше не ощущал. «Адреналин». Понять это оказалось легко, успокоиться – чуть сложнее, но ему удалось. А Тони смотрел всё так же неопределённо и, наконец, совсем облокотившись на стекло, ответил:  
— А что я должен думать? Ты мне скажи, Кэп, какого чёрта тратишь на меня время и насколько сознательно это делаешь. То есть я не говорю, что до этого ты тратил свободное время более осмысленно, но вот ты дозрел до мысли, что его можно на что-то потратить; и начал тратить на меня. И это ошибка. Поверь.  
Стив перестал слышать шум волн, и тишина в паузах давила, но он заставил себя дослушать.  
— А мир, на самом-то деле, чертовски классная штука, Стив. Да и к чёрту девочек, там ещё много всего есть. Ты был в Париже? Ну так, чтобы не приходилось эвакуировать метро?  
Не был, и Старк это знал.  
— Мне тогда было двадцать шесть, я был не сильно старше студентов на той конференции, и после неё группа особо активных ребят украла меня из-под носа Хэппи, — Тони рассказывал почти тепло, почти расслабленно, но самого Стива это не успокаивало ни на гран. – Мы были в самом центре Латинского квартала, меня завели в какую-то шумную улочку с толпами студентов и скидками в барах для местных. Помню только то, что в себя я пришёл на следующее утро, в квартире какого-то парня, — Тони подумал и добавил: — В постели с ним и с двумя девушками. Опыт интересный, особенно когда тебе за двадцать. Сколько тебе, Стив? – внезапно спросил Тони без перехода. – Тридцать? Тридцать два? А с учётом жизненного опыта?  
— Остановись.  
Тон оказался резким, и это подействовало — Тони замолчал. На целых несколько секунд.  
— Поэтому давай начистоту, Роджерс, — теперь он сам говорил резко, почти грубо, от мягкости в его тоне ничего не осталось. – Я совершенно чётко понимаю, зачем это нужно мне, эти наши встречи, да и ты понимаешь; но объясни мне здесь и сейчас, зачем это нужно тебе. Потому что меня не отпускает ощущение, что ты просто не представляешь альтернатив. И это хреновое чувство, я бы с радостью от него избавился.  
Стив не мог просто уйти, хотя чуть ли не впервые за два года действительно этого хотел. Старк требовал сейчас определённого ответа, а Стива захлестнуло воспоминаниями с кладбища. Вот только тогда не имело значения, готов он отвечать или нет, а сейчас…  
Стив встал, подошёл к Тони, сел рядом; стекло, как оказалось, холодило спину.  
Крепкий алкоголь всегда казался ему бесполезной жидкостью, обжигающей горло, но сейчас этого ощущения захотелось. И Стив сделал глоток – стакан стоял совсем близко – и выдохнул: обожгло, но и вкус у этого коньяка был приличным. Наверное, Старк был прав – с опьянением вышло бы проще.  
— Хорошо, Тони, начистоту. Об альтернативах информирован, на себе не пробовал. Рад, что не предлагаешь наркотики, хотя, наверное, я просто вовремя тебя остановил.  
— На тебя только переводить.  
Стив кивнул – нервные ремарки Старка его с мысли не сбивали.  
— Я тебя понял. Твои опасения. Думаешь, что вся моя жизнь была мне навязана, а раз так, то в ней никакого моего собственного выбора не было. И думаешь, что пока Стив Роджерс не попадёт в парижскую жёлтую прессу, то своим свободным временем, своей новой жизнью, я распоряжаться тоже не могу. Логику я понял. Но ты не прав.  
Стив старался говорить спокойно. Он посмотрел на Тони – тот сидел совсем близко – и усмехнулся, почти искренне:  
— Я счастлив. Ты это как-то упустил, Тони, верно? Упустил.  
Стив залпом выпил оставшуюся половину стакана, решив, что Старку в этот вечер хватит. Вкус, к счастью, было приятным, а Тони смотрел хоть и устало, но с удивлением, и Стиву стало немного легче.  
— Ну и если начинать с начала, то такую жизнь мне не навязывали, я к ней стремился, а Эрскин это стремление увидел. Не более. И с чего ты решил, что я пожалел хоть раз? – Стив аккуратно поставил стакан на пол. – Ваканда была ошибкой – если тебе это важно услышать от меня лично — но она ничего не изменила в главном, и поэтому, Тони, ты пришёл ко мне с «О.К.О.». Я не понимаю, что изменилось сейчас и что заставляет тебя нести чушь, но ещё раз – я счастлив быть частью того, что мы делаем.  
Говорить всё это вслух было странно, но дискомфорт ушёл, и продолжать говорить – стоило. Ради спокойствия Тони — стоило.  
— Я изменился, конечно. А кто из нас нет?  
И это было правдой, которую в полной мере Стив осознал не так уж и давно.  
— Всё меняется. Я сижу и смотрю сейчас на проекцию моря, а десять лет назад говорил ребятам, что подежурю ночью, что они могут спать – тогда про десять ночей и понял, между нам говоря. Но им сказал про одиннадцать. Забавно. Только сейчас вспомнил.  
Стив улыбнулся. Он действительно только что вспомнил. Незначительная деталь, и забавные игры памяти – до этой секунды он действительно верил в одиннадцать ночей, в свою же ложь.  
— И это чертовски хорошо. Меняться, становиться лучшим вариантом себя. Меня когда разморозили, я начал вести список того, что упустил за эти десятилетия. Книги, фильмы, научные факты. «Поттера», кстати, посмотрел пару месяцев назад. Я говорил?  
Тони молча покачал головой.  
— Посмотрел. С.Н.И.Т.Ч. наконец-то оценил, твою шутку про ловца понял. Хорошая шутка.  
— Какую? А, ту… Ты и её помнишь?  
Стив кивнул, улыбнулся. Они сидели совсем близко, а разговор становился совсем странным и – он понял это очень чётко – нужным и важным; значимым. И напряжение постепенно уходило.   
Он продолжил:  
— Тогда я мало что понимал, всё было важным, а важное запоминается легко, — секундная пауза помогла вернуться к главному: — Поэтому не знаю, Тони, что такого особенного в твоих яхтах, но они не сделают меня счастливым, потому что я уже счастлив. И всё это складывается из мелочей: я не ушёл сейчас, хотя мог, а теперь не жалею; а ведь года два назад – ушёл бы.   
Тень чайки накрыла камеру, снимавшую панораму, и это отвлекло, но тишина больше не давила, да и Стив снова слышал шум волн. И уже знал, что скажет – что должен сказать – дальше, поймал взгляд Тони. Тот выглядел сконцентрированным, донельзя собранным. А Стив улыбнулся ещё раз – искренне и открыто, и по-доброму усмехнулся:  
— С тобой не легко – я бы даже сказал, с тобой порой чертовски сложно – но ты меняешь мир вокруг себя, делаешь его лучше. Тогда на кладбище я так и сказал Говарду: «Тони старается сделать мир лучше». Я же это всегда знал, но только в последние годы прочувствовал на себе.   
Тони помолчал. Потянулся было за стаканом — но тот был уже пустым. Тони остановился, снова откинулся на стекло, закрыл глаза. Посидел молча некоторое время, но глаз так и не открыл.  
И успокоенным чётким ответом, как Стив было ожидал, Тони тоже не выглядел. Выглядел смертельно уставшим; и что произошло за эти несколько минут, Стив не понимал. Лёгкость из мыслей исчезла мгновенно. Он много раз видел Старка уставшим, и даже пытался эту усталость контролировать, особенно в эти последние месяцы, когда мог. Стив научился различать усталость физическую, когда Старка надо было забрать из «О.К.О.» на час раньше, и эмоциональную, когда после дня напряжённых переговоров его и вовсе стоило отговорить от ночной работы. А сейчас Тони устал от чего-то иного, устал резко, и Стив не понимал.  
— Звучит убедительно. Значит, никаких яхт, — наконец произнёс Старк, произнёс как-то рассеянно, а затем помолчал пару мгновений и добавил: — Но Париж я бы так просто со счетов не сбрасывал.  
В то, что Тони его не услышал, Стив не верил; скорее, готов был решить, что Старк слышать подобного не хотел, или... впрочем, в любом случае, тот снова был не прав.  
— Поехали, — Стив легко согласился и понял, что соглашается искренне. — Но только если это, помимо прочего, сделает счастливым тебя тоже. Вот только не сделает, за идиота не держи.  
Стив помолчал. Ответа не было, Тони думал; сидел совсем рядом, касался плечом плеча Стива и думал.   
«Хороший шанс спросить».   
И Стив, бросив короткий взгляд, решился:  
— А что сделает, Тони? — он помедлил лишь секунду перед тем, как закончить мысль: — Личное?  
Старк посмотрел вымотанно, удивлённо; усмехнулся чему-то своему, встал. Двигаясь тяжело, словно был пьян, подошёл к шкафу с таблетками — пачка снотворного в его руках удивления не вызывала. Сам Старк — да, вызывал.  
Тони облокотился на стойку, выпил таблетку и посмотрел с какой-то болезненной иронией. Бросил:  
— И он сказал тогда «Регистрация брака в мэрии Нью-Йорка».  
Стив не понял, а Тони продолжил, уже серьёзно:  
— Что Эш ещё рассказал? Кроме основ корпоративной зоологии. О чём ты его спрашивал или... — Тони замолк, едва заметно качнув головой. — Да нет, он бы не стал. Ты спрашивал. Уж прости, Стив, про личное — это его теория, вплоть до интонации. Так какого чёрта?  
Тони не был по-настоящему зол. Скорее, заинтересован. И в то же время — чем-то очень больно задет, иначе отреагировал бы ярче, несмотря на усталость. Вынимать это наружу Стив не хотел.   
А с другой стороны, другого шанса спросить всё могло не представиться — потом Тони мог к этому разговору попросту не вернуться.   
Стоило ли продолжать, Стив не знал. Но попробовать был должен. Он посмотрел на Старка и спокойно спросил:  
— Так его теория или он прав?  
Тони выключил проекцию — Стив на секунду прищурился от ударившего в глаза электрического света — а Старк повёл плечом, налил себе коньяк. Алкоголь на снотворное был плохой идеей, но Стив смолчал.   
— Это выбор, Кэп, обычный осознанный выбор. Хочешь спрашивать – спрашивай. Минут двадцать до того, как подействует таблетка, у тебя есть.  
Стив, наверное, хотел. Слишком отчётливо врезались в память слова Дастина, да и Тони явно знал о себе больше, чем говорил; Эш, судя по всему, тоже. И дело действительно было не в доверии, Стив просто раньше не спрашивал. Теперь – хотел.  
Он подошёл к барной стойке, сел напротив. Тони пододвинул стакан, налил коньяк:  
— Кажется, он пришёлся тебе по вкусу.  
Стив кивнул. Хороший напиток. Бессмысленный, но хороший. Но тянуть с разговором было нельзя. Стив коротко улыбнулся, поймал взгляд Тони и сказал:  
— Смотри, что я вижу. Я счастлив, тебе придётся это принять. Как и то, что это полностью мой выбор. Эш сказал, что о своём выборе в пользу работы тоже не жалеет, и посмотри, он на глазах становится счастливее, стоило ему начать хоть немного высыпаться, — Стив хмыкнул под взглядом Старка. – Но вот тебе лучше не становится. Я верю, что это был осознанный выбор, важность которого ты так подчёркиваешь. Но был ли он верным, Тони, скажи мне сам.  
А Тони, вопреки ожиданиям, устало улыбнулся. И неожиданно Стив понял, откуда у Старка взялась усталость сегодняшнего вечера.  
Изнутри. И она не была усталостью этого вечера.   
Тони был совершенно не в себе эти годы; недостаток сна по сравнению с настоящей проблемой оказался мелочью; а ведь Стив действительно думал, что новый график поможет. Досаду от своей ошибки, но и во многом – злость на Старка, принявшего своё состояние как норму – было трудно подавить.  
Стив с силой сжал стакан.  
— Хорошо, — наконец произнёс он. – Но не называй это выбором. Это самопожертвование.  
— Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, — легко сказал Старк, задумчиво долив себе коньяк, — а сейчас мне… сейчас уже всё равно, Стив.  
Тони не спорил, был совершенно спокоен, но это не успокаивало. Напротив, он отчётливо слышал сейчас в словах Старка, что тот не верит, будто Роджерс может рассказать ему что-то новое; выслушать — согласен, но не более.  
До этой минуты Стив действительно считал, что всё сломалось два года назад, с появлением Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а, но вот сейчас Тони явно говорил про другое «тогда», и вспомнились слова Эша, и…  
Стив позволил алкоголю обжечь горло.  
— Шесть лет назад от тебя уходит Пеппер. Ты решаешь уйти в работу. Хорошо. Но через два года Эш спрашивает тебя об этом прямо, если я не путаю хронологию. Два года, Тони. Ты же не мог не видеть, что ошибся, раз даже он это видел.  
Старк поднял взгляд от стола. Жёсткий, болезненный, не имевший ничего общего с расслабленной усталостью пару секунд назад. Старку было больно, Стив сильно задел, даже не поняв этого.  
— Единственное, в чём я тогда ошибся – переспал с ним.  
Старк сказал это слишком резко; так не шутят. Не говорят даже назло. Стив опустил стакан, который успел было поднять для второго глотка, а Тони продолжил:  
— Влез в его личное пространство, затащил по своей прихоти в постель и чуть не похерил всё хорошее, что сложилось между нами. В этом я действительно ошибся. Остальное — нет, ошибкой не считаю.  
Осознать услышанное было сложно.   
Панель Джарвиса вдали отсчитывала секунды, Тони сидел совсем близко, а ощущение реальности – здесь и сейчас – пропало. Несколько капель коньяка на столе подсвечивались боковыми лампами; где-то на фоне работали кондиционеры. Стив понял, что ещё немного, и стакан в руках разлетится осколками; разжал пальцы. Легче думать не стало.  
А Старк, как назло, ещё и уточнил:  
— Или ты думал, что секс со мной был его инициативой? Ну, прости тогда, что ломаю картинку мира. Снова.  
Стив с усилием отвёл взгляд от граненого стекла стакана и, наконец, посмотрел на Тони.   
И тот понял. Сквозь усталость, опьянение и раздражение – понял. Изменился в лице. Допил коньяк, напряжённо покрутил в руке пустой бокал, аккуратно поставил его на столешницу и медленно растёр ладонями лицо.  
— Ты совсем не знал. Естественно, — Тони кивнул, убрал руки от лица. — Эш же не идиот. Что-то я… Ладно.  
Старк снова смотрел взглядом человека, которому терять совершенно нечего, а Стив молчал, не мог сконцентрироваться, боялся задеть необдуманными словами. С опьянением, в котором тонул Тони, безусловно, было бы проще; часы показывали половину второго.   
Пауза затягивалась.  
— Ну, выговорись, Стив. Не знаю, что там в сороковые говорили? Боженька накажет, геенна огненная под Башней разверзнется, что я там ещё упустил?  
Стив резко перехватил руку Старка, вновь потянувшегося к коньяку; несильно сжав чуть выше запястья, вернул на столешницу. Ладонь Тони сжалась в кулак, Стив проигнорировал. Он смотрел прямо на Старка и руку убирать не спешил.   
— Считай, что уже сказал.  
Стив проследил взгляд Тони – вымотанный, почти сонный. Время уходило, снотворное начинало действовать. Стив собрался, прерывая поток собственных мыслей – тревожных, нервных, но сейчас не имевших значения. Осталась одна, важная, совершенно чёткая: «Тони». Живой, реальный, сидящий напротив; Тони, понять которого означало если не решение, то путь к решению проблемы.   
И Стив знал, что здесь, сейчас, Старк ответит на все вопросы и ответит честно – о чём, возможно, будет жалеть наутро. Спрашивать такого Тони было ещё более неэтичным поступком, чем разговаривать с ним под маской когда-то на кладбище.  
Вот только с этикой всего происходящего и услышанного он решил разобраться потом; сжав руку Старка сильнее, спросил:  
— Тебе больно об этом вспоминать, это не было незначительным эпизодом. Почему?  
Тони усмехнулся. Стив сам напрягся от своего вопроса, а тот почти безразлично повёл плечом и, разжав кулак, посмотрел прямо.  
— Потому что, если начистоту, на грёбаную одну ночь я воспользовался его отношением к себе.  
Игнорировать очевидное предположение Стив больше не мог: следовало спросить; сформулировать вопрос; заставить голос слушаться. Вот только выговорить это всё равно оказалось чертовски сложно:  
— Он… любил тебя? Был влюблён?  
Стив пытался отогнать эту мысль ещё тогда, после «Гудзона», и ему это даже удалось – она казалась слишком абсурдной, предвзятой. О таком, по-хорошему, не думают вовсе; тем более, не с его, Роджерса, опытом, как верно заметил сам Эш. И ещё Стив не понимал, испытывает ли отторжение из-за самой возможности подобной связи или из-за навязанного прошлым мнения о ней. И намного проще было не думать вообще. А сейчас не думать о Тони с Эшем было невозможно.   
Но Старк посмотрел мягко и иронично, почти буднично — Стив не ожидал – и ответил наконец:  
— Нет, там другое. Это сложно объяснить, Роджерс. Сейчас не смогу. Но тогда мне это казалось отличным сексом на одну ночь, а Эш… для него это было слишком личным. И поэтому секс мне подарили хороший. Чуть больше, чем просто секс. Боженька всё ещё не накажет за то, что слушаешь?  
Стив нетерпеливо дёрнул плечом. И Тони продолжил:  
— Он сказал «я не уверен, что вам хватает работы для счастья»; а я отмахнулся, тогда это казалось мне неважным. Но на самом деле моё предложение переспать было именно об этом – работы действительно не хватало, а Эш уже тогда был мне дорог. И, кстати, понимал это лучше меня. Но какая тебе со знания всего этого польза, Стив?  
Тони медленно отстранился – Стив разжал пальцы — и, усмехнувшись, встал. Его вело, ему было заметно дурно. Стив на автомате встал следом, и почему-то ощутил себя не менее отвратительно. Физических причин не было. Он смотрел на Тони, и становилось только хуже.   
«Косвенно подтвердил», вспомнил он слова Эша.  
«Не так уж и косвенно, Дастин».  
— Тони, — собственный голос Стив не узнал, — ты и Эш, вы потом не пытались…  
Слова не подбирались, но Старк понял и резко перебил:  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
Тони, скорректировавший будильник, обернулся у дверей спальни. И Стиву стало окончательно не по себе – от себя, своих вопросов и состояния Старка.  
— Женись на Наташе. И поговорим об этом.  
Ответ был понятным; Стив дышал часто и поверхностно; мышцы всего тела сводило, а Тони не спешил уходить, хотя почти засыпал. Если бы не экран с отсчётом секунд, течение времени бы не ощущалось вовсе.  
— С Эшем – нет, — Тони закончил мысль заметно через силу, а затем, коротко улыбнувшись, произнёс неожиданно искренне: — С тобой, Кэп, наверное, смог бы. А теперь иди к чёрту. Или спать. Мне завтра во Флориду. Сегодня, точнее. Потом надо в Готэм.  
Стив надеялся, что кивнуть — убедительно кивнуть — у него получилось.  
Тони закрыл за собой дверь минуту назад, а понимания, что делать, так и не появилось — Стив остался стоять посреди гостиной, хотя стоило погасить свет и уйти к себе. Стоило бы.   
Но зачем — не понимал.   
Он сейчас вообще ничего не понимал.  
Стив вернулся к бару — грани стакана с мутной жидкостью по-прежнему переливались на свету — и выдохнул. Задумался. Он знал, что должен позволить себе об этом просто подумать. Несколько часов.   
Или дней.  
К четырём утра вкус коньяка перестал ощущаться. В пять Стив погасил свет. Будильник Тони был заведён на семь.


	14. Начинаем с чистого листа

– Мистер Старк, мы приземляемся.  
Голос стюардессы вырвал его из полудрёмы. Тони открыл глаза, взглянул в иллюминатор – там действительно раскинулся Готэм – и кивнул. Маргарет, как гласил бейдж, улыбнулась ещё шире и попросила пристегнуть ремни. Тони снова кивнул автоматически, автоматически же пристегнулся; у него всё никак не получалось проснуться. Глаза закрывались сами. Самолёт начал снижение, и перепад давления вызвал лёгкую тошноту; впрочем, Тони понимал, что в действительности его тошнило от четырёхчасового сна – второй день подряд, с того ночного разговора с Роджерсом.

Готэм встретил промозглой сыростью – в Нью-Йорке было значительно теплее – и горячим кофе в служебном ауди «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Мелисса Уайт, личный ассистент Уэйна, нравилась ему с момента их знакомства: умный профессиональный собеседник, она сильно напоминала Старку Пеппер, будь та менее амбициозна.  
Машина тронулась. Тони выпил половину кофе за раз и спросил:  
– Чем я заслужил личную встречу?  
Попытался вежливо улыбнуться, хотя сил не было совсем.  
Мелисса молча достала папку с документами, протянула совершенно буднично, и Старк вспомнил – он в прошлый раз сам просил её о личной встрече по поводу образовательных грантов в Готэмском Технологическом, которые со стороны Уэйна она курировала в том числе. И да, они договаривались встретиться в аэропорту, Тони просто… не отследил в календаре. Считал это важным, но почему-то упустил.   
– Забыл, простите, – Тони кивнул, пролистывая подготовленные отчёты. – Это единственное окно в вашем сегодняшнем графике?  
Вопрос был риторическим. Старк по своему опыту знал, каким могло быть расписание готэмской стороны, устраивавшей сегодня грандиозный приём по случаю Дня Города.  
– Это несрочно, Тони, – Мелисса мягко улыбнулась. – Но ясность по финансированию к концу следующей недели не помешала бы. У нас с Сарой Кингсли по этому вопросу возникло некоторое… недопонимание.  
Тони ничего об этом не слышал, а с Кингсли, курировавшей благотворительные фонды «Старк Индастриз», он так и не переговорил – катастрофически не хватало времени. Вспомнился Стив с его «мы не можем успеть везде»; вот только такие проекты успеть – хотелось.   
В последние месяцы думалось яснее, внутренних сил ощущалось больше, и хоть это нельзя было назвать здоровым энтузиазмом, в кои-то веки он снова ощущал, что может делать больше своего минимума последних лет. И упускать возможность наладить связи в Готэме он не мог, не хотел тоже. Не в последнюю очередь поэтому и договаривался встретиться с Мелиссой.  
Тони допил кофе, собрался с мыслями и, извинившись ещё раз, попросил ввести в курс дела. После получасового обсуждения состояние мутной сонливости, накатившее в часовом перелёте из Джексонвилля, наконец исчезло.   
Тони чувствовал себя почти живым. Они подъезжали к штаб-квартире «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» – центр Готэма Тони уже узнавал. Мелисса посмотрела на часы, извинилась: они приехали в центр раньше графика; Уэйн ещё только заканчивал гостевую лекцию в университете; спросила, не предпочтёт ли Тони отель после перелёта.  
Старк хмыкнул. В отель он точно не хотел.  
– Далеко до университета?   
Оказалось, всего несколько кварталов, и даже с учётом перекрытых дорог в честь парада – День Города, как-никак – они успевали застать Уэйна.   
И это было хорошей возможностью увидеть, в каком состоянии находился Готэмский Технологический; увидеть всё вживую, а не в отчётах. 

Когда Тони вошёл в аудиторию, лекция уже закончилось – на экране оставался слайд с контактной информацией образовательного фонда «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», основной свет был уже включён – но пусто в зале не было: Брюс сидел в первом ряду, окружённый студентами. А ещё в зале была охрана Уэйна; Тони чуть удивлённо взглянул на Мелиссу – та коротко сказала, что День Города в Готэме без происшествий не обходится, а сегодня вечером вдобавок ожидали вице-президента США.  
Тони бросился в глаза контраст между Уэйном на переговорах и Уэйном сейчас, когда тот общался со студентами.   
Сам Старк предпочитал ограничиваться официальной частью. Везде, где по регламенту требовалось неофициальное общение и предполагались толпы восторженной молодёжи, выступал Эш; тот это, во-первых, умел, а во-вторых, любил, искренне заботясь о подрастающем инженерном поколении. У Тони от таких мероприятий обычно бывала мигрень.   
А Брюс сейчас отвечал на вопросы, улыбался, с высоты последнего ряда казался очень открытым, чуть ли не счастливым. Тони никогда не видел его таким в Нью-Йорке.  
Он спускался мимо рядов столов и думал о своей ошибке шестилетней давности, когда в МИТ раздал гранты всем без разбора, и, как предсказуемо оказалось впоследствии, это были выброшенные вникуда деньги. В переданных ему час назад документах было подробное изложение проекта с куда более сложной схемой грантов и стажировок. Тони вспомнился суфлёр в точно таком же зале, с нестёртой последней фразой про «куратора проекта мисс Пеппер Потс». Ощущение дежавю усилилось до предела.  
– Тони. Неожиданно, – Брюс встал, с лёгкой улыбкой протянул руку. – Рад видеть.  
Тони ответил на рукопожатие. Уэйн коротко спросил, изменились ли планы, и пришлось честно ответить про чисто человеческий интерес и совсем немного – коммерческий. Уэйн пожал плечами, но взгляд у него потеплел.  
Разговор продолжился. И Тони понял, что совершенно отвык от такого. Это были не коммерческие переговоры, не инженерные брейнштормы и даже не большие планерки департаментов. Студенты спрашивали много, жадно, обо всём; простые вопросы чередовались с… не слишком простыми, и в какой-то момент Тони даже увлёкся сам.   
Мелисса подошла к ним спустя полчаса, и они с Уэйном одновременно встали – сказывался опыт: личные ассистенты вмешиваются, когда график сбивается совсем сильно.

Тони почти ждал, что в машине Уэйн станет более замкнутым, более сдержанным, более… привычным, но всё оказалось куда проще – Брюсу действительно нравилось хотя бы изредка разговаривать со студентами, и его радость была неподдельной.  
– Это будущее Готэма. Ладно, – Брюс откинулся на сиденье и легко улыбнулся, – будущее Америки. Они талантливы, часто невероятно мотивированы. Но понятия не имеют, что с этим делать. Мы пытаемся показывать им варианты – то, что можем им предложить в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис»… И не только. Показывали бы больше, но тут не столько вопрос финансирования, сколько сотрудничества.  
Брюс посмотрел прямо, и его изучающий взгляд Тони не понравился.  
– Ты бы хотел видеть Коллинза у себя на стажировке?  
Тони хмыкнул. Мальчишка Старку действительно понравился, тот невероятно хорошо для студента разбирался в последних разработках «Старк Индастриз» и, что импонировало Тони лично, видел не отдельные продукты, а общие направления развития технологий. Очень перспективен, без сомнения, и Тони удивился: на месте Брюса он бы всеми силами пытался сманить его в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
– Безусловно. В чём вопрос?  
– Ты не рассказала? – спросил Уэйн у Мелиссы.  
Та замешкалась:  
– Моя ошибка. Я думала, мистеру Старку это известно... по умолчанию.  
– У вас заключено теневое соглашение с МИТ, – сказал Брюс в ответ на взгляд Тони. – За последний год вы дважды отказали Коллинзу даже в бесплатной стажировке. Это совершенно законно, разумеется.  
Уэйн достал планшет и закончил:  
– В принципе, это исключение. Сэма интересует нейромеханика, в другие отделы нашим студентам попасть легче, но я бы на твоём месте поинтересовался вопросом. До того, как Мелисса с Кингсли придут к соглашению.  
Тони чувствовал, что не может расслабиться, хотя Брюс на него больше не смотрел. Ощущать себя идиотом было мерзко всегда, а в последние годы ещё и обидно. Что ни приезд в Готэм, то новость.   
А ведь Эш вполне мог об этом знать. И не говорить. Совершенно в его духе. Стоило уточнить по возвращению.

Он добрался до своего отеля напротив штаб-квартиры, когда до приёма оставался ровно час. Несмотря на задержку в университете, Тони успел обсудить всё, что хотел – и вторую законченную миссию, и более определённые суммы бюджета на остальные. Брюс почти не спрашивал – основное он узнавал почти сразу после Тони и команды – но детали теперь выслушал с интересом. С цифрами не спорил, подтвердив, что верит на слово, хотя у Тони была готова приблизительная смета; Уэйн вообще вёл себя крайне дружелюбно, что Старка сильно сбивало с рабочего настроя. А потом тот и вовсе сказал: «Тони, за дурака не держи. Если эти деньги пойдут в твои другие проекты без ущерба для миссий, меня это устроит. Не то что бы у меня были варианты. Поэтому давай просто работать на результат. Любое содействие я тебе окажу». Так вести бизнес было чистым безумием, но кроме доверия, построенного на общей этике, у них ничего не было.   
Тони слишком сильно затянул бабочку; вздохнул, распутал узел и начал неторопливо заново. Он посмотрел на своё отражение: сказать, что он выглядел плохо, было нельзя. Почти три месяца полноценного сна положительно сказывались на всём.  
Телефон, брошенный на кровати, мигнул входящим сообщением «О.К.О.»; Тони подошёл, взглянул: «жёлтый» статус с тридцатью жертвами. Бангладеш. Стив не звонил; Тони сбросил оповещение и подключился к рабочей частоте Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а – и услышал спокойный уверенный голос Роджерса, уже отдававшего приказы полевой команде на месте.   
Хорошо. Приоретизированный «жёлтый» статус приходил теперь примерно раз в неделю, но эта частота не менялась; значит, если они справятся сейчас, можно будет ещё на неделю выдохнуть. А они справятся; и, похоже, Стив и не думал привлекать ни Тони, ни Эша.   
Старк отчётливо помнил слова Стива о рисках, и та фраза болезненно отзывалась внутри него до сих пор. «В том числе их провалы», – сказал тогда Роджерс про «жёлтые» миссии. Провалов пока не было – но Тони прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно они случатся, хотя бы в этом несчастном Бангладеше, и с этим придётся как-то спать.  
Но тогда – тогда ему было слишком плохо, чтобы думать о худшем. Сейчас становилось физически лучше, а морально… Впрочем, тут у Старка были вопросы к самому себе.  
Он достал из сумки планшет и сел за стол, открыв статистику сбоев. Тони смотрел её много раз, и ничего хорошего там не было – в последнее время «О.К.О.» давало слишком много осечек по времени. Да, Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. эти месяцы справлялся с наплывом работы, и они с Эшем уже несколько раз пытались разобраться, понять, что происходит, что изменилось, почему отлаженные алгоритмы теряли свою эффективность. Но времени не хватало – времени, которое они трое решили тратить на сон; на разговоры; на что-то более личное.  
Не хотелось ломать стройную теорию Стива, но Эш становился счастливее не только потому, что начал высыпаться – пару недель назад тот пришёл в водолазке. Усмехнулся в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Тони, сказал, что не самый корректный вопрос понял, ответ «да»; а потом уже серьёзнее добавил, что иногда время на «О.К.О.» он будет ограничивать. И Тони улыбнулся тогда – он был искренне за него рад – и кивнул.  
Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. с «жёлтыми» миссиями справлялся. Параллельно навалились другие проекты – и новые, и старые. Но Тони чувствовал себя всё лучше и лучше и, кажется, впервые за очень долгое время, получал хоть какое-то удовлетворение от работы. Но «О.К.О.» – «О.К.О.» переставало быть их единственным и безусловным приоритетом, приходилось это признать. Всё складывалось критически паршиво; или, если смотреть с другой стороны – чертовски неплохо.   
Разве что вот позавчерашний разговор со Стивом не задался. И ни в чём не убедил. Тони казалось – всё ещё казалось – что Стив ошибается, опять спасает, кого может; вот, например, его, Старка; а в действительности нахрен ему всё это не сдалось и сдаться не могло; по крайней мере, ни единой разумной причины для обратного Тони не видел. И одновременно чётко понимал, что неправ сам: по отношению к Стиву, его мнению и его решениям.  
А что до откровенности, то чего-то такого Тони от себя и ожидал в последнее время: расслабился, совсем потерял чувство меры в личном, а рядом то и дело оказывался Роджерс, дружба с которым давала Тони очень много. Стив, конечно, слышать всего этого не должен был. А с другой стороны, Тони не солгал ни в чём: прошлое было фактом, а брошенная в пик пьяной усталости фраза про самого Роджерса хоть и не была обдуманной, но правдивой – была. Тони заставил себя вернуться к ней только в самолёте во Флориду и понял, что да, при других обстоятельствах – смог бы; даже понял, как ему подобное в голову пришло: шесть лет одиночества плохо сочетались с проектной нагрузкой – Эш всё же был прав – а тут Роджерс с его максималистскими планами на поддержку и дружеское участие. Стив Роджерс, вникающий в проекты; спрашивающий о личном, о прошлом; во многом – о настоящем; отказаться было невозможно. Но и идти на поводу у своей слабости было отвратительной идеей; так заманчиво спутать дружбу с чем-то большим, но это было возможно только под усталостью и алкоголем. В здравом уме и на трезвую голову Тони смотрел на себя и мир объективно и иллюзий не питал. И вывод из позавчерашнего вечера сделал однозначный: алкоголь надо ограничить ещё сильнее – ничего хорошего тот в последнее время не давал. И возвращаться к сказанному Тони больше не собирался. Он знал, что Роджерс быстро отойдёт и постарается забыть; в конце концов, если решит уточнить, можно будет свести всё к шутке. Но Стив, для которого разговор был предельно неприятным – что было достаточно очевидно – не уточнит, так что всё будет хорошо.  
А вот со списком «жёлтых» миссий последних трёх месяцев всё хорошо не будет. Тони долистал до конца, посмотрел на него задумчиво ещё несколько минут. Отключился от канала связи – операция шла гладко, теперь Тони был уверен, что команда успеет – и выключил планшет.   
Вся ситуация не была нормальной, но и считать её критической Старк устал. Стив тогда был совершенно прав – с выровненным календарём Тони теперь мог куда продуктивнее работать над остальными проектами. А ещё приступы аритмии стали значительно реже. И довериться Стиву после этих двух лет отчаянно хотелось.   
Тони убрал планшет и вышел из апартаментов.

У него получалось улыбаться, и даже вполне естественно. Было самое начало приёма. Тони смотрел на съезжавшихся гостей; в основном пока это были местные банкиры и промышленники.   
Готэм был для Тони новой территорией, и теперь он с удивлением понимал, что, кажется, в этот раз ему интересно – действительно интересно.   
День Города в Готэме после Долгой Зимы трансформировался в большой благотворительный приём, не принять участие в котором здесь, похоже, считалось дурным тоном. Впрочем, сюда собиралась корпоративная элита со всей страны; а вот представители федеральных властей приезжали редко: нынешний визит вице-президента, насколько Тони помнил, был чем-то исключительным. «Старк Индастриз» раньше отделывались формальными визитами случайных вице-президентов, хотя и не слишком символическими взносами. Этот год был первым, когда к корпоративному бланку прилагалось написанное от руки личное приглашение для Старка за подписью Уэйна; отказать Тони бы не смог – да и не хотел, впрочем.   
Чем больше он работал с Уэйном, тем меньшее отторжение у него вызывал сам Готэм; город, безусловно, отличался от всего, к чему привык Тони, но это было скорее странно, чем плохо. И даже местами любопытно.  
Любопытство, пожалуй, вообще был основным, что Тони сейчас испытывал. Ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды местных магнатов – кого-то он уже успел узнать лично за прошедший год, с кем-то его знакомили сейчас – и всё это в целом его чертовски забавляло. Тони легко улыбался, завязывал беседу, с азартом ломал уже привычную готэмскую настороженную неприязнь к чужакам. Немного провоцировал, в меру шутил – словом, вёл себя образцово-показательно. И это даже дискомфорта не вызывало.  
А потом Тони увидел Пеппер. Почти не изменившуюся, разве что ставшую ещё красивее за эти годы; улыбающуюся мягко – Старку когда-то казалось, что Пеппер так улыбается только ему; она была в длинном шёлковом платье, из тех, которые уже давно дарил ей не он.  
Тони увидел, остановился. И понял, что по-прежнему ничего не чувствует, как и при случайной встрече год назад. Тогда был экономический форум, он заметил её в самый последний момент и окликнул уже на выходе. Пеппер заметно растерялась, услышав старое имя и, кажется, даже поморщилась, но тогда они так и не поговорили – она действительно спешила. Глава консалтинговой компании, кто бы мог подумать.  
– Что-то желаете, сэр?  
Тони понял, что стоит у барной стойки и разглядывает ряды бутылок за барменом. Вежливо отказавшись, Старк пересёк пост охраны на входе в основной зал и подошёл к столику Пеппер; гости ещё только рассаживались, Тони потянулся к табличке со случайной фамилией напротив Пеппер. Поймав её взгляд, спросил:  
– Позволишь?  
Пеппер коротко улыбнулась, сделав приглашающий жест, и Тони убрал табличку на соседний стол. Сидеть так рядом с ней было непривычно, забыто, и первые несколько секунд он просто смотрел. Пеппер так и осталась для него напоминанием о собственных ошибках. Сейчас он поступил бы совершенно иначе – просто не предложил бы ей отношений; или не свалил бы на неё компанию. Но это сейчас. Пеппер, как ни крути, помнила его прежним. Она улыбнулась ещё приветливее и спросила:  
– И ты здесь совершенно добровольно?  
Тони продемонстрировал запястья, изобразил натяжение несуществующей цепи наручников; усмехнулся:  
– Непохоже?  
– Не уверена. Я помню, как из-за получаса, которые ты не соизволил потратить на «Эйр Чайна», мы когда-то потеряли миллиардный контракт. Меня им тогда, к сожалению, не хватило.  
– Ты уверена, что хочешь обсуждать это здесь, Пеппер?  
Тони было неприятно вспоминать прошлое – хотя она, конечно, была права; и сейчас могла говорить открыто, лишние чувства Пеппер больше не останавливали. Она улыбнулась, почти усмехнулась, а Старк вспомнил себя на кладбище: тогда казалось, что эмоций спустя четыре года нет и быть не может, а они были, всплыв совершенно внезапно для самого Тони. Поэтому Пеппер он вполне понимал, но для упрёков время и место были действительно не самыми удачными.  
– У меня намечается благотворительный проект. Готэмский Технологический, образовательная программа, много интересного.  
Принесли шампанское. Тони не удержался, взял один бокал, искренне надеясь, что тему ему удалось перевести. Он помнил, что Пеппер всегда любила благотворительность.   
– Мелисса Уайт рассказывала. Спрашивала, чего ей ждать от сотрудничества со «Старк Индастриз».  
Тони больше не улыбался. Пеппер, казалось, хотела задеть его как можно больнее. Но отступать было некуда, и он уточнил:  
– И ты ответила?..  
– Что вы надежный партнёр. Судя по тому, что я вижу сейчас.  
Пеппер улыбнулась, Тони даже поверил, что искренне; расслабился. Зря, потому что она продолжила и была неузнаваемо резка:  
– Надеюсь, ты не испоганишь этот проект так, как мой в МИТ.  
Тони поставил пустой бокал на край стола, помолчал пару секунд. Она снова была права, справедлива в своём гневе – он испортил тогда всё: ему было паршиво после Соковии, нужно было чем-то заглушить угрызения совести, а на глаза попался тот самый, благотворительный проект в МИТ. Вот только на его грамотную реализацию Пеппер отвела год, а так долго Тони ждать не мог. Ничего лучше, чем просто взять и раздать деньги студентам, ему в голову тогда не пришло. Тони поступил как последний кретин, вот только… понял он это давно. И сейчас Пеппер сколько угодно могла указывать на его ошибки, он был к этому готов: смотрел ровно, не пытаясь скрыть эмоции; впрочем, их и не было.  
– На этот раз, нет. Я, в общем-то, помню, – Тони помолчал и усмехнулся через секунду. – Мне жаль. С одной стороны. А с другой – я теперь знаю, как делать не стоит. Не могу сказать, что мне жаль именно того проекта, скорее жаль, что он был твоим, а мне в голову не приходило, насколько он для тебя важен. Но давай откровенно: тебе мои извинения лучше сделают? Нет, как мне видится. Так какого чёрта?  
Старк всё ещё видел перед собой Пеппер – умную, рациональную, уверенную – какой её помнил. И портить вечер призраками прошлого по-прежнему не хотел.  
– Шесть лет прошло, – сорвалось у него тяжело. – Не знаю, Вирджиния, стоит ли оно того. Если хочешь поговорить о чём-то ближе к настоящему, расскажи про то, что происходит в медицинских стартапах. Я послушаю с удовольствием.  
Пеппер смотрела долго, пристально, с десяток секунд; Тони ждал. И она заговорила, действительно начав рассказывать. А затем к ним подсели ещё несколько человек, и время до официального начала пролетело быстро.

Формальная часть всегда навевала на него скуку, и эта – с речью вице-президента США – не была исключением. Тони слушал вполуха и больше разглядывал приглашённых гостей, обдумывая, с кем ещё нужно успеть переговорить на банкете.  
– Тони, у меня «жёлтый» по Готэму с нулевым приоритетом. Касается компании Уэйна. Ты можешь говорить?  
В первую секунду Старк не осознал, что действительно слышит голос Стива в своём динамике. Видимо, он изменился в лице, потому что Пеппер тут же отследила и посмотрела заинтересованно. Тони понял, что инстинктивно коснулся динамика.  
– Тони?  
Нормально разговаривать во время речи вице-президента было нельзя. Старк лихорадочно просчитывал варианты – встать и уйти именно сейчас, когда агенты Секретной службы наблюдали за каждым столиком, он не мог; да он даже не был уверен, что произойдёт, достань он телефон. Это был самый неудачный момент из всех возможных.  
– Потому что Уэйн мне не отвечает.  
Тони бросил взгляд на сцену, где сидел Брюс: тот внимательно слушал вице-президента, чёрт побери, США, и ответить Стиву не мог гарантированно. Выбора не оставалось: Старк почти случайным движением включил двустороннюю связь динамика – и внезапно поймал внимательный взгляд Пеппер. Вирджиния улыбнулась, тихо спросила:  
– Хорошая речь. Как тебе идея дополнительного финансирования средних школ?  
Тони кивнул – и в этот момент он был ей невероятно благодарен.  
– Он критически занят, – Старк говорил тихо для Роджерса, знал, что тот слышит, и делал паузы. – Расскажи мне, – пауза, красноречивый взгляд на Пеппер, – как ты видишь реализацию.  
Взгляды сидевших рядом людей оставались равнодушными; в динамике Стив пересказывал данные «О.К.О.». И напряжение, забытое со времён пражской миссии, вернулось. Прогноз выдавал от трёх до пяти жертв – такое даже в оповещениях Старка не высвечивалось, сразу уходя в статистику.   
Вот только в этот раз на воздух должна была взлететь исследовательская лаборатория «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
Пеппер выжала из темы всё, что могла; замолчав, выжидательно посмотрела. Тони кивнул – Стив тоже молчал, сверяясь с данными – и понял, что не услышал пару её последних предложений. Но продолжать было важно.  
– И что нам это даст? – Тони оттолкнулся от единственной запомнившейся фразы про модернизацию классов. – Как прогуливают, так и будут. Новый глобус Готэма тут не поможет.   
Тони, в общем-то, так не считал, но тезис был провокационным и давал Пеппер возможность говорить долго и эмоционально, насколько это позволял шёпот. И это сработало, даже слишком хорошо – Пеппер прищурилась и ответила с изрядной долей сарказма:  
– Ещё при мне «Старк Индастриз» три года финансировала средние школы Нью-Йорка. Экспериментальный проект, были отличные результаты, ты мог бы помнить. Я правильно поняла, что ты считаешь готэмских подростков настолько ограниченными по сравнению с учениками нью-йоркских школ, что готов лишить их финансирования только на этом основании?  
Об этом Тони не подумал, сейчас думать о чём-то, кроме данных «О.К.О», вообще было сложно. Он задел больную тему Пеппер совершенно не намеренно, следовало извиниться и зацепиться за что-то ещё, но тут заговорил Стив:  
– Тони, ты ещё на связи?  
– Да.  
Ответить Роджерсу было важным. И только спустя секунду по удивлённым лицам соседей Тони понял, как это прозвучало. Впрочем, это было к лучшему, потому что Вирджиния уже ровным гневным шёпотом говорила, что это возмутительная дискриминация. Старк слушал; слушал не самую идеальную раскладку от Стива – готэмский резерв они задействовать не могли. Город находился под максимальной охраной, все люди уже были заняты федеральными властями. Стив говорил это с удивлением, потому что половина резерва состояла из оперативников в отставке. Но это был День Города в Готэме, и Тони их активному участию в охране стратегически важных объектов не удивился: готэмцы помнили Долгую Зиму и в вопросах безопасности были щепетильны до безумия. И именно это их сейчас подводило: вынесенную далеко за город промышленную лабораторию Уэйна стратегическим объектом не считали.   
Самый минимум охраны, задержавшиеся допоздна инженеры и взрыв в корпусе термоядерной энергетики – после таких общественность требует головы виновных, а банки сворачивают кредитование профильных проектов. В портфеле «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» был всего один такой – «Чистая энергия».   
Стив не должен был всего этого понимать, но он, кажется, понимал, потому что спрашивал, можно ли задействовать полицию напрямую, до прибытия группы Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а в Готэм через тридцать минут. Тони сверился с часами. Ситуация была на грани фола. Квинджет Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а над лабораторией «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» мгновенно свяжут со «Старк Индастриз», а если команда Роджерса не успеет… заголовки будут сенсационными; даже более сенсационными, чем предполагали сговорившиеся энергетические компании, стоявшие за провокацией. Допустить это было нельзя.  
Тони ещё раз бросил взгляд на сцену, на Уэйна, которого теперь отвлёк мэр Готэма. Вспомнились слова Мелиссы про день, который всегда без происшествий не обходится. Силы полиции оттянуты в центр, взрыв произойдёт в разгар приема. Но почему именно сейчас – только потому, что в любой другой день комплекс лабораторий охранялся бы лучше? И внутри было бы больше людей. Как они хотели устроить взрыв?  
Что-то лежало на поверхности, а он это упускал.  
– …так что занимайся тем, что у тебя выходит лучше всего – спасай мир, Тони. Но вопрос образования оставь более компетентным людям, – закончила Пеппер, явно проведя последние две минуты с пользой для себя – выпустила пар и окончательно успокоилась.  
– Да, кстати о спасении мира, – Старк посмотрел на сцену ещё раз и решился: – Без полиции. Своими силами. Но лучше бы не допустить. Или… – решение было сложным, но Тони должен был его принять, – в совсем критической ситуации – допустить. Без огласки. Мы не можем иметь к этому отношения.  
– Я тебя понял, – отозвался Стив. Повторил главное: – Доказательств из данных «О.К.О.» сейчас не вытащить. Связывать себя с терактом мы не можем.  
Стив говорил спокойно и уверенно, как и всегда во время миссий. А Тони всё никак не мог отделаться от ощущения неправдоподобности, кинематографичной нелепости происходящего. Нарядные люди сидели за покрытыми белоснежными скатертями столами, вице-президент США заканчивал речь, а он, Тони Старк, решал судьбу чужой исследовательской лаборатории и, по большому счёту, всей «Чистой энергии», потому что те судебные разбирательства, законодательные ограничения и запреты, которые последуют за взрывом, отсрочат выход уэйновских реакторов на федеральный уровень ещё на десяток лет. А ведь Тони со своей дуговой энергетикой вполне мог стоять по ту сторону и… Даже думать об этом не хотелось.  
Когда раздались аплодисменты, до «красного» статуса оставалось пятнадцать минут. Пеппер молчала и смотрела обеспокоенно. Тони поймал её взгляд, вставая вместе с остальными гостями, и сверился с часами. Тридцать пять минут до взрыва, если повезёт. Вирджиния приобняла за плечо и наклонилась к самому уху:  
– Что происходит? Если это касается приёма…  
– Нет, – он отвечал, неотрывно наблюдая за передвижениями людей на сцене. – Другое. Но ты мне сильно помогла.  
Пеппер стояла совсем рядом, он чувствовал аромат её любимых духов; но терять время больше было нельзя. Потом он обязательно поблагодарит её, по-настоящему; но не сейчас.  
Тони даже не мог быстро двигаться, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, а ещё приходилось лавировать между жаждущими общения знакомыми. И всё это было напрасно – Уэйн, завязав разговор с вице-президентом, так и остался стоять на сцене. В окружении чёртовой охраны. Спиной к залу.  
Напряжение в висках почти отдавалось болью. Ему было не всё равно, причём до такой степени, что это удивляло самого Старка. Уэйну хотелось отдать долг за спутники, а ещё Тони понял, что взрыва он себе не простит. И так же чётко понял, что Стив действительно его допустит, если под угрозой будет репутация «Старк Индастриз».   
Вся ситуация была крайне нездоровой.  
– Расчётное время прибытия группы – десять минут, – Стив снова был на связи. – Рискованно. Прогноз стабилизирован: три жертвы. И, Тони, новые вводные: куплены охранники и инженер, имя – Кевин Льюис. И он же в числе жертв. И в любом случае, данные низкой надёжности, Эш считает, мы не сможем с их помощью ничего доказать.  
Тони выдохнул. Может, и докажут. Неважно. Значит, это имитация катастрофы на прототипе; понятно, почему вовлекли инженера, и понятно, почему хотят от него при взрыве избавиться. Логично: именно безопасность была одним из главных козырей «Чистой энергии» до сих пор. Но после взрыва даже в Готэме, боготворившем Уэйна, будут писать – осторожно, но будут – о реализовавшихся рисках. Тони был абсолютно уверен, что нужные статьи уже тоже проплачены. Но почему День Города, что в нём такого особенного?   
Единственным, что приходило Тони на ум, был Уэйн в центре внимания, окружённый толпами журналистов. Уэйн – и вице-президент США.   
И расклад сошёлся за секунду. Если лабораторию взорвут, и Брюс узнает об этом от сующего ему микрофон в прямом эфире журналиста прямо здесь, на приёме… Любая его реакция будет неверной. Что бы он ни сказал, СМИ вывернут его слова наизнанку. А ещё рядом будет стоять вице-президент; и уж он точно скажет то, что пойдёт в прямой эфир экстренным выпуском. И всё это станет последним гвоздём в крышку гроба уэйновского проекта.   
– Пять минут. Двадцать до взрыва, Тони. Баки должен справиться. Я рискну.  
– Хорошо.  
Ничего хорошего не было. Уэйн не торопился поворачиваться к залу, и это было фатальным: вокруг них с вице-президентом было слишком много людей. В динамике Стив разговаривал с Баки, старинные вычурные часы напротив отсчитывали секунды. В молодости Тони попытался бы просто прорваться сквозь охрану, и в последующем разбирательстве потерял бы не только время, но и возможность поговорить. Сейчас он себе такой глупости позволить не мог. Время уходило.  
И Тони мягким прикосновением остановил проходившую мимо официантку с подносом шампанского; она широко улыбнулась, предложила бокал. Старк улыбнулся в ответ – кажется, вышло слишком нервно – и положил ладонь на запястье её правой руки. Она не поняла и не могла понять; попыталась отстраниться, но было уже поздно: Тони быстрым движением наклонил её руку с подносом.  
Звон бьющегося стекла был почти оглушающе громким в возникшей тишине. Сколько их было: двадцать, тридцать – бокалы разлетелись вдребезги, Тони стоял в груде осколков, шампанское забрызгало его туфли и растекалось всё дальше по залу, а он неотрывно смотрел на обернувшегося на шум Уэйна. На то, чтобы Брюс понял предназначенный только ему и брошенный в сторону двери взгляд, понадобилась всего пара секунд. Официантка просила прощения; охрана не отследила ничего; и зал постепенно вновь заполнялся шумом разговоров. И единственным важным было то, что, параллельно с Уэйном, Тони шёл к выходу.   
До взрыва оставалось шестнадцать минут, а в коридоре людей было лишь немногим меньше, чем в зале. На него и подошедшего Уэйна оглядывались; говорить в открытую Тони всё ещё не мог.  
– У нас «красный» в твоём Блу Хиллс. Нужна переговорка.  
Основное про «О.К.О.» Уэйн знал, и Тони молился, чтобы тот помнил, что такое «красный» статус. От атриума до офисов было минуты три; достаточно, чтобы объяснить Уэйну вводные – но тот шагнул в противоположную от лифтов сторону. Тони бросился за ним, не успев ничего добавить; на мгновение подумал, что Брюс не понимает срочности, что придётся сказать вслух, прямо сейчас, а потом – со стороны показалось, что тот провёл рукой по глухой стене, но коротко мигнул датчик биометрии – приглашающе кивнув, Уэйн надавил на шероховатое покрытие. Стена поддалась; Брюс исчез в проёме. Это бы удивило – в другое время, не сейчас; сейчас Тони шагнул следом и оказался в слабоосвещённом пустом коридоре. За его спиной, отсекая шум атриума, стена сомкнулась снова. Они почти пробежали через ещё две двери с биометрическими замками и оказались в огромном технологическом отсеке. Тони ослепил жёсткий люминесцентный свет, и одновременно голос Стива в наушнике ударил по нервам:  
– Охраны нет. Сработала их внутренняя защита, этажи заблокированы. Мы ищем гражданских. Тони, наш план здания неверен.  
Тони инстинктивно опёрся о рабочую поверхность.  
– А снять блокировку... – начал было он, но осёкся.   
Не снимут. Не за пятнадцать минут до взрыва без доступа к системе. Даже он бы не рискнул.  
– Тони?  
Уэйн стоял напротив, смотрел напряжённо. Выбора не оставалось, Тони сдёрнул свой динамик с уха.  
– Там трое твоих инженеров, некто Кевин Льюис – ты его знаешь? – он куплен. До взрыва пятнадцать минут. Команду ведёт Барнс, координирует Роджерс. Наш план здания неверен. Стив, выводи нас в общий канал.  
Времени объяснять всё остальное у него уже не было. Он протянул динамик Брюсу, и тот взял не колеблясь:  
– Барнс, это Уэйн. Где вы?  
Брюс опёрся о стол напротив, выслушал ответ; а затем, закрыв глаза, ровно заговорил, выводя команду по памяти.  
Им критически не хватало видео с камер оперативников. Тони сел, достал телефон, развернул полноценный канал. Вызвал камеры команды – и внезапно связь прервалась, соединение стало абсолютно пустым.   
– Барнс? Барнс, слышишь меня? – Уэйн потерял связь с командой тоже.  
Это было впервые. Связь на миссиях они не теряли никогда; напряжение навалилось свинцовой усталостью, а Уэйн выматерился – Тони это даже привело в чувство – и развернул на ближайшей панели незнакомый интерфейс.   
И Тони только сейчас понял, что они находились далеко не в рядовом офисе: окна полностью непрозрачные, большая часть рабочих панелей отключена, но в лежащих на них листах микросхем Тони почти узнал… До него дошло.   
Так вот как выглядела святая святых разработки «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Кто бы мог подумать, что он это увидит. И стало понятным, почему его вызов камер активировал защиту и почему сработала блокировка, отрезавшая их канал от внешнего мира.  
Уэйн лихорадочно набирал команды; значит, связь вернётся. Тони вывел проекцию всё ещё мёртвого канала. Сбоку мигнул датчик биометрии, Уэйн убрал с него ладонь. И наконец восстановился звук; видео запаздывало.  
– Барнс, обстановка, – сказал Уэйн.  
– Нашли всех гражданских.  
На заднем фоне выли сирены. А ещё кто-то стонал от боли.  
– Мне нужен Льюис.  
– Он сказал мне что-то про перегрузку. Повтори.  
И тут пришло видео с камер команды.   
От увиденного Тони передёрнуло: Баки за горло прижимал к стене человека — видимо, того самого Льюиса; на металлической руке Барнса теперь практически не осталось искусственной кожи. Он приподнял инженера ещё выше; тот скривился от боли.  
– Повтори.  
– Нагрузка критическая. Система охлаждения заблокирована. Оно всё. Рванёт. Сейчас.  
Льюис говорил с надрывом, перекрикивая сирены, а Барнс спокойно пояснил Уэйну:  
– Как-то так и сказал. И ещё, что не виноват. Вы прервали.  
Тони знал этот тон. Последовавший хруст ломаемых пальцев динамики передавали даже слишком хорошо, а Баки продолжил так же спокойно:  
– Ты не понял: мы знаем, что это ты. Просто сейчас ты скажешь, как нам всё это остановить.  
– Ключ-карта, – вмешался Уэйн. – Пластиковая карта, прозрачная, с логотипом компании, она должна у него быть. Из щита управления можно экстренно заглушить реактор. Роджерс, что по времени?  
– Восемь минут. Этого достаточно?  
– Сколько времени реактор под критической нагрузкой?  
Баки повторил вопрос, Льюис больше не сопротивлялся. Почти двадцать минут.  
Тони совершенно не узнавал Уэйна. Брюс думал, смотрел на экран, что-то просчитывал в уме. Но Уэйн не был Роджерсом, и за этим хладнокровием вполне могла быть паника. Даже для Тони всё выглядело слишком рискованно.   
Брюс заговорил:  
– У вас должно быть больше. Не меньше пятнадцати минут. Этого хватит. У Льюиса должна быть ключ-карта, за следующей дверью щит управления.  
– Где ключ-карта? – тон Баки не изменился совершенно, но, видимо, горло Льюиса он сжал крепче.   
И тут закричал один из инженеров – Тони взглянул на изображение с соседней камеры.  
– Да нихера это не сработало! Вы ебанулись тут все, он при мне активировал ключ! Мы только выскочить успели, а потом двери заклинило. Оно же сейчас рванёт!  
– Слишком поздно. Я говорил. Выведите нас, – хрипло подтвердил Льюис, а Тони смотрел на Уэйна, и видел, как рушится его спокойствие: Брюс не понимал. Для него что-то не сходилось, что-то, что он знал, шло вразрез с услышанным.   
Это было острое дежавю Праги – вмешаться напрямую в операцию психологически сложно, но молчание Уэйна сейчас ощущалось смертельно ошибочным.  
– Уэйн, – Брюс поднял на него взгляд. – В чём противоречие?  
– Это невозможно. Аварийная защита для этого и предназначена, и если пороговое значение… Неважно. Мы не можем рисковать, только не людьми. Прототип снесёт нашу площадку, не более, – Уэйн болезненно усмехнулся, – это же действительно чистая энергия. Роджерс, выводите всех.  
– Он лжёт, – вдруг произнёс Баки и отпустил инженера; тот осел на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. – Хочет жить и лжёт. Только не понимаю, в чём. Стив, дай добро на продолжение операции. Бартон выведет гражданских.  
– Баки, десять минут в лучшем случае. Ты понимаешь?  
Голос Стива Тони почти не узнал – очень редко его таким слышал. Но Баки был спокоен:  
– Я понимаю.  
– Клинт, на тебе гражданские и команда, – наконец решился Роджерс. – Квинджет на безопасное расстояние. Уэйн?   
– Три километра. Это с запасом.  
– Три километра и ждать указаний.  
– Понял тебя.  
Двух оставшихся инженеров уволокли силой – уходить без Льюиса они отказывались. Тони отрубил камеры и голосовые каналы ушедших оперативников – на экран теперь выводилась лишь изображение с наплечной камеры Баки. А тот уже взламывал дверь щита управления: выдрал правую половину, отбросил в сторону; обернулся. Льюис смотрел с нескрываемым страхом, и Тони перестал понимать, что происходит, чего добивается Баки. А тот тащил Льюиса к пультам; Уэйн снова смотрел собранно и тяжело, Стив молчал. Тони встал, опёрся рукам о стол – сидеть он больше не мог.  
Баки подтащил инженера ближе, швырнул на пол; тот отполз, наткнулся спиной на панель, отчётливо дрожа, а Баки опустился перед ним на корточки и сказал почти мягко:  
– Смотри, что у нас получается. Спасать тебя никто не будет. Ты, я и реактор. На смертника ты не похож, но сделать из тебя его хотели. Давай думай, стоит ли дальше врать, потому что времени у нас до взрыва минут восемь. И я, скорее всего, выживу. Ты – нет.  
У Тони по спине прошла нервная дрожь: Барнс был дьявольски убедителен. Останется. Он ведь действительно останется, если придётся. Блефовал он лишь в том, что выживет; нихрена он не переживёт взрыв.  
Происходящее было безумием.  
– Это была подделка под ключ, – выговорил наконец Льюис хрипло, срывающимся на рыдания голосом. – Фальшивка. Мы хотели...  
Истерика. Баки прервал её пощёчиной:  
– Где оригинал?  
Здоровой рукой Льюис неуклюже достал из внутреннего кармана пластиковую карту; пальцы у него тряслись нещадно.  
– От тебя третья слева панель, – мгновенно среагировал Уэйн, и Тони резко вскинул голову. Не был уверен, что на его месте так бы сейчас смог. Промелькнуло ощущение сходства Уэйна и Роджерса на миссии.   
– Да, здесь. Под кожухом.  
На экране Баки вытащил из разъёма поддельную карту и вставил настоящую, повернул. Уэйн тут же попросил его замереть – смотрел через камеру на показатели датчиков. Они ждали. Тони смотрел на чужую панель управления и не понимал ничего в россыпи индикаторов. А потом Уэйн выдохнул:  
– Сработало.   
А ещё через несколько десятков секунд стало очень тихо. Тони понял: стихли вывшие всё это время сирены. Индикаторы сменялись с красных на оранжевые.   
Тони сделал глубокие вдох и выдох.   
Стив спрашивал, всё ли у Баки в порядке, и ответ Тони удивил, снизил напряженность:  
– Мне нужна нормальная большая карта, – теперь Баки говорил совершенно буднично; по просьбе Уэйна, снял камеру с плеча и установил на приборную панель. – На той мировой, что ты дал, Готэм и Нью-Йорк слишком близко, булавки не воткнуть.  
– Не знаю, зачем вам карта, Барнс, но готов лично подарить любого необходимого масштаба, – отозвался Уэйн.   
– Отмечаю, где были. Очень интересно. А карту Стив мне ещё в Сербии проспорил, так что заманчиво, но нет. Это дело принципа. Ладно, – Баки оставил камеру следить за показателями; отошёл. Видимо, вернулся к Льюису. – У вашего человека множественные переломы кисти руки и глубокий шок. Возможно, что-то я ему ещё сломал. Он или я вам нужны внутри здания? Вытаскивать?  
– Вытаскивайте, – Уэйн на глазах становился спокойнее. – Роджерс, что с младшими инженерами?  
– Они в квинджете. У одного истерика, у второго… тоже истерика, а ещё он требует адвоката. Но приземляться на крышу адвокатского бюро будет перебором. Поэтому давайте так: я подожду вашего с Тони согласованного плана действий, и мы решим.  
Тони понял, что наконец-то может дышать нормально. Не будет взрыва, жертв, мёртвого Баки в обломках реактора. Стив отключил для них звук из общего канала, тишина начала давить почти физически. Когда Тони осознал, что разглядывает техническую схему на белой доске и уже начинает её понимать, отвёл глаза.  
Уэйн смотрел на показатели реактора, переводил взгляд с изображения с камеры на монитор возле себя, сравнивал. А затем опустился в кресло, посмотрел прямо на Тони и сказал:  
– Льюис почти полтора года возглавлял проектную группу «Чистой энергии». Я отстранил его полгода назад, он перестал справляться. У него были альтернативы, но он решил остаться на проекте старшим инженером. На этой позиции работал идеально. Никаких нареканий, – Брюс помолчал, перевёл взгляд на монитор. – Синхронизация данных с центральными серверами заблокирована примерно сорок минут назад, транслируемые показатели зациклены. Льюис сказал, что вывели из строя систему охлаждения; мы проверим всё. Но все основные статусы в мониторинге зелёные, ты…  
Тони не мог отвести взгляда. И не мог понять, о чём Уэйн думает – а тот смотрел, словно только сейчас осознавая до конца случившееся.  
– …ты спас мне проект, Тони. Больше, чем проект. Впрочем, – Уэйн сухо усмехнулся, – думаю, ты сам всё знаешь. В то, что три человека оказались приоритетом Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а, я не поверю. И как за такое благодарить, не знаю. Есть идеи?  
– Ни одной. А когда ты давал мне трафик спутников, ты знал, что я не потянул бы его тогда по рыночной стоимости?   
Уэйн улыбнулся, но не стал отвечать.  
– Потом бы, через несколько лет, да. А тогда – нет, – Старк усмехнулся. – Как ты однажды правильно сказал, это венчурные инвестиции. Иногда они удачные.  
Он помолчал.   
– И да, это инициатива Роджерса. Статус не был приоритезирован, это Стив отследил.  
– Его я поблагодарю отдельно, – Уэйн кивнул, встал. – Я сейчас соберу своих. И ты мне будешь нужен.   
Тони пожал плечами: Уэйн говорил очевидное.  
– И, Тони, пока мы здесь – участие Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а ты афишировать не планируешь?  
Вместо ответа Тони красноречиво посмотрел, этого хватило. Они вышли из отсека, и свет за ними погас.   
Ещё через несколько минут они вошли на обычный рабочий этаж «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Стандартные корпоративные опен-спейсы, коридоры, личные кабинеты; в переговорной всё было настолько обыденно и рутинно, что то, что Тони видел только что несколькими этажами ниже, показалось невозможным. Возвращаться в нормальную реальность оказалось неожиданно тяжело.

Старк слышал неоднократно от людей, уходивших из «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», что Брюс Уэйн – тот ещё мудак и требования у него мудацкие. Но сейчас Старк видел обратное: Уэйн был совершенно адекватен и, с учётом обстоятельств, почти спокоен.  
В видеоконференции были главы службы безопасности и пресс-службы «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» и глава «Чистой энергии».  
– Твои люди были куплены. Не факт, что только эти четверо, Дуглас.  
– Брюс, при всём уважении, но участие в разговоре мистера Старка…  
– Люди Старка сейчас в лаборатории. А где твои? А ведь они заблокировали корпус, уже в тот момент должно было стать известно, что там нештатная ситуация. И как вообще...  
Уэйн остановился с усилием.  
– Мне нужен полный отчёт о произошедшем. Поминутно. Это твой приоритет на ближайшие сутки, привлекай всех, кого сочтёшь нужным. Перетряхни своих людей, мне нужно точно знать, были ли эти четверо единственными, кого подкупили. И почему мы не отследили происходящее раньше – тоже. И да, Юргенсон, последнее в инженерной части относится и к тебе тоже.  
Юргенсон возглавлял «Чистую энергию». И на нём сейчас не было лица.  
– Говорю прямым текстом: я хочу прежде всего знать, что произошло, что именно мы пропустили и что сделаем, чтобы это не повторилось. Поиски виновных меня не интересуют. Далее. Дуглас, команда Барнса выбила защитные створы по сектору А5 вплоть до щита управления. С тебя – имитация действий Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Это нужно прямо сейчас. Аудит реактора, Олаф, с тебя, – к Юргенсону Уэйн теперь обратился мягче. – Мониторинг даёт все показатели в зелёной зоне, и к утру мы должны абсолютно точно знать, соответствует ли это действительности. Если нет, если есть какие-то аномалии – ты немедленно звонишь мне. Но будем пока считать, что мониторинг не врёт. Потом – стандартная полная проверка после критического инцидента. Здесь тебе сроков не ставлю, решай сам, сколько времени нужно, чтобы мы могли быть железно уверены в том, что там всё в порядке. Если будет нужно – перепроверяй хоть до Рождества. Это ясно?  
Следующие минуты ушли на координацию общих действий. Тони подтвердил, что Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р. со своей стороны инцидент скроет и инженеров Дугласу с рук на руки передаст, но ему и только ему. Постепенно выстраивалась рабочая версия.  
– Повтори, – попросил Уэйн у Марты, главы пресс-службы. – Что у нас сейчас есть.  
– Произошёл системный сбой во вспомогательных системах лаборатории. Были заблокированы корпуса и нарушена синхронизация данных мониторинга, при этом сам реактор работал в обычном режиме. Кевин Льюис как старший инженер смены в нештатной ситуации активировал аварийную защиту. Служба безопасности провела эвакуацию сотрудников. Предварительный аудит не выявил отклонений в динамике основных показателей. Мистеру Льюсу будет выражена благодарность и предоставлен месячный отпуск. Это по официальным каналам.  
– Да. По неофициальным говорите о нервном срыве Льюиса в обычной, рутинной, на самом-то деле, ситуации. Экстренное глушение реактора – очень дорогая и абсолютно неадекватная мера, но мы ценим безопасность превыше всего и заботимся о сотрудниках. Месячный отпуск. Как-то так, – Брюс устало выдохнул, и это напомнило Тони, что Уэйн всё-таки живой человек. – Согласованный вами тремя пресс-релиз мне нужен к восьми утра. К открытию готэмской биржи он должен висеть на нашем сайте. Марта, вы свободны. Работайте.  
Глава пресс-службы отключилась, а Уэйн обратился к Юргенсону – младших инженеров нужно было привести в чувство. Соглашение о неразглашении, конечно, они подписывали, но случай тут был особенный.  
– По-человечески. Сначала поговоришь с ними по-человечески, Олаф. Но напомни про запрет общения с прессой. Если я буду нужен лично, если это убедит их больше – скажи, я приду. К ним-то как раз претензий нет. Пока нет.   
Отключился Юргенсон, и Тони с удивлением заметил, как изменился Уэйн – перестал скрывать усталость и на Дугласа смотрел тяжело.  
– Я тебя десять лет знаю. Что произошло? Как мы это пропустили?  
– Брюс, куда более важный вопрос – кто за этим стоит? Потому что да, я упустил. Полностью моя вина, но подумайте, что это на самом деле значит. Вы же прекрасно осведомлены о том, как мы работаем...  
– Традиционная энергетика с мешками нефтедолларов, – сказал Старк. – Большая Четвёрка.  
– И это уже моя ошибка, – кивнул Брюс. – Не думал, что они могут зайти так далеко. Но нам нужна информация. Поэтому Льюиса… – Уэйн хмыкнул, – в глубоком шоке держим у себя. Организуй, Дуглас. Можешь напомнить, что шансов выжить без вмешательства мистера Барнса у него не было. Захочет сотрудничать – выслушаем с интересом; нет – глубокий шок в его распоряжении. Ну и врача, что ли, обеспечьте. На этом пока всё, жду результатов.  
Уэйн закончил конференц-колл, развернулся в кресле. Тони смотрел с интересом. Стоило предложить помощь; вот только то, что придётся вытаскивать из «О.К.О.», неизбежно вскроет коммерческие тайны «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» по одному из их ключевых проектов. Это было слишком большим соблазном. Даже для него.  
– Что такое, Тони?  
Брюс отследил. И Тони, помедлив, сказал:  
– Мы оба знаем, что откровениям Льюиса есть альтернатива. По теракту я тебе данные предоставлю, не вопрос. Насчёт остального – давай решим. Потому что…  
– Старк, – Брюс резко перебил. – Даже если вы занимаетесь промышленным шпионажем, то я уверен, что «О.К.О.» вы для этого не используете. Но если ты действительно готов помочь, то это как раз тот случай, когда это хорошая идея.  
Тони улыбнулся: помочь хотелось. «Чистую энергию» Уэйна он считал стратегически важной для всей Америки, если не мира, а в том, что «Старк Индастриз» не заняла нишу альтернативной энергетики первой, была полностью вина Тони. Возможно, займись он когда-то дуговым реактором вплотную… Впрочем, нынешний портфель проектов своей компании его вполне устраивал.  
– Тогда начнём с основного. Я свяжусь с Эшем, если он сможет, соберёт тебе данные по теракту к утру. И Брюс, нас уже сорок минут нет на приёме.  
Уэйн посмотрел удивлённо, почти растерянно. Тони хмыкнул, встал:  
– Да, там приём. День Города, вице-президент США, твои инвесторы. Паники только не хватало.  
Уэйн встал следом.  
Спадал адреналин, Тони начинал чувствовать обманчивую лёгкость подкатывающей усталости.  
– У вас всегда так? – спросил Уэйн, когда они выходили из переговорной.  
– Нет. Иногда хуже, – Тони ответил совершенно честно.   
В Праге было хуже; лично для него – он всё ещё чувствовал вину.   
– Но для первого раза миссию ты координировал отлично.  
В банкетный атриум им стоило вернуться порознь. И когда Уэйн предложил встретиться после приёма, Тони согласился, не раздумывая: то, что они не договорили, было очевидным, как и то, что поздний ночной рейс в Нью-Йорк придётся отменить.

С такой же лёгкостью, как в начале вечера, улыбаться не получалось, но Тони старался. На приёме было много алкоголя, закусок и всех тех людей, кто хотел с ним переговорить. Тони делал вид, что пьёт, поддерживал беседу, пытался шутить; кажется, даже получалось. Слишком много разговоров, новостей, информации. Это затягивало, и Тони в какой-то момент понял, что пьёт уже по-настоящему, переходя от собеседника к собеседнику; лиц вокруг становилось всё больше.  
Нервы. Это всё были нервы и подсознательное желание успокоиться, выкинуть теракт из головы хотя бы на час, но метод был плохим. Тони посмотрел на бокал и понял, что не знает, сколько выпил. В памяти всплывало перекошенное от боли лицо Льюиса и бледное от напряжения – Уэйна.  
А он, оказывается, отвык. Стив почти не привлекал его к «жёлтым» статусам в последние месяцы, если подумать. И только теперь Тони понял, в каком напряжении жил раньше, если они когда-то казались нормой. Он не был спокоен в Праге, как думал до этого; просто тогда, в тот момент, он не осознавал напряжения и не чувствовал вкуса к жизни. И тогда это ощущалось приемлемым, почти нормальным, с этим можно было работать. Теперь осознание было почти болезненным, и обратно скатываться в такое Тони совершенно не хотел.  
Шампанское он всё же решил допить. Легкость в теле ощущалось почти правильной, разговоры давались сейчас легко. Тони опьянел, и это ему, чёрт побери, понравилось, впервые за долгое время. Он успел забыть, что алкоголь может быть не только снотворным. Но понял, что ему всё же хватит; поставил пустой бокал на стол.  
Изящная женская рука поставила рядом другой. Слишком близко – жемчужный браслет коснулся руки Тони. Он посмотрел, и ему улыбнулись мягко, невероятно обворожительно, почти на грани приемлемого. Так разговоры не начинают, а уж если начинают, то выходят те совершенно определённой направленности.  
– Брюс обещал нас познакомить, но день у него, как я вижу, выдался не лучший. Однако, мистер Старк, мы же справимся без его официального «Тони, это мисс Селина Кайл, и у неё к тебе разговор»?  
Интонации Уэйна эта Селина Кайл передала отменно. Кем бы она ни была, Тони поверил, что Брюс действительно мог пообещать. Наглость мисс Кайл забавляла отдельно, и Тони улыбнулся:  
– Допустим. Побудем немного самостоятельными. И какого характера разговор?  
Вместо ответа Селина сделала приглашающий жест, почти невинный, а Тони понял, что повёлся, как мальчишка – последовал за ней на автомате. Ничем, кроме алкоголя и постепенно спадавшего напряжения, он это объяснить не мог.  
Они вышли в бальный зал, Селина красноречиво ждала приглашения. Интерес перерос в здоровый азарт, Тони и не думал заговаривать первым, но руку предложил и мягко повёл в танце.  
– Ваш информационно-аналитический центр набирает обороты. Все о нём говорят.  
– Стараемся, – Тони сплёл её пальцы со своими. – В чём ваш интерес?  
Он не танцевал так целую вечность, а теперь понял, что ему это чертовски нравится. И даже по-хорошему заводит, что было совсем уж из ряда вон.  
– Я ищу работу, – Селина улыбнулась, крепче сжала его плечо. – По основному профилю. Но у меня есть некоторые проблемы с резюме.  
– Понятно, – Тони разочаровался всего на долю секунды. В конце концов, у каждого действительно свой интерес, и у мисс Кайл он ещё был не из худших. – Аналитик? Разработчик? Так и быть, отправьте мне на почту, я посмотрю лично.  
– Вы не поняли, мистер Старк.  
Селина прижалась почти вплотную, и Тони понял, что совсем перебрал, если думать сейчас хотелось только о том, как она должна быть хороша без одежды. И отстраниться он не мог никак; да и не хотел. А Селина прошептала ему на ухо:  
– Шпионаж, разведка, боевые операции. Интерпол меня не разыскивает, но иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы он. Думала завязать после Долгой Зимы, и Брюс мне эту возможность дал. Не сложилось. Знаете, это чувство, на кончиках пальцев…  
Её прикосновение к плечу стало грубым, совсем не женским; слишком сильным – Тони почувствовал боль в пережатых мышцах даже сквозь смокинг.  
– …когда не можешь остановиться.  
Тони это чувство знал. Не будь его, возможно, сейчас он бы уже обзавёлся детьми – двумя, не меньше – и был бы счастлив в браке с Пеппер. Как точно выразилась Кайл – не сложилось.  
– А я устала от этого, мистер Старк, – Селина отстранилась, теперь её рука лежала на его плече свободно. – Хочу постоянную работу, внятные цели и – не буду скрывать – хорошую зарплату. Подумала, с таким в отдел кадров «Старк Индастриз» не приходят.  
Тони остановился. Он видел перед собой очень красивую целеустремленную женщину, с которой не отказался бы переспать в других обстоятельствах. Но Селина больше не улыбалась, не провоцировала, всем своим видом давала понять, что наигралась вдоволь, что просто хочет ответа. И Тони понял, что всё-таки здорово устал, раз так легко повёлся. Впрочем, это не задевало. Он вытащил визитку, написал на обратной стороне рабочий телефон Стива и протянул Селине.  
– Вот только с ним так шутить не стоит, мисс Кайл.  
– Да мне уже не до шуток.  
Селина усмехнулась с какой-то горечью в голосе, и на доли секунды Тони увидел её без светской маски. И оно того стоило.   
Сработается. Если не со Стивом, то с Наташей – несомненно.  
Кайл растворилась в толпе. Приём чем дальше, тем больше напоминал кэрроловское безумие; для полноты картины посреди стола не хватало лишь Мартовского Зайца. Но это Готэм, Тони бы уже не удивился.   
Ему нужно было срочно на свежий воздух.

Он вышел на террасу; дул промозглый осенний ветер, но это было к лучшему. Стало легче. Тони смотрел на город, дышал полной грудью и успокаивался. В общем-то, ничего особенного не произошло, он просто снова хотел жить. Много работать, высыпаться, завязывать новые знакомства. Секс… его хотелось тоже, и искренность этого желания по-хорошему удивляла, потому что в последний год час кардионагрузок приносил ему куда больше, чем разовые ночи. Он вообще эти понятия не разделял, а тут… Тони осознал, что захотел не просто секса, он захотел конкретную женщину, пусть даже ею оказалась некая Селина Кайл. Неважно. Так случалось в забытые времена, когда лёгкий флирт не забирал силы, а давал ему их. И это было чертовски хорошим знаком, Тони себя почти не узнавал.  
– Тони, это несрочно. Миссию закончили, ребята уже в Нью-Йорке. Просто хотел спросить, как ты. Если не можешь говорить – некритично.  
Голос Стива в динамике был совершенно иным, совсем не рабочим; а под ногами расстилался Готэм. Тони понял, что улыбается. И всё-таки пьян. Включил двустороннюю связь:  
– Могу. Всё в порядке. Не я же провёл две «жёлтых» подряд. Верну вопрос.  
– Это просто работа. Ты же знаешь, что на мне стресс не сказывается. Объяснить всё это Уэйну было сложнее.  
Тони удивился:  
– Он уже звонил?  
– Да. Я ответил, что он сделал для нас не меньше. По его словам, ты сказал ему то же самое.  
Тони смотрел на светившийся напротив остров Нарроуз и вспоминал свой первый приезд в Готэм три года назад. Тогда старая часть города была намного темнее. И это тоже была «Чистая энергия»: теперь город с высоты казался рождественской игрушкой.  
– А на самом деле?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Стив растерялся. Тони усмехнулся своим мыслям и уточнил:  
– О чём ты думал на самом деле, когда начинал миссию?  
В динамике повисла тишина. На террасе было шумно: вышедшие покурить гости обменивались свежими сплетнями.  
– Хорошо, – наконец произнёс Стив. – Если подумать, я бы сказал, что считаю Уэйна частью команды. Хотя оснований для этого нет. Объективных. Но так ли я неправ?  
Тони по-доброму усмехнулся. Стив Роджерс. Конечно же. Стив. Никто бы другой так не смог. И это делало жизнь Тони стократ легче, в прямом смысле: если кому-то можно было настолько доверять в принятии решений, дышать, как оказалось, становилось даже физически проще.  
– Тони?  
– Нет, всё в порядке. Команда у нас разрастается. Я тебе волонтёра нашёл. Свяжется на днях, думаю.  
Они договорили, и Стив отключился. Тони остался на террасе. Когда он смотрел на Нарроуз, у него возникла идея. Совершенно безумная на первый взгляд, но все его самые удачные идеи всегда были именно такими; и внутреннее чутьё чем дальше, тем настойчивее твердило, что он обязан попробовать.   
Тони стоял и думал, пока окончательно не замерз и не протрезвел; нужно было возвращаться. Он понял, что усталость снова ушла. Эмоциональные перепады тоже были чем-то забытым, но совершенно естественным, Тони от них просто отвык.  
А сейчас его ждал приём, и у него были силы и желание просто хорошо провести время. И договорить с Брюсом.   
Часть команды, надо же. Но Стив был в этом прав. 

После приёма Тони вернулся ненадолго в отель, с наслаждением принял короткий душ и переоделся. Как раз успел до звонка Уэйна – тот приглашал в офис, часы показывали половину двенадцатого. И Тони чувствовал себя превосходно, и это было странно, непривычно – но хорошо. Даже на алкоголь не списать – после встречи с Селиной он не позволил себе больше ни глотка.  
Когда он поднимался на лифте в башне «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», получил письмо от Эша – ему и Уэйну. Тони решил, что прочитает уже на месте.  
Брюс тоже успел переодеться. Тони сел напротив, Уэйн без предисловий развернул к нему монитор. Что ж, охранников, по меньшей мере, Эш нашёл; правда, уже мёртвыми. Тони спокойно подытожил:  
– Не доехали до Мальдив. Дать время с этим разобраться?  
– Уже отправил Дугласу. Касательно остального… – Брюс просматривал письмо Эша, – об этом, в первую очередь, я поговорить и хотел. Сколько ресурсов вам на это понадобится?  
Тони улыбнулся:  
– Хочешь нанять нас с Эшем? Почасовая оплата, чеки от «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» прямо в руки, соцпакет?  
К шутке свести не удалось – Уэйн не повёлся:  
– Допустим.  
– Однажды Фьюри пришёл ко мне с похожим предложением. Я ответил, что денег у него не хватит, – Тони коротко усмехнулся, вспоминать об этом сейчас было почти смешно. – Да и сдались они мне тогда. Я был молод, спасение мира казалось увлекательным хобби; мог оптимизировать схемы репульсоров для хеликерриеров сутки напролёт совершенно бесплатно. Доставляло удовольствие, знаешь ли: технически сложное задание, глобальные благородные цели.  
Тони замолчал на пару секунд и договорил:  
– Что было дальше, ты знаешь. По всем каналам транслировали. Не говоря уже о файлах Романофф в интернете.  
Уэйн кивнул; откинулся в кресле, смотрел внимательно. Ждал.  
Тони спросил после паузы:  
– Как думаешь, сколько бы Фьюри заплатил за выявление агентов «Гидры»? Вернее, не так. Сколько бы ты на моём месте с него попросил? Рассчитал бы свои рабочие часы? Или прикинул бы, сколько денег можно вытянуть из Щ.И.Т.а и просто влить в разработку, или… помоги мне, Уэйн.   
Брюс был молод. Тони почему-то только сейчас это бросилось в глаза. Лет на десять моложе самого Старка, не меньше. Раньше он видел Брюса только на переговорах, а в них уэйновские опыт и грамотная уверенность делали разницу в возрасте неощутимой. А сейчас… Это было даже смешно, но Тони видел перед собой совсем другого Брюса Уэйна.   
Сутки интересных открытий.  
И Тони даже понимал, что происходит. Этакий внутренний счётчик Брюса сейчас давал сбой. У самого Старка эта штука тоже когда-то была, но сломалась давно, причём не на рабочем, а на личном.  
Осознание того, как много для него сделала Пеппер и как ничтожно мало он дал ей – было живо до сих пор. Со временем, впрочем, стало легче: пришло умение и вкладываться по полной, и добирать с этого максимум. Но принцип был общим для всего: не только для отношений или собственных проектов; и уж точно деньги этот самый баланс не определяли и не могли определять. Брюс, с его благотворительными программами, не мог этого не понимать.   
Но сейчас Тони видел его растерянность и понял простую вещь: да, Уэйн тратил значительную часть прибыли своего холдинга на социальные проекты Готэма; Америки; подарил когда-то проекту Старка, если пересчитать бесплатный трафик по той самой рыночной стоимости, огромные деньги – потому что считал это нужным и правильным. Однако с предложением безвозмездной помощи ему самому Уэйн столкнулся впервые и теперь не мог его так легко осознать и принять.   
Но и брать ещё больше денег, чем уже взял – а взяли они довольно много – Старк ради спокойствия самого Уэйна не собирался. Ничего. Пусть учится с этим жить. И в ответ на неотрывный взгляд Тони только усмехнулся:  
– Лучше расскажи, чем ты так Четвёрку разозлил? Когда планируется выход на федеральный уровень?  
– Не то что бы мне есть что скрывать, с учётом планов на «О.К.О.», но, Тони, – Брюс снова был серьёзен и собран, – зачем тебе?  
Время подходило к полуночи, а Старк всё ещё чувствовал себя чертовски хорошо.   
Мысль, пришедшая в голову на террасе, теперь оформилась окончательно, стала добротной уверенностью.   
Тони видел в «Чистой энергии» проект, который мог бы изменить мир наравне с «О.К.О.»: глобальная безопасность и дешёвая неисчерпаемая энергия. Он всегда об этом думал, но хватался за всё и сразу. А ведь он правда сожалел об упущенной возможности, и портфель проектов «Старк Индастриз», возможно, ещё не так окончательно определён, как Тони думал ещё утром. И даже тогда, на кладбище – он, чёрт побери, не видел Стива четыре года – даже тогда…  
– …знаешь, что я ему сказал на его "«Старк Индастриз», социальные проекты, нужны Америке как воздух, бла-бла"?  
Уэйн пару минут назад достал коньяк, а Тони пересказывал события двухлетней давности. Брюс слушал всё ещё настороженно, качнул головой:  
– Не представляю.  
– Я сказал, что со своей «Чистой энергией» ты делаешь меня всухую. Совершенно искренне сказал, – Тони отпил коньяк, усмехнулся. Ему было очень хорошо, удивительно легко, и время не ощущалось вовсе. – Поэтому если ты хочешь сражаться с Четвёркой дальше, то я даже поверю, что свой дом в Калифорнии на «Чистую энергию» однажды переведу. Но это если доживу, в чём сомневаюсь, хотя жить я собираюсь долго, – Тони поставил стакан на стол. – И есть другой вариант.  
Тони помолчал.   
– Федералы тебя на дух не переносят. Готэм со своей расширенной автономией у них поперёк горла. Действующий Сенат тебе ещё пять лет терпеть – или им тебя, тут уж как посмотреть – и, поверь, их внутренняя ротация от лобби Четвёрки не спасёт. Если очень повезёт, выйдешь на федеральный уровень, когда штаты продавят своих сенаторов. Но я бы сказал – переизберут. Так что Четвёрка перестраховалась: по моим оценкам, согласие четвёртого пилотного штата эффекта снежного кома не вызовет. Потому что на Макферсоне лояльные сенаторы у тебя закончились. По крайней мере, так было год назад, когда я интересовался.   
Брюс отпил коньяк и посмотрел очень устало, непривычно, совсем вымотанно. Тони этот взгляд знал – видел в зеркале после сенатских слушаний по команде Роджерса. Ничего нового он Уэйну, конечно, не сказал, но слышать правду со стороны порой полезно.   
– Будут ещё два штата. В следующем полугодии. Но я тоже не думаю, что это что-то изменит в общей картине.  
Брюс помолчал. И наконец спросил:  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Себя, – Тони улыбнулся весело и с азартом. – У меня поддержка в шестнадцати штатах, ну и немного компромата на чёрный день – добавим ещё четыре для ровного счёта. Ностальгия замучила, я давно не дразнил гусей в Сенате. И, Брюс…  
Теперь уже Тони стал предельно серьёзным.  
– …раз уж «О.К.О.» поднимет документацию по проекту – у меня, говорят, диплом МИТ. И прототип дугового реактора в подвале. Ему не хватает мощности, зато очень быстро строится с минимальными стартовыми вложениями, – Тони хмыкнул; реакцию Эша на происходившее сейчас он представил весьма живо. – У «Чистой энергии» ведь именно с этими параметрами проблемы? В общем, ты меня понял.  
Тони помолчал, взял в руки стакан, но больше пить не хотелось.  
– И чтобы ты не считал меня совсем за идиота: в этом квартале мы заканчиваем два очень крупных проекта. Планировали взять ещё оборонки, но думай, Уэйн. Я бы, если честно, предпочёл «Чистую энергию». Площадки у тебя есть. Решать сейчас не предлагаю, но подумай. Важность личных проектов я понимаю тоже.  
Тони поднял голову, но Брюс даже не выглядел удивлённым, просто смотрел задумчиво:   
– Оборонку тебе придётся брать вне зависимости от моего ответа. Мы держимся в самоокупаемости, но прибыли в ближайшие лет пять-семь… даже при твоём хорошем сценарии, я бы не ждал.  
Тони пожал плечами:  
– Значит, возьмём. Но с «Чистой энергией» в приоритете.  
Уэйн молчал. Думал.  
По-хорошему, стоило бы отложить этот разговор: сейчас они оба были не в лучшем состоянии, чтобы принимать стратегические решения. А ещё стоило бы подумать над аргументами, более адекватными чем «У меня есть компромат на четырёх сенаторов, и я поделюсь». Тони всё это понимал, с одной стороны; а с другой – с другой была только та самая фраза Роджерса, о Брюсе как части команды, и ощущение, что детали, если Уэйн согласится, можно будет проговорить позже.  
– «Чистая энергия», как ты правильно сказал, мой личный проект, – Брюс сухо усмехнулся. – Если ты не знал, я отвоёвываю его каждый раз не только у Сената, но и у своего совета директоров.  
Это было новостью, но если подумать, новостью предсказуемой. Тони кивнул, ожидая продолжения.  
– Думаешь, сможем работать вместе? Впрочем, это даже не вопрос. Это, скорее, предупреждение.  
Тони усмехнулся по-доброму. Он знал, по своему опыту понимал, о чём говорит Уэйн. Но когда-то сам Старк рискнул предложить работу над своим личным проектом другому человеку, и тем проектом было «О.К.О.», а тем человеком оказался Эш; похоже, теперь Брюса ждало не меньше открытий, чем Тони несколько лет назад.   
– Обычно такие предупреждения выдаю я. И в последние годы проблем с этим не было. Но как ты узнаешь, если не попробуем?

Тони вернулся в отель только через три часа, после второго бокала коньяка.  
В мыслях преобладала лёгкость, в теле – физическая усталость. Это было нормальным, учитывая все события дня; клонило в сон. Они с Уэйном проговорили даже слишком много для сегодняшней ночи – Тони понял, что уже мало что соображает, когда не смог по памяти перечислить базовые параметры своего же реактора. Организм требовал сна. Много сна, и это было правильным – для реализации всего задуманного следовало спать больше.  
Тони лёг, почти упал на постель, и только тогда смог выдохнуть. Он устал; но одновременно был счастлив. Теперь впереди ждал проект, который был не только важен и нужен по всем параметрам, от экономических до социальных, но и по-хорошему цеплял, бросал Тони технический вызов – переплюнуть себя прежнего. Последним таким проектом был «О.К.О.».   
В «О.К.О.» он тоже попытается разобраться с проблемой «жёлтых» миссий; безусловно, попытается. Может быть только, чуть позже. Но почему-то Тони верил, что Стив поймёт; Стиву хотелось рассказать про «Чистую энергию», её значимость не только для Америки, а для Тони лично. Стив поймёт. Даже если «жёлтых» миссий пока не станет меньше, он… поймёт.  
Тони перевернулся на спину и понял, что накопившийся стресс отпускает чуть ли не до истерики. Но дыхательные упражнения на такие случаи Тони знал; смотрел в потолок, ждал, пока напряжение спадёт.   
И наконец понял, что совсем засыпает, и нет никаких мыслей, проектов, чего-то важного, чего-то, что он мог упустить…  
– Джарвис?  
– Сэр? – засветился в темноте дисплей телефона.  
– Сэм Коллинз, найди его почту в Готэмском Технологическом.  
– Найдено, сэр.  
– С моей рабочей почты. Его в адресаты. Как там это пишут, господи… – думать в три ночи было уже сложно. – Что принят на оплачиваемую стажировку куда захочет, а если у отдела кадров будут вопросы, то пусть приходят ко мне лично. И лучше бы пришли, потому что вопросы у меня к ним. Хотя нет, последнее не пиши.  
– Письмо составлено.  
– Отправляй. Свободен.  
Экран погас. Вот теперь, чёрт побери, этот день для Тони закончился. И он был собой, своей продуктивностью, дьявольски доволен. И на этот раз ошибок с проектной нагрузкой не будет – он просто их ни себе, ни Эшу не позволит. Жить, полноценно жить, оказалось слишком охуительно.


	15. Сверяем часы

Его разбудила вибрация на запястье. Панель Джарвиса напротив привычно высвечивала время: была половина седьмого. Эш приподнялся на постели, бросил взгляд в сторону – Криса рядом не было, тот встал раньше. Но сегодня у них были хотя бы общие ночь и утро, первые за последние две с лишним недели; их рабочие графики не совпадали совсем. Другого, впрочем, Дастин и не ждал; но всё же беззвучный будильник использовал уже месяца три. Он наскоро умылся, решив, что душ примет позже – Криса хотелось застать.   
Все эти годы Эш почти не пользовался кухней и смежной с ней столовой, ему с головой хватало кейтеринга Башни и кофеварки в гостиной. Но Крис предпочитал именно столовую; сказал как-то: «У тебя панорамные окна на Центральный Парк, а ты смотришь на коробки высоток». Что ответить на это, Эш не знал. А неделю назад он сам и Энтони задержались с этой «Чистой энергией» до двух ночи; сидели в апартаментах Старка, Эш вымотался окончательно и в какой-то момент понял, что бездумно смотрит на светящиеся небоскрёбы. Старк проследил за его взглядом, уточнил, всё ли в порядке. И Эш тогда спросил из чистого интереса: «Энтони, на что выходят ваши окна из столовой?». Тот промолчал.  
Сейчас Крис завтракал, читал с планшета и выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Эш прислонился было к двери, но тот уже поднял глаза и сделал широкий жест: на столе была вторая чашка кофе. Дастин коротко улыбнулся, сел рядом; сделал глоток – мутное состояние последних дней особенно сильно ощущалось по утрам. И даже на сегодняшний пятичасовой сон не списать; наоборот, после хорошего секса он заснул мгновенно и проснулся по будильнику, а не в четыре утра от нервного напряжения, как это было с ним всё это время. Но думать пока было трудно.  
Крис посмотрел внимательно, а потом сказал:  
– Ещё вечером заметил твоё состояние, но сейчас ты выглядишь совсем паршиво. Что случилось?  
– Трудно сформулировать, – Эш усмехнулся, помолчал пару секунд и добавил: – Работаю над этим последнюю неделю.  
Дастин не увиливал от ответа; он сам бы хотел найти слова, формулировки, чтобы наконец стало легче, но легче пока не становилось. И что сказать – себе и Крису – он не знал.  
– Ладно, – тот посмотрел оценивающе: – Что у тебя с планами на завтрашний вечер?  
С ними всё было неопределённо, как и со всем в последнее время. Он сказал это, и Крис замолчал ещё на десяток секунд. А потом поднялся, встал за спину, и через ткань халата Эш ощутил прикосновение ладоней к своим плечам. Дастин откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза; смертельно хотелось спать. Крис коснулся шеи на пробу; слегка стянул халат с плеч и провёл ещё раз сильнее; тепло его рук ощущалось совсем хорошо. Эш понял, что ещё немного, и точно уснёт прямо так, но было нельзя. Он через силу открыл глаза, взгляд зацепился за планшет с открытым новостным порталом. Кивнув на него, спросил:  
– И что нового?  
– Пока мы спали? – Крис с силой провёл по лопатке – Эш понял и выпрямился – а тот, с силой надавливая на плечевые мышцы, продолжил:  
– Ну, «Кайзер» в целом и я лично выступаем за принудительное проведение клинических исследований на беременных. И детях, – и добавил: – Этой Марии Гросс не хватает экспрессивности в подачи, тут нужно больше здоровой агрессии. Я бы написал сразу «на беременных детях, больных СПИДом». Это затронуло бы больше отраслевых проблем.  
Теперь Крис сдавливал мышцы почти до боли, и это не давало уснуть, но и думать было трудно. Почти через силу Эш спросил:   
– А на самом деле?  
– Сказал недавно на конгрессе, что, не давая беременным возможность распоряжаться своим телом даже после информированного согласия, мы нарушаем их права; права человека в целом. Это дискриминация, на самом-то деле, – Крис нажал на особенно больное место, Эш поморщился, но смолчал; он знал по опыту, что теперь надо ждать. – Они хотят, а ввести в проект мы их не можем. И никто не может; споры идут уже лет двадцать. Но ты знаешь, как это бывает, – в его голосе отчётливо слышалась ирония. – А потом были драка и банкет. Шампанское было так себе.  
Эш кивнул, а Крис лишь сильнее прихватил мышцы на шее, заставляя ещё больше податься вперёд. Дастин отставил кофе, сложил руки на столе, постарался расслабиться; почти получилось, боль уходила, а вместе с ней и сонливость. Хороший вариант. В конце концов, он сам был виноват, что забросил регулярный массаж пару лет назад – Крис однажды сказал это и был прав.   
Они молчали. Постепенно действительно становилось легче; Эш чувствовал, как медленно приходит в себя.  
– А вы в этой драке, потому что?..  
– Иски, – буднично пояснил Крис. – Потом всплывают тонны исков на ассоциацию акушеров, «прошу изъять лицензию, число, подпись». А те, в свою очередь, требуют уже наши головы, стоя с вилами на пороге «Кайзера». Тебе интересно?  
До знакомства с Кристианом Морганом, куратором клинических исследований «Кайзер Фаундейшн», Дастин не знал про них ничего; с медицинскими направлениями «Старк Индастриз» он практически не сталкивался. Но Крис – такой же фанатик своей работы, как и Эш своей – рассказывал много самого разного. Это по-хорошему отвлекало от рабочей рутины, слушать было интересно, а ещё – как Эш недавно понял неожиданно для самого себя – ему было попросту легко. Стало легко, когда Эш понял, что Крис не требует – и не потребует – равного вклада в ответ; откровенности. Про то, чем занимался он сам, Эш рассказывать отчасти не привык, а отчасти, как с «О.К.О.», не мог в принципе.   
– Интересно. С поправкой на утро.  
– Перед тобой кофе, воспользуйся им с умом.  
Дастин улыбнулся и даже успел сделать второй глоток. А потом Крис опять стал разминать плечи и начал рассказывать о текущем деле своей группы. Это был совершенно чужой мир для Эша; слушать о нём – просто так, из чистого интереса – было непривычно, но увлекательно.   
А ещё в какой-то момент он понял, что боль ушла, его совсем не тянет в сон, да и в целом мир стал приемлемее, ощущался нормальным рабочим утром. Дастин выпрямился и почувствовал, как горячие ладони просто легли на плечи.  
– Спасибо, – он развернулся, поймал взгляд Криса, и тот кивнул. – Одного не понимаю. Они идут в суд. Но врач назначает лекарство, пациентка его не принимает, её болезнь отражается на плоде. Логично. Что они хотят от суда?  
– Я с клинической точки зрения говорю «не принимают». Там так: они берут две-три таблетки, а потом читают про них в гугле, бросают, но думают, что уже «принимали», – Крис усмехнулся. – Ребёнок рождается с патологиями, они начинают искать козла отпущения, а отбиться исследованием конкретного – чаще всего, совершенно безопасного – препарата мы не можем. В общем, ведьмин круг. Врачи не имеют права назначать беременным ни одно лекарство без его доказанной для них безопасности. А это почти все существующие лекарства. Нет исследований – нет доказательств безопасности. А исследований нет, потому что неизвестно, насколько они безопасны.  
Крис снова сел рядом, допил свой кофе залпом, отставил кружку и пожал плечами:  
– Стороны приходят к нам за экспертизой. «Кайзер» на них зарабатывает едва ли не столько же, сколько на, собственно, исследованиях. И это, по-моему, невероятный бред. Давно бы дали нам беременных добровольцев, и дело с концом. Но нет, почему-то мои люди должны отвлекаться ещё и на это.  
Крис выглядел спокойным, на своей волне, но вместе с тем говорил явно о наболевшем. О беременности в ключе юридической катастрофы слушать было непривычно; тема по-хорошему зацепила.   
Он продолжал говорить, пересказывал аргументы и контраргументы – про экономически не защищённые слои общества и общечеловеческую этику, а Дастин просто расслабленно слушал, изредка задавал наводящие вопросы и теперь чувствовал себя удивительно хорошо. И даже потом, когда Крис глянул на часы, спохватился и сорвался с места – лёгкость из мыслей так и не ушла, да и спина ощущалась хорошо.   
И Дастин улыбался. Ушёл в душ, стоял под горячими струями воды и улыбался. И отгонял мысль, что даже этих нечастых встреч могло бы не быть, если бы... Да много «если»: если бы их первый секс был другим, если бы Эш не позвонил после корпоратива «Кайзера», если бы Крис не согласился на третью встречу. Месяц – а ведь целый месяц прошёл с их разговора в Стейтен-Айленде; он тогда сидел в гостиной Моргана – до этого он был там всего раз – и говорил, тщательно выверяя фразы, что тот прав, что их отношения давно переросли отдельные случайные ночи, но думать об этом ему, лично ему, было сложно; старался смотреть в глаза, подтвердил, что хочет попробовать большее, потому что да, понимает ситуацию и усталость от текущего формата; что… Да много всего говорил. Расслабляться с кем-то не только в постели оказалось сложно; но оно того стоило.  
А потом Эш наконец заставил себя начать думать о работе. Он даже не мог бы назвать начинающийся день напряженным; но всё же стоял под душем слишком долго, собираясь с мыслями. Надо было выключить уже воду, одеться, выпить ещё кофе и открыть почту. Но Эш медлил, и медлил вполне осознанно, как и всю прошлую неделю с лишним, после свалившейся на них «Чистой энергии».  
Когда он запросил у Джарвиса время, была половина восьмого. 

Его ежемесячная встреча с департаментом внешней разработки прошла гладко. Слишком гладко. Минимум вопросов – это было совсем не похоже на его координаторов. Уильям и Бейли спрашивали всегда, сколько Эш их помнил, а помнил он их много лет. Эш погасил проекцию и внимательно посмотрел на Купера. Ли нервно вертел стилус. МакМиллан на Эша не смотрел и вроде бы поднялся, но явно медлил. Никто не уходил, но и спросить напрямую ни один из одиннадцати координаторов и глав групп не решался. Ситуация его бы позабавила, но сейчас времени на эти игры у Эша не было:  
– Тревор, ты можешь озвучить то, что хотят спросить все?  
Тревор Миллер был главой департамента внешней разработки. В общей сложности они проработали с Дастином больше десяти лет, и последние годы перед тем, как Эш стал вице-президентом, Тревор был его заместителем. И до сих Эш ему доверял не меньше, чем себе; и никогда не забывал, что именно с ним всё то – не самое лёгкое – время выкатывал проекты и сохранял департамент.  
Тревор помолчал и ответил:  
– Дастин, я понимаю, что говорить об этом рано. На официальном уровне. Но неофициально – что ты можешь рассказать о «Чистой энергии»? Если можешь. В департаменте… ходят разные слухи.   
Чего-то такого Эш ожидал, просто не так рано; но что именно говорят в департаменте, он понимал: убыточный проект, который Старк взял из личной прихоти. И одиннадцать человек перед ним, а, скорее всего, и самые опытные из разработчиков, уже рисовали себе картины разной степени катастрофичности.   
– Энергетика – это совершенно не профиль департамента. Откуда паника? – спросил Эш напрямую.  
Ему ответил Бейли, отводя глаза:  
– А чей это профиль, Дастин? Только у нас есть физики, те десятка два светлых голов, которые более-менее подходят, и если Старк...  
Он пожал плечами, не договорил.  
Дастин поморщился. Он слишком чётко помнил собственную давнюю беспомощность, когда такие проекты Старка сваливались на них с Миллером и под откос шли все остальные – прибыльные, с налаженными рабочими контактами и подписанными календарными планами работ.   
Когда уволился прошлый глава их департамента, его позицию не могли закрыть полгода, потому что Эш отказался наотрез, как отказывались и все остальные, стоило им узнать, что придётся работать напрямую со Старком. А когда Дастин наконец согласился, исключительно от безысходности, то пошёл к Вирджинии Потс и сказал, что если компания хочет работать на прибыль, а не выживать, то приоритет проектов Тони Старка по своему департаменту он будет определять сам. А если у Энтони Эдварда Старка возникнут вопросы… Но Вирджиния тогда кивнула; где-то в телефоне у Эша с тех пор был сохранён её личный номер.   
Всё это Дастин помнил; помнили и большинство сидевших за столом. Тревор смотрел выжидающе.   
Объявлять о «Чистой энергии» действительно было слишком рано, но и держать в ненужном напряжении своих людей он не хотел.  
– На уровне слухов в департаменте – работаем в абсолютно штатном режиме. Никаких изменений в утвержденных проектах не ожидается. Не для слухов, – Эш помолчал, подбирая слова: – Скорее всего, будет отдельная проектная группа. Сделаем внутреннюю ротацию, наймём людей снаружи. Уточнение бюджетов – после ближайшего совета директоров. Пока говорить об этом действительно рано, ничего конкретнее я сказать не могу.  
Они молчали, смотрели на него. Ждали.  
– Но мы можем быть уверены, что это не свалится на наши команды в авральном режиме, без учёта текущей нагрузки, как тысячу раз бывало? – наконец спросил МакМиллан. Он работал в компании двадцать пять лет.   
Но Старк привёз проект чуть больше недели назад, и Эш даже не был уверен, насколько совет директоров в курсе происходящего. И всё же своим людям он должен был ответить прямо сейчас.  
– Да. Даю слово, Джордж. Вы меня знаете.  
– Тебя – да. А ещё мы знаем Старка.  
Эш поднялся, закрыл ноутбук и встретился взглядом с МакМилланом. Джордж был значительно старше Дастина; когда-то сам Эш проходил у него стажировку, оставался допоздна, отчитывался о каждой ошибке. А сейчас у них была точно такая же пропасть между должностями, но на этот раз не в пользу МакМиллана.  
– Достаточно, что вы знаете меня. Или есть причины не верить мне?  
Тот помолчал; хотел было что-то спросить, но, поколебавшись, отступил:  
– Нет, Дастин. Если ты говоришь… Верю.  
МакМиллан кивнул, поднялся, за ним потянулись остальные. Эш молча ждал, пока переговорная опустеет. Почти опустеет. Всё же время работы бок-о-бок сказывалось – Тревор подошёл ближе, оперся о стол рядом.  
– А если совсем неофициально?  
Эш усмехнулся, снял очки, посмотрел в окно. Шёл снег – редкость для начала ноября. Часы показывали четверть одиннадцатого утра.  
– «Чистая энергия» становится нашим совместным проектом с Уэйном. Пилотный этап рассчитан примерно на год. Что это значит лично для тебя, представить можешь уже сейчас. Но я бы не отказывался сразу.  
Эш помолчал, убрал очки, посмотрел Тревору в глаза:  
– По крайней мере, ты действительно меня знаешь. Нагрузка может измениться, но только в переходном периоде. Ресурсы я обеспечу. И на тебя больше, чем есть сейчас, не взвалю; не сейчас, когда вы с Джулией ждёте ребёнка. Нет, я не так выразился – ни при каком условии. Я же понимаю.  
Он действительно понимал. За эти шесть лет Тревор обзавёлся семьёй, ждал второго ребёнка и к этой части своей жизни относился очень трепетно. «Никаких до четырёх утра», сказал бы Роджерс. А ведь когда-то они действительно сидели до утра; Тревор однажды добавил команды кофемашине в рабочую консоль. Это были светлые воспоминания, несмотря ни на что; но больше такого ни Миллер, ни он сам позволить себе не могли – да и не должны были.  
– Я ценю, – искренне ответил тот; тоже посмотрел на первый снег. – Да и мог бы сам догадаться. Дастин, я больше хотел спросить, что это будет значить для тебя. Мы же оба понимаем, что компания не готова влезть в новую отрасль сейчас. Если только не…  
– Старк, – Эш кивнул.  
– …Старк. И если я хоть что-то понимаю – а я понимаю – для тебя это… – Тревор хмыкнул. – Я только никак не могу решить: мне поздравлять или сочувствовать?  
Эш коротко улыбнулся.   
Медленно падал снег. 

Они договаривались встретиться в мастерской. Эш пришёл вовремя, но Энтони ещё не было – видимо, задерживался на совещании. Ждать, ничего не делая, сейчас было особенно трудно.  
С инженерной рабочей панелью Дастин не работал смертельно давно. Даже в тех проектах, которые курировал лично, он всё же обычно имел дело с пусть и промежуточными, но результатами. Эш провёл рукой по экрану – биометрия тут же разблокировала интерфейс – и открыл пару файлов. Выгрузил первый прототип, разобрал проект в воздухе на составляющие – в пространстве зависли десятки блоков – и начал медленно собирать обратно. Он успел отвыкнуть; обратную контактную связь в проекции, оказывается, доработали – ощущения были непривычными, но более точными, более естественными, и его это радовало; и одновременно он понимал, как же давно не касался разработки.  
Инженерное 3D-моделирование было их собственной технологией; оно выросло из одного из домашних проектов Тони, но доработано было уже компанией, и «Старк Индастриз» было чем гордиться. Эш застал время, когда всего этого не было, а пожилые инженеры и вовсе чертили от руки. Теперь он показывал эти проекции на гостевых лекциях в МИТ, и почта отдела кадров ломилась от резюме выпускников.  
Он был когда-то таким же студентом: сбежал при первой возможности из родного Нью-Хоуп; смог получить стипендию МИТ; учился, не поднимая головы, и подрабатывал где только мог. А жизнь тогда казалась бесконечной, неопределённой, и совершенно точно он не думал, что к сорока газеты будут называть его будущим «Старк Индастриз», а баланс банковского счета не будет интересовать его вовсе; операционный директор, кто бы это сказал тому пареньку из второго ряда на вручении дипломов. Вице-президент «Старк Индастриз» Дастин…  
– Эш?  
Эш, вздрогнув, резко обернулся. Тони вошёл в мастерскую и удивлённо смотрел то на разобранный прототип двигателя для Скотфилда, то на Дастина. По-дурацки вышло; Эш смахнул проекцию; ему было неловко.   
Тони подошёл, посмотрел вопросительно, но Эш отвёл глаза, и тот уточнять не стал. Без лишних слов развернул над столом проекцию структур разработки; добавил имена, должности, задал календарное измерение.  
– Ты не передумал?  
Вместо ответа Эш увеличил схему, а потом отошёл, сел, откинулся в кресле, посмотрел на Тони сквозь светящиеся контуры.  
– А должен был?  
– Первый вариант тоже вполне рабочий.  
Эш отрицательно мотнул головой. Не был тот рабочим.  
Когда Старк вернулся из Готэма, Дастин думал, что страшное позади; к тому моменту он уже вытащил из «О.К.О.» максимум деталей, имён и связей по теракту, отдал аналитикам – всё шло обычным рабочим чередом. Но ближе к вечеру того дня Тони пригласил к себе, и они проговорили до двух ночи. Пять часов Эш смотрел на совершенно счастливого Старка, каким не видел его долгие годы, а тот говорил, обрисовывал перспективы, объяснял важность «Чистой энергии».  
Но в какой-то момент Тони остановился, посмотрел пристально, вывел со «С.Н.И.Т.Ч.»’а сфотографированный лист бумаги с начерченными от руки схемами. Дастин пригляделся и понял, что это даже не лист – салфетка из самолёта. «У нас два варианта, смотри, – Тони увеличил изображение. – В первом мы, думаю, выходим на окупаемость лет через шесть. Во втором… три года, если не повезёт, но, скорее всего, меньше. Но нужно думать, Эш. Ты видишь, во что всё упирается». Дастин видел. Всё – как и всегда, в общем-то – упиралось в рабочие часы Энтони, но на этот раз это было критично. Никто, кроме самого Старка, «Чистую энергию» на их стороне вытянуть не мог.  
А ещё Эш смотрел и понимал, что окупаемость – только предлог. Тони помолчал, а потом проговорил это вслух сам; признался, что давно не был так заинтересован в проекте и очень хотел бы уйти в разработку. «На девять-одиннадцать месяцев, и это примерно две трети моего рабочего времени. Или первый вариант, меньше четверти, и нам даже не придётся ничего менять». Дастин посмотрел тогда вопросительно, и Тони усмехнулся по-доброму: «Да брось, Эш, если ты согласишься на второй вариант, сутки я тебе удлинить никак не смогу, а вот внешнюю разработку… Ее мы хотели перестроить давно. Деньги на это сейчас есть».   
А Дастин тогда смотрел на проекцию и думал. Но думал не о бюджетах. Сутью «Старк Индастриз» всегда были и оставались прорывные технологии, меняющие мир в буквальном смысле слова. И это было, в том числе, тем, что его столько времени держало в компании. А сердцем, источником этих изменений был сидящий перед ним Тони Старк – из десяти идей которого девять, в среднем, были провальными, но одна открывала новые направления и подотрасли. Который буквально жил этими идеями. Эш отлично знал себе цену; он был одним из тех немногих людей, кто был способен трансформировать эти невозможные инсайты в инженерные продукты, дать им понятную остальному миру форму, грамотно встроить их в портфель компании. Но точно так же он отлично знал разницу между тем, что делал сам, и тем, что делал Старк.  
И поэтому дело было не только в том, что Энтони… Другом Эш бы его вслух назвать не смог, но по всему выходило, что считал именно так. И дать ему возможность быть счастливым – хотел. Но дело было ещё и в том, что дать Старку работать над «Чистой энергией» было единственным рациональным, адекватным решением, которое Эш видел не только как человек, но и как вице-президент компании.  
Много лет назад Дастин думал, что работает на «Старк Индастриз». И был уверен, что компанию Тони Старка вместо него самого вытаскивать не будет. Но с тех пор изменилось главное: теперь он ощущал «Старк Индастриз» и своей компанией, потому что здесь работали его люди; и потому что он верил в важность того, что они делали. Эш совершенно чётко понимал, что де-факто встанет во главе холдинга на год, если не больше, и что это отрежет его от любых инженерных проектов. Но, оценивая и взвешивая, он не менее чётко осознавал, что готов к этому.   
И всё же что-то тревожило, но что именно – понять ни тогда, ни сейчас он не мог.  
Думать об этом не хотелось тоже: Тони стоял напротив, смотрел с интересом, выглядел очень счастливым; здоровым, светящимся от энтузиазма и предвкушения проекта. И Эш улыбнулся, смахивая схему департамента на соседнюю панель:  
– Давайте посмотрим, что у нас есть, исходя из файлов Уэйна.

Первый вариант плана для пилотного этапа они набросали к трём дня. Это всё ещё требовало пересчётов и уточнений, но до следующего совета директоров у них было меньше месяца, и выходить туда с такими новостями и без чёткого плана действий было… возможным, но не самым разумным шагом.  
Тони сказал, что останется работать в мастерской; развернул карту реактора, поделил рабочие панели на зоны: выстраивались в ряд прототипы, послушно разлетавшиеся на отдельные блоки и схемы. Дастин не помнил, когда последний раз видел Старка за инженерной работой; знал, что тот участвует в отдельных проектах, но вживую не видел… выходит, года четыре. «Ты увидишь, О.К.О. станет грандиозным проектом». И оно действительно таким стало; но после него…  
– Хочешь остаться?  
Голос Тони вывел из задумчивости. Эш усмехнулся – энергетика не была его областью, но Тони предлагал искренне, наверное, даже готов был ввести в курс дела. Вот только времени на это у них обоих точно не было.  
– Нет. Я буду нужен вечером?  
– Да. Там недолго, вряд ли больше, чем на полчаса. Можешь?   
На столько – мог. Тони последние месяцы был бережен с его личным временем; значит, для такой просьбы была веская причина. Эш кивнул, а когда снова встретился взглядом с Тони, тот был непривычно задумчив. Смотрел, формулировал вопрос. День, видимо, сегодня такой. Эш усмехнулся:  
– Спрашивайте, Энтони.  
– Да всё как-то из головы вылетало после Готэма со всем этим, – Старк отложил стилус и опёрся ладонями о панель. – Проблема со стажировками в компании у студентов Готэмского Технологического. Что ты об этом знаешь?  
Вопрос был неожиданным. О каких-то конкретных проблемах Дастин не знал. Знал – об отсутствии проблем у студентов МИТ. Тони смотрел выжидательно, но ответить Эшу прямо сейчас было нечего.  
– Ничего. Стажировки должны быть под Карстенсом. Если мне надо вмешаться, давайте обговорим, но…  
– Эш, – Старк примирительно поднял руку. – Это не претензия. И вопрос не к тебе. Но ты периодически работаешь со студентами, и я подумал… – Тони хмыкнул. – Неважно. Хорошо, что не знаешь. Было бы хуже, если бы знал. И не говорил.  
Дастин кивнул.   
И понял, что устал и стоит уже наконец пообедать.   
Была половина четвёртого. Он вышел из мастерской, дошёл до лифтов. И, пока поднимался, всё же написал короткое письмо Карстенсу. Какая бы проблема ни была с готэмцами, её стоило быстро решить и больше к этому не возвращаться.

Тишина атриума на входе в улей была обманчивой, и Эш это прекрасно знал. Щёлкнул биометрический замок, поддалась массивная дверь, и его накрыло рабочим шумом.  
Эш вошёл и облокотился на перила площадки. Шла миссия. Координировал Дэвис, которого он почти не знал, и это было хорошо – Роджерс постоянно работал с кадровым составом, расширяя команды и увеличивая количество координаторов. Толковый подход.  
Сверившись со временем – почти пять – Эш бросил взгляд на верхний подуровень: Стив сидел в кабинете один, ждал его. Дастин пошёл по периметру этажа.  
– Вы, кажется, обронили.  
В гуле голосов Эш даже не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Обернулся. Нет, действительно, к нему. Он не знал женщину, протягивающую ему телефон. Удивлённо проверил карман – пустой. Хорошо, что телефон нашёлся сразу, а то бы пришлось тратить время на блокировку, искать...  
– Спасибо.  
Он взял телефон из её руки и ощутил секундное замешательство. Та продолжала мягко улыбаться – не так, как постороннему при случайной встрече; но они совершенно точно не были знакомы. И, если подумать, это было странным – женщин в боевой части Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а работало не так много, Дастин знал их если не по именам, то в лицо.   
– А вы у нас... недавно?  
– О, со вчерашнего дня, – она улыбнулась ещё более непринужденно. – Собеседования у вас просто шикарны, никаких «Кем вы видите себя через десять миссий».  
– Действительно, – Эш невольно улыбнулся в ответ, – мисс…?  
– Эта часть вам понравится.  
Эш не успел ничего ответить, растерялся: мисс «Вам понравится» сбежала по ступенькам на этаж координаторов и вышла через служебную дверь. Хорошая ориентация для двух дней работы в улье. Удивительная. И это тревожило.   
Дастин провёл рукой по экрану – сканер отпечатка пальца разблокировал систему – и замер. Селина Кайл. «Мисс Селина Кайл», судя по записи на месте телефона экстренной службы спасения – единственному, к чему был доступ лишь по отпечаткам. Эш вскинул голову к верхнему уровню – Роджерс вышел из своего кабинета, смотрел внимательно, но улыбался вполне однозначно.   
– …сказала, что хочет попробовать себя в операциях до восстановления легального статуса. Показала пачку паспортов, была весьма настойчива.  
Спустя пару минут Стив показывал запись с камер, а Эш смотрел, как, оказывается, легко у него можно выкрасть телефон; снять отпечатки с перил; обойти защиту смартфона; бесшумно догнать. Произошедшее по-настоящему задело. Он заставил себя успокоиться, когда понял, что нервно сжимает и разжимает кулак. Прекратил.  
– Хочет какое-то время остаться инкогнито, – Стив тоже смотрел на экран и был задумчив. – И, знаешь, я бы ей даже позволил.  
– И что останавливает?  
Роджерс остановил запись, развернулся к нему, помолчал.  
– Кайл тоже это спросила. Я ответил, что ей стоит перестать бояться себя, на операциях нам только внутренних страхов не хватало. Ей ответ не понравился, она по-прежнему считает, что я просто её недооценил, и вторые сутки демонстрирует свой уровень.  
Несмотря на обычный ровный доброжелательный тон, спокойным Роджерс не выглядел. Можно было бы перейти к готэмскому проекту, по поводу которого они и договаривались встретиться, и оставить Стива разбираться со своими сомнениями самому, но… Зачем.   
Эш спросил в лоб:  
– Что не так?  
Роджерс хмыкнул, помолчал, но наконец ответил:  
– Не думал, что буду сомневаться в своей объективности.  
Он ощутимо колебался, и Дастин жестом дал понять, что готов слушать.  
– Хорошо. На самом деле, ситуация с Кайл очень простая. Психологическое освидетельствование она пройдёт, не сомневаюсь. Формальных причин отказывать у меня нет, а неформальные – крайне субъективны.  
Эш молчал. Он работал с Роджерсом над созданием инфраструктуры Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а долгое время. Стив всегда ставил интересы команды выше своих; сомневайся он в Селине, в том, как она сработается с остальными – отказал бы спокойно.  
– Операция в Лагосе, – наконец сказал Роджерс. – Думаю, Тони полную версию так и не рассказал.  
Дастин даже не понял сначала, о чем тот говорит. Журналистских расследований он тогда не читал и позднее к этому не возвращался. В то время его злило всё, связанное с Мстителями, а из-за теракта в Лагосе «Банк оф Америка» отказал «Старк Индастриз» в возобновлении кредитной линии. Эш тогда две недели ночевал в офисе вместе с ещё пятью директорами и главами департаментов, и десяток погибших в африканской стране его мало интересовал. Если точнее – не интересовал вовсе.  
Стив понял и продолжил:  
– Шёл второй год, как Баки исчез из поля зрения. Мы его искали, конечно, но на всё нас не хватало – всегда находились более важные миссии. И я научился об этом не думать.  
Роджерс по-прежнему был внешне спокоен; но паузы – паузы в речи Стива означали очень многое.   
– Сейчас это кажется невероятной, ничем не оправданной слепотой, но тогда я думал, что это единственный способ оставаться в форме; не терять голову, продолжать работу. Я искренне верил, что должен быть на передовой, в рядах Мстителей. Это дисциплинировало и…  
Стива прервал звук сообщения. Он перевёл взгляд на экран, сбросил уведомление, резко отложил телефон в сторону. Пауза затягивалась. Но Эш видел, что молчать ему ещё сложнее, чем говорить.  
– Стив?  
Роджерс усмехнулся:  
– Скажем так, думать о чём-то ещё я не мог в принципе. Искать Баки в одиночку было бы дезертирством, а у команды на поиски не было ресурсов. Сейчас я понимаю, что на самом деле – приоритета. Но мы все старательно этого не замечали, – он помолчал и добавил: – Особенно я.  
Дастин совсем мало знал о том, что было до Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Стив вообще очень редко говорил о себе, а задавать личные вопросы Эш никогда не любил и не видел смысла. Но сейчас всё менялось; а может быть, изменилось ещё три месяца назад, после «Гудзона». Дастин, правда, рассматривал вариант, что изменилось к худшему. Значит, ошибся.  
Эш смотрел внимательно, но тут уже у него завибрировал телефон. Он сбросил звонок. Что бы там ни было, договорить с Роджерсом было важнее.  
– Я понимаю, – Дастин кивнул. – Прости, если буду слишком циничен, но все провалы проектов начинаются с фразы «Это не моя зона ответственности», – Стив только хмыкнул, и Эш спросил: – Что случилось в Лагосе?  
– Рамлоу меня спровоцировал, – ответил Стив. – Начал говорить о Баки, прямым текстом сказал, что он у них; говорил, что его пытают. И я потерял контроль. Рамлоу подорвал себя; последствия ты знаешь. Я… – Стив подался вперёд, сложил руки в замок, – был уязвим. Страшно не это; страшно, что до этого я об этом не знал. И даже после… Взять на себя вину оказалось намного проще, чем понять, в чём проблема.  
– Внутренняя честность? – Эш подумал и поправился: – Осознанность?  
Стив кивнул.  
– Я не сделал для Баки и десятой доли того, что мог. И Рамлоу это использовал. Если бы я понимал, что происходит, всё могло бы быть по-другому. Дело не в чувстве вины, – Стив откинулся на спинку кресла. – Вина неизбежно следует за ответственностью. Но вот осознанность – ты прав, хорошее определение – решает многое. И мне кажется, хотя тут я могу ошибаться, что у Селины её нет. Как до недавнего времени её не было и у меня.  
Эш был удивлен. Хотя, если подумать, он всегда видел Роджерса на удачных миссиях, серьёзных провалов у Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а не было ни разу. Представить ситуацию в Лагосе оказалось сложным; он доверял профессионализму Стива, а чем больше узнавал, тем больше уважал его как человека. И то, что Эш только что услышал, противоречило всему, что он знал до сих пор. Роджерс, неоднократно доказывавший своё умение командовать людьми, оказывается, почти ничего не знал о себе.  
Эш обдумывал услышанное. Вспомнилась брошенная месяц назад фраза Криса «Господи, Дастин, как ты с таким собой живёшь?». И Дастин понял, что нет, противоречия в действительности не было. Такого Стива он понимал.  
– Боитесь экстраполировать? Тогда поговорите с ней об этом открыто.  
– Нет.  
Категоричный ответ удивил. Эш поднял голову:  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я сам бы не стал слушать подобное. До Лагоса. Да и после, – Роджерс отрицательно качнул головой. – Не понял бы. Или, что хуже, сделал бы ложные выводы.  
Внизу шумел улей, работали группы оперативников, шли миссии. Но в кабинете стояла тишина; Эш молчал: ждал, пока Стив поймёт сам. Тот недоуменно смотрел в ответ, а потом выпрямился. Выдохнул и спокойно сказал:  
– И сейчас экстраполирую.  
– Да, – Эш коротко кивнул. – Ваш опыт, Стив, ваши реакции. Не её. Поговорите, это хорошая идея.   
Стив кивнул.   
Дастин не счёл нужным спрашивать дальше – Роджерс и без того проговорил вслух довольно болезненный кусок своего прошлого, уже оправился от этого и выглядел почти спокойным. И сам же перешёл к делу:  
– Касательно готэмских миссий. Возникли проблемы. Мне нужно понимать, решаемы ли они вообще, – Стив помолчал. – До того, как Тони сочтёт их приоритетными и бросит всё остальное.   
Звучало паршиво. Дастин кивнул. Не в первый раз. Плохие новости, по большому счёту, он получал по нескольку раз на дню вот уже лет десять.   
– Слушаю.   
– Осечки иногда случались, ты знаешь – неверные координаты, ложные данные. Это нормально. Но в последнее время группа Наташи слишком часто находит на востоке брошенные базы, – Стив протянул ему распечатки. – Раньше это не так бросалось в глаза на фоне удачных операций. Оно и сейчас… Кажется в пределах погрешности. Но, поверь мне, это уже критично.  
Эш не понимал. Операционные распечатки мало что говорили ему; Дастин работал по сводкам аналитиков, а по ним эффективность алгоритмов колебалась во вполне разумных пределах. Но Дастин верил мнению Стива, поэтому просто уточнил:  
– Критично по каким параметрам?  
– Размерам. Это самые большие базы из списка последних месяцев. Сейчас мы ловим исполнителей из числа тех, кто скрыться не успел, но это всё мелкая рыба. Большую мы спугнули. Моя ошибка, – Роджерс задумался, посмотрел прямо на Эша и продолжил: – Или нет. Гадать, за какое время и при каких условиях мы бы накрыли главарей, я не хочу. Но сейчас я не думаю, что мы сможем это сделать, добывая информацию у низовых звеньев. Их данные устарели, картели свернули активную деятельность. Ты видел отчёт Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а об интересующих нас линиях наркотрафика за прошлый месяц.  
Стив не спрашивал, потому что да, Эш видел, и они даже обсуждали это. Снизился вдвое. Энтони назвал это тогда «наглядным результатом»; оно наглядным результатом и было. Эш не понимал, что так беспокоит Стива.  
– Хорошо. Допустим. Стивен, в чём именно проблема? Как мы и обсуждали, всё упирается в экономику. Денежные каналы мы им перекрыли и продолжим перекрывать, им не на что будет развернуть новую деятельность. Кто за этим стоит, уже не так критично. Нашли бы этих, на денежном месте образовались бы и вторые, и третьи, и так до бесконечности. Но поток перекрыт, Стив. Или что я упускаю?   
Дастин был готов выслушать развёрнутые опасения Стива, привести контраргументы. Вот только Роджерс не выглядел встревоженным. И смотрел теперь изменившимся, оценивающим взглядом, в котором не было никаких сомнений, только твёрдая уверенность.  
– Йоган Шмидт, тысяча девятьсот сороковой год. Александр Пирс, две тысячи восьмой, – Стив встал, затемнил окна в кабинете, оперся руками о стол и продолжил: – Второй, третий, пятый, Эш. И даже название у них было говорящее – «Гидра». И я буду чертовски не рад повторению сценария. Мы упускаем главарей, отдавив им хвосты, а ты говоришь, что они не отрастят голов.  
Эш всё ещё не понимал до конца Роджерса, но молчал, ждал продолжения. Стив, на самом-то деле, разговаривал сам с собой.  
– Весь мой опыт – и на этот раз, вполне конкретный – говорит об обратном. Но силами Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а я больше ничего сделать не могу.   
Роджерс помолчал ещё немного и наконец сформулировал:  
– Мне лишь нужно знать, возможно ли через О.К.О, со всей имеющейся на данный момент информацией, отследить глав картелей. Твоей оценке я доверяю больше.  
– Моей, – Эш подумал, что ослышался. – Не Энтони?  
– Тони… – Стив помолчал. – Даже если рациональная часть Тони будет уверена, что моя просьба невозможна, иррациональная попытается этот вопрос решить. В сутках по-прежнему двадцать четыре часа. У вас идёт активная экспансия по двум направлениям и начинается проект с Готэмом. Он бросит всё и сорвётся в О.К.О. Я не прав?  
Стивен был прав. Дастин видел совершенно счастливого Старка всю эту неделю, у них начали вырисовываться вполне конкретные планы на следующие несколько лет, а Стивен… Его просьба могла означать что угодно, вплоть до глобальной перестройки алгоритмов О.К.О. Возможно, тот самый безумный мониторинг финансовых потоков, от которого они с Уэйном небезосновательно отказались. И если Стив расскажет Тони о своих опасениях так же, как ему сейчас, Эш за действия Тони ручаться бы не стал.  
А с другой стороны, так ситуацию видел сам Дастин. И Тони Старком он не был; всегда была вероятность того, что тот найдёт другое решение.   
Вот только для этого нужно было время, а О.К.О. уже не было приоритетом Энтони. Дастин понял, почему Роджерс обратился к нему.   
В кармане вновь завибрировал телефон – он сбросил звонок. Стив ждал.   
Эш думал несколько минут, прежде чем заговорить.

Этажи разработки редко пустовали в будни даже по вечерам. Большие часы в холле показывали без пятнадцати десять, а свет в аналитическом отделе всё ещё горел. Эш приложил пропуск к датчику.   
Он помнил, как проходил тут с Роджерсом и Старком два года назад – в ту субботу, к счастью, людей не было. Это сейчас Стив не вызывал удивления у рядовых сотрудников компании, а тогда произвёл бы фурор. «Как это работает?».   
Эш коснулся С.Н.И.Т.Ч.а в кармане пиджака; тот всё ещё был тёплым – у Дастина была короткая встреча c Тревором. И всё выглядело почти хорошо, Тревор железно пообещал, что паники в департаменте не допустит. Значит, действительно не допустит. На остальное у них ещё было время.   
Тони назначил встречу в своей старой личной мастерской на девятнадцатом этаже. Эша это удивило; он не был там очень давно, хотя доступ у него сохранился ещё со времён первой версии О.К.О. Тогда ни выделенного операционного зала, ни тем более Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а не было даже в проекте, а был большой опенспейс, перегороженный рабочими панелями, заваленный деталями роботов и полусобранными прототипами, вечно пахнущий озоном и кофе.  
В департаменте ходили упорные слухи, что именно здесь Старк работает над секретными правительственными заказами; спрашивали у Дастина. Эш искренне отвечал, что был бы только рад наличию таких заказов, но ни варп-двигателей, ни световых мечей ни «Старк Индастриз» в целом, ни Тони Старк в частности не разрабатывают. «Но это не значит, – добавлял он после паузы, – что я знаю всё. Вам лучше спросить у Энтони напрямую».   
В общем-то, особого смысла в этом корпоративном мифе не было. Но он возник задолго до того, как Дастин стал операционным директором; и Эш не чувствовал себя вправе его разрушать. А новые сотрудники, которые не застали тяжёлых времён компании, смотрели на Старка с восхищением. Совсем как он сам когда-то. Вот только на этот раз восхищение было заслуженным.   
Он приложил ладонь к биометрическому замку, шагнул в гостеприимно открывшуюся дверь.   
Тони ждал его; полулежал на диване в самом конце зала, развернув над собой рабочие модули «Чистой энергии»; обернулся на звук, едва заметно кивнул и указал на соседнее кресло. Что-то в этом всём Дастину не нравилось. А, может быть, он просто отвык от Старка, ушедшего с головой в техническую работу.   
Эш огляделся. Повсюду валялись коробки с документами, у глухой стены монотонно отцифровывал лист за листом роботизированный сканер. Взгляд невольно задержался на одном из ящиков – судя по кодам, это были экспериментальные проекты семилетней давности. И это было странным – он должен был о них знать, но видел впервые. Эш прошёл вглубь мастерской.  
– Архивы Щ.И.Т.а. Решил освободить немного места.   
– Вот как. Я…  
– Не знал о них. Я в курсе, Эш, – перебил Тони. – Поначалу не рискнул тебе показывать. Посмотри, – он показал на одну из коробок. – Там в конце сумма сделок. Поймёшь.  
Просить дважды не пришлось. Дастин подтянул к себе коробку, вытащил папку, раскрыл на последних листах. И действительно понял.   
Что-то с документацией, завалившей весь пол лаборатории, было отдано Щ.И.Т.у за сто долларов.   
Миллиарды упущенной прибыли.  
Эш выпрямился, прикусил губу до боли.   
Он знал, что Энтони работал на Щ.И.Т. Он не представлял себе масштабов.  
– А потом, откровенно говоря, забыл. Осуждаешь?  
– Нет, – Эш помолчал несколько секунд, потом отложил отчёт. Сел рядом. – А должен?  
Тони небрежно перетасовал что-то в проекции, одновременно вслепую набивая команды на лежавшей перед ним панели.  
– Ты мне скажи. Я тут поднял наши бюджеты тех лет.   
Он запустил цикл расчётов, перевёл взгляд на Эша:  
– И слишком хорошо помню, с какими усилиями мы выбирались из кредитной ямы чуть позже. Во многом благодаря тебе. И вот мне вдруг стало интересно – узнай ты об этом тогда, послал бы меня к чёрту?  
Эш промолчал. В этих коробках лежали миллиарды, которые они могли бы получить от правительства через бюджеты Щ.И.Т.а. Когда-то – могли бы, но ворошить прошлое, несмотря на вопрос, а скорее даже, просьбу, Тони, не хотелось.   
– А это важно? Изменит что-то?  
– У меня месяц занимательных откровений.  
Старк резко схлопнул проекцию, сел на диване. Смотрел слишком внимательно. По какой-то причине ему это было важно. Вот только подобрать правильные слова оказалось сложно.  
– Хорошо. Откровенность за откровенность. У меня не было выбора, – Эш сцепил пальцы в замок. – Вы же знаете, я спасал…  
– Избавься сейчас от своего «вы», – перебил Старк.  
Даже так. Эшу было сложно; сложнее, чем он бы ожидал.  
– Я спасал своих людей, Энтони. И в этом ничего бы не изменилось. Это очевидно, – сказал Дастин ровно. И спросил напрямую: – Что ты хочешь узнать на самом деле?  
– Почему ты меня не послал. Ни шесть лет назад, ни сейчас, с «Чистой энергией». Может, напрашиваюсь на комплименты, – Старк улыбнулся, но Дастин не улыбнулся в ответ. – А может, хочу смоделировать ситуацию, в которой будущий исполнительный директор «Старк Индастриз» наконец перестанет оглядываться на мой светлый образ.   
Эш очень резко почувствовал себя на переговорах. Только вместо светлого конференц-зала была полутёмная мастерская. А Тони улыбался легко, иронично и был донельзя расслаблен. И совершенно точно не шутил.   
– Мы не это обсуждали днём, – очень спокойно произнес Дастин. – Речь не шла о юридической смене должности. Я не пойду на это, и у меня есть объективные причины для отказа.   
– Сейчас – да, сейчас и не предлагаю.  
Дастин по-прежнему не понимал, что происходит. Что успело произойти днём, почему Тони сейчас…  
Не сейчас. Встречу он назначил заранее.  
Дастин очень старался успокоиться; но получалось не слишком хорошо.  
– Что случилось?  
– Как я однажды уже сказал Стиву, мне сорок семь, я смертен, это нормально, – всё так же расслабленно сказал Тони. – Пока ничего. Но случится. И, с учётом наших планов, расклад в плане выбора будет почти шестилетней давности. Вот только офер, как понимаешь, я отредактировать не смогу, поэтому ознакомься с ним сейчас.   
Старк взял ещё одну папку со стола. На чтение выделенного текста не потребовалось больше минуты – строк, касающихся Эша, в завещании Тони было мало.   
Осознать прочитанное было труднее.   
Дастин закрыл документ, отложил папку. Посидел недолго с закрытыми глазами.   
Тони отдавал ему контрольный пакет.   
– И когда?  
– Концептуально – довольно давно. Но вписал на этой неделе, если ты об этом, – Старк смотрел на него с интересом. – Что тебя тревожит?   
Дастин только усмехнулся. Встал – Тони встал следом, но Эш остановил его жестом – подошёл к рабочей панели, оперся на её край. Первый шок прошёл; но абстрагироваться, взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны, сформулировать хоть какой-то ответ не получалось тоже.   
Он опустил взгляд на экран: интерфейс выводил на панель сканируемые файлы. Эш пролистал парочку чисто механически, затем сбросил всё в соседнюю проекцию.   
С этой панели всё когда-то началось. «Смотри, я набросал тут немного кода, что думаешь?». Да ничего Эш тогда не думал: стоял, боясь сказать что-то технически очевидное. Он не был Тони Старком. Он никогда не был и не будет Тони Старком, так какого же чёрта…  
– Хорошо. Давай поговорим, Дастин.  
В терминах Тони Старка это называлось «поговорить».  
– Логику решения я понимаю, – наконец сказал Эш. - Выбора у нас нет. Ты прав, это сценарий шестилетней давности.   
Тони кивнул:  
– И останавливаться я не хочу. Цитата имени меня. Роджерсу когда-то признался, – Старк встал, подошёл, прислонился спиной к панели рядом. – И теперь у нас есть авиастроение, робототехника, телеком, Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р и медицина. Будет энергетика. Бюджеты. Интересные проекты. И ещё есть ты, не уволившийся шесть лет назад, хотя многие уволились – я бы с твоим резюме и мудаком-мной ушёл бы, не раздумывая. Думаю, предложения у тебя были, – Тони помолчал. – А всё потому, что останавливаться ты не хочешь тоже. Поэтому дело не в том, что выбора у нас нет. Просто выбор мы сделали, и он нам нравится. Вот и вся мораль. Эпилога не будет.   
Спорить со сказанным не было смысла: «Старк Индастриз» была слишком большой частью жизни Эша. Его самого. Но это одно. Всю текущую неделю он пытался представить себя во главе холдинга хотя бы на год – и вот это уже было совсем другим, на порядок более сложным и спорным для него лично. Теперь же Старк просил о большем.   
Эш сел, снял очки. Усталость сейчас ощущалась особенно остро. Скажи Тони заранее, о чём пойдёт речь… Эш бы попросил перенести этот разговор. И именно поэтому Тони не предупредил, – понял он сразу же. Не было для этого разговора более подходящего времени. Вообще подходящего времени не было.  
«Что тебя тревожит?». И Крис, и теперь вот Старк ждали какого-то конкретного ответа, но его у Эша не было.  
Он честно пытался думать над предложением Тони. Попытался представить себе это будущее; не думалось, вместо этого в голову лезли воспоминания. Много, из разного времени. И вспоминалось только хорошее; из этой самой мастерской и не только.   
От такого огромного пласта своей жизни не отказываются. Тони, с рациональной, объективной точки зрения, был прав.   
Об остальном можно было подумать позже.  
Старк помолчал, потом кивнул и огляделся по сторонам:  
– Тут, по большей части, военные наработки для Щ.И.Т.а. Я недавно рассказывал Уэйну про хеликерриеры и вспомнил, что всё это добро должно было где-то существовать не только в электронном формате. Фьюри был тем ещё параноиком, позволял хранить данные лишь у себя, – он нервно щёлкнул пальцами. – Неважно. Ты получишь полный доступ к отцифрованному архиву, и ещё, – Тони кивнул на большой стол. Эш заметил его только сейчас; эти коробки даже на вид были намного старше, – к наработкам Говарда. Я никогда не был объективен в этом вопросе, мог что-то упустить. Перепроверишь. Что-нибудь из всего этого подгоним под текущие проекты, даже есть парочка конкретных идей. Остальное как получится. Разработку перестраивай на своё усмотрение – это касательно твоего утреннего вопроса.   
Тони помолчал и добавил:  
– На следующем совете директоров у тебя будет моя виза на утверждение бюджетов. Вмешиваться не буду. Что скажешь?  
Всё это нужно было обдумывать, анализировать, проговаривать с Тони, постепенно приходя к общему видению результатов и пониманию, как их добиться. А Тони стоял спокойный, чуть ли не уверенный, что начнут они здесь и сейчас. Точно так же, как они начинали любые проекты, неважно, насколько масштабными они были.   
Но Эш понял, что не может. Потому что всё это сводилось к простой неизбежной перспективе. К смерти Старка. Энтони, как бы он ни старался перевести всё в практическую плоскость, говорил о передаче ключей. И говорил так, как будто не понимал главного.  
Тони перестал улыбаться. Подошёл, сел рядом:  
– Ладно, давай не сегодня. Переспи с этими новостями. Выглядишь совсем никаким.   
Он говорил так, словно действительно верил, что если Эш отоспится, всё наладится. Действительно не понимал, и это даже больше, чем характерная для того небрежность в подобного рода решениях, разозлило.  
Эшу смертельно хотелось уйти. Разобраться со своими эмоциями, успокоиться, сформулировать проблему, определить и оценить варианты решения. Но одновременно он совершенно отчётливо понял, что откладывать этот разговор нельзя.   
Дастин сложил очки, которые до этого крутил в пальцах. Встал, подошёл к рабочей панели. Коснулся консоли – на матовой поверхности стандартно вспыхнул логотип компании.  
Эш сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем смог заговорить.   
– Это будет другая компания. Перемены будут сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Это даже не вопрос портфеля проектов, это…  
– Эш, – перебил его Тони, – это уже будет твоя компания и твои решения. Как понимаешь, не мне на это влиять. Выберешь на свой вкус. Он у тебя хороший. Я же не...  
– Очаровательно.  
Эш наконец не выдержал, встретил взгляд Тони, и тот замолчал. И именно это стало последней каплей: Тони выглядел искренне удивлённым.   
В образовавшейся тишине раздавался только звук сканера.   
А Эш, в конце концов, был не на переговорах. Время подходило к десяти вечера, и он совершенно точно был не на чёртовых переговорах.  
– Серьёзно, Тони? На мой вкус? Хорошо.  
Тони совершенно искренне не понимал. Старк видел проблему, но как всегда, когда она находилась не в инженерной плоскости, а зависела от человеческого фактора, катастрофически её недооценивал.   
Слова не подбирались. Эш разблокировал интерфейс, нашёл нужные данные и развернул проекцию. Смахнул сделанные сегодня изменения, вернул исходную схему департаментов. И смотрел теперь только на неё.   
– Тогда мы реформируем разработку несколько иначе, чем планировали. Менеджерский состав мне нужен в два-три раза сильнее текущего, а с учётом того, что из воздуха мы его не достанем, начинать стоит уже сейчас.   
Дастин добавил наверх несколько пустых слотов.  
Он никогда раньше по-настоящему не задумывался о том, что будет «после». И даже сейчас с трудом заставлял себя это самое «после» формулировать – несмотря на то, что Тони только что заставил его посмотреть правде в глаза.   
Дастину понадобилось несколько десятков секунд, чтобы – не успокоиться. Но выдохнуть. И попытаться представить гипотетическое – неизбежное – будущее.   
– Надо полностью перестраивать исследовательский департамент. Формировать в нём независимые исследовательские группы – независимые, прежде всего, от тебя, - Эш говорил и создавал безымянные блоки в структуре, ломая существующие связи и грубо обозначая новые. К объекту «Энтони Старк» с каждой секундой подходило всё меньше красных линий. – Поначалу – под твоим постоянном полноценном кураторством каждого из направлений. Потом будем выпускать их на глубокую воду. Перестраивать их взаимодействие с производственными департаментами; сейчас мы координируем их через совет директоров, и конечные решения опять централизованы на тебе. Там нужно будет налаживать больше горизонтальных связей.  
Эш проговаривал самое необходимое; отчасти, думал вслух прямо сейчас – и сам только начинал осознавать масштабы той перестройки, которую предполагала просьба Тони.   
А тот смотрел с интересом. Эш чувствовал его взгляд, но не отрывал глаз от схемы.  
Когда исчезла последняя красная критическая связь от объекта «Энтони Старка», интерфейс автоматически затемнил неактивное звено. Вышло даже слишком наглядно.   
И злость Эша угасла. Оставалась только усталость.   
Тони молчал, и Эш тяжело сказал:  
– И тогда, если нам очень повезёт, мы сформируем структурные единицы, которые, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, смогут заменить одного Тони Старка.   
Десятки пустых блоков вместо одного, и это не было пределом, даже черновиком не было.   
– Потому что, если это не очевидно, я – не он, никогда им не буду и один в кресле исполнительного директора эту компанию не вытяну. Я же не...  
Эш остановился. Посмотрел наконец на Тони и закончил:  
– И мой хороший вкус не поможет. Поэтому либо мы децентрализуем управленческую структуру компании, начиная с завтрашнего дня, либо, хоть раз – иди к чёрту.  
Прозвучало слишком грубо. Чересчур. Тони, перестав улыбаться, теперь посмотрел спокойно и внимательно. И заговорил почти сразу:  
– Справедливо. И могу себя поздравить: ситуацию, в которой к чёрту ты меня послал безо всяких условий, я считал не менее вероятной. Ладно, расклад понятный.   
Тони провёл рукой по лицу:  
– Последний вопрос. Когда мы днём обсуждали расширение разработки, почему ты не сказал «Энтони, так не пойдёт – случись у вас завтра сердечный приступ, я не хочу смотреть, как моя любимая компания развалится»?  
Старк никогда не проговаривал очевидное лишний раз. А его последний вопрос после всего этого разговора был именно лишним, но Тони не остановился. Значит, посчитал критическим.  
Впрочем, он критическим и был.   
– Это очевидно, Тони.  
Вышло через силу.   
А тот молчал, словно ждал продолжения. Убедившись, что его не последует, сказал:  
– Это твоя работа. В том числе.  
Эш устало кивнул:  
– Хватит, Энтони. Я тебя понял.   
– Хорошо. Подумай над структурой, это в приоритете. Потом обсудим. Что ещё? – Энтони спросил сам у себя, посмотрел неопределённо, кивнул своим же мыслям. – Всё, кажется. Остальное в силе без изменений. Хватит на сегодня, время позднее.  
Тони отошёл к бару, задумчиво глядя на полку с виски.  
Эш ещё несколько десятков секунд смотрел на схему. А потом отошёл и сел в кресло. Этих суток оказалось слишком много даже для него. А, может быть, не суток; скорее, сегодня наконец все события последних дней, если не месяцев, сошлись, сложились в общее понимание. Или, если точнее – принятие происходящего.   
И уходить из мастерской сейчас, после этого разговора, вот так – он не собирался.  
– Обычно ты уходишь.  
Тони внимательно смотрел на него:  
– Даёшь мне время прийти в себя и получаешь законные извинения наутро. Что сломалось в алгоритме?   
– Не знаю, Тони, – честно ответил Дастин. – Назовём это так: пора менять алгоритмы.   
Старк наклонил голову, а затем улыбнулся:  
– Тогда это надо отметить, – он нагнулся к бару, вытащил бутылку. – «Cristal», то самое. Из старых запасов.  
В последний раз они пили его два года назад, в день финального релиза О.К.О. Хорошее шампанское, но важно было не оно.   
Эш подошёл, взял из рук Энтони бокал.   
– Иногда я всё ещё эгоистичный мудак, – произнёс Тони, когда их бокалы легко соприкоснулись. – Не горжусь. Но спасибо, что напоминаешь.   
Они оба понимали, что к этому разговору надо вернуться, но завтра, со свежими силами и ясной головой. Сейчас говорить об этом смысла не было. Вместо этого они они сидели друг напротив друга, вспоминали хорошие моменты из прошлого. И это давало не уверенность – ресурс поверить, что они сумеют сделать всё, что нужно.  
Эш понял, что в О.К.О сегодня не пойдёт. И подниматься в апартаменты тоже не хотелось. Он выйдет, позвонит Крису и спросит, стоит ли брать такси до Стейтен-Айленда. Возможно, просто уснёт не один; возможно, хватит времени и сил рассказать про планы на будущий год. Морган не подписывался на партнера с таким графиком работы; но верить в лучшее и поделиться важным – хотелось.  
– Пока вертится в памяти – Стив не приходил к тебе с гениальной идеей?  
Эш не сразу понял вопрос. Они разговаривали про экономику Готэма, переход был резким и переключиться оказалось нелегко. Дастин чуть не кивнул, опомнившись в последнюю секунду. Стив не мог. Они разговаривали всего пару часов назад, и в конце концов совершенно однозначно решили не привлекать Тони. Стив не мог, вопреки советам Эша, пойти к Энтони. Или…  
– Видимо, нет. В общем, ко мне на днях пришла Браун почти с таким же вопросом. Оказалось, – Старк откинулся на диван и задумчиво посмотрел, – Стив спрашивал у неё, что изменится, если он заменит меня на публичных выступлениях, касающихся Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а. Джесс была немного удивлена, но железно уверена, что я в курсе. Стив сказал ей, что у меня и без Ц.Е.Н.Т.Р.а работы хватит. Честно говоря, я сначала подумал, что это твоя инициатива. Значит, нет. Что думаешь?  
– Даже жаль, что не моя, – сказал Дастин честно. Идея была совершенно точно рабочей. – Стоит дать шанс. Прогнозирую скачок рейтингов.   
– Расчётливо.  
– Стив должен справиться. Дай ему возможность. Тем более, это действительно снимет с тебя лишнюю нагрузку.  
Старк усмехнулся, задумался о чём-то своём, а затем чуть иронично продолжил:  
– Но это Роджерс, он у нас не силён в корпоративных игрищах, я даже подожду, пока он сам ко мне с этим придёт. Но к тебе у меня требования выше. Пообещай, что если Стив придёт к тебе с чем-то важным, с чем-то, что я должен знать, а он посчитает, что нет – ты скажешь.   
– Энтони, при всём уважении, – Эш аккуратно поставил бокал. – Когда это случится, определять важность буду я. Так это работает.   
Они были сейчас у тонкой грани. Спроси Тони напрямую – Эш бы ответил. Но Тони не спросил, хотя и явно догадывался.   
Вдали, за спиной Тони, всё ещё висела проекция наскоро переработанной - скорее, сломанной - структуры «Старк Индастриз». Им нужно было менять всё. Структуру принятия решений, зоны ответственности. А в сутках, как правильно сказал Стив, по-прежнему было двадцать четыре часа.  
Наступила полночь.


End file.
